Sweet Little Things
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: El destello del cielo y el ruido de la lluvia, no inmutaron la presencia del uno con el otro, tocando y amando, todo aquello que los mantenía unidos y el brillo de los ojos dorados al realizar una pregunta que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.
1. Prologo

**Sweet Little Things  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Cual anhelo sencillo y natural,  
__Cual deseo del corazón,  
__Cuan intenso es el significante del amor"_

**Prologo:**

El cielo oscuro no dejaba de desgarrar su piel con cada uno de los rayos que destellaban uno tras otro, seguido por una fuerte brisa y el fuerte sonido retumbante del trueno en la distancia mientras la descarga luminosa se expandía por todo el lugar. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor de las gotas de lluvia, mientras se proseguían su camino sobre la tierra.

El agua bañaba con su suave presencia bajo la tormenta, toda la tierra y las rocas, mientras pequeños riachuelos comenzaban a crecer con lentitud. En el pequeño pueblo de la nación de la tierra, escondido en medio de las montañas, alejados de la guerra que acontecía tan solo a kilómetros de ellos; los hogareños trataban de mantener de alguna forma a raya a la tormenta

Algunas mujeres cerraban con cuidado las ventanas de sus hogares, esperando con cierta paciencia que la fuerza del viento no terminara llevándose las mismas o inclusive el techo, otros, como un viejo anciano y su esposa trataban de calmar a sus animales de granja.

A una unos cuantos metros, una pequeña casita, sencilla cercana al pueblo, mantenía cierta tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta, sus ventanas se encontraban semi abiertas, cubiertas por una pequeña manta que podría considerarse la cortina de la misma, para evitar las miradas de los moradores curiosas de quienes habitan en aquel lugar.

Una pequeña luz iluminaba el lugar, desde una de las habitaciones, destellando un color anaranjado tenue que brindaba calor a la habitación en la cuál se encontraba; la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el techo de madera, las gotas golpeaban con cierta dulzura el techo, transformando el ambiente, en un refugio seguro para sus habitantes.

En el interior de la casita, todo se mantenía en silencio y en plena oscuridad, menos la habitación iluminada, en ella, el fuego de la llama vibraba con fuerza, bailando con elegancia una y otra vez sobre su lugar en la vela; al fondo sobre la cama, extendidos junto al otro, una pareja mantenía sus manos, sus labios y sus cuerpos unidos. Uno junto al otro mientras compartían al ritmo de los elementos sus sentimientos, fundiéndose intensamente entre los dos.

Mientras la noche continuaba su camino y el viento soplaba con fuerza, en la pequeña casita los dos amantes continuaban fundidos el uno con el otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos entrelazadas, una piel blanca y brillante fundida contra una piel morena, delicada y suave. Besos apasionados, sobre sus labios, su mejilla, su cuello, respirando el aroma de su cabello negro, mientras las manos delicadas de ella recorrían su espalda con delicadeza. Un suspiro... una unión latente, un momento más en el tiempo... el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones.

Ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad, encontrándose y fundiéndose en la inmensidad de un par de ojos azules profundos como el océano, distante.

Un abrazo intenso... la lluvia continuaba cayendo a su alrededor; suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre la suavidad de la persona debajo de él, con cuidado abrazando su cuerpo; recorriendo con sus manos su piel mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre el cuello, aspirando el suave aroma de cada rincón de cuerpo, de su esencia; cerró sus ojos un momento. Perdido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó unos segundos después cuando una mano delicada acaricio la cicatriz que marcaba la piel de su rostro.

Una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios se formo al encontrar la mirada azulada, suave y llena de sentimientos nobles; acarició su mejilla; un pensamiento lo asaltó, talvez no era el momento más adecuado, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y desde hacía unos meses él quería eso, sabía todos los riesgos a los cuales se enfrentaban, conocía perfectamente que pasaría, sin embargo en el fondo de su alma, su corazón lo anhelaba...

Sosteniendo la mano de la joven mujer junto a él, mirando a sus hermosos ojos; suspirando profundamente, formuló una pregunta que cambiaría sus vidas de un momento a otro.

-"¿Katara... quieres tener un bebé?"- pudo sentir la tensión formarse entre sus dedos unidos a los de la joven, los ojos azules mirándolo incrédulos, como si estuviera soñando lo que acababa de escuchar de sus labios, volvió a repetir la pregunta. –"¿Quieres tener un bebé?"- unos segundos de silencio, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-"Zuko..."- no podía creerlo, era tan simple, él... ¿realmente sabía lo que preguntaba? - ¿Sabes lo que estas preguntando?-

-"Si... Katara, lo sé."-

-"¿Sabes como puede afectar esto en nuestras vidas?"-

-"Si..."- acaricio su rostro –"pero, desde hace mucho tiempo... yo... lo deseo"-

-"Nuestras vidas no son tan sencillas, como fugitivos... si tu herma..."-

-"Shhh..."- coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la joven – "No lo hará, además hace mucho tiempo vivimos en este lugar y nada ha sucedido"-

-"Suenas tan tranquilo..."- una sonrisa algo melancólica se formo en su rostro –"Usualmente no lo estas... nunca eras así antes, creo que a veces me es difícil acostumbrarme"- una sonrisa suave – "Me gusta todas las formas en las cuales actúas"- con un pequeño movimiento separo su piel de la del hombre junto a ella, acomodándose en sus brazos con delicadeza –"Pero... ahora estamos discutiendo otra cosa, Zuko... entiendes la importancia de la pregunta que me hiciste..."-

-"Claro que si"-

-"Yo..."

-"¿Qué me respondes... Katara, quieres tener un bebé?"- sus ojos se encontraron, ella cerró sus ojos unos segundos tratando de imaginar un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro como él, con la piel de color canela, como una mezcla entre los dos, con los ojos dorados o con ojos azules, con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, unos pequeños brazos...

Abrió sus ojos, sonriendo, suspiró, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las manos de su esposo; si su esposo, con una sonrisa recordó, Zuko era su esposo; durante los cinco años que llevaban juntos y los tres que llevaban aquel matrimonio, que para los pueblos respectivos de ambos era completamente ilegal... sabía y conocía que el "ex-príncipe" no se rendía para nada cuando algo era importante para él.

Pero lo que ahora se planteaba ante los dos era no solo importante, sino crucial para sus vidas, sintió como el acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza, mientras susurraba en su oído.

-"Katara... yo quiero..."- coloco con delicadeza su mano sobre su vientre, el calor de su cuerpo siempre presente –"Quiero que mi bebé crezca aquí, que respire, viva, se mueva...aquí"- se abrazo a ella con fuerza –"Quiero que los dos tengamos un bebé... que crezca aquí"- su mano era delicada contra su piel.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, pese al tiempo, aún ciertas acciones y palabras que él realizaba podían traer a ella reacciones como de una adolescente cuando recibía su primer beso.

Colocando su mano sobre la mano de Zuko y apretando con suavidad sobre su propio vientre, juntando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro un poco más, bajo las suaves mantas, ella susurró.

-"Si, Zuko... si deseo tener un bebé"-

Y eso fue suficiente para cambiar sus vidas, pero no importaba, era todo lo que deseaban, en su pequeña felicidad; no importaba cuando durase, mientras fuera el tiempo que fuera...

"Continua..."

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **¡Mucho gusto, me presento, soy Vejibra Momiji también conocida como Lady Padme xD; muchas gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia, hacía mucho que no escribía; usualmente antes lo hacía escribiendo de CCS; en fin... hace unos meses comencé a fascinarme por esta pareja.

Muchos argumentos, fanarts y fanfics, han hecho más profundo mi cariño por los dos; considero como muchos otros que en realidad está pareja si tiene potencial, además de que como siempre los opuestos se atraen (me encantan los amores prohibidos), jejeje. En fin muchas gracias por leer mi historia; la misma se desarrolla en un futuro alterno donde Aang venció al Señor del Fuego, Ozai, pero lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como debieron; conforme pase la historia, se podrá descubrir mas acontecimientos. La historia se basa en ZukoxKatara y ciertas pequeñas cosas que ambos afrontarán juntos... espero les agrade mi historia. Nos vemos.

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Martes, 11 de Julio del 2006 **

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	2. La Luna y El Sol

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

_"Abrázame en la noche intensamente,  
__Aleja de mí todas las pesadillas,  
__Quédate por siempre..."_

**1. La Luna y El Sol**

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por una de las esquinas de la pequeña cortina que cubría su ventana, el brillo de un nuevo día sobre sus ojos... con cierta pereza abrió sus ojos con cuidado mientras el color dorado de los mismos comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la energía del dueño del cielo; colocando su brazo con cuidado a su lado trato de abrazar a la mujer que compartía su vida... para no encontrar nada más que un rincón vació, levantándose y colocando ropa sobre su cuerpo desnudo, comenzó a buscar a la joven por cada uno de los rincones de la pequeña casa.

Se extraño de no encontrarla así que decidió verificar en el exterior; buscó unos minutos más, comenzando a impacientarse al no encontrar nada de ella; sus ojos se dirigieron a la aldea a unos cuantos metros bajo la colina de su pequeño hogar. ¿Podría a ver ido a comprar alimentos, no estaba tan seguro de ello pues en los últimos días carecían de dinero, lo que le recordaba que debía hacer algo acerca de ello...

Unos pasos lentos detrás de él, hicieron que reaccionara inmediatamente, regresando su mirada, encontró a Katara, caminando hacía él con paso lento, un poco tembloroso, se veía algo pálida y pensativa.

-"¿Katara?"- preguntó acercándose a ella, encontrando los ojos azules que tanto amaba y deseaba –"¿te encuentras bien?"- colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-"¿Eh?"- sonrió suavemente, tomando la mano de Zuko en la suya –"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"- se dirigió a la pequeña casa.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"-

-"¿Tan pronto te estabas preocupando por mi?"- una mirada desafiante –"sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme sola..."- una sonrisa desafiante –"estaba cerca del río..."- murmuró pensativa.

-"¿Practicando algo de Agua control?"-

-"Si... pero, mhm... no me sentía muy bien, es todo..."-

-"¿No es algo grave, verdad?"-

-"¡No, claro que no!"- se acercó a él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –"Estoy perfectamente bien, no tienes de que preocuparte"- besó sus labios con cariño –"Creo que debemos desayunar, después tenemos que hacer unas compras..."-

-"De eso quería hablar contigo... ¿podemos entrar en la casa?"- sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente, ella conocía esa mirada, sin ninguna clase de reacción respondió.

-"Esta bien"-

Unos minutos después, comenzaron las discusiones entre los dos; los habitantes del pueblo podían escuchar en la distancia las discusiones usuales entre los dos jóvenes; sin embargo estaban ya acostumbrados a ello desde hacía un año, el mismo en que la joven pareja vivía en ese lugar; eran extranjeros en el pueblo... habían llegado de un día para otro y se habían establecido en el lugar.

Al principio les resultaba algo preocupante y estresante cuando la joven pareja mantenía sus discusiones, pero con el tiempo aprendieron que ellos eran como el agua y el fuego, el cielo y la tierra... o la luna y el sol, dos opuestos, sin embargo el uno mantenía encendido al otro... así que continuaron con su trabajo habitual como era de esperarse. Mientras dentro de la casita.

-"¡Tienes la menor idea del riesgo al que te expones?"- grito Katara golpeando suavemente la mesa de madera moviendo con sus habilidades el agua de la jarra en medio de la misma.

-"¡Por supuesto, pero necesitamos dinero!"- gritó Zuko mientras en sus ojos destellaba una pequeña llama.

-"¡Pero no de esa manera!"- Katara se sentó en una silla –"¡Podemos conseguir trabajo, alguna cosa...!"- susurró.

-"¿Qué tipo de trabajo Katara?"- Zuko se acercó a ella, el calor de su cuerpo disminuyendo lentamente, se arrodillo frente a Katara.

-"No lo sé... tengo mis habilidades curativas, podría trabajar con el curandero de la cuidad... o podría ayudar en la tienda de abarrotes, podríamos trabajar de alguna forma... como campesinos"-

-"No eres una campesina Katara... nunca lo has sido, eres una guerrera, una maestra, eres mi esposa... mi amante"-

-"Zuko..."- no iba a caer ante las palabras de su esposo –"nosotros podemos acostúmbranos a lo que sea..."-

-"No, Katara, años atrás cuando peleamos uno contra el otro detestabas cuando te llamaba campesina, porque en el fondo... nunca lo has sido"- besó su mejilla con delicadeza –"nunca lo serás... eres mi reina"- sus ojos dorados brillantes, tomó la mano de su esposa –"y todo estaría bien un tiempo, hasta que nos reconocieran de algún modo, especialmente a mí; sigo siendo un hombre buscado... pese al tiempo"-

-"Zuko..."- suspiró –"puedo hacer muchas cosas, sola, puedo cocinar, trabajar... yo... no quiero que te vayas"-

-"Necesitamos dinero para lo básico... los alimentos, conseguiré lo suficiente, podremos tener suficiente para unos meses, incluso un año o dos"-

-"¿Pero a que costo?"- se abrazo a él –"No quiero perderte... si te atrapan, descubrirán..."-

-"Nunca antes lo han hecho"- una sonrisa –"El espíritu azul sabe como cuidarse"-

-"Aún así, deberías encontrar otra manera, no arriesgando tu vida... yo... podría ir contigo, ayudarte"-

-"¡No, eso no... Jamás pondría en riesgo tu vida!"- sujeto sus manos – "como el espíritu azul, puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente..."- Katara enarco una ceja –"No entiendas a mal, por favor... es solo..."-

-"Necesitas estar solo para manejarte con más habilidad, lo sé perfectamente, de todos modos sigue sin gustarme la idea de que vayas donde los soldados de la armada de fuego y robes algunas de sus cosas para venderlas..."-

-"Nunca son armas, nunca han sido armas... solo lo necesario que se puede vender y obtener dinero para los dos"-

-"Sigue estando mal..."-

-"No voy a tomar lecciones de ética de alguien que le robo un pergamino a los piratas cuando éramos jóvenes y que se metió en uno que otro lió por robar en los lugares menos apropiados..."-

-"¡Zuko!"- sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas de la vergüenza –"tenía 14... y lo que sucedió en las otras ocasiones, fue porque lo necesitábamos..."-

-"¿Lo vez?"- acarició su rostro –"Nunca le hacemos daño a nadie inocente, solo tomamos las pertenencias necesarias de _ellos_..."-

-"Hace mucho tiempo, no te hubieras referido a _ellos_ de esta forma... después de todo son tu pueblo, son simples soldados al mando de una sola persona; y hace mucho tiempo habrías hecho cualquier cosa para no arriesgar tu honor de esta forma"-

-"Si, pero Katara... mi honor ya no está basado en un trono, ni en mi padre, ni en la nación del fuego... mi honor ahora permanece contigo, en tus brazos, en tu cuerpo, en tu alma...- Katara se sonrojó, odiaba y a la vez amaba, cada una de las reacciones que provocaba Zuko con sus palabras –"en fin Katara, solo será un viaje, no me lastimaré ni me arriesgaré... demasiado"- lo último lo murmuró por lo bajo para que ella no lo escuchará -"además puedo conseguir algunas cosas que necesitemos para nosotros y el pueblo; son solo tres días lo prometo"-

-"Aún así... no quiero que nuevamente hagas esto, vivimos en paz... podemos encontrar otras soluciones"-

-"Mientras la guerra exista y tengamos un letrero en nuestras cabezas que diga "buscados", no podemos vivir completamente en paz... Katara hay muchas cosas a las que continuo acostumbrándome, muchas..."- Zuko rodeo con sus brazos a su joven esposa –"sin embargo, todo lo que ahora hago es por ti"-

-"Lo sé... como cada una de mis decisiones son por ti, Zuko"- beso sus labios, intensificando el beso al rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él –"No... quiero perderte..."- susurró entre pausas entre cortadas por los besos.

-"Nunca..."- profundizo más sus labios, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Katara, después anhelando el contacto piel con piel, debajo de su ropa, la piel era tan suave y cálida; sus labios bajaron a su cuello.

-"Zuko..."-

-"Shhh..."- con paso lento la dirigió a la habitación.

"_Te necesito..."_

---

Tres días era todo lo que tardaría en volver, sin embargo ella conocía todos los riesgos a los cuales se enfrentaba, su corazón palpitaba con velocidad a cada instante que pensaba en las posibilidades, suspirando relajó su interior, solo eran tres días.

El cielo estallo en una luz brillando mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo, cerró la ventana con cierto cuidado para acercarse a la silla para continuar cortando las patatas y las cebollas.

-"No te preocupes mi niña... de seguro no tardará"- trató de tranquilizarla una mujer anciana sentada en una pequeña silla de madera junto al fuego de la cocina de la casa.

-"Si... lo sé"-

-"De todos modos muchas gracias por ayudarme, una vieja anciana como yo... a veces no puede con la cena, de todos modos te pagaré por tu ayuda"-

-"No está bien, no se preocupe"- murmuró.

-"No mi niña, sabes... me he dado cuenta de la situación de los dos; por ello si deseas algo... puedo ayudarte con lo que puedo... tampoco tengo mucho, lo suficiente que obtenemos de la tierra, de los cultivos para cada temporada... con mis hijos en la guerra..."- los ojos de la anciana brillaron con tristeza, siempre la misma tristeza que durante años Katara había visto... la misma tristeza que la invadió cuando la esperanza se perdió años atrás.

-"No señora no se preocupe, nosotros estamos bien, además me alegra poder ayudarla"- Katara cortó una cebolla, inmediatamente aquella sensación que la había acompañado las últimas tres semanas la invadió; se levanto con fuerza de su silla mientras salía de la cocina ante la mirada expectante de la anciana dueña de la casa.

Al salir a la lluvia se reclino un poco para colocarse boca abajo, doblando sus rodillas, cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente... unos minutos después alzo su mirada al cielo y dejo que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro y refrescará un poco el malestar de su interior, un calor inmenso la invadió; algo extrañada por tal reacción de su cuerpo, entro nuevamente en la casa, no sin antes utilizar un poco de agua control para secar su ropa y no mojar el piso, sin embargo no se seco completamente, no quería que la anciana se extrañara de que ella había estado afuera sin ni siquiera mojarse un poco; en aquel pueblo nadie sabía de sus habilidades como maestra agua, ni de las habilidades de Zuko, mucho menos que en un tiempo fue un príncipe... el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

-"¡Oh, niña toma está manta, estas completamente mojada!"- la anciana le estiro una manta mostrándole un sitio cercano al fuego –"¿qué te sucedió?"- pese a la pregunta la mirada de la anciana, era extrañamente misteriosa.

-"Nada... es solo que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien... supongo que puede ser algo que comí o estoy a punto de enfermarme"-

-"Mi niña... ¿cómo cuando tiempo has estado así?"-

-"Tres semanas..."-

-"¿Especialmente en las mañanas o ante el olor de alimentos fuertes?"- ante la pregunta Katara la miró incrédula.

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"-

-"Muy sencillo... lo viví cinco veces seguidas, no estas enferma ni mucho menos te hizo daño algo que comiste..."- la anciana se levantó de su lugar, abrazando a Katara cariñosamente – "¡felicidades, vas a tener un hijo!"- ante la respuesta de la anciana, Katara tardó unos minutos en reaccionar ante lo que acaban de decirle.

-"¿Qué?"- suspiro –"¡yo... no puede ser... tan pronto!"-

-"¿Tan pronto, qué... mi niña?"-

-"No... no es nada"- sus manos temblaban –"realmente cree que sea verdad lo que me dijo, yo..."-

-"Supongo que por el tiempo que ustedes llevan juntos, la vitalidad de su juventud... entre otras cosas..."- Katara se sonrojo levemente ante los comentarios insinuantes de la anciana –"yo también fue joven y enamorada... creo, mi niña que ambos están en plena edad para tener un hijo¿supongo que por tu reacción, no discutieron las posibilidades?"-

"_Quiero tener un bebé..."_

"_Si, Zuko... quiero tener un bebé"_

-"No, no es así... nosotros lo hablamos, pero fue tan solo hace un mes... no pensé que sucediera tan pronto"-

-"¿Porqué no?"- la anciana tenia una mirada risueña y una sonrisa picará que provocó que Katara se sonrojara un poco más al pensar en ciertas "actividades" junto a Zuko, la anciana prosiguió –"al menos lo discutieron, mi esposo y yo teníamos solo meses de casados cuando recibimos la noticia de nuestro primer hijo, fue una sorpresa, no estábamos preparados, aunque me pregunto... con el tiempo que llevan juntos¿como es que no tuvieron un hijo antes?"- Katara suspiro, la anciana estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

-"Supongo que no era el tiempo..."- fue la respuesta de Katara, durante los últimos tres años, había recibido de una vieja mujer en los bosques, el conocimiento de unas hierbas para evitar descendencia, aunque cuando bebió las hierbas no lo hizo regularmente; pero el estrés, el constante cambio de lugares, las batallas y persecuciones, fueron también propicios a evitar cualquier concepción... pero el último año establecidos en un solo lugar, viviendo tranquilamente y la decisión que ambos tomaron un mes atrás; ambos estaban plenamente listos, así que ahora... coloco su mano sobre su vientre, no podía creerlo, todo había sucedido de un momento a otro, sin embargo en medio de las preocupaciones que mantenía su corazón, estaba feliz... espera poder decírselo a Zuko cuando regresara... Un temor profundo asaltó en su corazón, no... no iba a pensar en malas posibilidades.

-"Ah... entiendo"- respondió la anciana –"ahora lo importante es que debes cuidar de tu salud"- la mujer continuó pelando las frutas para el postre.

-"Si..."- fue la respuesta de Katara, aún debía poner en conocimiento algunas de sus habilidades con su estado actual, claro que primero debía realmente asegurarse que la anciana estaba en lo cierto, tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

---

Estaba acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de acciones; durante los últimos cinco años, su otra personalidad había adquirido mayor fuerza y voluntad, claro sin dejar a un lado, quién en el fondo era él.

Con cuidado se deslizó entre los oscuros rincones del campamento de la armada de fuego, recordando que no le había dicho la verdad del todo a Katara; en parte si deseaba saquear algo del lugar, pero no exactamente de los soldados sino de los lords al mando de cada región, los mismos que descendían de la casa real y satisfacían sus propias necesidades al margen del sufrimiento de los demás... como antes en algún punto él también lo hizo; pero también tenía otra razón, quería espiarlos y conocer cuanto estaban avanzando en las tierras del reino de la tierra y cuan peligroso se volvería para Katara y él quedarse en un solo lugar.

Años atrás, nunca hubiera pensado ni por un solo segundo en su vida, que se encontraría preocupándose por una joven perteneciente a la tribu de agua que en realidad era su esposa y amante por tres años... pero años atrás tampoco pensaba que su padre desfiguraría su rostro en el Agni Kai, ni muchos menos que su hermana se volvería su mayor enemiga... años atrás, las cosas tenían su punto de vista diferente.

Pero ahora era el presente y lo más importante era mantenerse a salvo junto a Katara; especialmente ahora que ambos tenían en mente tener una familia...

Con su rostro detrás de la mascara, se deslizó con cuidado, empuñando con agilidad las espadas entre sus manos; recorriendo el campamento con cuidado y ligereza, durante todo esos años, sus habilidades definitivamente habían mejorado.

Recorrió el lugar escuchando rumores tras rumores de la fuerza que aún mantenía el reinado de la tierra, pero también la cruel persistencia de la soberana de la nación del fuego; escucho conversaciones sobre él, su "traición" y que al momento no tenían la menor idea de donde se encontraba... escucho sobre aquel día, donde la esperanza de millones se perdió cruelmente...

-"Pero dicen que pronto renacerá"-

Esa conversación capto su atención, permaneció quieto y silencioso en el lugar, escuchando en detalle lo que murmuraban aquellos soldados.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!"- voces confusas... estaban ebrios.

-"No, en verdad... dicen por algunos lugares que su nacimiento será muy pronto, si es que ya no lo fue, como ya han pasado algunos años desde su muerte."-

-"No, lo creo... en esa batalla que sucedió hace cinco años, el ciclo se rompió, lo vieron claramente, así que es imposible... sin ciclo no hay continuidad y el equilibrio se pierde... y es por eso que todos estamos metidos en esta guerra sin fin..."-

-"¡Ya basta!"- el hombre se apoyo contra una roca mientras de su boca salía un "hip"-"¡de repente tan deprimido!... que no "hip" quieres las riquezas que serán... ya olvide lo que iba a decir."-

-"Da igual no... seguimos en esta condenada… shhhhh"- el hombre cayo dormido.

-"Ya no damos….zzzZZ"-

Un poco pensativo por la conversación de los dos hombres, el espíritu azul tomo la iniciativa de comenzar por aquella zona para llevarse algunas cosas pequeñas como monedas pequeñas de oro; después de dirigirse a varios lugares y tener que esquivar con cuidado la presencia de algunos soldados más, finalmente estaba listo para retirarse, al parecer todo estaba asegurado por el momento para Katara y él...

-"La villa se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, al momento no se encuentra vigilada y si tomamos la ruta por el bosque cruzando la montaña estaremos ahí antes del amanecer."-

-"Excelente"-

-"General, algunas tropas ya han sido movilizadas, la subdivisión tres puede estar llegando antes de la media noche"-

-"Preparen a todos, una cosa más... ¿cuál era el nombre de la villa?"-

-"Sinzoku, señor"-

**¡CRASH!**

-"¡Pero que!"- grito el general –"¡GUARDIAS!"- los hombres alistaron sus manos y en un rápido movimiento lanzaron bolas de fuego, atacando en dirección de donde surgió el ruido; acercándose entre las llamas, saltando sobre ellas, una figura vestida de negro con una reconocible mascará de color azul los enfrento con un par de espadas.

-"¡Espíritu Azul!"-

-"¡Atrapenlo!"-

Mientras peleaba y evadía a los soldados, Zuko se maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez por su descuido; pero en el fondo tenía sus razones, la aldea a la que pensaban atacar, era el lugar donde Katara y él vivían; su mente no dejaba de pensar que ella se encontraba en peligro mientras esquivaba los ataques de los hombres del ejercito de fuego.

Sujeto con fuerza sus dos espadas mientras las extendía contra su enemigo... por un instante en un pequeño reflejo, uno de los soldados logro atinarle, lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, su piel ardía...

"_Katara... no me rendiré"_

Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y mucho menos cuando la vida de su esposa se encontraba en peligro, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad detrás de la mascara; sujetando las espadas nuevamente se enfrento a ellos.

---

-"¡Zuko!"- Katara se levantó de su cama con el corazón acelerado y la frente sudorosa; cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el sueño que acaba de tener, pero no podía verlo con claridad... coloco su mano contra su pecho, una preocupación enorme la sacudió con intensidad, estaba desesperada... su corazón podía sentirlo.

Cerró sus ojos, apretó su mano...

"_Zuko..."_

De pronto una intensa luz ilumino el lugar por su ventana, seguida por una fuerte explosión, sus dos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al reconocer de quiénes se trataba; se levanto de la cama rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada de su casa; al abrir la puerta observó como el pueblo era atacado, las casas eran incendiadas mientras los soldados continuaban su camino, saqueando y destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Katara frunció el ceño furiosa ante la crueldad interminable de la nación del fuego; no podían vivir en paz... no podían ser felices por un momento.

Con agilidad, se encamino al pueblo ayudando a las personas, mientras al encontrar agua, utilizaba sus habilidades para atacar a los soldados, quienes confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo comenzaron a buscar la fuente del "agua control"; Katara, se escondió detrás de una casa, al encontrar una viga, se levantó sobre ella, subiéndose, cerró sus ojos mientras alzaba sus manos como recordaba le habían enseñado años atrás; el agua comenzó a moverse; con cuidado lo lanzo a las casas para apagar el fuego, después bajo rápidamente, cuando salió de la casa encontró a unos soldados, utilizando el agua que se encontraba en las caballerizas, lanzo a los soldados a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando no había agua, utilizaba sus habilidades en el combate para defenderse, de muchos hombres; pero llego un momento en el que se sintió extrañamente debilitada y cansada, fue entonces que en una fracción de segundos, un comandante tomo esa oportunidad para sujetarla por las manos, golpeándola con fuerza para dejarla inconsciente.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente; cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba en una de las casas del pueblo que se encontraba algo destruida; frente a ella los soldados se encontraban bebiendo, mientras algunos de ellos mantenían a unas jóvenes de la aldea junto a ellos; Katara podía suponer cual era la razón por las que las jóvenes estaban ahí.

-"Ya despertó"- murmuró un hombre, fue entonces que observó como otro muy alto y gordo se levantaba de la mesa, echando a un lado a una muchacha no mayor de dieciséis años a un lado, aquella niña temblaba mientras sus ojos se encontraban sin vida. Aquel hombre se arrodillo tomando con sus gruesas manos el mentón de Katara para encararlo, aquel hombre tenía el color de ojos de su ser amado... pero no era él, nunca sería él; Zuko era un hombre honorable.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?"-

-"..."-

-"¿De dónde vienes?"-

-"..."-

-"¡Eres un guerrero de la tribu de agua?"-

-"..."-

-"¡RESPONDE!"-

-"..."-

Katara mantuvo su mirada desafiante, mientras de su boca no se pronunciaban palabras; el hombre continuo con su interrogatorio, pero ella no respondía; fue entonces que el hombre cansado de la actitud desafiante de la muchacha, le dio una cachetada; Katara tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras murmuraba entre dientes "desgraciado"; el hombre volvió a darle otra cachetada y fue entonces que una voz intervino.

-"¡Basta!"- otro hombre alto y gordo, un poco más desagradable que el que acababa de abofetearla se levantó; acercándose a ellos, con una sonrisa cínica que trajo cierto temor a Katara –"¿que no ves?... la muchacha es preciosa... maestra o no maestra, podemos aprovecharla"- la mirada era lujuriosa.

Katara abrió sus ojos de par en par, y trato de moverse pero se encontraba atada, el hombre; tiro a un lado la botella que llevaba en sus manos, y tomo con una mano las manos atadas de Katara y la levanto del suelo, llevándola agresivamente con él; con la otra mano libre tomo una botella y se dirigieron a un segundo piso mientras escuchaba los sollozos de las muchachas y las risas crueles de los hombres.

Desesperada Katara trataba de defenderse pero el hombre la abofeteo, cuando llegaron, el hombre la lanzo contra la cama mientras se recostaba sobre ella, besándola con fuerza; mientras tocaba con brutalidad todo cuerpo.

Dolor, miedo, odio, repugnancia, fueron todos los sentimientos mezclados en ella, mientras el hombre avanzaba más y más para llegar a su cometido; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

"_Te amo"_

"_¡Zuko... no me rendiré!"_

Su mente grito, el hombre desgarró una parte de su ropa de dormir, tan frágil era la tela que dejo al descubierto un poco de su abdomen y sus caderas; los ojos del hombre brillaron con mayor lujuria, entonces tomo la botella, bebió el vino y este cayó por los alrededores de su boca.

Katara forcejeo, y el hombre tiro la botella, mientras la besaba, Katara podía sentir el líquido de la botella derramarse; el hombre estaba bajando sus manos; cerró sus ojos... podía sentir el agua, podía moverla... el líquido vital en el vino, en el agua...

"_**¡No me rendiré!"**_

Formo con el agua del vino, cristales punzantes y afilados, cuando aquel desagradable hombre estaba a punto... ella lo apuñalo, la situación fue rápida, unos segundos después podía oler sangre; con fuerza tiro al hombre hacia el suelo, y con la ayuda de uno de los vidrios quebradizos de la botella, soltó las cuerdas que sostenían sus manos, tratando de arreglar sus rasgadas vestiduras; corrió en dirección a la planta baja, fue entonces que escucho los gritos de las muchachas y el sonido de espadas...

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, en medio de las llamas y rodeado de cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo, pudo observar la sombra de un hombre parado; cuando él la miro, levanto la mascara revelando su rostro, los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lágrimas mientras corría a sus brazos, refugiándose en ellos.

-"Katara... Katara, perdóname"- Zuko la apretaba contra su cuerpo –"Estoy aquí..."-

-"Lo sé... lo sé"- no podía dejar de llorar, no podía, se abrazó a él con fuerzas y fue entonces que el mundo se desvaneció frente a ella.

"Continua..."

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Bueno... ¿qué opinan, espero no les haya parecido demasiado fuerte lo que sucedió en la última parte, pero creo que así es una guerra, especialmente una cruel, al momento la historia está en T (Teen) pero eventualmente puede cambiar a un nivel mayor XDD; tarde un poco en el primer capítulo porque en todo este tiempo, tuve un viaje muy importante, nos mudamos de casa xD, mi musa quiso escaparse pero no la deje XDD; en fin, espero les haya agradado el capítulo uno, porque muy pronto vienen muchas cosas más ).

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews sobre mi historia, realmente se los agradezco porque me han animado a continuar con la misma, y me alegra mucho que les agrade mi historia. Los dejo con respuestas individuales a los reviews, un abrazo. ¡Nos vemos!.

**Respuesta a Reviews **

**Renialt Shirou: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia y le dejarás un review, como ves, ya subí el nuevo capítulo y si te entiendo con las actualizaciones. En fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**RenaissanceLady-K: **(sonrojada) eh... muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia y bueno aquí se encuentra el primer capítulo, aun vienen muchas cosas más xD, jejeje si estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre los amores prohibidos y sobre las parejas que no se ven en las series, creo que en cuanto a Zuko y Katara, su relación sería muy intensa, llena de muchas cosas alrededor de ellos. En fin espero continúes leyéndola y ¡muchas gracias!.

**Darkzulangel: **No te preocupes por la confianza , muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aquí continuo con la historia de Zuko y Katara.

**Dione Ishida: **Tranquila por el review, realmente te lo agradezco Dione-chan, espero te agrade este capítulo porque ¡definitivamente se viene mucho más, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**l-wind alchemist-l: **Te agradezco mucho que vayas a recomendar mi historia y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado )¿qué no se te hubiera venido a la mente ZukoxKatara? Bueno en si es una pareja poco probable, pero es totalmente fascinante, todo la pasión que ambos podrían expresar, el amor, los conflictos; aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

**Arashi: **Ya continue, no lo he dejado a medias y no planeo hacerlo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Vero Uchiha: **Arigato por los comentarios, aquí con el primer capítulo, espero te haya gustado¡nos vemos!.

**Jessica: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si realmente a veces tengo algo de trabajo xD, pero ahora que estoy en mis últimos días de vacaciones voy a aprovechar el tiempo¿no? Y que mejor manera que hacerlo con la historia¡muchas gracias!.

**Flower of night: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como ves lo coloque en categoría T, pero muy pronto la categoría podría cambiar de acuerdo a como vaya la historia, espero te agrade la continuación¡nos vemos!.

**Kagomechan: **Por lo pronto continuaré escribiendo, jejeje y ¡claro! Espero poder más fics del Avatar, muchas gracias por los comentarios.

**Anzu Zoldick: **Tranquila, lo del libro uno es algo perturbante, porque Nickelodeon continua pasando una y otra vez la primera temporada, ToT, ya quiero ver la segunda, ToT. En fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra mucho que te gustará mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias, pues de Zuko y Katara, me gusta mucho la pareja, principalmente porque siento que si hubiera la oportunidad ellos realmente tendrían una relación realmente apasionante, de todos modos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores! La historia aún continua.

**Atte:**

Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	3. Eclipse de medio día

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_En la distancia puedo escuchar tu voz,  
__en la distancia puedo sentir tus besos,  
__en la distancia aún siento la vida..."_

**2. Eclipse de medio día:**

_**Nación del Fuego**_

Grandes montañas de fuego decoraban la vista del paisaje que rodeaba la cuidad capital de la nación; el ambiente mantenía un olor reconocible a llamas, incienso y carbón mezclado con el poder y la sangre derramada por miles que fallecían a diario fuera de los dominios de la gran tierra soberana de fuego.

En el gran palacio real, el viento cálido recorría los pasillos oscuros, decorados con banderines y símbolos reales de color rojizo, para entrever por cada una de las habitaciones.

La luna iluminaba muy poco en aquella tierra; pero su pequeño brillo penetraba por medio de las grandes y gruesas nubes de color oscuro que se formaban del cielo por el fuego que explotaba de los volcanes cercanos.

La vista era espectacularmente hermosa y terrible para quién la tuviera a su alcance; desde la habitación real, aquella vista del volcán, que simbolizaba el mayor poder de la tierra de fuego, era únicamente privilegio de la soberana de la nación del fuego.

Dentro de la habitación real, acostados sobre la cama se podían vislumbrar dos sombras oscuras, una mujer sobre un hombre; sus manos unidas... los gemidos del uno y del otro; los ojos dorados de la mujer, brillantes y asesinos, sus labios rojos, su cabello largo y lacio, oscuro como la noche, oscuro como su propia alma.

Unos minutos después la mujer se alejo de la cama, dejando a su amante completamente dormido; tomando una bata de seda color rojo sangre de una esquina cercana a su cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y camino con paso lento hacia su gran balcón, cerro sus ojos un segundo recordando hechos sucedidos cinco años atrás con la llegada del cometa, la lamentable muerte de su padre... pero su propia victoria con la muerte del avatar en sus manos.

Una sonrisa cruel enmarco su hermoso rostro; por un leve descuido de todos, incluyendo a su "hermanito", ella llevaba ahora el poder; pero, sin embargo... recordó, perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro; Zuko aún estaba con vida, de alguna manera podía sentirlo en sus venas, la sangre llamado a la sangre.

Que Zuko se mantuviera con vida, si la preocupaba, durante los últimos cinco años, lo había buscando sin ninguna señal; solo rumores, pero nada más... Zuko seguía siendo el primero en la línea real, aunque ella tuviera el poder, él era por derecho el heredero...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no lo iba a permitir, ella tenía mayor poder, mayor fuerza... de todos modos, Zuko eventualmente llegaría a sus manos, conocía perfectamente a su "querido Zuzu", él era débil en muchos aspectos, especialmente aquellos relacionados con el corazón.

Sus sentimientos podían ser su mayor debilidad; la brisa acaricio su rostro, enarco una ceja cuando escuchó leves ronquidos detrás de ella, una mueca de disgusto se formo en sus labios; antes del amanecer iba a echar a aquel joven soldado de su habitación y no tendría ningún derecho a reclamar nada porque sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, perdería su vida.

Los hombres que compartían su cama eventualmente, eran hombres jóvenes y atractivos, usualmente soldados; para ella no eran más que un momento de placer; no era que ella no tuviera pretendientes de la alta clase, había muchos de ellos; pero ella nunca aceptaba a ninguno porque conocía perfectamente sus intenciones de llegar al trono que le pertenecía... además no estaba interesada en tomar algún hombre como su esposo, tampoco pensaba al momento en un heredero y sabía como evitar cualquier tipo de complicaciones por sus pequeñas aventuras, ella sabía como cuidarse perfectamente.

Sin embargo... recordó nuevamente a su hermano; Zuko podía a ver encontrado a una persona que compartiera su vida, podía incluso tener al momento una familia, apretó sus puños con mas fuerza, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel blanca y pálida.

No... no..., se negó a si misma, Zuko era débil en sus sentimientos, pero ellos mismos no le permitirían poner en riesgo a un heredero o una concubina, no... Pero ¿si era posible?; de todos modos, sonrió, retirando un mechón de su rostro, no iba a permitir que vivieran. Dentro de poco ella saldrían de sus tierras, ansiaba batallas, sangre en sus manos, conquistar más pueblos de lo que quedaba en el reino de la tierra.

Dentro de poco Zuzu no tendría donde esconderse... pero pensar en su hermano era uno de sus pocos problemas, nuevamente la sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una expresión pensativa; había escuchado rumores del pronto regreso de su mayor enemigo; años atrás había logrado vencerlo en el descuido que aquel niño había sufrido al proteger... no lo recordaba muy bien, no era importante de todos modos; lo importante era el regreso del avatar... si lograba controlar los cuatro elementos, podía convertirse en una gran amenaza para su vida... suspiro; tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que naciera y matarlo con sus propias manos...

Claro si de verdad regresaba... porque todos estaban plenamente seguros, incluso sus adivinos que el Avatar, había muerto en su estado más vulnerable, quebrantando a si el orden; respiro profundamente, pasará lo que pasará, ni su hermano, ni ningún supuesto regreso del avatar, le iban a quitar todo el poder que ella tenía.

Porque Azula siempre sería Azula, la soberana de la nación del fuego y ella era simplemente invencible.

**---**

Un rayo cayó sobre la tierra iluminando todo a su paso dentro del bosque; las gotas de lluvia incesantes sobre la tierra penetraban y el olor a suelo mojado se filtraba en el ambiente húmedo; cerca de las rocosas escondidas entre los árboles, en una pequeña cueva, escondida en medio de unos cuantos matorrales, se podía visualizar una pequeña llama y sentir el olor a fuego... una fogata que mantenía a sus habitantes seguros y secos.

Nuevamente un rayo cayó con fuerza y por décima vez, Zuko se quejó por lo bajo del insensible clima, mientras colocaba de nuevo una tela húmeda sobre la frente de Katara, quién mantenía una fiebre muy alta; después del ataque al pueblo, había sacado algunas mantas y ropa, lo que sus manos alcanzaban a llevar antes de que el fuego los consumiera; después había viajado unas cuantas horas antes de encontrar un pequeño refugio en el bosque, allí había recostado a Katara y momentos después la lluvia comenzó y continuó durante la semana entera.

Katara no había despertado desde entonces, poco después de asegurarse en ese lugar y casi al mismo tiempo del comienzo de la lluvia, ella presentó una fiebre intensa, lo único que le restaba hacer era mantenerla segura, mientras trataba de bajar su fiebre, no comprendía el estado de Katara, ella siempre había sido una persona muy fuerte físicamente y valiente en todos los momentos.

Cerró sus ojos recordando mientras colocaba la tela húmeda sobre la piel morena... como años atrás ella había cuidado de él, ella había estado para él en los momentos más difíciles, como aquella ocasión parecida cuando sufrió de una gran fiebre a causa de sus heridas en una batalla inesperada que había debilitado su cuerpo...

Una sonrisa triste en su rostro, talvez fue en ese momento que lentamente, con los cuidados del uno hacia el otro, se fueron enamorando... Katara gimió un poco, parecía como si estuviera soñando, coloco sus dos manos sobre el rostro de la muchacha, mientras sus ojos brillaban... trataba de disminuir el dolor físico que ella llevaba ahora en su interior; pero en el fondo también se sentía culpable de a ver llegado demasiado tarde para ayudarla.

Podía recordar claramente la expresión que llevaba en su rostro, una mezcla de dolor, desesperación y esperanza cuando bajaba por las escaleras y corría a sus brazos.

Una lágrima de desesperación rodó por su mejilla, ante el recuerdo de sus ropas cubiertas de sangre, se encontraban rasgadas, dejando al descubierto partes íntimas de su cuerpo femenino. No quería... no podía imaginar que pudo a verle sucedido escalares arriba, en cierta forma temía confirmar sus dudas, sobre lo sucedido aquella noche...

La ira y el odio lo invadieron, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel otro hombre, que encontró muerto, desgarrando y tocando a su amada; deseaba ir al otro mundo y despedazar a aquel hombre que se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre la mujer que amaba... pero... era su culpa, no llego a tiempo para protegerla.

Protegerla... era una promesa que años atrás se la hizo a su tío y también en el momento en el cuál unieron sus vidas, había fallado en su promesa...

Una lágrima cayo sobre el rostro de Katara, su rostro se movió con cuidado mientras sus labios dejaban salir oro leve susurro.

-"Perdóname... perdóname, por no estar a tu lado..."- junto su frente a la de la joven, mientras sus labios se unían –"Katara, regresa a mí..."- fue entonces que escucho un leve movimiento, necesitaba llevarla con un médico... recordó a una vieja anciana que conocieron algunos años atrás, podía llevarla a ese lugar; el problema era que se encontraba en un sitio algo lejano del lugar que se encontraban...

Miro a Katara, no podía esperar más, un leve sonido de su animal de viaje, lo saco de su concentración, al parecer su viejo amigo estaba listo para el viaje; comenzó a recoger las pequeñas cosas que tenían y cubrió a Katara con unas mantas mientras subían al caballo avestruz y partían en busca de la vieja anciana de las montañas.

---

_Nubes suaves y algo densas cubrían el lugar en el que se encontraba; de pronto escucho una gran explosión, y sus gritos desesperados pronunciando un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo ella misma no había dicho._

_-"Aang..."-_

_Corrió con desesperación al lugar de donde provenían los gritos; encontrándose a una versión mucho más joven de ella misma, cinco años más joven para ser exactos, abrazando mientras lloraba incontablemente a un niño de doce años que yacía inerte con sus ojos cerrados. _

_-"¡Aang, despierta... despierta!"-_

_Intento correr hacía ellos, sacarlos a los dos de ese lugar, pero una figura envuelta en llamaradas rojizas y azules los cubrió a los dos; un grito desesperado, una sombra enfrentándosele, Sokka gritando en la distancia mientras el lugar se desplomaba... unos ojos dorados amables y sabios, después la nada... solo un aroma masculino, como el aroma del mar y la sal._

_La visión lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer entre las nubes grises que la rodeaban; grito desesperada porque se detuvieran, porque la imagen no se fuera... grito desesperada al recordar que su querido amigo, se había ido hace mucho tiempo; cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos."_

_**---**_

Miró a la anciana con cierto desconcierto, la mujer parecía estar demasiada entretenida con su gato, nuevamente trato de hablar con ella.

-"Mire, estoy buscando a Madame Meiguo"- repitió por quinta vez Zuko, la mujer la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Miyuki sabe donde está, no es así... Miyuki debe tener hambre..."- la anciana sonrió –"Eres un muchacho muy impaciente como años atrás..."-

-"¿Qué?"- el sonido de su caballo avestruz hizo que mirara en otra dirección, debía mantenerse con calma, debía respirar profundamente... Katara, Katara necesitaba un médico. –"Bien... solo quiero saber dónde puede encontrar a Madame Meiguo" –

-"Miyuki espera una respuesta... ¿no es así?"- la mujer sonrió –"Las hierbas son buenas... y la muchacha no esta enferma"-

-"¿Qué?"- estaba perdiendo nuevamente su paciencia –"¡Cómo puede decir que no se encuentra enferma?"- apretó sus puños –"¡Lleva con fiebre una semana completa!"-

-"Pero ella no esta enferma, no... no…"- la mujer se acerco a un conjunto grande de hierbas –"le enseñe la forma, pero creo que su cuerpo hacía el llamado... el destino es el destino, mira, esta flor puede curar los estragos..."-

-"¡Señora!... sino me dice donde está Madame Meiguo, yo..."-

-"Shhh... no tienes porque hacer tanto ruido, príncipe"- una voz en la distancia, reconocía esa voz como ninguna otra, sabia, anciana, llena de tiempo y conocimientos en ella; su vista se dirigió hacía un lugar en medio de las plantas que rodeaban al invernadero; la lluvia continuaba a sus alrededores.

-"Madame Meiguo... yo..."-

-"Hace tanto tiempo ya príncipe Zuko"- la mujer llevaba vestiduras de color verde, su cabello atado en un peinado típico oriental; sus manos algo arrugadas, sus ojos grises, cansados pero llenos de vida y conocimiento. –"¿Unos dos, tres años...?"- sonrió para ella –"Claro que no, tres años y medio casi cuatro para ser exactos, la última vez que los vi fue cuando se alejaban en las montañas... ¿la muchacha como está?"-

-"Por ello estaba buscándola... Katara..."- sus ojos se encontraban preocupados, se acerco a su caballo avestruz –"lleva enferma por una semana"- sujeto a Katara entre sus brazos. La anciana se acerco a la muchacha y coloco su mano sobre su frente, después tomando su muñeca y sintiendo los laditos leves del corazón.

-"¿Algún otro síntoma, además de la fiebre?"- los ojos de la anciana eran misteriosos

-"¿Qué?"- meditó –"no... no que recuerde"-

-"Esta bien, acompáñame... lo que ella necesita es una cama caliente y unas mantas"- miró a la otra anciana "Hermana, te encomiendo unas hierbas para hacer té... y otras hierbas para curar a la joven"-

-"Si hermana mayor, Miyuki y yo buscaremos las hierbas..."-murmuró la anciana mientras comenzaba a recoger ciertas hierbas, examinándolas una por una junto a su gato blanco, mientras en la distancia Zuko suspiraba y la anciana a su lado murmuraba por lo bajo.

-"No entiendo porque estima tanto a ese gato..."- miró a Katara en los brazos de Zuko –"Pronto, debemos recostarla"-

---

_Sus manos cubrían su rostro, podía suponer que por el tiempo, sus ojos se encontrarían completamente rojos; le dolía ver recuerdos que pensaba olvidados... o al menos que no deseaba recordar, eran memorias dolorosas... de un viejo y querido amigo. _

_-"No... no llores, Katara... no es bueno que llores"- una voz susurró –"La tristeza puede lastimar al bebé"-_

_Reconocía esa voz amable, alegre pero triste al mismo tiempo, sabia de muchas vidas, inocente e infantil de una que no pudo disfrutar por completo._

_-"¡Aang!"- gritó emocionada mientras trataba de enfocar la visión para encontrarlo; sus ojos azules se abrieron llenos de emoción al ver a su pequeño amigo, a cierta distancia de ella, aquellas viejas ropas anaranjadas con amarillo, la flecha azul, la calva... era él después de tanto tiempo, se encontraba parado frente a ella, igual que hacía mucho tiempo. _

_-"Me alegra mucho verte Katara"- el muchacho de doce años le sonrió con cierta semi alegría. _

_-"Aang... no sabes, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado"- trato de abrazar al pequeño, pero él se alejo mirando hacía otro lado.-"¿qué sucede?"- preguntó algo confundida. Los ojos de color oliva la miraron algo heridos._

_-"¿Realmente me has extrañado mucho... Katara?"-_

_-"Aang... ¿no entiendo a que te refieres?"- se sentía confundida... aquella reacción no era propia de él. _

_-"Zuko... Tú... el bebé"- señaló con delicadeza su abdomen, Katara se miró a si misma... si el bebé, ahora comenzaba a recordar claramente las cosas, recordó también los sentimientos latentes que Aang siempre demostró frente a ella años atrás. Podía comprender que estaba sintiendo, se acercó a su amigo con cuidado, ella ahora era más alta, no por algo tenía 19 años. Sus ojos encontraron los ojos del avatar._

_-"El tiempo pasa, Aang... talvez... talvez si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, talvez..."- trató de formular palabras cálidas pero la verdad era que solo había una posibilidad; ella amaba a Zuko, esa era la verdad, no podía imagina cuan diferentes las cosas podían ser sin él; pero... si Aang hubiera sobrevivido... talvez... talvez ella sería feliz con él. _

_-"Lo entiendo Katara, de verdad lo entiendo, además me alegra que seas feliz, Zuko es un hombre honorable, una buena persona... me alegra mucho que seas feliz"- la tristeza llenaba su rostro._

_-"Aang... yo..."- trataba de formular palabras de consuelo, siempre había sido la base de consuelo de Aang, su mejor amiga, su compañera..._

_-"No llores Katara"- una sonrisa –"la tristeza que sientes, lo puede sentir claramente el bebé, cada detalle... cada sentimiento que albergas..."-_

---

Zuko continuó observando como Katara continuaba moviéndose en las suaves mantas, suspiro con preocupación mientras la anciana a su lado colocaba unas hierbas sobre la frente de la joven con cuidado, las hierbas desprendían un aromaba tranquilizador.

-"¿Es... es algo grave?"- su voz era inquietante.

-"No... la verdad no, se recuperará tan pronto beba el té"- la mujer continuaba extraña, después de cubrir con una suave manta a Katara, miro a Zuko con cierta picardía. –"Dime... ¿cómo han estado los dos, estos últimos años que nos los había visto?"-

-"Este..."- Zuko miró para otro lado seriamente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, conocía perfectamente las intenciones de la anciana en su mirada y en el tono de sus palabras –"No es algo que le incumba"-

-"Claro que me incumbe..."- se sentó junto a Zuko, ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente –"¿No deseas un poco?"- muy amablemente Zuko rechazó la oferta. –"En fin... el estado de tu querida compañera creo que tiene que ver mucho contigo"-

-"No... no lo entiendo"- su mirada era confusa.

-"Aunque dado la situación de ambos, es la primera vez que veo un caso igual a este... que peculiar"- murmuró para ella la anciana

-"¡Qué murmurá?"-

-"No te exaltes muchacho, para tu edad ya deberías controlar un poco ese carácter que tienes"-

-"Lo siento... es que no comprendo sus palabras... que tiene que ver el estado de Katara conmigo... yo"- recuerdos y sentimientos de culpabilidad entraron en su corazón y mente. –"Talvez si es mi culpa... no estuve a tiempo para protegerla..."-

-"¿Qué?"- la anciana sonrió –"Muchacho... sea lo que sea; no fue tu culpa que enfermara... son cosas que pueden suceder, especialmente bajo mucha presión, tensión y en el estado de la muchacha... es todavía más delicado"- una sonrisa amable, Zuko la miro impresionado.

-"¿Estado?"-

-"Debemos bajar la fiebre..."- acercándose a la cama de Katara sujeto su mano con delicadeza –"dado la forma en que ha perdido peso, la palidez de su piel... si, si... aproximadamente unas 7 a 8 semanas... estoy muy segura."-

-"¡De qué está hablando?"- aquellas ancianas lo estaban sacando de sus casillas, era perfectamente obvio que eran hermanas¿cómo podía a ver olvidado su estancia con aquellas dos mujeres tres años atrás?

-"Hay muchacho..."- la mujer se acerco a Zuko –"Mejora tu paciencia... ahora más que nunca porque tu querida amiga... esta esperando un hijo"- los ojos de la anciana brillaron.

Zuko tardo varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad en reaccionar a lo que acababan de decirle, la anciana podía estar haciendo una broma... pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo, si nadie conocía de la situación de los dos. Si... la anciana sabía sus sentimientos hacia Katara, sus sentimientos en aquel entonces... podía suponer lo más racional, que más... ¿qué más podría suceder entre dos personas jóvenes que siempre viajaban solos?.

Con la mano temblorosa de la realidad que estaba golpeándolo, se acerco a Katara tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el abdomen aún plano de la muchacha, sin mirar a la anciana susurró.

-"Es mi esposa..."

---

_-"Aang... ¿de verdad estoy embarazada?"- su voz temblaba un poco dudosa. _

_-"¡Claro!"- se acerco colocando su mano sobre su vientre –"Su luz brilla... es cálido pero fresco, el ambiente en el que se encuentra es tibio, está seguro...se siente seguro, desde el primer momento que existió y tuvo vida"-_

_-"Yo..."- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras miraba a su viejo amigo con los ojos cerrados colocando su mano sobre su vientre –"Voy a tener un bebé..."-_

_-"¿No estabas segura, no es así?"-_

_-"No... yo dudaba un poco"- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –"Un bebé..."-_

_-"Zuko estará feliz... lo puedo asegurar..."- sus ojos reflejaban de nuevo algo de tristeza –"Te está llamando, está preocupado por ti... y por el bebé"-_

_-"Lo sé... Aang, yo lo amo y él a mi... puedo sentir su presencia"-_

_-"Lo sé, Katara... lo entiendo, de verdad, y eso es lo que más quería en la vida, que fueras feliz, mi querida amiga de la tribu de agua"-_

_Una sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño, un beso en su mejilla; después él se alejo de ella. _

_-"Nos volveremos a ver Katara, lo prometo"-_

_-¿Qué?- su rostro mostraba confusión, observó a un gran panda aparecer y a Aang con una gran sonrisa, muy típica de su personalidad, subir sobre él... pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que siempre estuvo ahí... –"¡Espera!"-_

_La oscuridad pronto la cubrió..._

---

Cuando abrió sus ojos la vista se encontraba borrosa, pronto comenzó a aclararse, fue entonces que encontró la mirada dorada de Zuko, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación; sus manos se movieron con delicadeza para tocar su rostro, sonriendo levemente en la debilidad de su cuerpo.

-"Zuko..."-

-"¿Te encuentras mejor?"- susurró con suaves palabras mientras tomaba la mano que acariciaba su rostro y besaba el dorso de la misma.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- trató de acomodarse en la cama.

-"¿No... no lo recuerdas'?"-

-"Vagamente..."- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el golpe de los recuerdos en su mente, trato de respirar con cuidado, Zuko se acercó a ella sujetándola entre sus brazos.

-"Ya... ya todo paso"-

-"Lo sé... no tienes de que preocuparte"- cerró sus ojos sintiendo el aroma del cuerpo de Zuko, un aroma a mar y sal. –"Estoy bien... no sucedió nada, puede defenderme y seguiré hacie..."-

-"No creo que sea conveniente que te pongas en riesgo... no ahora"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- sus ojos azules lo miraron confundidos.

-"Katara... vamos a tener un bebé"- podía sentir en la voz de Zuko, la alegría mezclada con confusión, esperanza y cierto temor. Era muy cierto que él tampoco se esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

-"Ya lo sabía"- Katara se levanto un poco, recostándose sobre las suaves almohadas de la cama y así, iba a esperar por una reacción de su joven esposo. La cuál no tardo mucho.

-"¡Cómo que ya lo sabías?"- grito el muchacho, sus ojos dorados destellando –"¡y así te pusiste en peligro, podía sucederles algo?"-

-"No sucedió... estuvo cerca, pero Zuko se cuidarme sola, lo sabes perfectamen..."-

-"¡No me importa!"- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro –"¡No me tomes en cuenta a la próxima, no soy más que el padre!"-

-"¡Zuko!"- Katara se quejó –"¡Si puedes calmarte un poco, podemos hablar... no estoy en el estado ni las condiciones de discutir en este momento, me duele mucho la cabeza!"-

-"¡Esta...!"- miro los ojos azules, cerró sus puños para tranquilizarse –"Solo... quiero que comprendas que eres muy importante para mi y mucho más ahora que estamos..."- coloco su mano sobre el vientre de la joven –"No puedo creerlo..."- Katara coloco su mano sobre la de él.

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"- una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

-"Me lo dijo Madame Meiguo"-

-"Las ancianas y su sabiduría..."-

-"Dijo que tienes entre 7 a 8 semanas"-

-"Dos meses"- miró a Zuko –"Entiendes lo que significa... ya estaba..."- se sonrojo ligeramente.

-"El bebé ya existía para la noche que hice la pregunta..."-

-"Eventualmente nos hubiéramos llevado una sorpresa... podíamos esperar a su nacimiento... en la aldea."- esperanza mezclada con pena.

-"La aldea no existe más, Katara"-

-"Si... pero hubiera sido muy tranquilo tener al bebé ahí..."-

-"Aún falta algo de tiempo, podremos encontrar un lugar cómodo para nosotros..."- susurró mientras una sonrisa se levantaba en sus labios, de pronto una risa ligera a su lado, miro a Katara, sus ojos brillaban. –"¿qué sucede?"-

-"No... no puedo creerlo... ahora, en este momento tenemos tantas cosas sobre nuestras cabezas y vamos... vamos a tener un bebé"- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Zuko se acerco a ella abrazándola.

-"Todo estará bien..."-

-"Lo sé, de verdad lo sé... es solo que me encuentro algo sensible"- Katara movió un poco más su cuerpo para secar las lágrimas –"¿ves, estoy perfectamente..."- suspiro.

-"¿Te duele algo?"-

-"Un poco el cuerpo... el busto..."- se sonrojó un poco –"Recuerdo que en la aldea unas mujeres estaban esperando un hijo; sus cuerpos fueron cambiando con el tiempo, a veces solían quejarse un poco de su espalda, su pecho... en fin, pero siempre estaban felices."-

-"No recuerdo mucho sobre mujeres embarazadas cuando era pequeño... no mucho, solo tengo recuerdos de mi madre"- sus ojos se entristecieron.

-"Zuko... serás un buen padre"- apretó su mano. El se levanto y se acercó a ella besándola con ternura en un principio, para después transformarlo en un beso profundo y apasionado, empezó a inclinar a Katara contra las suaves mantas, entre besos cortados, ella trababa de empujarlo –"No... mhm... no Zuko, no estamos en casa... mhm... si las ancianas..."-

-"No haremos mucho ruido"- colocó su rodilla sobre la cama, su cuerpo inclinándose sobre el de Katara, recorriendo con suavidad la tela de su ropa, para lentamente comenzar a abrirla.

-"No... no Zuko..."- un ligero gemido cuando él empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos explorando su cuerpo. –"el bebé..."-

-"No pasará nada..."- amaba la piel morena de Katara, era suave y tersa; sus labios expresaron un leve gemido apasionado cuando las manos de ella, comenzaron a explorar debajo de su propia ropa.

Poco después entre los últimos recuerdos de la lluvia y el sol ocultándose en la distancia en las montañas, en la habitación dos almas compartían momentos mutuos, sus manos entrelazadas, las sábanas revueltas, los destellos apasionados en sus miradas, la piel junto a la piel, el calor de sus cuerpos unidos.

Zuko sostuvo la pierna de Katara con delicadeza, mientras besaba su cuello, quería siempre estar unido a ella; no podía expresar cuan importante se había vuelto para él, simplemente ella era el agua que siempre había deseado beber.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban abrazados, el uno junto al otro, envueltos en el contacto de la piel contra la piel, Zuko acariciaba su cabello, mientras suspiraba sobre la frente morena.

-"Nos quedaremos unos cuantos días... al menos hasta que la anciana diga que te has recuperado por completo"-

-"Esta bien... aunque me siento en perfecto estado"- se abrazo a él, su aroma era embriagador, lo había sido desde el primer momento en que sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto el uno con el otro y continuaba siéndolo años después. Ninguno de los dos, podía a ver pensado llegar a tal situación. Pero eran felices. –"Zuko... no estoy cansada"- ella comenzó a besar el pectoral del muchacho, produciendo un leve gemido de él.

-"No crees..."- sus palabras fueron acalladas por Katara.

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste con tus palabras..."- empezó a besar su cuello –"Tu creces con el Sol yo crezco con la luna..."- sus ojos brillaron apasionadamente –"Acaba de anochecer..."-

Sus manos, sus cuerpos, su piel unida, era todo lo que ellos necesitan; cuando la luz del sol choca con la luz de la luna se produce un fenómeno natural maravilloso llamado eclipse, y así como sus almas podían renacer con cada contacto y toque del otro al amanecer y al anochecer, el punto exacto en que sus almas colapsaban llenas de amor y éxtasis, se denominaba eclipse... su eclipse, el eclipse que unía a dos almas profundamente y había creado una nueva vida en medio de tanta desolación.

---

Con una sonrisa picará en sus labios la anciana Fu Ying cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras tomaba a su gato blanco y caminaba por los pasillos del lugar.

-"Vamos a descansar Miyuki, debemos dejar que los jóvenes tengan su tiempo¿no?"- continuó su camino mientras murmuraba palabras dulces sobre el eclipse de los corazones, una vieja leyenda contando el triste y trágico amor de dos jóvenes amantes.

"Continua..."

**Notas: **¡Segundo capítulo, servido a la mesa! Jejeje XD, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, realmente me animan muchísimo, espero que la historia continué de su agrado, en si no ha pasado mucho en este capítulo pero aún queda mucho más.

Nuevamente disculpas por la demora del capítulo pero siempre trato de inspirarme lo mejor posible para traer a ustedes un buen capítulo. También en parte estoy muy emocionada, Nickelodeon esta pasando los nuevos episodios y por fin con más libertad puedo incluir a nuestra querida villana Azula xDDD. Me gusta el personaje, no lo negaré. En fin muchas gracias y la historia aún continua.

**Respuesta a Reviews **

**Anita-Asakura: **Muchas gracias, realmente estoy muy agradecida por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te gustaran los dos capítulos, ahora ya traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

**Vero Uchiha: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre el fic de Naruto, lo leeré en esta noche y te daré mis comentarios, la verdad es que no lo había leído antes porque de todas las series, Naruto es una de las series que aún no he visto, ni conozco mucho de ella xDD, necesito ver más anime, sin embargo cuando la lee, daré mis comentarios a la redacción y todo ello, que será dentro de poco ). Te agradezco tus comentarios. Un abrazo.

**Kathyagatito: **Bueno este capítulo responde algunas dudas, sobre quién gobierna la nación del fuego; Azula, era de esperarse, como villana es notablemente increíble y bastante hábil. Por lo demás se ira descubriendo pequeños detalles, pues la historia esta en si centrada en Zuko y Katara y el bebé que esperan... y algunas cosas más.

**Vanina: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me parece muy interesante lo de la página de la leyenda de Aang para compartir los archivos y los datos¡ánimo con ello, espero te agrade el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos.

**Litti: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (sonrojada), gracias también por el nombre de Padme, la verdad ella era mi personaje favorito de la saga, juntamente con Anakin, por ello me pareció tan trágico que ella muriera al final; gracias por tus comentarios, en si trato de expresar los sentimientos profundos de los personajes, en especial de Zuko y Katara y como llevan ahora su relación de algunos años; ya actualice y mi musa no ha huido. Nos vemos.

**Flower of night¡**Muchas gracias, aquí traigo el Nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Samara-Lestrange: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes por nada, me alegra que te gustará la historia y como se desempeña la relación de Zuko y Katara, sobre el bebé de por si va a ser especial, pero todos los niños lo son y en cuanto a Zuko y Katara aprenderán nuevas responsabilidades xDD. Un abrazo y espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.

**Princess Sheccid**Agradezco tus comentarios, sobre todo agradezco que también hayas leído mis historias de E+T; sobre Zuko y Katara, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo y como dices mis historias tienen una mezcla de romance y drama, la verdad me apasionan estos temas y trato de siempre llevarlos dentro del contexto de la pareja, Zuko y Katara son una pareja excepcional. Nos vemos y espero continúes la historia.

**Kagomechan: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y aquí espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo, Jane!.

**RenaissanceLady-K: **Espero que esta vez no haya tardado mucho en actualizar o.ou, me alegra mucho que te gustará el anterior capítulo y espero este también te agrade es menos violento que el anterior xDD, pero en fin la historia continua y si Katara esta embarazada y ahora Zuko también lo sabe. Sobre las cosas y las descripciones lo tomo a un modo poético (tengo esa tendencia) xD pero creo que de vergüenza a vergüenza hay cosas que no puedo escribir muy "descriptivamente" jejejeje, en fin al bebito lo veremos en algunos meses más (los que le falten a Katara), pero se puede ver el progreso, no, el desarrollo de un bebé es muy lindo, con una amiga que tuvo un bebé y una prima que va a tener también uno, tengo algo de experiencia con mujeres embarazadas… bueno "algo" porque aun soy muy joven y no quiero tener hijos todavía xDD pero en fin es emocionante como pueden llevar la relación Zuko y Katara ahora que esperan un bebito lindo, del empleo de Zuko… a ver lo que depara el tiempo. Bueno sin más. Muchas gracias y un abrazo.

**Per: **(Sonrojada) ellos están enamorados xD jejeje; en fin si yo también quisiera que en la serie se diera algo... toca esperar y rogar que los productores vean a la pareja como una posibilidad... jejeje mientras tanto disfrutemos de los fics, arts y demás para el Zutara. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, cuídate mucho.

**Kitsune-Megamisama**Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y que también te agrade como se esta planteando la trama de la historia y la relación de ZukoxKatara; es como dices un nivel más maduro porque ambos ya son una pareja, están casados y ahora van a tener un bebé. El bebé... ¿el avatar, lo veremos con el tiempo jejeje, me gusto mucho tu descripción pero tenemos que esperar... a ver que características heredo el bebé de sus padres. Del ciclo de la reencarnación, estas muy bien, el siguiente elemento es el agua, porque así es el ciclo: Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra. Tu tranquila, nuevamente gracias y espero te agrade este capítulo.

**Anzu Zoldick: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y me alegro que el capítulo no te pareciera muy fuerte, aún queda la historia en tono leve... pero como dije eventualmente subirá xD, no mucho tampoco soy muy "descriptiva" en las cosas xDD jejeje, en fin lo del avatar… que el tiempo lo decida y el destino también xDD. Si la vida del avatar en si es muy solitaria... muy triste, tienes mucha razón; ¿quién no se enamora de Zuko? Yo lo amo también!; lo del segundo libro, si lo estoy viendo, y me encanta, las interrogantes se desvelaron poco a poco, al menos algunos detalles porque a futuro les tengo unas cuantas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por todo y también por desearme que me adapte a mi nuevo hogar, la verdad me gusta mucho, tengo más especio!. Nos vemos!.

**Argen: **Tranquila que no sonaste melosa ni nada, espero continúes la historia y te haya agradado el nuevo capitulo y gracias por los comentarios .

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!. Nos vemos

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	4. La Promesa

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Mientras sostengo tu mano en la mía,  
__Prometo cuidarte, prometo no dejarte,  
__Prometo mi vida a ti...  
cuanto tiempo me quede en la tierra"_

**3. La Promesa: **

Los cantos del gallo se escucharon en la oscuridad azulada del nuevo día; los ojos dorados se abrieron, reconfortándose con el sonido del animal en la distancia. Con cierto cariño miró a la mujer durmiente a su lado, retirando un suave mechón oscuro de su rostro, colocando un beso sobre su mejilla morena mientras ella suspiraba; moviéndose un poco, con un leve suspiro en sus labios, Katara se dio la vuelta para colocar su rostro con el pecho de Zuko, con una sonrisa dulce en sus facciones, él beso su frente y con cuidado retiro su brazo que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de la joven.

Después se levanto de la pequeña cama, para tomar su ropa y cambiarse, al terminar, se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, un momento antes, miro a su esposa dormitar en el lecho; sus ojos se dirigieron a su abdomen plano donde descansaba su hijo. Después salió de la habitación; caminó por los largos pasillos del lugar, los cuales se encontraban un poco iluminados por la tenue luz que comenzaba a llenar el lugar de un color azulado.

Al salir la brisa de la mañana acarició su rostro, cerrando sus ojos aspiró el suave aroma del nuevo día, colocando su cuerpo en una posición de relajamiento, se retiro la camisa que llevaba puesto y extendió sus brazos, levantando su brazo sobre su cabeza; movió su pierna a la derecha, luego la izquierda, sus brazos en un movimiento relajado... mientras practicaba sus movimientos de meditación; el sol en la distancia comenzaba a iluminar su figura con fuerza, mientras él, tomaba del astro rey, toda la fuerza para su cuerpo.

Con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana Katara abrió sus ojos para después guiarlos en el lugar, al no encontrarse Zuko a su lado, se levanto de la cama, recogiendo su cabello en una pequeña coleta baja con la ropa de dormir que llevaba, ella salió de la habitación; caminó por los pasillos sintiendo el nuevo día, las aves cantando en la distancia, el aroma de los árboles y las flores.

Al salir del lugar, encontró a su esposo entrenando, mientras realizaba una y otra vez movimientos de artes marciales y fuego control, muy típicos del entrenamiento de las personas nacidas en la nación del fuego. Sus ojos azules viajaron alrededor del cuerpo del joven, admirando cada detalle de su físico masculino; el torso, los brazos, su espalda, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rojizo al pensar en todas las ocasiones en que aquel cuerpo siempre estaba bajo sus labios, sus manos y encima de su propia piel...

-"Es muy bueno"- aquella voz la sorprendió, provocando que se sonrojará con intensidad como una adolescente al encontrarse mirando a un muchacho en la distancia.

-"¿¡Qué!?"- la anciana la miro pícaramente –"¡Ah!... si Zuko, Zuko es muy bueno... yo este..."- miró al suelo, se recriminó a si misma, no tenía porque avergonzarse, Zuko era su esposo, ella tenía todo el derecho de mirarlo de esa manera; aún así el color rojo de sus mejillas no desapareció.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"- preguntó la anciana al acercarse a ella, colocando su mano sobre la tela color azulada de Katara. La muchacha miró a la anciana y con una sonrisa leve le respondió.

-"Me encuentro mucho mejor"-

-"Me alegro y al parecer tu pequeño también lo está"-

-"Si... el malestar de las mañanas está desaparec..."- una fuerza indescriptible la lleno por completo, a tal punto que la obligo a correr en dirección a un lugar donde pudiera permitirle a su estómago hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

En ese instante Zuko abrió sus ojos un poco confuso regreso a mirar detrás de él para encontrar a la anciana Mieguo parada saludándolo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; un poco confundido volvió a su posición y continúo con su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto la anciana, se encaminó detrás de Katara, al llegar al lugar sostuvo el cabello castaño oscuro de la muchacha mientras ella continua desalojando su estómago.

Al terminar, ella se sentó en el piso con cuidado, su rostro pálido, sus ojos cansados; con cierta dejadez miro a la anciana de forma perdida.

-"Pensé... que estaba terminando de sentirme así en las mañanas"-

-"Muchacha es normal, todas las mujeres... o la gran mayoría sufren de los malestares típicos, es por los cambios que tu cuerpo está sintiendo"-

-"Si, entiendo, en la aldea en la cuál crecí, tuve a mi cuidado algunas mujeres que esperaban hijos... estoy perfectamente conciente de ello, pero..."- Katara comenzó a mover su mano frente a ella, moviéndola un poco para provocar algo de aire, como si tuviera demasiado calor –"tengo otros malestares también..."-

-"Creo que es de lo más normal, inclusive tu fiebre, pudo ser provocada por tu estado actual y algo de estrés de la batalla"-

-"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabe?"- los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, no era probable que la anciana supiera lo que había sucedido semanas atrás en el viejo pueblo que ellos habitaron; Zuko era muy reservado en sus asuntos personales.

-"Tranquila... no sé exactamente que sucedió pero puedo darme cuenta, por el nivel de agotamiento y manejo de tus habilidades, el estrés fue uno de los factores que provocaron que enfermaras..."-

-"¿Uno de los factores?"-

-"Verás mi niña, es la primera vez que se presenta un caso como este, al menos en todos mis años, es la primera vez que lo veo..."

-"¿Caso como este?"- Katara coloco su mano sobre su vientre –"¿se refiere a mi bebé... a que Zuko y yo pertenecemos a diferentes pueblos… y elementos?"- temor cubrió el brillo azul de sus ojos.

-"Tranquila... muchacha no te preocupes, el bebé es saludable, puedo sentirlo; lo de los pueblos no es importante, lo importante es que los dos se amen... y los elementos, es... si... es la primera vez que veo algo así, pero no creo que sea importante; hay muchas posibilidades pero se que el bebé estará bien"-

-"¿Entonces...?"-

-"Eres una maestra agua, Katara y el niño que llevas en tu vientre es hijo también del fuego; por lo que pienso que el malestar de la fiebre y el calor que sientes, es ocasionalmente provocado por el calor del corazón del bebé que se alimenta del sol, de la luna, del agua y el fuego"- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios –"es un bebé muy fuerte y sano"- coloco su mano sobre la mano de Katara –"debes solo cuidar tu salud y entender que sufrirás de ciertos malestares normales dado que ambos pertenecen al fuego y al agua"- otra sonrisa –"una muy interesante unión, si me permites decirlo"-

Katara miró a la anciana con cierta desaprobación, su bebé no era ninguna clase de criatura extraña de circo, era su bebé... y el bebé de Zuko, no importaban los elementos ni las naciones; era su bebé, era lo único importante.

-"Sobre tus habilidades..."

-"¿Qué hay sobre ellas?"-

-"Podrás realizarlas normalmente, hasta un cierto periodo de tiempo"- Katara la miró preocupada, en realidad ella necesitaba de sus habilidades para protegerse entre los dos, de sus enemigos. La anciana le dedico una mirada reconfortante - "tranquila, lo que digo es por tu salud, conforme tu vientre comience a crecer debes bajar el nivel de tus habilidades con al agua control, ahora, en este momento, debes evitar combatir en una batalla fuerte, pondrías en riesgo tu vida y la de tu hijo... incluso si es demasiado el esfuerzo y recibes algún golpe imprevisto podrías perder a la criatura"- Los ojos de Katara se abrieron de par en par, no... no podía imaginar perder a su bebé.

-"No se preocupe, tendré mucho cuidado... es mi hijo y debo cuidarlo"- le respondió a la anciana, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre pequeño que levemente comenzaba a sobre salir, era aun pequeño, casi no se notaba.

-"Me alegra mucho saberlo... y otra cosa..."- los ojos de la anciana brillaron mientras daba la vuelta –"Mi hermana y yo pensamos que deberían bajar el nivel de sus voces en la noche... verás, no es muy agradable dormir muy poco porque dos jóvenes están "muy activos" en la noche"- una leve carcajada, mientras el rostro de Katara se teñía de rojo.

**---**

Para el medio día, Zuko terminó finalmente su entrenamiento y decidió que debía "relajarse", una sonrisa muy extraña se formo en sus labios, sabia perfectamente que lo haría relajarse.

Después de caminar un poco encontró a Katara junto a la anciana amante del gato blanco, preparando el desayuno. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios para ser reemplazados por una enorme seriedad. Katara sonreía mientras conversaba con la mujer, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos dorados de Zuko.

De alguna forma reconoció esa mirada, con un leve rubor sonrió abiertamente al joven y continuó preparando la comida; después de unos minutos todos se sentaron a la mesa, disfrutaron de los pocos platos servidos, pero no importaba cuan pocos eran, la comida era deliciosa y en tiempos de guerra, una comida como aquella era muy bien recibida.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, al comer lentamente, fue entonces que una de las ancianas, miro a su gato e hizo un leve comentario que nadie esperaba.

-"Miyuki, dicen por ahí que el avatar ha regresado"- todos permanecieron estupefactos.

-"¿Qué?"- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Zuko unos segundos después, mientras Katara bajaba la mirada hacia su pequeño plato con un brillo de tristeza en ella. La otra anciana movía sus ojos como si su hermana hubiera dicho aquellas palabras en el momento menos indicado. Aclarando la voz habló a los jóvenes.

-"Hay... ciertos rumores que han recorrido durante los últimos meses, sobre una predicción recibida en el reino del polo norte, la misma de alguna forma llegó a los oídos de todos incluyendo a la emperatriz de la nación del fuego"- un leve movimiento de inconformidad al escuchar la mención de su hermana fue la única reacción de Zuko, entonces la anciana continuo –"aquella predicción dice que el avatar ha renacido nuevamente... claro no todos podemos estar seguros, pues hubieron rumores de que el anterior avatar falleció en el estado avatar... pero de acuerdo con las sospechas, el siguiente elemento según el ciclo sería el agua¿no?"- miró a Katara la misma que con los ojos brillantes de tristeza encaró a la anciana.

-"Si... ¿pero que tiene que ver conmigo?"- sus ojos se volvieron serios, al igual que sus facciones.

-"Bueno... eres parte de las tribu de agua, tu elemento es el agua y sobre todo eres una maestra"- silencio –"posiblemente una pareja de tu pueblo haya traído al mundo al nuevo avatar, para este momento, la predicción se dio hace más de tres meses y se predijeron señales... cosas así..." – otra pausa en sus palabras -"el avatar siempre tiene que nacer de dos elementos puros, dos personas del mismo pueblo, dos personas del mismo elemento..."- susurró para ella –"si ha regresado es posible, que lo haya hecho en el reino del norte, que se mantiene en pie, protegido por los espíritus de la luna y el océano"- un mechón grisáceo cayo sobre el rostro de la anciana, los ojos de Katara y Zuko se abrieron de par en par –"tendríamos nuevamente esperanzas..."-

Katara apretó sus puños con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, mientras Zuko mantenía su mirada contra la anciana, iba a decir algo pero su joven esposa se le adelantó.

**-"¡NO ES JUSTO!"-** sus puños golpearon la mesa, asustando al gato blanco y a las dos ancianas al mismo tiempo. Zuko miró impresionado a Katara, sus ojos dorados brillando –"¡No es justo, Aang... Aang...!"- los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, reviviendo nuevamente tantos recuerdos dolorosos -"no podemos... no podemos depositar nuevamente, todas nuestras fuerzas en un niño pequeño, sería exponerlo al peligro... de nuevo tendríamos en nuestras manos a un niño, que lo que más desea es ser feliz, tener una vida, ser un niño"- estaba furiosa y a la vez podía sentir su corazón quebrantarse –"una vida... una vida que vamos a quitarle solo porque somos lo suficientemente egoístas en desear un mundo mejor, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de aquel niño..."- las lágrimas continuaban cayendo –"no... no es justo, no nuevamente, es una persona inocente... debí saberlo, él no estaba listo"- escondió su rostro en sus manos, Zuko se levantó con cuidado abrazándola, mientras ella se refugiaba entre sus brazos.

Las dos ancianas se mantuvieron en silencio, fue entonces que Madame Mieguo se retiro de la mesa, tomando su plato aún medio lleno, con paso lento colocó el plato sobre unas vasijas de agua y siguió su camino mientras su hermana observaba a los demás, susurrándole cosas a su gato.

Cuando la anciana paso junto a la joven pareja, se detuvo unos segundos, no los miró, solo miro el entorno frente a ella.

-"Aún así, sería nuestra esperanza"- murmuró a los dos –"Muchacha, te encuentras mucho mejor..."- con ello, se alejo de los dos encaminándose a la salida del lugar, desapareciendo en las sombras.

**---**

Para el anochecer, en la pequeña habitación que tenían para ambos, los dos se mantuvieron recostados el uno junto al otro; Katara mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de Zuko, mientras el acariciaba su cabello oscuro con delicadeza. La tenue luz de la vela iluminaba sus rostros contrastando los mismos con las sombras, todo tenían un ambiente desolador.

-"Tenemos que irnos..."- susurró Zuko, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-"No pensé que fuera a molestarse"- otro susurró leve, con un tinte de zozobra.

-"No creo que estaba molesta, solo daba su opinión... el avatar es muy importante para todos ahora más que nunca"- los ojos dorados mirando la nada.

-"Sería exponer a un niño inocente en las manos del peligro"- los ojos azules brillaron reflejando la luz de la vela en la distancia.

-"Como sucedió con el anterior avat... Aang"- un suspiró.

-"No... no quiero"- suspiró tristemente –"No quiero que todo vuelva a suceder..."- se abrazó más a él –"no quiero volver a perder a un amigo, a un ser querido, a un maestro..."- a esto último, Zuko hizo un leve movimiento, sus ojos continuaron mirando el espacio vació, esta vez recordando, Katara continuó –"no quiero volver a ser tan egoísta, como en aquel entonces donde solo pensaba en mi misma y en la paz que todos obtendríamos cuando Aang venciera... no quiero verlo morir nuevamente"-

-"De ser egoístas, Katara, todos somos culpables... todos"- miró el techo de la habitación –"cuando lo perseguía, lo único que deseaba era mi honor, mi reino y mi lugar en el trono..."- beso la frente de Katara –"cuando todo aquello ya estaba perdido, tú y él fueron los primeros en tenderme la mano"- apoyándose en su brazo, Katara se levanto para observar la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido de Zuko, con cariño beso su mejilla, lo que provocó que él joven la mirará con sus ojos dorados.

-"Fue hace mucho... y todos aprendimos varias lecciones en aquel entonces... pero aún así..."- susurró ella, tristeza en su mirada.

-"No fue tu culpa"- con un suave movimiento, la colocó debajo de él –"él siempre estuvo ahí para protegerte..."- beso sus labios –"de eso le estoy agradecido"- beso su frente.

-"Zuko..."- susurró Katara para perderse en el color dorado intenso, la brisa nocturna sopló con intensidad entrando por la ventana y apagando la luz de la vela.

**---**

El cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono celeste claro, pero los rayos del sol aún no salían; fue entonces que la joven pareja salió de su habitación, ambos completamente vestidos y arreglados para el viaje; cuando llegaron al lugar donde descansaba su caballo-avestruz, Katara se acercó primero para tranquilizarlo, después Zuko tomo las riendas del animal y caminaron fuera del lugar.

Cargaron algunas cosas, provisiones y alimentos que en caso de que aquel día llegará, la anciana del gato, les había proporcionado. Zuko subió al animal y le extendió la mano a Katara, ella miró una vez más detrás de ella, con una mirada triste, no deseaba partir sin decir adiós, mucho menos que la anciana Mieguo se quedará molesta con ella.

El viento sopló, Katara volteó su mirada, susurrando un leve adiós y muchas gracias; tomando la mano de Zuko en la suya, subió al animal. Con una pequeña señal, Zuko indicó al animal que se movieran y entonces este comenzó a caminar, para después correr a cierta velocidad.

En la ventana más alta del lugar, una anciana con su cabello largo de color gris, observaba a los dos jóvenes alejarse hasta desaparecer. Sus ojos se dirigieron al sol que comenzaba a salir en la distancia, los rayos del sol calentando su anciana piel, mientras el viento la cobijaba. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al cielo, al viento, al sol...

"_Mucha suerte en su camino"_

**---**

Dos días después, el mal clima los atrapó en un bosque cercano; con cuidado y con el viento soplando fuertemente ambos formaron una pequeña carpa, debajo de unas hojas juntadas; Katara utilizando el agua control detuvo a la lluvia para que Zuko pudiera recoger las ramas hasta forma una clase de techo leve sobre la carpa, luego ambos entraron en ella.

Mientras Katara tendía unas pequeñas cobijas de dormir en el suelo, Zuko secaba la tierra a sus pies; después juntando unas pequeñas ramas, formó fuego entre sus manos para encenderlas.

Ambos se sentaron, el uno junto al otro al calor de sus cuerpos y el pequeño fuego frente a ellos; Katara se recostó en el hombro de Zuko mientras miraba el fuego con cierto cansancio, sus ojos azules se encontraban entrecerrados, pronto la oscuridad la invadió.

**---**

"_El aroma de flores frescas la despertó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par encontró un paisaje peculiar frente a ella, rodeado de un color semianaranjado, pero todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores silvestres, la brisa de verano sopló contra su rostro. Una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba el dulce aroma de las flores._

_-"¡Sabía que te gustaría!"- abrió sus ojos al reconocer esa voz, regreso a mirar detrás de ella, para encontrar al niño de doce años con la flecha azul en su cabeza._

_-"¡Aang!"- se levantó del suelo para correr hacía él, sonriendo, como si tuviera 14 años de nuevo –"¿cómo...?"- preguntó al mirar al niño de doce años._

_-"Te dije que nos veríamos pronto..."- susurró –"¿cómo te encuentras?"-_

_-"Mejor, me siento mucho mejor..."-_

_-"¿Quieres caminar un poco?"- la invitó –"de seguro te encantará este lugar... tiene muchas cosas que nunca antes has visto¡es genial!"-_

_-"Esta bien..."- miró a su alrededor –"¿dónde estamos?"-_

_-"En el mundo de los espíritus"-"_

_**---**_

Recostó la cabeza de Katara sobre la cobijas, acomodando su cabeza bajo algo de ropa y cubriéndola con la otra manta que sobraba; ella se encontraba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos por aquella noche dormiría tranquila, se sentó a su lado, mientras colocaba su espalda contra un árbol y observaba las llamas para descansar también.

No le importaba dormir en aquella posición, por aquella noche, el vigilaría los sueños de Katara y del bebé; estaba bien si no descansaba fundido entre los brazos de su esposa, ella necesitaba estar cómoda y él se lo iba a proporcionar; cerró sus ojos dejando que el sueño lo invadiera.

Pronto el suave aroma de verano inundó sus sentidos... y el olor del té recién hecho...

**---**

"_Abrió sus ojos asustado, esperando encontrar frente a él, la pequeña fogata y la figura de Katara durmiendo a su lado, sin embargo lo que encontró fue una pequeña casita rustica en el campo, mientras de ella se desprendía el olor a té casero recién hecho._

_Con paso lento se adentró a la casa, para encontrar, una pequeña cocina a un lado, una mesa de madera con tres sillas, tres camas una a cada esquina, y al final en un pequeño patio detrás de una puerta que cruzaba frente a él, un hermoso árbol de ciruelos._

_-"Es bueno verte nuevamente, Zuko"- escuchó la voz amable y cariñosa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, temiendo que se tratará de un sueño, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó aquella voz, hace tantos años... _

_Dio la vuelta con cuidado, su cuerpo continuaba temblando, entonces sus ojos dorados, encontraron otro par de ojos dorados, pero estos eran sabios, amables, ancianos... se quedó completamente paralizado._

_-"Bueno... no me vas a saludar, como se debe Zuko"- una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-"Tío Iroh..."-_

_-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no?"- se acercó al muchacho, porque lo conocía, sabía como era, se acercó a él porque era como su hijo, y continuaba siéndolo pese a los años. _

_-"Tío"- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, fue su única reacción cuando su buen y querido tío, lo abrazaba con cariño en un saludo familiar. _

**---**

"_El niño del traje anaranjado, saltó sobre el río mientras reía, Katara iba tras él, saltando las rocas con cuidado; el lugar era increíblemente hermoso, en un principio, admitía, se había asustado mucho cuando Aang le dijo que se encontraban en el mundo de los espíritus. _

_Pero pronto él la tranquilizó, explicándole, que él la había llamado al mundo de los espíritus, pero solo en sueños, que todo estaría bien para ella y el bebé. El bebé recordó, deteniendo su paso. _

_-"Aang... espera..."- Katara se sentó en una roca –"¿porqué después de tanto tiempo te comunicas de está manera conmigo?"-_

_-"No..."- una pausa mientras los ojos del niño se tornaban algo tristes –"no es la primera vez que intentó contactarte... lo intenté muchas veces, pero ahora... es más fácil"-_

_-"¿Porqué?"-_

_-"Las cosas han cambiado..."- se levantó y continuó su camino –"¡Vamos no debemos perder mucho tiempo!"-_

_-"¡Aang, espera!"- se levantó y continuó detrás de él."_

**---**

"_Miró su taza de té, mientras sentado frente a él se encontraba Iroh, tomando con su habitual expresión de tranquilidad, una taza de té caliente._

_-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó seriamente_

_-"En el mundo de los espíritus..."- fue la tranquila respuesta de Iroh._

_-"¿¡En el mundo de los espíritus!?"- los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par –"¿¡Acaso estoy muerto!?"- empezó lentamente a desesperarse –"¡Katara y el bebé... ellos me necesitan!"-_

_-"Tranquilizaté Zuko, no tienes de que alarmarte... el mundo de los espíritus, es solo mi hogar y no el tuyo"- colocó su taza sobre la mesa._

_-"¿Porqué estoy aquí?"-_

_-"Para disfrutar de un momento con tu viejo tío"- sonrió –"¿a que ya olvidaste la compañía de tu tío Iroh?"-_

_-"No tío... hay muchas veces que me pregunto tantas cosas y necesito siempre de tus sabios consejos..."-_

_-"Zuko, en todo este tiempo he estado observándote, creo que has tomado las mejores decisiones en tu vida, unas mejores que otras, pero son las correctas... desde hace mucho estas comenzando a tomar las decisiones para proteger a quienes amas, porque Zuko, has comenzado a creer en tu parte humana"- los ojos dorados miraron el techo de la pequeña casita –"aunque algunas decisiones no me hayan gustado del todo"-_

_-"¿Te refieres a mi otro yo?"-_

_-"Pensé que lo dejaste ir hace mucho..."-_

_-"Las cosas son diferentes ahora, tengo que hacerlo porque ahora tengo otros prioridades..."-_

_-"Lo sé perfectamente, la joven de la tribu de agua..."- una sonrisa –"por cierto... ¿cómo se encuentra?"-_

_-"Bien, ella esta bien..."- miró su taza de té fría –"Estamos esperando un hijo"-_

_-"¡De verdad!"- los ojos del anciano se iluminaron –"¡debes estar contento muchacho, un niño siempre trae muchas alegrías!"-_

_-"Lo estoy..."- una sonrisa triste –"es solo que tengo ciertos temores"-_

_-"¿Porqué?"-_

_-"No sé... no sé porque presiento que perderé a Katara y a mi bebé en algún momento"-"_

**---**

"_Katara corría por en medio de los árboles del bosque mientras escuchaba como Aang la llamaba intensamente en la distancia; corrió hasta que le comenzaron a dolor los pies, a lo cuál no encontraba mucho explicación._

_Al final un poco cansada, se quito los zapatos y la parte baja de su falta, dejando a su cuerpo con mayor libertad para moverse, la ropa que llevaba puesta le llegaba hasta el muslo y cubría lo suficiente para mantener su piel lejos del los ojos de otros._

_Colocó su mano en su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba, después enarcando una ceja continuó su camino, al final se encontró con Aang parado frente a ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_-"¿Bueno... a dónde hemos llegado?"-_

_-"Esperá unos segundos..."- miró a la muchacha –"¡debes cerrar tus ojos!"- Katara enarcó una ceja –"Solo un momento, te prometo, que valdrá la pena"-_

_-"¿Lo prometes?"-_

_-"Cuando he roto una promesa"- Katara lo miró impresionado, después sus ojos se entristecieron –"olvídalo Katara... solo olvídalo, ahora cierra tus ojos"-_

_Katara hizo lo que Aang le dijo, entonces el niño abrió con sus manos, unos enormes helechos descubriendo algo frente a ellos._

_-"Ahora puedes mirar"- al escuchar las palabras de Aang, Katara abrió sus ojos, la luz la cegó un momento, fue entonces que todo se hizo más claro, frente a ella se encontraba un enorme paisaje, cubierto entre la luz y el día, porque el sol brillaba en el cielo mientras en un enorme lago, bajando una gran quebrada cubierta de árboles y hermosas plantas de colores, se encontraban los espíritus de la luna y el océano. Todo brillaba con el agua, la luz de la luna y el sol, mientras aves de hermosos colores volaban en todas direcciones._

_-"Es hermoso..."-_

_-"Sabía que te gustaría"-_

_-"¿En dónde estamos?"-_

_-"En el oasis..."-_

_-"Pero se ve muy diferente..."-_

_-"En realidad lo es muchísimo... todo se debe a la luna"- Aang señalo al lago donde el agua brillaba con una dama vestida de blanco –"Yue cambió muchas cosas, quería que todos estuvieran tranquilos...cuando ella se fusionó con el pez que representaba a la luna, convirtió al espíritu en parte de este mundo también y el de los humanos... Yue puede comunicarse con ambos mundos"-_

_-"¿Si...?"- Katara abrió sus ojos ante la realización –"ella podría saber de Sokka y los demás"-_

_-"¿Sokka y Toph?"- Aang miró a Katara –"¿no sabes que sucedió con ellos?"-_

_-"Pasaron muchas cosas en ese día Aang... realmente no se que sucedió ni con Sokka, Toph, Appa y Momo..."- los ojos se Katara se tornaron tristes –"pese a que durante años los estuve buscando, de alguna forma siempre pienso que ellos están bien... que Sokka esta cuidando de ellos, en algún lugar del polo sur"-_

_-"Esta bien... lo entiendo, también quisiera saber de ellos, pero..." – miró a Yue y a los demás espíritus –"hace tres meses que Yue no ha hablado con nadie"-_

_-"¿Porqué?"-_

_-"No lo sé... no lo sé..."- miró como comenzaba a desaparecer el espíritu de la luna, para fusionarse con el espíritu del agua –"solo entiendo que por amor, tomo ciertas decisiones sin consultar al espíritu del agua... para proteger a alguien"-_

_-"¿Proteger a alguien...?"- Katara se acercó a Aang –"¡Podría ser Sokka!"-_

_-"No lo sé Katara"- el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse frente a ellos –"debemos irnos... quería que vieras el lugar Katara..."-_

_-"¿Qué sucede?"-_

_-"La razón porque te traje aquí fue porque dentro de poco... se cumplirá un año más..."-_

_-"¿Un año m...?"- ella entendió, con cuidado se acercó a Aang –"Lo sé..."- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

_-"Katara... no llores..."- una sonrisa –"todo estará bien, y creo que Sokka, Toph y los demás se encuentran bien... Yue los protegerá, lo prome..."-_

_-"Shhh... no más promesas, se que es verdad"- una sonrisa leve, inclinándose un poco, Katara deposito un suave beso cariñoso, como el de una madre, sobre la frente de Aang –"gracias por mostrarme este lugar..."-_

_-"Si..."- Aang le sonrió –"Los estaremos esperando..."-_

_-"Si... iremos ahí..."-_

_-"Zuko terminará de hablar con Iroh dentro de poco..."-_

_-"¿Iroh?"- una sonrisa leve al recordar al querido tío de Zuko, y también el de ella, miró a Aang recordando algo –"¡Espera! Tengo que hacerte una pregun..."_

_-"Adiós Katara..."- la imagen de Aang y el entorno a su alrededor se volvió borroso y la oscuridad la invadió nuevamente."_

**---**

"_-"No debes tener esa clase de temores Zuko"- colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho –"tu familia siempre será importante... no importa cuanto sea el tiempo que estén a tu lado"-_

_-"Si, tío, lo entiendo... pero yo era él que quería tener un hijo... yo... coloqué nuestras vidas en riesgo..."-_

_-"¡Zuko!"- hablo seriamente su tío –"No debes tener miedo, no debes culparte por desear una familia, todo estará bien, tu familia y tu estarán bien, porque siempre estarás a su lado, además... debes disfrutar de aquellos momentos en familia"-_

_-"Tío…"-_

_-"¿Amas a la muchacha?"-_

_-"Con toda mi alma"-_

_-"¿y al bebé?"-_

_-"Si, es que lo más he deseado hace mucho"- sus ojos brillaron –"amo a mi bebé"-_

_-"Entonces todo estará bien, mi muchacho, no tienes de que preocuparte..."- una sonrisa –"¡mira la hora que es!"- se levantó para abrir la puerta –"debes regresar a casa con ella... Katara te está esperando"-_

_-"Tío... pronto se cumplirá un año"-_

_-"Si... y los estaremos esperando... ahora ve hijo mío, cuídate mucho y a tu familia"-_

_-"Si tío..."-_

_-"Saluda a Katara de mi parte"- pronto escuchó la voz de su tío como un eco lejano, mientras el lugar se llenaba de sombras"_

**---**

El sonido de los pájaros lo despertó con cuidado, sus ojos dorados mirando su alrededor, el fuego apagado, solo cenizas y humo en el; miró en dirección de donde se encontraba descansando Katara, pero no la encontró en el lugar.

Saliendo de su pequeño refugio improvisado, caminó hasta salir un poco del bosque y encontrar a Katara en una quebrada mirando el resto del bosque en la distancia, su cabello se encontraba suelto, cada mechón castaño y sedoso era llevado por el viento en un suave movimiento.

Su boca se encontraba algo entreabierta al observar la belleza que emanaba de ella aquella mañana;su mano colocaba con cierta ternura sobre su vientre, noto entonces que ya no era tan plano como antes, solo un poco... un poco abultado, el bebé estaba creciendo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabía si era por el efecto de una noche en donde tuvo encuentros con el más allá o los efectos de algo que las ancianas se encargaron de colocar en su comida para que terminará alucinando con lo que soñó la noche anterior... pero lo cierto era que sentía, como siempre lo hacía o con mayor intensidad, que debía amar a Katara como nunca.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella, besando su cuello, cerró sus ojos. Estaba bien, escucharía las palabras sabias de su tío, debía vivir y amar, cuanto fuera el tiempo que tuviera...

**---**

Poco después se encaminaron en un largo viaje, caminando por grandes montañas; en donde Katara utilizó sus habilidades una que otra vez, fatigándose por completo, aunque ella siendo lo testaruda que era, negaba a admitirlo.

También se encontraron con soldados de las fuerzas imperiales de la nación del fuego, por lo que se batallaron algunas veces, al principio Katara siempre se abstenía de pelear con fuerza, pero varias veces, simplemente derrotaban a Zuko y ella tenía que encargarse de sus enemigos.

Al final de muchas de esas batallas entraba en fuertes discusiones con Zuko, porque él se preocupaba por su estado de salud; ella estaba perfectamente conciente de ello... pero para eso estaban los dos juntos, para apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente.

Otras veces en su camino, se encontraron con personajes muy peculiares, un hombre que vendía coliflores y coles. Personas refugiadas del pueblo de Kioshi, con quienes, Katara en sus encuentros casuales, trataba de conversar y encontrar información de su hermano y los demás... pero como siempre no había una respuesta. Confiaba al final de aquellos días, que estuvieran bien... como constantemente lo deseo en los últimos años.

En sus viajes estuvieron muy cerca de encontrarse con Azula, bueno al menos eso pensaba Zuko, al adentrarse a pueblos completamente destruidos, con desolación y muerte, donde descansaban unos días, ayudando en lo que podían a las personas.

Algunos días, a veces entre la lluvia en medio del bosque o bajo las estrellas. Ellos se entregan el uno al otro, besando cada rincón de sus cuerpos y amándose hasta el fondo de sus almas. Talvez eran los momentos después de un largo viaje que disfrutaba más Zuko. Sentir el cuerpo cálido de Katara bajo la lluvia, mientras ella se fundía contra él, sus manos, sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos azules brillando de pasión.

Eran aquellos momentos que Katara disfrutaba, al sentir piel contra piel los brazos de Zuko, la protección, el calor, el anhelo, el amor... a la mañana siguiente el aroma de su piel masculina, siempre impregnada en su propia esencia femenina; pero al final de aquellos días, siempre continuaban viajando, pues tenían una promesa que cumplir.

Finalmente después de varias semanas de viaje, llegaron al lugar que esperaban; subiendo unas pequeñas colinas, encontraron un pequeño jardín secreto junto a un enorme árbol que se alzaba, en medio de los mismos se encontraban dos pequeños maderos.

Ambos dejaron las cosas que llevaban a un lado, Katara comenzó a recoger unas cuantas flores del jardín, el aroma dulce en ellas, mientras tanto Zuko amarraba a una rama al caballo avestruz, dejando un poco de comida para él.

Inmediatamente ambos se encontraron y caminando, con sus manos unidas fueron en dirección de los dos maderos. Pronto se arrodillaron frente a ellos, dejando flores en las esquinas, luego encendieron incienso y cerraron sus ojos para decir unas palabras breves.

Permanecieron ahí unos minutos más, después el primero en levantarse fue Zuko, pasando su mano por el primer madero, saludo respetuosamente el lugar donde se encontraban las cenizas del avatar, después saludo con mucho cariño la tumba donde se encontraban las cenizas de su tío Iroh.

De sus labios salieron palabras suaves y prometedoras; sobre como estaban y como estaba Katara y ahora sobre el bebé, quería asegurarle a Aang que él siempre iba a proteger a Katara y a su tío que iba a proteger a su familia. Después se levantó, Katara permaneció unos minutos más.

-"Aang... es bueno verte, de verdad... hasta en mis sueños, mi querido amigo, todo estará bien; prometo que cuidaré a mi bebé y a mi misma, no debes vigilar más por mi, es mi turno ahora"- después miró la tumba de Iroh con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. -"No te preocupes Iroh, continuo con mi promesa, he cuidado de Zuko todo este tiempo... lo amo, verdaderamente lo amo; ahora, ahora vamos a tener un hijo"- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –"él estará bien, lo prometo, porque el bebé y yo cuidaremos de él."- después se levanto, dirigiéndose a Zuko, ambos se encontraron y miraron el hermoso entorno a su alrededor, mientras el aroma de las flores los llenaba.

Hace mucho que no habían ido a aquel lugar, pero como lo prometieron, los visitaban cada año, en el inicio del otoño. Ambos permanecieron unos momentos más; para después encaminarse, era un largo camino... a donde fuera que el destino los llevará.

"Continua..."

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** tercer capítulo, un poco triste... no sé, creo que estaba triste, bueno finalmente llegaron a saber que sucedió con algunos de los personajes; los misterios sobre el regreso del avatar, en fin... algunas cosas más, nada fuerte aún xDD, Katara está entrando a los tres meses. De nuevo quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo por el cuál me demoré en realizar el capítulo (ToT), lo siento muchísimo, he pasado un mes terrible desde el inicio de clases, no he dormido nada bien, me esta matando la universidad (incluso ahora debería trabajar en un deber xDDD), pero creo que ante todo escribir me relaja muchísimo xDD.

En fin... ¿alguien ha visto los nuevos capítulos?, me encanto el capítulo de Zuko Solitario, casi me muero de la pena, terminé llorando y el otro del viernes, me lo perdí porque estaba haciendo un trabajo de la universidad, pero ya lo vi en inglés xDD. Me encanta Azula... tan malvada, Ty Lee es graciosa y Mai... es Mai xDD. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, les agradezco por su constancia en la historia y sus reviews, siempre me animan muchísimo. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Ahora contestemos los reviews.

**Princess Sheccid:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!, siempre me anima muchísimo que les guste mi historia. Espero que no te moleste tanta demora en este nuevo capítulo, y también que te guste. Sobre el anterior, muchas gracias y si, da pena por Aang, tan tierno el niño. En fin muchas gracias y espero continúes leyendo la historia. Un abrazo.

**Suni:** ¡Muchas gracias!, realmente gracias (sonrojada), debo agradecerte a ti por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho que te gustará; aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de está historia, espero te agrade y muchas gracias por todo. Un abrazo.

**anita-asakura:** ¡Gracias!, te agradesco tus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, aquí tengo otro capítulo nuevo. Espero ye agrade, un abrazo enorme.

**Argen:** ¡No te golpees contra la pared! XDD, Aang está muy misterioso xDD, pero así son las cosas con el mundo de los espíritus, en fin muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que te continue gustando la historia; espero no hayas secuestrado las computadoras xDD, pero la "ajustadita" espero haya funcionado XDD; Azula... Azula es una villana ejemplar; ya se dio a la luz ciertos detalles de que sucedió con Sokka y Iroh. Creo que Zuko estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero se sostuvo porque tenía que pensar coherentemente y mantenerse por Katara, además de alguna forma él esperaba a ese bebé. Espero no te desmayarás por esperar tanto la actualización, perdón; espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.

**-Fire Alchemist-:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!, te agradezco que te guste la historia¿hacer una película¡claro!, con todo el gusto del mundo, solo deja que los de Nickelodeon me den los derechos xDDD; por mi, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera hecho realidad la pareja de Zuko y Katara. Jejeje Sobre el nombre del bebé, a ver que es ¿no?, inicien las apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé xDDD; es broma, un bebé siempre es un regalo maravilloso. Espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo, un abrazo y nuevamente gracias.

**flower of night:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero no te haya hecho esperar mucho, un abrazo y aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**litti:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!... jejeje me alegra que te guste como describo las cosas, especialmente las "acciones", bueno ellos están casados, es perfectamente normal xDD. Te agradezco todo, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.

**Kitsune-Megamisama**: Queda como "es un secreto"¿no?. Porque mate a Aang, creo que si no lo hubiera hecho... Zuko y Katara no estuvieran juntos xDDD, en los momentos más dolorosos, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, lo que eventualmente los llevo a enamorarse. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustará la historia. Zuko es genial, es un personaje tan complejo y peculiar, que es imposible no amarlo. Pronto traeré más de Azula y las otras chicas y una que otra sorpresilla. Realmente me siento (sonrojada) alagada por tus comentarios. Espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo con cariño. Nos vemos.

**alexandra:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos.

**always mssb:** ¡Muchas Gracias!, si Katara hizo una muy buena elección, creo que los dos son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo¡nos vemos pronto!.

**Renaissance Lady-K: **¡Chica, muchas gracias por tus reviews!, me animan mucho. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo; Zuko es muy protector con Katara, ahora más que antes, creo que es muy normal, pronto será padre; Katara embarazada es una ternura, en si las mujeres embarazadas siempre son una ternura, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Sobre Azula la verdad, me agrada mucho el personaje, jejeje, creo que por ello la puse como la puse, al final, pienso que Azula puede ser esa clase de mujer, liberal, fuerte, cruel, dominante sobre los hombres xDD. Las ancianas siempre son graciosas y de por si la anciana del Gato xD. Muchas gracias por todo, y tus comentarios increíbles, te lo agradesco, espero verte pronto. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, a quienes dejaron reviews y a quienes no, espero verlos pronto, en un nuevo capítulo.

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	5. Palpitaciones

"**Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Escucha el suave sonido,  
__retumbando en mis sentidos,  
__aquel suave palpitar invisible,  
__cual corazón cálido."_

**4. Palpitaciones: **

La luna llena se alzaba sobre el cielo con impotencia, como una vigilante nocturna eterna, el viento helado recorrió su cuerpo mientras sus ojos azules observaban el destello de la dama de la noche; su mirada triste, profunda y perdida en ella, pronto el llanto de un bebé llamo su atención regresando su mirada busco junto a la fogata la sombra de una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules parecidos a los suyos, mientras con lágrimas en sus mejillas mecía al bulto entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a la figura femenina , con una sonrisa triste y cálida murmuro un par de palabras suaves y reconfortantes a la joven mujer, mientras ella sonreía tristemente mirando el bulto entre sus brazos, el silencio pronto inundó a la pequeña familia, mientras el brillo de la luna se reflejaba vagamente sobre ellos y el rostro inocente del bebé en los brazos de su madre.

---

Katara abrió sus ojos asustada, mientras colocaba instintivamente su mano en su vientre; su frente sudaba, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar que acababa de soñar, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Una mano la tomó del brazo, llevándola con fuerza de regreso al lecho, un par de brazos a su alrededor, uniéndose con cuidado en su estómago, realizando un abrazo posesivo, mientras podía sentir como un rostro se acercaba a su espalda, apoyándose sobre ella, una respiración profunda, aspirando su aroma. Enarco una ceja mientras un leve tono rosa ligero se mostraba en sus mejillas.

-"Katara, descansa... es temprano aún"- Zuko murmuró contra su piel, instintivamente apegándose más a ella, por el clima frió fuera del lugar de descanso.

-"Ya amaneció"- la verdad le gustaba estar en sus brazos, Zuko era bastante cálido, su cuerpo era cálido, su piel quemaba en las temporadas frías... claro era natural proviniendo de la nación del fuego... pero ya era hora de continuar su camino.

-"No... es muy temprano"- continuó apegando su cuerpo al suyo, estaba cómodo en aquella posición, estaba caliente, hacía demasiado frío afuera... además estaba cansado por el viaje de los últimos días y la falta de sueño.

-"Zuko... por más..."- una de las manos de Zuko bajo por su cuerpo pasando por su vientre hasta... esta vez la sangre comenzó a subir a su rostro, dándole un color más rojo. –"no ahora... Zuko ya amaneció, debemos levantarnos... ¿desde cuando eres perezoso?"- un leve gemido.

Algo molesta Katara retiro la mano de su "querido" esposo con fuerza de su cuerpo y se levantó, Zuko abrió sus ojos, mientras trataba de encontrar la manta cálida y colocarla sobre su cuerpo; los ojos azules impacientes se encontraron con sus ojos dorados.

-"Desde el momento en que comenzó el otoño"- Zuko contestó por lo bajo, con cierto desgano se levantó para colocarse los zapatos y sobre su ropa de color verde, el saco de lana de un tono más oscuro. Mientras Katara comenzaba también a vestirse con ropas del mismo color.

-"Comprendó que no te sientas muy cómodo en este clima..."- ella dio la vuelta mientras arreglaba su cabello, tomando cierta cantidad en su mano, se hizo una media coleta, dejando el resto de su cabello algo ondulado cayera alrededor de sus hombros. –"supongo que en el palacio en donde creciste siempre, incluyendo en invierno estaba caliente... y agradable para ti"- un tono extraño en su voz.

Zuko se detuvo, sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa; miró a Katara mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, trato de formular alguna palabra que decir... pero nada salió de boca, muy en el fondo sabía lo que ella había dicho era verdad.

Katara terminó de cambiarse y salió de la pequeña tienda de campaña, para encontrar las sombras y resto de lo que quedaba de la fogata de la noche anterior, cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente el aire puro del nuevo día, mientras una brisa helada acariciaba su rostro.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron un brillo de tristeza se reflejó en ellos, se encontraba un poco melancólica; desde la visita a la tumba de Aang, no podía dormir completamente y durante las dos últimas semanas solo se encontraba triste y deprimida, colocó su mano con cariño sobre su pequeño vientre de tres meses, la ropa estaba comenzando a apretarle y necesitaba algo más confortable para los meses que siguieran, pero... no quería molestar más a Zuko con necesidades que al momento no eran importantes, tenían otras necesidades en las cuales pensar, como comprar comida.

Zuko salió de la tienda también, miró a Katara, durante unos momentos trató de comprender el porque de las palabras de Katara, pero en cuanto intento decir algo, Katara salió corriendo, pronto pudo escuchar el sonido del porque ella había salido tan rápido, se acercó a donde se encontraba Katara y tomo su cabello con cuidado, sujetándolo con cuidado mientras ella se mantenía inclinada.

Mantenía una mezcla de sentimientos al respecto, un poco de incomodidad por el acto, preocupación porque se trataba de la salud de Katara y culpable porque, también tenía su parte en el estado de Katara, ante tales cosas, tenía que mantener su inconformidad sobre el clima lejos de sus palabras y expresiones. Solo quería que ella se mantuviera cómoda.

Cuando terminó, Katara se recostó contra uno de los árboles, su piel morena se empalidecía, mientras sus ojos cansados, se cerraban para sentir un poco la brisa helada de la mañana recorrer su rostro. Zuko se coloco en una posición de ranita a su lado, observando los ojos cerrados de la muchacha, su mirada dorada recorrió con delicadeza las facciones femeninas hasta llegar a los labios rosa pálidos entreabiertos.

Los observó unos segundos, por reflejo su rostro comenzó a inclinarse, acercándose sigilosamente, hasta que sus propios labios se unieron a los de la muchacha; sus manos se movieron para sostener con cuidado el rostro de la chica y no separar sus labios. Katara abrió sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba libremente, Zuko se alejo de ella con una mirada apasionada pero a la vez victoriosa, Katara enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el seño, colocó su mano contra el tronco del árbol y se levanto con cuidado.

-"¡No estoy al momento para bromas, Zuko!"- algo sonrojada murmuró molesta mientras se dirigía al campamento.

-"¡No estaba bromeando!"- sus ojos dorados brillaron –"¿¡y se puede saber porque amaneciste con tan mal humor!?"- cruzo sus brazos –"si es porque no hemos disfrutado de un momento juntos... es realmente por que no has querido"- murmuró mientras enarcaba una ceja algo molesto.

-"¡Zuko... solo han pasado dos semanas!"- susurró con la cara roja –"además en estos días no me he sentido muy bien"- su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación, pronto Zuko cambio la expresión de su cara. Acercándose a Katara, la miro seriamente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- colocó una de sus manos en el vientre de Katara, la otra en su rostro –"¿te... te... duele demasiado?"- su frente choco contra la frente de la joven, ella se alejo con cuidado de él.

-"No... estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo estoy cansada y algo mareada de los síntomas"- respiro profundamente –"creo que terminarán en unas semanas más, cuando tenga cuatro meses, mi cuerpo ya estará acostumbrado... y todo estará bien"-

-"Bien... una cosa más¿por qué estabas molesta conmigo en la mañana?"-

-"No estaba molesta, nada de eso... es solo que cuando pienso en lo mucho que te desagrada el clima frío como ahora"- cerró sus ojos –"pienso en como te criaste de pequeño... tu educación, tu nivel de vida fueron diferentes al que yo tuve..."- suspiro –"creo que en el fondo deseas volver a tu hogar, con la familia real"- se dio la vuelta, Zuko apretó sus puños, sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Katara para que ella no se fuera.

-"¡Nunca, pienses que daría cualquier cosa por regresar a mi hogar!"- la acercó a él con cierto impulso apasionado; para besarla –"eres todo lo que necesito ahora, tú y el bebé... son mi familia"- sus ojos se encontraron –"no importa cuan incómodo me sienta por el clima... siempre puedo encontrar una forma para calentarme"- Katara se sonrojó inmediatamente, estaba un poco cansada por los síntomas de la mañana, pero se sentía mejor de cuando había despertado, era verdad.

-"Esta bien..."- se acercó a la tienda donde pasaron la noche –"pero necesitamos dormir en un pueblo al menos una noche"- miró a su caballo avestruz –"no podemos forzar Kikore a los viajes largos, necesita un lugar cálido y también alimento"-

-"Al igual que nosotros, mhm... perdimos gran cantidad de lo que necesitábamos en el ataque al pueblo"- cerró sus ojos –"podemos vender algunas cosas... pero no será mucho lo que nos den por ellas"- Katara se mantuvo pensativa.

-"Siempre... siempre podríamos vender el collar de mi madre"- el tono de su voz era temeroso... con preocupación y pena, deseaba decir algo pero Zuko inmediatamente se adelantó.

-"No vamos a vender el collar de tu madre"- sus ojos brillaban –"ni tu collar, la piedra de cuarzo rojo y azul, es muy preciada..."- se acercó a Katara, mientras ella sacaba de entre su ropa, el colgante con la pequeña piedra bicolor; tomando la piedra del collar entre sus manos, Zuko miró el color azul de los ojos de su esposa. –"está piedra representa nuestra unión"-

-"Nunca he pensando en venderla, podemos estar en la peor situación, pero es el símbolo de nuestra alianza, nuestro amor, Zuko... por ello pensaba en el collar de mi madre, es preciado, pero... no es este collar..."- tristeza en su mirada mientras observaba la piedra –"nunca quisiera perderla, solo..."- un suspiro.

-"Entiendo, no te preocupes"- cerró los ojos.

-"Será mejor ir en busca de comida"- se relajo un poco, la verdad podía sentir la presión en el aire, no sabía porque se encontraban así, talvez era la suma de todo a su alrededor. Eran muchas cosas, no tenían un hogar estable, esperan un bebé, no tenían dinero, necesitaban alimentos... un sonido rugiente la saco de sus pensamientos, miró a Zuko quién tenía sus ojos abiertos. –"No... creo, creo que será mejor desayunar"-

-"Tenemos que hacerlo" – coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla como si tratara de recordar –"cuando pasamos por aquella intersección hace dos días, estoy seguro de vi algunos refugiados en esa dirección, posiblemente, estamos cerca de alguna villa pequeña"- se acercó a Katara, tomando su mano –"no estoy molesto... creo que despertamos un poco malhumorados, como dijiste la falta de sueño y provisiones..."- suspiró –"ahora será mejor encaminarnos a ese lugar, tenemos algunas cosas que vender, además debes preocuparte por tu salud, estas comiendo por dos"- aquel comentario hizo que se sonrojará.

-"Sabes... no soy una persona frágil, no tienes por..."-

-"No estoy diciendo que seas una persona frágil Katara, nunca lo he pensando... solo quiero cuidarte¿si?"- beso la frente de la muchacha –"déjame hacerlo"- una sonrisa pequeña, aquellas que no eran probables en su rostro, con el dorso de su mano Katara, acarició la cicatriz de su rostro.

El caballo avestruz realizó un pequeño chillido para llamar la atención de la joven pareja, con tranquilidad Katara caminó hacia el animal, mientras Zuko terminaba de arreglar sus cosas y subirlas al lomo de Kikore y continuar viajando para encontrar la pequeña villa.

---

Azula observó su reflejo en el agua, mientras el cielo rojizo quemaba a su alrededor; su cabello se encontraba suelto, largo y lacio cubriendo parte de sus hermosas facciones, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, mientras caminaba por aquel estanque pequeño de su madre, ya nada quedaba con vida en aquel lugar... solo memorias de un amor materno que se desvanecía con el tiempo.

Llevaba sobre su cuerpo un elegante vestido de color rosado pálido parecido al color que Ty lee había usado años atrás en su ropa, adornado con las telas más finas a su alrededor, cubriendo su pecho y todo cuerpo con otra tela de un color rojo intenso; caminó por el viejo lugar de descanso de su madre o lo que quedaba de él, recorrió el solitario lugar, hasta entrar en una gran habitación observando las viejas cosas del lugar, sus ojos ámbar trazaron todo el entorno, tratando de recordar cosas.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron y un hombre, casi de su edad con ropas de soldado, se arrodilló con respeto frente a ella, extendiendo un pergamino. Ella lo examinó, poco a poco su hermoso rostro se torno sombrío, extendió el papel con su mano, pronto una flama intensa brotó consumiendo hasta las cenizas el pergamino.

-"Así..."- caminó lentamente hasta encarar con su mirada al viejo jardín de su madre –"estas son las noticias que me traes..."-

-"Lo siento mucho, su majestad"- las palabras del hombre eran en respecto, a diferencia de muchos, él era el único de todos los jóvenes hombres que no temía la presencia de la soberana de la nación del fuego, porque tenía sus razones personales –"el ataque fue todo un éxito, pero..."-

-"Pero no completaron toda la misión"- se acercó sigilosamente hacia el joven hombre, con sus largas uñas delineó el rostro masculino, los ojos dorados encontrando a un par de ojos ámbar, ojos que parecían temerle –"Kanaye... le di a la flota imperial una simple orden"- un dedo en la barbilla para que lo encarará –"no la cumplieron por completo..."-

-"Acabamos con gran parte de la población, pero... no pudimos evitar que escaparan algunos"-

-"¿Cuántos?"-

-"Alrededor de veinte..."-

-"¡VIENTE!"- gritó Azula mientras lanzaba su mano contra la mejilla del hombre, el cayó frente a ella, colocando como acción rápida su mano sobre su mejilla, cuando la retiró, sangre recorría la piel pálida, mientras en su rostro se encontraban enmarcadas las huellas profundas que habían dejado las uñas por la acción del golpe, como el zarpazo de un de tigre águila que Azula disfrutaba tener como compañía –"son errores que nos costaran..."- nuevamente miró el jardín de su madre –"pero podemos corregir esos errores, si aún valoras tu vida..."- una sonrisa cruel mientras se arrodillaba frente al hombre para besar suavemente sus labios –"que preparen a los soldados, tengo que corregir esos errores con mis propias manos"- suspiró –"también llamen a Mai, ya no debe permanecer en su cama todo el tiempo, como si fuera una persona débil"- el hombre estrechó sus ojos ante la consideración al estado de su amiga –"...díganle que volveremos al campo de batalla"- beso una vez más al hombre -"... tenemos que corregir los errores que tu flota cometió"-

-"Como... como ordenes... Azula"- nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, después el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas de madera adornadas, Azula continuó en la habitación, con cuidado se recostó en la vieja y empolvada cama, con una sonrisa susurró.

-"¿Qué pensarías ahora de tu hija, madre?"- cerró sus ojos –"yo nunca fui como tu querido inocente primogénito"-

---

Katara colocó su mano sobre su frente, mientras lentamente el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba, mientras a unos pocos pasos de ella, se encontraba Zuko, discutiendo con un anciano que deseaba comprar a su buen amigo Kikore.

-"¡Le dije que no está a la venta!"- gritó una vez más perdiendo como siempre la compostura –"¡quiero vender las cosas materiales!"- le indico dos vasijas de barro azulado y algunas telas.

-"Pero que... muchacho no quiero material, quiero tu caballo avestruz, mira que te puedo pagar bastante con él"-

-"¡No está a la venta!"- cruzó sus brazos –"¡por que no...!"-

-"Lo lamentamos realmente, pero Kikore no está a la venta, pero si mira bien las telas y las vasijas podrá encontrar que son de muy buena calidad"- Katara sonrió mientras le daba un golpe pequeño a Zuko en la costilla derecha para que dejará de discutir, el muchacho enarco una ceja y se dio media vuelta como si no importará nada.

-"Pero muchacha... yo..."-

-"Mire que bonita es está tela... la mejor del mundo le puedo asegurar"- muy risueña Katara le indico el material al anciano y con mucho carisma terminó por convencerlo, ante el asombrado de su esposo. Minutos después el anciano escéptico sonreía alegremente mientras terminaba por pagarle a Katara, al hacerlo tomo la mano de la muchacha y le guiño el ojo.

-"Ay... ¿muchacha, no estas tu a la venta?"-

-"¡PERO COMO SE ATRE...!"- gritó Zuko mientras se colocaba frente a Katara, lo cierto era que no terminó de completar sus palabras porque su joven esposa lo empujó fuertemente con un poco de agua control, el pobre terminó cayendo sobre unas coles verdes mientras un hombre gritaba sobre sus coles y comenzaba a reclamarle. Katara ignoró todo aquella situación mientras con una calmada serenidad despedía al anciano.

-"No señor... yo ya le pertenezco a alguien"- Katara señalo a Zuko quien ahora mantenía una "amigable" conversación con el hombre dueño de las coles.

El anciano que le había coqueteado a Katara se alejo murmurando por lo bajo "muchacho suertudo". Katara dio la vuelta y se acercó donde Zuko, se disculpó con el hombre de las coles y tomando la mano de su esposo comenzó a alejarse, mientras con la otra llevaba a su caballo avestruz. Cuando entraron a una pequeña posada dejando a un muchacho a su caballo avestruz, ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa.

-"¡Podías dejar que tratará con aquel anciano, en lugar de estar coqueteándole!"- Zuko estaba un poco molesto por lo sucedido, coloco un puño debajo de su mejilla.

-"¿Celoso?"- Katara lo miró triunfante, ante la pregunta Zuko se sonrojó un poco, mirando en otra dirección le respondió.

-"¡No!"- todos los miraron curiosos ante la voz en alto del muchacho –"no... no estoy celoso¿por qué habría de estarlo?"- suspiró –"solo es un poco molesto que un hombre anciano le coquetee a tu esposa¿no crees?"-

-"Es un hombre ya viejo, a veces hacen esas cosas, pero no siempre lo dicen en serio... además logre vender las telas y las vasijas, ahora tenemos un poco de dinero para comer y descansar... y también comprar algunas provisiones..."- Katara comenzó a contar el dinero –"además tengo muchas ganas de una papaya".

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Quiero comer papaya... ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?"-

-"Es solo... detestas la papaya..."-

-"Yo... yo... tengo muchas ganas de una hace unos días"-

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-

-"No creí que fuera necesario, además es solo un antojo..."- sus ojos azules brillaron –"un antojo"- bajo su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, el que ella tuviera un antojo, era ya otra señal de que era una realidad, estaba embarazada. –"no lo había pensado"-

-"Qué mi bebé desea una papaya"-

-"Zuko... mhm... es nuestro bebé¿eh?"- en ese momento llegó una joven ofreciéndoles algo de té y comida, con cierta tranquilidad poco usual sobre ellos comenzaron ordenaron algo de comida. Cuando terminaron Katara se levantó para preguntar a la dueña del lugar si tenían una habitación, al menos una pequeña y barata, no importaba sino tenía todas las comodidades.

Zuko permaneció en su lugar esperando por Katara fue entonces que la conversación de dos hombres en la distancia llamó su atención.

-"El pobre hombre está destrozado, no desea ni siquiera comer"-

-"Pobre..."- el hombre bajo su taza de té –"presenciar la muerte de todos a su alrededor... la muerte de sus hijas y su esposa"- Zuko continuó escuchando, un hombre presenciando la muerte de su familia, su corazón palpitó con rapidez aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna reacción.

-"Dicen que lo forzaron a mirar, como aquellos soldados abusaban de las niñas para después asesinarlas a sangre fría... la esposa fue torturada y murió de las quemaduras"-

-"Son unos animales... la gente de la nación del fuego no es humana, son animales"- Zuko apretó sus puños mientras bajaba la cabeza –"pero lograron obtener información de aquel pobre desdichado¿no?"-

-"Un poco, algunos ejércitos se están movilizando hacia el norte, después de la caída de Ba Sing Se, las esperanzas del reino de la tierra están decayendo... es una suerte que este pueblo aún se mantenga"-

-"Al igual que muchos otros que han sobrevivido, pero como continua expendiéndose el ejercito de la nación del fuego, estaremos pronto todos bajo su dominio"-

-"¡Jamás!"- grito el hombre mientras golpeaba la mesa, la tierra bajo ellos tembló con fuerza, Zuko miró sigilosamente al hombre que golpeó la mesa, si era un maestro tierra, de los pocos que quedaban –"¡prefiero morir a quedarme bajo el dominio de la soberna lunática de la nación del fuego!"- Zuko cerró sus ojos, su hermana, siempre presente en cualquier lugar que se hacía mención de la guerra.

-"Posiblemente seas asesinado sin piedad en sus manos"- otro sorbo de la taza de té en sus manos –"pero podemos tener esperanzas"-

-"Ese tonto rumor que esta recorriendo media tierra de que el avatar ya nació, no lo creo, un pueblo entero fue masacrado hace unos meses por ello"-

-"Algunos sobrevivieron, refugiados en muchos de los pueblos que se mantienen"-

-"Así nos asesinaran más pronto"-

-"Bueno, de todos modos no era eso a lo que me refería, hay... rumores de una rebelión, comandada por un grupo de desertores, bandidos, piratas... se está formando un fuerte ejercitó"-

-"No lo sabía... si es así, podríamos unirnos a ellos"-

-"Eso es lo difícil, nadie sabe quién es su líder, excepto que es bastante joven, pero lo bueno es que se están volviendo fuertes... posiblemente, sea algo bueno"-

-"En medio de todo esto, al menos alguien, esta haciendo algo... porque ni siquiera de nuestro honorable rey, hemos llegado a saber algo..."-

-"Desapareció... al igual que muchos otros"-

-"Todos aquellos guerreros que se enfrentaron al final con el anterior soberano de la nación del fuego... todos desaparecieron a la muerte de ese niño"-

-"El avatar"-

-"Son todos unos cobardes..."- Zuko apretó sus puños¿cómo aquel hombre podía juzgarlos a todos de esa manera?, nadie excepto ellos mismos conocían lo que había sucedido, nadie podía entender que no huyeron... porque en ese lugar, en ese momento, después de lo sucedido, no tenían más opción que mantenerse con vida, si querían hacer algo... en un futuro.

Frunció su seño, si estuviera todo en sus manos, mataría a Azula, pero dudaba pues era su hermana... sabía que aunque él fuera poderoso, ahora ella lo era más, siempre la niña prodigio, siempre la niña favorita... era la asesina perfecta, sin corazón ni remordimiento.

Si su madre estuviera viva¿qué pensaría de sus dos hijos?, uno de ellos era un exiliado, refugiado que había olvidado parte de su vida porque se enamoró de una persona diferente a él, una persona que lo aceptó; mientras su hija se había no solo convertido en la soberana de la nación que les vio nacer, sino en una asesina cruel y despiadada.

"_Zuko, amado hijo... no importa como cambien las cosas, no olvides quién eres"_

Si el nunca había olvidado quién era, siempre lo tenía presente, al igual que la presencia y el recuerdo más querido de su madre; una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Katara lo miraba un poco preocupada.

-"¿Te sucede algo, de pronto te vi preocupado?"- preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-"No es nada"- Katara enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta evasiva de su esposo, decidió no darle importancia, tan solo no pensar, así que tomo su mano y lo jalo un poco para que la siguiera.

-"La habitación es pequeña pero cómoda, será mejor que vayamos a ver nuestras cosas"-

-"Esta bien"- sin embargo sus pensamientos continuaban en otro sitio.

---

Las llamas consumían el lugar, las pequeñas casitas del pueblo se encendían, mientras hombres y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, siendo perseguidos por soldados de la nación del fuego.

En una casita en llamas, U¡un hombre anciano fue lanzando al suelo con brutalidad, mientras un una bota se colocaba sobre su cabeza; Azula sonrió victoriosa mientras aplastaba lentamente el cráneo de aquel hombre moviendo sus labios para hacer una pregunta.

-"¡Contésta anciano!"- susurró lentamente con un tono peligroso –"¿dónde están?"-

-"No se ha que se refiere... no hay nada aquí... solo mi anciana esposa y yo"-

-"Tu esposa ya esta muerta, viejo"- Azula señalo a un bulto tendido entre las llamas mientras el anciano comenzaba a sollozar. Los soldados comenzaban a buscar entre los escombros encendidos de la casa, un paso tras otro... pronto un pequeño chillido capto su atención. El anciano movió su cabeza desesperado, fue entonces que Azula clavo una espada en su cabeza...

La sangre se expandió en el suelo, mientras los soldados caminaban con más suavidad sobre el piso, Kanaye, jefe de la guardia imperial, camino suavemente sobre algo que sonaba a madera, hizo una señal a sus hombres mientras Azula limpiaba la sangre de su espada con una tela... el silencio se hizo en el lugar, mientras podían escuchar nuevamente el pequeño chillido.

Levantaron la alfombra que se encontraba en sus pies y sobre el lugar de donde provenían el sonido, fue entonces que un hombre, de vestiduras azuladas salió gritando de aquel lugar, con dirección hacia Azula, el movimiento era muy rápido, fueron unos segundos, Azula abrió sus ojos no tenía tiempo para reaccionar.

**¡FLASH!**

El arma del hombre cayo con un golpe fuerte contra la tierra, mientras su cuerpo ensangrentado pronto le seguía... el líquido rojizo derramándose lentamente sobre el suelo, mezclándose... el aroma a muerte y cenizas en todo el lugar; los ojos de Azula aún se mantenían abiertos brillando de la sorpresa, su reacción había sido lenta, pero no la de Kanaye, quién se encontraba con una espada levantada frente a ella, la había protegido; con cuidado la regreso a su funda sin limpiarla.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que el sonido del llanto de un infante captara su atención, había unas pequeñas escaleras de madera, los soldados bajaron rápidamente seguidos por los dos, fue entonces que en una esquina de aquel subsuelo encontraron a una mujer con sus dos pequeñas niñas y un bebé de alrededor de siete meses entre sus brazos. Estaba aterrizadas, Azula observó mientras daba una señal al soldado, la mujer abrazó a sus pequeñas y su bebé, mientras las llamas consumían el lugar, fuera de el se escucho un gritó ahogado.

Mai miró como Azula salía de entre las llamas seguida de sus soldados; cerró sus ojos controlando un leve mareo de su cuerpo, se encontraba aún pálida, sus ojos como siempre vacíos, la expresión de su rostro calmada.

-"¿Alguna noticia?"- preguntó Azula con tranquilidad, como si no nada hubiera sucedido segundos atrás.

-"Vieron a una pareja a unos kilómetros de aquí, llevaban con ellos un pequeño de alrededor de tres meses"- respondió con la misma serenidad Mai

-"¡Alistensén!"- ordenó Azula mientras subía a su transporte, Kanaye, se quedo junto a Mai, mientras ambos observaban como su reina se adelantaba.

-"Mis condolencias Lady Mai"- susurró Kanaye, la joven mujer lo miró impresionado –"por su esposo y su niño sin na..."- no terminó sus palabras.

-"No tienes porque dármelas"- apretó sus puños –"no siento ninguna clase de remordimiento ni dolor"- empezó a caminar, Kanaye solo la observó, caminando lentamente, tenían cosas más importantes en las cuáles pensar.

El fuego se extendía por los cielos, iluminando el mismo, consumiendo el pueblo hasta sus cenizas...

---

"_Pobre hombre, observó a su familia ser asesinada frente a él"_

"_No tienes porque temer hijo mío"_

"_¡Zuzu le tiene miedo al fuego!"_

"_Siento que perderé a Katara y mi bebé"_

"_¡Llegas demasiado tarde mi querido hermano!"_

"_El fuego consumía todo a su alrededor, podía sentir su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, trató de enfocar su mirada, pero se encontraba borrosa, podía sentir calor encenderse a su alrededor, su piel consumirse, entonces escuchó un grito muy familiar..._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para descubrir que se encontraba atado en sus muñecas, por grandes grilletes de acero y hierro, sus manos sangraban por la fuerza del movimiento al tratar de soltarse, encendió sus manos, el fuego que quemaba la piel de sus brazos, pero el acero y el hierro de sus grilletes no se consumía, ni siquiera un poco. _

_Entonces volvió a escuchar el grito, movió su cabeza frente a él, a paso lento temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar; sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par, en la distancia frente a el se encontraba Katara, su ropa completamente desgarrada, sangre por todo su cuerpo al igual que quemaduras mientras ella trataba de enfocar sus ojos sin vida en él._

_-"¡KATARA!"- gritó con desesperación –"¿¡QUE LE HAN HECHO!?"- preguntó a los hombres junto a su esposa herida. _

_-"Shhh Zuzu... despertarás al bebé"- una voz susurró a su lado, sus ojos se dirigieron a la figura de la cuál provenía la voz, encontró a su hermana vestida en un elegante vestido rojo sangre, sosteniendo una manda de color caoba... algo quemada y manchada de sangre, un bebé... su bebé._

_-"¡AZULA!"-_

_-"Sabes hermano... jamás imagine en todo este tiempo que fueras a procrear con una mujer de la tribu de agua"- junto al pequeño bulto contra su pecho con fuerza –"es muy bonito... pero sigue siendo un híbrido"-_

_-"¡DEJA A MI BEBÉ!"- _

_-"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"- caminó a paso lento junto a Katara –"es tu hijo hermano... un heredero al trono"- levanto su mano contra la cabeza de Katara, los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par desesperados._

_-"¡No... no Azula!"-_

_-"Ruega..."- ojos dorados asesinos, que encontraban a un par de ojos dorados suplicantes –"como quieras"- fue una acción muy rápida, Zuko lanzó un grito doloroso mientras observaba como el cuerpo inerte de Katara caía frente a él, La sangre de su cuerpo consumida por las llamas... su piel morena perdida pronto entre el fuego. _

_-"¡Te mataré!"- gritó mientras sus grilletes se apretaban fuertemente, entonces el infante entre los brazos de azula, comenzó a llorar intensamente, los ojos asesinos de su hermana se dirigieron al bebé. –"¡NO... NO!"- Zuko se empujó a su mismo tratando de liberarse._

_Una sonrisa cruel, mientras deslizaba su mano contra el pequeño bulto... sus ojos dorados se abrieron desesperados, mientras un grito salía de su boca... sangre, fuego y cenizas consumían su cuerpo". _

_---_

-"¡No!"- gritó, levantándose con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba intensamente, un suave movimiento a su lado, miró junto a él para encontrar la figura durmiente de Katara, su cabello largo expandiéndose en la almohada de la cama, la piel morena... los labios rosados, la respiración acompasada de su pecho...

Estaba con vida, todo había sido una simple pesadilla, ella y el bebé estaban bien, a su lado... solo había sido un mal sueño; paso su mano con delicadeza por la mejilla de Katara fue entonces que no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera sobre el rostro de la joven. Katara abrió sus ojos por instinto al sentir el líquido cálido sobre su piel, fue entonces que su mirada encontró la de su esposo.

Zuko estaba llorando, podía ver entre la oscuridad de la habitación, las brillantes lágrimas que se que recorría su mejilla pálida, con cariño, se acercó a él tomando su rostro en sus manos, un poco sorprendida de que él estuviera llorando, pues no era muy habitual tal actitud en él...

-"Shh shh... ¿qué sucedió?"- preguntó mientras lo abrazaba, colocando su cabeza contra su hombro. Él se abrazó contra ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello con suavidad, luego intensamente, Katara podía sentir la tensión y la desesperación en sus acciones.

-"Katara... Katara perdóname, no quiero ser brusco contigo..."- sus palabras se ahogaron mientras se retiraba la camisa que llevaba puesto, abriendo rápidamente la ropa que llevaba la joven, era un acto desesperado. –"pero te necesito... necesito saber que estas conmigo, que eres real"- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, ella no pronunció ninguna dejando llevarse.

Zuko sujetó su mano llevándola contra el lecho, mientras su cuerpo se colocaba sobre ella, las acciones eran rápidas... Katara gimió, Zuko se abrazó intensamente a ella, poseyendo su cuerpo, su alma y su espíritu.

Sus manos entrelazadas, sus besos sobre su cuello, podía sentir desesperación, necesidad y amor, fundiéndose en cada uno de sus actos; entonces lágrimas sobre ella, abrió sus ojos, encontrando los ojos dorados de Zuko, la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro. Los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran más intensos, él se unían a ella, la necesitaba, trataba de olvidar el sueño, la pesadilla... intensamente dentro de él, no soportaba la idea de perderla, se había atado tanto a ella...

Besó su cuello, su piel sudaba, necesitaba de Katara; ella gimió delicadamente, no quería lastimarla pero no podía evitarlo; entrelazó sus piernas, quería fundirse en ella... quería olvidar todo la desesperación del sueño.

Apretó sus manos, cerró sus ojos dejando ir todas las lágrimas; ella acaricio su rostro, beso su cuello, talvez no sabía que exactamente había sucedido, pero trataba de consolarlo... pronto, sus gemidos entrecortados llenaron la habitación, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, pronto el fuego de su alma se extinguió y cayo sobre ella mientras sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ella entrelazó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Susurraba palabras suaves, aún se mantenían unidos, acariciando su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, ella le decía que todo estaría bien, que nada les haría daño. El se mantuvo en su lugar, sin decir palabra alguna, pronto, el cansancio lo venció, con cierto temor cerró sus ojos, descansando en el cuerpo de su amada.

Katara se mantuvo despierta, un poco todavía confundida por lo que había sucedido, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Zuko contra su pecho, podía escuchar en el silencio de la habitación los latidos palpitantes de sus corazones, aquellas palpitaciones aceleradas por todo lo vivido.

Podía escuchar como sus corazones bombeaban sangre en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, podía sentir... toda la carga de sentimientos que ambos llevaban, sus corazones estaban unidos, su palpitar constante, era tan parecido, tan igual... ambos corazones unidos en uno solo también, un pequeño corazón que palpitaba intensamente dentro de ella... tres corazones, una familia, un amor.

Inclinándose un poco beso la cabeza de su esposo, sabía que él tenía miedo, al igual que ella, pero como lo prometió y así como lo deseaba no iba a permitir que nadie lastimará a su pequeña familia, se necesitaban, como amantes, amigos, compañeros, futuros padres, familia, guerreros... siempre se apoyarían el uno al otro.

Continuó acariciando su espalda unos momentos más, hasta que el sueño la venció completamente, pronto quedó en un sueño profundo.

---

Una explosión surgió con fuerza, despertándolos de golpe, ambos se levantaron para mirar por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, temor recorrió sus rostros mientras observaban las llamas consumir el lugar, las casas delante de ellos quemándose intensamente.

Se cambiaron rápidamente y salieron a los pasillos de la posada, la gente corría desesperada de un lado a otro, una mujer tropezó y Katara la ayudó a levantarse.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-"La nación... la nación del fuego"- la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente –"¡están aquí!"- corrió desesperada, Katara y Zuko se mantuvieron unos segundos en sus lugares.

-"¡Iré por Kikore!"- tomó la mano de Katara, pero ella se soltó de él.

-"¡Estaré bien, ayudaré a salir a las personas de este lugar, ve por Kikore, te esperé en la entrada!"- ella salió corriendo en la dirección contraría.

-"¡Katara!"- gritó con cierta desesperación y algo de ira, ella siempre hacía lo que quería, en los momentos más críticos... pero también aún tenía presente su sueño en él. Corrió con rapidez en la otra dirección contraría a la que había ido Katara, ayudando a las personas que podía.

Katara al otro lado, salto con fuerza, cuando una madera en llamas cayó frente a ella, con un rápido movimiento utilizó sus poder para manipular el agua de su cantimplora y consumir las llamas, ayudando a una mujer y su pequeño hijo a salir de una de las habitaciones, corrió por una ventana fue entonces que por un leve segundo... vio... vio...

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, regresando su mirada al cielo de entre las llamas del lugar, la ventana se consumía lentamente, pero su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, la sangre bombeaba con velocidad, había visto a Appa... por un segundo estaba segura de que había visto a Appa volar en el cielo.

Una persona cruzó por su mente en ese momento, su hermano... su hermano debía ser su hermano, corrió rápidamente, la piedra de color azul y rojo que colgaba de su cuello brillaba entre las llamas.

La gente corría por todos lados... un madero cayó frente a ella, esquivándolo con rapidez, tomo la mejor ruta y bajo las escaleras, saliendo del establecimiento, tosiendo con fuerza pues el humo del incendió había entrado en sus pulmones, miró al cielo para encontrar la nada solamente, sus esperanzas pronto desaparecieron, por un momento creyó a ver visto a su hermano; pronto lo olvido y trato de buscar a Zuko y Kikore entre las personas desesperadas que corrían de un lado a otro. Una mano cubrió su boca, ella trato de golpearlo para encontrarse con la mirada de Zuko y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-"¿Zuko?"- se abrazó a él –"¿dónde está Kikore?"-

-"No... no lo sé Katara, las caballerizas están completamente incendiadas, los animales escaparon..."-

-"No..."-

-"Azula está aquí"- los ojos de Katara brillaron mientras Zuko se mantenía serio, tomando su mano comenzaron a correr por el callejón, solo llevaban con ellos bolsas pequeñas con algo de ropa y poco dinero... estaba vez si lo habían perdido todo.

Pero no importaba no tenían porque pensar en nada, estaban con vida, era lo más importante, doblaron una esquina, fue entonces que se encontraron rodeados por un grupo de soldados, quienes los encararon, ambos se juntaron el uno al otro en posiciones de ataque. Los soldados entonces atacaron; Zuko sujetó la mano de Katara con intenesidad ayudándola a moverse con rapidez formando así, una clase de lazó con el cuál Katara lanzó una patada a uno de los solados.

Pronto utilizando su habilidad para controlar el agua, Katara creó dos látigos de agua que estampó a unos soldados más contra la pared, mientras los congelaba; Zuko se debatía peleando a mano contra mano. Pues era muy riesgoso que mostrará sus habilidades para controlar el fuego, podían reconocerlo y poner en alerta a Azula.

Zuko era hábil, su cuerpo era ágil en los movimientos de artes marciales y combate mano a mano; su cuerpo se movió lanzando una patada contra uno de los soldados, enviándolo a cierta distancia, dejándolo inconsciente. Un soldado se molesto apretando sus puños dejo salir fuego de sus manos lanzándola contra Zuko, él los esquivó fue entonces que un brazo largo de agua golpeo al soldado extinguiendo la llama.

Zuko aprovecho tal oportunidad para golpear al soldado, Katara lo observaba con una sonrisa, ella entonces captó la atención del soldado, con fuerza creo una clase de flechas de agua y las lanzó contra el hombre, pero no se percató de uno detrás de aquel, el mismo tenía listo una bola de fuego intensa. Katara abrió sus ojos rápidamente reaccionando, creando una pared de agua y cristalizándola convirtiéndola en hielo, pero era muy poco agua y muy delgada, la bola de fuego explotó contra la pared de cristal, provocando una pequeña explosión que se pudo distinguir en la distancia, Katara salió volando al igual que los soldados a su alrededor, muchos murieron al instante...

Katara golpeo su cuerpo contra la pared de piedra de una casa en llamas, Zuko abrió sus ojos, corriendo donde ella, colocó su mano contra su mejilla, ella entreabrió sus ojos, el fuego comenzaba a consumir el lugar, unos soldados iban a atacarlos, Zuko alejó su mano de la mejilla de Katara, estaba bastante herida, pues estaba sangrando de una esquina de su costado.

Zuko empuño sus manos, mientras unos grandes brazos de fuego salían de ellos, los lanzo contra los soldados, el fuego quemó sus pieles, por la rapidez de sus movimientos; intentaron atacarlo, pero él formo con ambos brazos una clase de lazo que los envolvió, golpeando la madera de las casas en aquel callejón, pronto todo comenzó a derrumbarse, cayendo sobre los soldados restantes.

Zuko se acercó a Katara quién comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, colocando un poco de agua en su mano, la colocó sobre su herida, poco a poco sanándola, aunque no por completo pues se encontraba muy débil.

Pudo enfocar borrosamente la mirada de Zuko, levantándose con cuidado, ambos salieron corriendo, pues podían escuchar como soldados se acercaban al lugar de la pelea.

---

Azula observó el lugar, mientras examinaba los daños realizados, quienes fueran los enemigos que sus soldados tuvieron, eran guerreros muy especializados en sus habilidades, y por la condición del lugar de batalla no eran maestros tierra.

Trajeron frente a ella a un soldado herido, sangrando en todo su cuerpo, con quemaduras, y heridas punzantes... era obvio que estaba muriendo, pero aún podía ser salvado, lo arrodillaron frente a ella y con cuidado, se acercó a él.

-"Dime... ¿qué sucedió aquí?"-

-"Dos maestros... en un principio solo parecía que la muchacha lo era"- tosió sangre, cubriendo su mano en una de las heridas realizadas en su costado por las armas formadas por Katara. – "Podía controlar el agua..."-

-"¿Una maestra agua?"- parpadeó unos instantes.

-"Parecía que viajaba con aquel luchador... era muy hábil pero... cuando la muchacha fue derrotada, generó fuego de sus manos, atacándonos a todos"-

-"¡ZUKO!"- gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos, golpeo al soldado contra el suelo –"¿¡por donde fueron!?"-

-"No... no lo sé"- tosió –"no lo sé... desaparecieron entre las llamas"-

-"¿¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARLOS ESCAPAR!?"- un rápido movimiento, un golpe contra el hombre y se encontraba muerto, Kanaye y Mai se acercaron por detrás –"¿¡ahora que!?"-

-"Hablamos con algunos prisioneros... la pareja que buscábamos escapo con el bebé en el momento en que comenzó el ataque"- murmuró Mai

-"Se están tomando muchas molestias para proteger a su niño"- Kanaye suspiró

-"Creo saber porque... pero ahora"- Azula miró el cielo, el humo negro lo cubría lentamente –"tengo unos problemas demás..."-

-"¿Quieres que rastreemos la presencia de tu hermano?"- Mai abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta de Kanaye.

-"Envía algunos soldados... si encuentran a mi hermano y su supuesta acompañante, no duden en traerlos a mi quiero matarlos con mis propias manos"- Azula cerró su puño –"Rastreen a la pareja con el niño que escaparon... ese niño debe morir, al igual que todos los niños que sobrevivieron de esa tribu"-

-"Como... ordenes Azula"- Mai se alejo rápidamente con su habilidad de ninja, mientras Kanaye, daba sus ordenes a los demás soldados, Azula cerró sus ojos, ahora tenía más problemas que antes... sin embargo, era buena idea realizar una reunión familia con su perdido hermano, una sonrisa cruel en sus labios se formo ante la idea.

---

Katara respiraba agitadamente, habían logrado escapar, escabulléndose hacía los bosques de los alrededores, continuaron corriendo hasta que sus cuerpo no podían más, cerró sus ojos, fue entonces que lo sintió, una presión enorme en su abdomen.

Se recostó contra un árbol, el dolor era cada vez más intenso, como fuego que quemaba en su interior, pero a la vez sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas... entonces líquido, podía sentir un líquido espeso recorrer por su entrepierna hacia su pierna. Bajo su mano temblorosa, para colocarla contra la superficie de la ropa sobre su pelvis... era un líquido cálido, miró su mano...

El color oscuro brillaba contra la blancura de su palma; sangre, era sangre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lanzó un grito ahogado, captando la atención de Zuko, el corrió donde ella se encontraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y temor, fue cuando vio la sangre en la entrepierna de Katara, la sangre continuaba fluyendo mientras ella sudaba con intensidad.

El dolor era como nunca antes lo había sentido, cerró sus ojos azules, pero el dolor no importaba, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo... lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras la presión en su abdomen continuaba, sangre que se mezclaba contra la tierra.

Zuko no sabía que hacer, no podía reaccionar, abrazó a Katara mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo... pronto comenzó a llover, ahogando el sonido desesperado de sus corazones, mientras la sangre continuaba expandiéndose por el suelo, el olor de sangre mezclado por la lluvia inundo la desesperación dolorosa de aquel momento.

"Continua..."

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **¿qué sucederá... realmente paso, lo que paso?, lamento mucho a ver tardado nuevamente, incluso ahora tarde más de lo que esperaba, por cosas de la universidad, ya saben XDD. En fin que opinan de este nuevo capítulo, lleno de muerte y destrucción. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, en este momento, les digo que planeo actualizar el fic en más o menos dos a tres semanas, haré todo lo posible por traer el quinto capítulo lo más pronto posible. ¡Espero sus comentarios por la historia y muchas gracias por todo!, ustedes me animan a continuar con mi historia, muchas gracias por todo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

**flower of night:** realmente te lo agradezco, de verdad por todos tus comentarios, yo creo que escribes muy bien, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo que he subido, subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible y nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en la historia.

**always mssb: **Si, creo que estuvo triste al final, después de todo ellos vieron a un seres queridos, mhm… yo quisiera ver a mi abuelito así... en fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo y con la continuación y pues si he dormido bien en estos días y me va bien en la universidad, muchas gracias por preguntarme. Espero escribas pronto una historia de Zuko y Katara y la palabra fabulosa es muy bonita xDDD. En fin ¡muchas gracias, nos vemos!

**Princess Sheccid: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si el capítulo estuvo muy triste pero espero no te impresionaras mucho con el final de este nuevo capítulo; me alegra que te gustara que apareciera Yue, la verdad a mi me agrada mucho el personaje... la pobrecita murió para proteger a sus seres queridos, cumpliendo así la misión de su vida... un alma muy noble a mi manera de ver y si ella amaba mucho a Sokka. Iroh es genial, la verdad lo quisiera de tener como mi tío xDDD, es encantador y siempre busca que Zuko tenga la mejor opción, pues quiere a su sobrino como si fuera su propio hijo. Lo que oculta Aang… ya veremos que sucede ahí, bueno no aparecieron Sokka, ni los demás en este capítulo, bueno una breve mención XDD jejeje… solo diré que el destino juego muchas cosas. Espero te agrade este capítulo, nuevamente muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te lo agradezco de todo mi corazón y espero continúes con la historia. Un abrazo.

**anita-asakura: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre me das animo, muchas abrazos y espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

**Kitsune-Megamisama: **Ahh... tranquila, no te preocupes con el acoso de afirmaciones, me parece que realmente eres una persona muy observadora xDDD, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, el nombre de la nueva integrante del grupo es Toph xD, al menos creo que así se escribe, por lo vi en algún lado xDD. Me encanta como meditas todo, jejeje, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo y como dije actualizaré muy pronto. Y si vi el último capitulo de el Avatar, Azula es muy mala, lastimó a Iroh, Katara ofreció curarlo… Zuko lo rechazo, pero ahí está la intención, creo que es como algo de Zutara escondido (sonrisa). Mai, Mai jejej ya veremos, el Sokka/Ty Lee me parece tierno, pero se van a ver algunas sorpresas dentro de poco. ¡Nos vemos y un abrazo!.

**Anzu Zoldick: **Tranquila, muchas gracias por el review, de verdad, no te preocupes, te lo agradesco muchísimo y te entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar en exámenes finales X.x, son asesinos; Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo y espero que este nuevo te guste también, las ancianas eran muy graciosas… si ZUKO ESTA MUY BUENO, ahora más que tiene 21 años xDDD , lo del capi de Zuko, lo tengo grabado y cada vez que lo veo me pongo a llorar, el otro día me quejaba y medio lloraba de algo que me enteré de Zuko con una prima y ella y mi mamá me veían como que ando loca, pero me dijeron que no hay problema xDD, son mis dibujitos jejeje. En fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios y si a mi también me da la impresión de que Toph y Aang terminarán gustándose, no se... ¿algo instintivo?, además tienen la misma edad , bueno un abrazo, muchas gracias , nos vemos pronto.

**Argen: **Sokka, creo que estuvo por ahí xDD, en fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creo a que mi manera de ver Sokka mataría a Zuko primero antes de que Katara le explique que su embarazo no fue por que Zuko se aprovecho de ella xD jejeje. En fin... siempre hacer caso cuando nos piden que dejemos la compu en paz, muchas gracias por tus comentarios , espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Alexandra: **¡No molestas para nada! (abrazo), muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te lo agradezco muchísimo, me animan mucho tus comentarios, el romanticismo de Zuko y Katara es porque ellos realmente se aman, es de ese amor profundo que tiene que superar muchas dificultades desde su inicio, por ello creo que se han unido demasiado el uno al otro. ¡¡Un beso enorme!! Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo subido. Nos vemos.

**Renaissance Lady-K: **Tranquila no hay problema con lo del review largo, realmente te agradezco que continúes comentando a mi historia, y todos tus comentarios, realmente me animan muchísimo a continuar. Zuko si tiene un lado tierno, aunque lo sabe ocultar muy bien, pero en este caso sale muy presente frente a su querida esposa quién en un pasado fue su enemiga xDD… creo que como deje claro, Zuko adora a Katara . Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Te lo agradezco muchísimo y espero te agrade este nuevo capitulo, un abrazo.

**litti: **Tranquila con lo de review, realmente te agradezco todos tus comentarios... espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo, Zuko y Katara aún tienen que vivir muchas pruebas, muchas gracias por todo y espero continúes leyendo la historia, un enorme abrazo.

**Agradezco a todos los lectores de la historia, muchas gracias por todo¡nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo!.**

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	6. Encuentros & Recuerdos

"**Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Cuanto has cambiado con los años,  
__Ya nada es como antes, ya no somos niños,  
__Sin embargo aún mantengo fiel la promesa,  
__Que te hice hace años..."_

**5. Encuentros & Recuerdos **

"_De ahora en adelante, te serviré en todo momento con mi vida"- tomó su mano con cierta devoción –"mi nombre es Kanaye"- nunca podría olvidar el brillo de los ojos dorados, intensos y peligros, frente a él, incluso en los años de su ausencia"_

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, frente a el encontró un campamento asentado, varios soldados de un lado a otro, el olor a cenizas y fuego... no el jardín de cerezos borroso en su memoria; escuchó los movimientos leves en la tienda, donde Azula se encontraba durmiendo, se acercó al lugar, entrando con cuidado y caminando lentamente donde ella, sigilosamente retiró un mechón oscuro del rostro de la muchacha para después recostarse a sus pies, apretó su espada contra su cuerpo, mientras el fuego de su sangre quemaba intensamente, cerró sus ojos para descansar y fundirse en los recuerdos de su princesa de ojos dorados...

---

La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules suspiro, mientras sostenía con cariño al bebé entre sus brazos, susurrando suaves palabras consoladoras al infante para tranquilizar sus leves quejidos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla morena mientras una mano delicadamente acariciaba su rostro, retirando el rastro de la lágrima.

Sus ojos azules encontraron un par de ojos azules frente ella, con una sonrisa positiva que la animó inmediatamente. Susurró palabras entre sarcásticas y melancólicas para animarla, al final saco de ella una leve sonrisa mientras besaba aquella mano sobre su rostro con cariño.

-"No te preocupes más, todo saldrá bien"-

-"Sok..."-

-"Shhh, Mayu despertarás a nuestro hijo"- señalo con su dedo al infante durmiente –"haré todo lo posible por llegar al polo sur en unos cuántos días"-

-"Pero... ¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso?"- besó tiernamente la cabeza del bebé –"puede ser muy peligroso para la gente de tu pueblo, después de lo sucedi..."-

-"Tranquila"-

-"¡No puedo estar tranquila!"-

-"¡Mayu, después de tanto esfuerzo, no vamos simplemente a "aquí estamos nación del fuego, no tenemos a donde ir"!"-

-"No quiero arriesgar la vida de tus seres queridos..."-

-"No estas colocando en riesgo la vida de mis seres queridos, Mayu..."- sus ojos se encontraron –"tome la decisión de casarme contigo Mayu, yo lo hice... porque nadie puede negar sus sentimientos¿sabes?"- una sonrisa –"solo no esperaba que nuestro primer hijo fuera tan interesante"-

-"¡Sokka!"- la muchacha encontró sus ojos –"debemos pensar en otros sitio..."- meditó un momento –"¿no mencionaste en una de tus historias sobre un viejo inventor en el norte?"-

-"Si... pero¿qué hay con él, hace muchos años que no he regresado a ese lugar?"-

-"Es un lugar en alto... que hace mucho que no se sabe de la presencia de la nación del fuego... ¿podríamos ocultarnos ahí unos días, hasta que todo pase?"-

-"Podríamos hacerlo... puede ser un buen lugar, al menos por unos días estaríamos a salvo"- miró la expresión de la muchacha –"los defenderé con mi vida, Mayu... te lo prometo"-

-"Lo sé"- una pequeña sonrisa –"confió en ti"- a su alrededor unos hombres llevaban unas cuantas cajas de alimentos, en la distancia un hombre llamó la atención de la joven –"creo que te está llamando"-

-"¿En verdad? Ni lo había notado"-

-"Se educado... nos ha ayudado bastante, dada la condición en la que se encuentra"-

-"¡No tengo porque hacerlo!"- una ceja enarcada –"pero lo haré de todos modos, siempre es bueno ser cortés"- se alejo de la muchacha acercándose al hombre entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles. – "Mi esposa te agradece tu ayuda... y yo también"-

-"Dile que ha sido todo un placer... en tu caso, no deberías agradecérmelo, debes darle las gracias a "ella"... le agradas demasiado para mi propio gusto"-

-"¿Celoso?"- una sonrisa sarcástica –"¿acaso te sientes intimidado por la presencia de este apuesto guerrero agua...? sabes las mujeres como ella son atraídas por un hombre como y..."- una espada contra su cuello.

-"A veces hablas demasiado... solo le agradas, de todos modos te recuerda de cuando eran jóvenes"- retiro la espada -"no estoy celoso"- miró al cielo.

-"Si... como no"-

-"Espero que puedan encontrar un lugar seguro"-

-"Yo también lo espero"- las cosas terminaron de ser cargadas en el gran animal peludo –"En fin... dale mis gracias a ella y dile "adiós" de mi parte"- dio la vuelta, pero a unos pocos pasos se detuvo –"nunca tuve la mejor experiencia con las mujeres, los dioses saben de ello... pero por el tiempo que he vivido junto a mi esposa, puedo decir que debes ser un poco más considerado... si realmente sientes lo que sientes"- no recibió respuesta alguna así que prosiguió su camino, subió sobre el lomo del bisonte y en un ligero movimiento de la correo salieron volando sobre el cielo.

Las hojas de los árboles se movieron lentamente, la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas, creando varias formas de sombras; en la distancia, a unos cuantos metros de la figura masculina, una figura femenina se encontraba, sus ojos castaños observando cada una de las reacciones del hombre con un brillo melancólico muy poco usual en ellos.

---

Zuko permanecía fuera de la tienda entre el grupo de refugiados en medio del desierto, se encontraba recostado contra su espalda, sentado, sus piernas contra su pecho con su cabeza cabizbaja... pensando en lo que habían vivido tan solo unos días atrás, podía recordar la desesperación de aquella noche, el dolor... el olor a sangre en la tierra.

Una lágrima cayó contra el suelo del desierto, fueron los peores momentos en su vida, eran minutos que se transformaron en una eternidad, casi al mismo tiempo que Katara había dejado de sangrar, la lluvia se disipó un poco y un grupo de refugiados los encontraron, una mujer mayor los ayudó acomodándolos en su tienda, en lo posible revisando la condición de Katara, la cuál había terminado muy débil.

Aquella noche, no pudieron descifrar si realmente... si realmente; cerró sus ojos, era doloroso si quiera pensarlo, la mujer mayor le dijo a Zuko que Katara necesitaba descansar, era demasiado por lo que la muchacha había pasado, además la herida que tenía en su costado no ayudaba mucho, así que primero se encargaría de curar aquellas heridas... después deberían esperar... para saber si realmente había perdido al bebé.

Y así pasaron los días, en los cuáles él vigilaba a su joven esposa desde la distancia, la mujer siempre le preparaba a Katara un té de hierbas naturales que le ayudarían a reponer fuerzas, las hierbas eran medicinales al igual que nutritivas, así continuaron los días, solo una noche Zuko se quedo a solas con Katara, pero durante aquellos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni una sola palabra... él sostuvo su mano, ella sollozó arrinconando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Simplemente no podían hablar del tema, no podían sacarlo a relucir, ni tampoco preguntar que había sucedido; entonces en aquella mañana, la anciana le dijo que saliera un momento de la tienda que iba a revisar el estado de Katara. De modo que Zuko se mantenía en su lugar, esperando... entonces un suave sollozo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par, se levantó del suelo desesperado y entró en la tienda, miró a Katara llorando intensamente mientras la mujer mayor solo la miraba tristemente.

Su corazón se detuvo, se arrodilló frente a Katara y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, sus sollozos pronto la acompañaron, sin duda alguna aquel fue el día más negro en sus vidas.

---

Otra semana más paso rápidamente y Katara pronto se encontró completamente recuperada, se hallaba vistiéndose, al colocarse la ropa un poco más grande que la mujer le había prestado, se preguntó a si misma como estaría su cuerpo ahora... aunque en cierta forma la ropa grande no le quedaba nada mal, lo cuál la extraño bastante.

Trato de alejar sus pensamientos de aquel día y de lo sucedido, estaba recuperándose, Zuko y ella debían seguir adelante... no debían pensar en cosas negativas; terminó de recoger las pequeñas pertenencias que les habían regalado y salió de la tienda.

Fuera de ella, Zuko se encontraba junto a la mujer mayor, mientras a sus alrededor todos comenzaban a recoger sus tiendas, iban a comenzar un nuevo viaje en busca de un lugar mejor.

-"¿Seguro que no desean quedarse con nosotros?"-

-"No, estamos bien, no tiene de que preocuparse"-

-"Si vienen con nosotros estarán en mejor estado del que ahora se encuentran, muchachos... vamos..."-

-"No, señora, tenemos nuestro propio camino que recorrer"- respondió Katara tratando de esforzar una sonrisa en sus labios –"gracias... por todo"-

La señora se despidió de ellos, poco a poco ellos vieron como la gente se alejaba en la distancia mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ambos continuaron en el camino opuesto... menos brillante y alegre que antes.

Viajaron durante algunos días, en los cuales ninguno de los mencionaba nada, parecía que su mundo se había vuelto demasiado silencioso de lo que pensaban, talvez porque en parte hablar del tema les traía demasiados temores, recuerdos y dolor.

-"Katara"- susurró su nombre en el lugar que encontraron de descanso... pero ella no respondió, cuando Zuko la miró pudo encontrar a la muchacha descansando... su mirada triste, su rostro apagado, miro la ropa que llevaba puesta, sonrió tristemente, su imaginación le estaba jugando duramente, colocó un beso sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, estarían bien... solo necesitaban tiempo para sanar todas las heridas.

---

"_Podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé, sus pies descalzos corrieron sobre la dura piedra, fue entonces que vio a una figura vestida de blanco sujetar entre sus brazos a un bulto pequeño, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par... podía, no..._

_Corrió tratando de alcanzar a la figura de blanco, pero sus piernas parecían no moverse, trato de alcanzarlo mientras el llanto del bebé continuaba, pronto se detuvo y cuando pensó que podría sujetar a la figura, pero esta soltó el bulto de entre sus brazos y cayó lentamente, trató de alcanzarlo estirando sus brazos, cayendo contra el piso, el bulto se desvaneció... y el llanto del bebé desapareció en la nada._

_Katara cayó al suelo llorando intensamente mientras abrazaba su vientre, la desesperación la volvió a inundar, recordando los segundos que aún la atormentaban... aquellos momentos que no podía olvidar, la sangre, la desesperación... la perdida, el vació. _

_Entonces un par de brazos cálidos, brazos pequeños, a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron, las lágrimas aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Encontró una mirada grisácea, una sonrisa cálida._

_-"Katara, no llores más, nada es lo que parece"- una luz intensa y cálida cubrió su cuerpo"_

_---_

Abrió sus ojos azules observando a la figura de Zuko a su lado descansando, de alguna forma se sentía más aliviada, como si pudiera respirar nuevamente, colocó su mano contra la mejilla de Zuko, acariciando la piel pálida con suavidad, pronto el sol comenzó a salir en la distancia, podía sentir el calor del sol cubrir todo su cuerpo, se sentía mejor...

Se levantó de las suaves telas que se convirtieron en su cama provisional, con cuidado, tratando de acomodar su ropa, un leve pensamiento cruzo su mente, la ropa continuaba quedando diferente de lo que ella pensaba... sin embargo, una pequeña luz se iluminó en su interior, podía a ver la pequeña posibilidad...

No, no... trató de no llenarse de ideas, la mujer había dicho lo que pensaba, lo que creía... pero aquella mujer no era un sanador, suspiró mirando su cuerpo, continuaba diferente a como era antes, era un poco más ancho, lo cuál era muy extraño pues había perdido el apetito días atrás... simplemente no tenía ninguna clase de animo para alimentarse bien¿entonces porque...?, su corazón comenzó a palpitar intensamente, talvez podía a verse equivocado aquella mujer, podía aún tener esperanzas...

Para cuando Zuko despertó, un poco adolorido por la posición en la que terminó durmiendo, Katara se encontraba muy pensativa y para su sorpresa comiendo una fruta, cuando se acercó a ella, sus ojos se encontraron y fue entonces que ella comenzó a contarle lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, sentimientos fluyeron mientras ella hablaba, sentimientos que mezclaban dolor, preocupación y esperanza.

Zuko observó a su esposa, no deseaba llenarse de esperanza para nada, enarcó una ceja un poco preocupado de que las suposiciones no fueran verdad, pero al final aceptaron que debían encontrar un buen sanador en un pueblo cercano.

Porque de alguna manera aún mantenían esperanza en ellos, necesitaban aferrarse a algo, ello los mantenían con ganas de seguir adelante.

---

Mai terminó su oración en el pequeño templo improvisado en el campamento, para después levantarse con cuidado, habían pasado algunas semanas, su madre aún le escribía preguntándole si todo se encontraba bien, pero ella le respondía en las cartas que estaba mejor, lo cuál lo era del todo cierto.

Aún dolía físicamente, especialmente en las noches, su cuerpo aún tratando de regular todo su organismo después de cinco largos meses de a ver estado ocupado; sangraba todos los días, los curanderos de Azula la ayudaban en lo posible, pero le explicaron en si que era normal, su cuerpo estaba regresando a su estado anterior.

Azula se había molestado en un principio, porque habían detenido su paso por sus condiciones, desperdiciando su preciado tiempo en la búsqueda de aquella pareja de la tribu de agua, sin dejar a un lado que también ahora se encontraba muy preocupada por saber que su "querido" hermano aún se encontraba con vida, sin embargo Kanaye la convenció de asentar un campamento por el bien de todas las tropas, extrañamente y como siempre Kanaye era el único que realmente llegaba a convencer a Azula, al final todos necesitan descanso y renovar las tropas, aquellas que habían perdido por la rebelión.

Con cuidado dejo unas flores en el templo, en honor a su esposo muerto en batalla, meses atrás, realmente no podía estar muy triste por a ver perdido a su esposo; había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia, él, un hombre diez años mayor que ella, sin embargo... había sido amable, más de lo que pensaba en anterioridad.

Encendió incienso y cerró sus ojos, pensando en el bebé que había perdido, el niño que había muerto en su vientre, antes de nacer, descansaba de regreso en su hogar, junto a su esposo, un pequeño niño que no tuvo la oportunidad de nacer... cuando las parteras habían notado de la muerte del niño, habían inducido un parto, muy difícil donde ella casi había perdido la vida.

Kanaye le había dado sus condolencias por sus dos perdidas, Mai no se explicaba como de un segundo a otro había perdido a su esposo y a su hijo, pero sabía que la muerte era parte natural de la vida; recordaba que aquel soldado, tan unido a Azula, mencionó que su hijo no nació, si era verdad, un niño no nacido.

Admitía que en los primeros días sentía desesperación contra su pecho por la perdida, pero después lentamente desapareció, no podía quedarse para siempre con los mismos sentimientos de vació cuando el destino de su vida había sido así.

Su hijo y su esposo se habían ido, ya nada podría cambiar aquellas cosas, cerró sus ojos mientras se levantaba, ahora estaba bien, todo sería diferente, porque de nuevo podía ser una guerrera, no podía imaginarse como una madre, aunque en el fondo podía escuchar un pedazo de ella tratar de llorar, sin embargo ella lo retenía. Después de todo no podía cambiar su propia forma de ser.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su tienda, recordaba aquellos días cuando era pequeña, con su primer amor, el príncipe Zuko, con sus mejores amigas Azula y Ty lee... suspiró, era bueno olvidar con el paso de los años la niñez porque ya nada era igual.

Pronto una explosión rodeo todo el campamento, fuego, movimientos de tierra por todos lados, corrió donde se encontraban Azula y Kanaye, fue entonces que vio a un guerrero de intensos ojos verdes y cabello largo intentar atacarla... sonrió para ella solo bastaban segundos para que ella lo venciera.

---

Subieron las colinas en medio del bosque, ayudándose el uno al otro; Katara se detuvo un momento, un leve dolor en su abdomen. Zuko regreso junto a ella, a su paso dejando caer pequeñas piedritas de la colina por el movimiento brusco. Los ojos azules de la joven se enfocaron en él, una pequeña y débil sonrisa en sus labios, después ella continuó mientras un par de ojos dorados la seguían.

Su estado continuaba débil, la perdida de sangre, la batalla, la falta de alimento estaba cansando el cuerpo de Katara, Zuko lo sabía... ahora que aún mantenían cierta esperanza, no podía exponer a su esposa a un mayor peligro del que ya había estado.

Pronto entraron en una zona mucho más frondosa del bosque, lo que ha Katara le trajo varios recuerdos de años atrás, fue entonces que sucedió, como una clase de "deja vú", varias flechas fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, tuvieron que moverse rápidamente en cuestión de segundos.

Katara esquivó las flechas moviendo su cuerpo rápidamente, realizando agua control, para congelarlas en el aire, fue entonces que un leve mareo lleno su mundo, convirtiendo su vista en una bruma de imágenes... se arrodilló en el piso para sostenerse y evitar perder la conciencia, la falta de comida, la sangre que había perdido, el sueño estaban realizando sus efectos más fuerte en ella en el momento menos conveniente.

Zuko reacción ante la debilidad de Katara fue entonces que colocándose frente ella, sin realizar fuego control, golpeo con movimiento de artes marciales a las flechas, desviándolas a otro lugar. Entonces de los árboles cayeron hombres vestidos como maestros tierra.

Un movimiento corto de sus pies y Zuko fue encapsulado en una enorme cantidad de tierra, Katara reaccionó en ese instante y con un movimiento fuerte creo un tentáculo de agua y golpeo a los hombres, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera lanzar un segundo ataque llegaron más hombres vestidos como soldados del reino de la tierra y terminaron arrinconándolos mediante un círculo que crearon alrededor.

Katara estaba lista, liberando a Zuko en segundos con su poder, ambos nuevamente se colocaron en posición de ataque, fue entonces que un silbido se escucho y los hombres retrocedieron su posición de ataque. Extrañados ante lo sucedido, Katara y Zuko se miraron el uno al otro, un par de aplausos hicieron eco entre los árboles mientras unos pasos se dirigían hacia ellos y una figura masculina se daba a conocer a la luz.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Katara"- susurró el hombre con cierto aire triunfante mientras se arrimaba al árbol junto a él, los ojos de Katara brillaron mientras Zuko apretaba sus puños con rabia.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponernos en peligro de esta...?!"- como si se tratará de una clase de maldición en aquellos días, Zuko nuevamente no terminó sus palabras porque su joven y "débil" esposa corrió a toda velocidad ignorando completamente la situación y abrazó al hombre frente a ellos con cariño y fuerza.

-"¡Jet!"- el hombre la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras observaba con una sonrisa algo victoriosa a Zuko, quién apretaba sus puños y sus dientes, podía ver los celos brillar en los ojos dorados del hombre, quién después de tantos años seguía sin ser de su agrado personal, aunque admitía era un buen guerrero.

-"¡Katara!"- Zuko llamó a su esposa, pero la muchacha tomo la pequeña idea de ignorarlo, mientras se alejaba de su viejo amigo/enemigo, sus ojos azules brillando.

-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo... pensé que habías muerto... de nuevo"-

-"Como ves Katara, soy un hueso duro de roer"-

-"Pero que ha estado sucediendo... nosotros..."- esta vez fue Katara quién no pudo formular su pregunta, pues frente a ella paso ágilmente lo que pudo distinguir como una mancha rosa/rojo y cabello castaño... fue entonces que miró a Zuko con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"¡ZUKO ME ALEGRA MUCHO VERTE!"- fueron las alegres palabras que salieron de la boca de la joven de cabello castaño, mientras está se colgaba del cuello de Zuko, él mientras tanto solo mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

Jet golpeo ligeramente su cabeza, Katara apretó sus puños mientras las palabras se dificultaban en salir de sus labios, Zuko alejo a la muchacha de él para poder respirar un poco mejor y fue entonces que ambos, Zuko y Katara hablaron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-"¡¿TY LEE?!"-

---

Encontrar a Ty Lee junto a Jet fue una de las sorpresas del día que Zuko y Katara recibieron; ambos pronto se enteraron que Jet era el famoso líder de la rebelión que se encontraba ayudando a las personas que eran despojadas de la nación del fuego. Sorpresivamente como hace años, Jet había construido una cuidad en los árboles, solo que esta vez a un nivel más alto e inalcanzable por los soldados de la nación del fuego.

Nuevamente les ofreció a Katara y Zuko unirse a él, pero ambos lo rechazaron; para cuando la noche llego y las antorchas iluminaron el lugar, Jet los invitó a cenar.

-"Como pueden ver existen varios niveles de la ciudad"- comió de una manzana que le sirvió Ty Lee junto a una cantidad de platos de comida, después ella se sentó a un lado también disfrutando de una fruta con su habitual sonrisa. Zuko y Katara conservaban aún su sorpresa y se encontraban curiosos de lo que podía a ver sucedido mientras Jet notablemente orgulloso de su trabajo, continuaba comunicándoles de todo el lugar –"el tercer nivel pertenece a los más altos de rango..."-

-"Eso te incluye a ti¿no es así?"- Zuko miró a Jet con cierta seriedad –"de alguna forma estas creando una jerarq..."- una espada se colocó en su cuello, una muchacha de cabello largo y ojos como gato lo miraron con cierta sensibilidad asesina, Katara miró furiosa a Jet, mientras Ty Lee tenían un brillo melancólico muy extraño en su mirada.

Jet realizó un movimiento de su mano y la muchacha retiro la espada de su cuello, fue entonces que miro la actitud de Katara con Zuko, años atrás cuando sus caminos se encontraron, ellos prácticamente se llevaban bien, supuestamente eran solo compañeros de viaje... pero ahora era diferente, las miradas que cruzaban entre los dos, le trajeron ciertos recuerdos...

-"Zuko, todo este lugar esta dirigido por el bien de nuestra comunidad..."- miró a Ty Lee –"no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con la presencia de ciertas cosas en la misma..."- tristeza en los ojos castaños, sin embargo Zuko entendió el mensaje pues se refería a él, al parecer Jet continua con su actitud "anti-personas de la nación del fuego", por lo cuál no se explicaba que rayos hacía ahí Ty Lee. –"Sin embargo, no quiero hablar de mi... de todos modos que ha sido de ustedes, ahora que los vuelvo a ver, están muy diferentes..."-

-"Jet verás..."-

-"¡Estamos Casados!"- Zuko sostuvo la mano de Katara contra su pecho, sin poder evitarlo, ella se sonrojo y molesto al mismo tiempo, Jet abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y Ty Lee también los miró sorprendida, pero después esbozo una sonrisa muy positiva.

-"Creo que era de esperarse¿no?"- sus ojos castaños brillaron –"siempre fuiste muy diferente de Az... tu hermana, Zuko... Zuzu siempre guiado por su corazón"-

-"¿Casados...?"- Jet murmuró –"Ahora entiendo lo que aquel soldado que se unió a nosotros hace algunos meses dijo... mhm... ¿cuál era su nombre?"-

-"Haru"- pronunció suavemente Ty Lee –"su nombre es Haru..."- los ojos de Katara brillaron unos segundos, ambos, Zuko y ella permanecieron quietos mientras sus ojos detonaban cierta melancolía ante los recuerdos. Katara soltó la mano de su esposo y miró con tristeza a Jet.

-"¿Cómo... cómo...?"- la tristeza era profunda –"¿cómo se encuentra?"-

-"Hablamos un poco cuando nos conocimos, resultó que teníamos algo en común"- Jet cerró sus ojos –"Tú"- Ty Lee se mantuvo en su sitio sin decir nada –"al conversar sobre nuestros breves encuentros contigo Katara, me dijo que estuvieron a punto de casarse años atrás... lo cuál me sorprendió muchísimo, debo admitirlo, pero que desapareciste el mismo día de la boda, dijo que no estaba molesto... pero siempre se preguntó que había sucedido"- una sonrisa algo leve cruzó el rostro de Jet –"ahora finalmente entiendo que fue lo que sucedió"-

-"Jet... no sabes lo que sucedió..."- murmuró Katara molesta por la actitud del hombre, Zuko apretó su mano –"¿cuándo volverá aquí?"-

-"En algunas semanas, junto a un grupo de hombres fueron a algunos lugares atacados, especialmente en los lugares donde se encuentran reunidos los ejércitos de Azula" – Ty Lee parecía estar muy al tanto de todo el movimiento de batalla –"ahora forma parte de nuestras fuerzas..."-

-"No van a pelear¿verdad?"- pregunto Katara preocupada.

-"Iban a ayudar a los pueblos atacados... no a pelear, aún estamos preparándonos para dar el golpe..."-

-"Cuando estemos todos listos, necesitamos tiempo para reunir a todos los hombres necesarios y prepararlos..."- pronunció sus palabras algo seria Ty Lee, después de ello se levantó –"quédense con nosotros algunos días, de todos modos se nota que necesitan algo de descanso... así, Katara talvez puedas ver a Haru y explicarle todo"- ella de alguna forma siempre trataba de ser positiva ante todo –"Zuko me alegro que estés en las mejores manos"- se acercó a Zuko inclinándose un poco le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y guiñándole el ojo levemente.

Jet abrió sus ojos de par en par, un brillo extraño en su mirada, sin embargo no dijo nada mientras Katara olvidó por completo todas sus preocupaciones y se levantó con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Zuko sostuvo su mano y para aminorar un poco su reacción de celos, la beso en los labios, ante tal acción Jet solo formulo un leve gesto para él y se levanto de la mesa, dándoles indicaciones a sus subordinados sobre donde podían descansar, sus nuevos invitados; con mucha tranquilidad y frescura, les dio las buenas noches a la joven pareja para después encaminarse por el mismo lugar que había desaparecido Ty Lee segundos antes.

---

Bien entrada la noche, Zuko y Katara descansaban el uno junto al otro en una pequeña manta acolchonada con sábanas frescas, en una pequeña habitación en la copa de los árboles, mientras hablaban por lo bajo sobre lo acontecido. Aún no salían de sus sorpresas mutuas en lo sucedido tras el encuentro con Jet y Ty Lee.

-"Haru..."- murmuró tristemente la muchacha de ojos azules, al darse cuenta de que el destino nuevamente ponía en su camino a un amigo preciado, a quién ella había lastimado años atrás -"realmente debo explicarle lo que sucedió ese día..."-

-"Lo lastimarás más de lo que ya paso, al confirmarle que estabas enamorada de otra persona aún cuando estabas a punto de casarte con él"- los recuerdos podían ser dolorosos también, para Zuko nunca habían sido la excepción, recordaba claramente la ocasión en que por poco pierde a Katara –"pero si te sientes mejor... nos quedaremos para que hables con él..."-

-"Gracias... y hay otra cosa que ahora me preocupa... ¿por qué Ty Lee esta aquí?"-

-"¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?"- abrazo más intensamente a su esposa, apegándola contra su pecho para sentir el calor del joven cuerpo –"es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando, conozco a Ty Lee desde que éramos unos niños, jamás sería capaz de abandonar a mi hermana por nada del mundo... de alguna forma, Azula siempre lograba convencerla de que luche a su lado"-

-"Si lo recuerdo claramente"- su cuerpo tembló por el leve escalofrío que recorrió por su piel al recordar las habilidades de la muchacha de cabello castaño al neutralizar los poderos de otros.

-"Pero si es extraño que ella se encuentre aquí..."- murmuró palabras suaves y cálidas contra el cuello de Katara, tan cálidas que de los labios de la muchacha salió un suave gemido.

-"También la actitud de Jet..."-

-"No lo creo, su actitud sigue siendo tan molesta como antes..."-

-"Solo contigo, algunas veces... pero admítelo, se respetan mutuamente, pues son guerreros..."-

-"Pero le quite algo que para él parecía ser importante"-

-"Zuko..."-

-"Katara, se que ha pasado algunos años, pero era algo obvio que él sentía algo por ti, no tan intenso como..."-

-"Haru"-

-"Si, pero sentía algo por ti..."- se separo de ella ajustándose a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre la suave almohada –"tuviste tantas oportunidades, mejores prospectos para ti... y al final de todo me escogiste a mi de todos ellos."- un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos –"a veces siento que no te merezco"- Katara se levanto un poco, apoyándose en su brazo para encararlo.

-"¿Cómo puedes pensar todavía eso, después de tantos años?"- sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente a la luz de la pequeña llama de la antorcha –"Si... ellos son unas buenas personas, hombres honorables, guerreros fuertes, uno con un carácter un poco petulante, el otro demasiado caballeroso... pero ninguno era tú"- un suspiro –"mis sentimientos por ellos son de amistad, compañerismo... pero ninguno es tú, Zuko..."- se inclino levemente –"eres el hombre que escogí para mi porque me demostraste que eras mucho más que ellos, bajo tu mirada seria, el brillo de tus ojos tristes, en tu sonrisa... en tus palabras, en la forma en como actuabas, me demostraste todo lo que deseaba y mucho más"- una sonrisa –"no puedo imaginarme con alguien más, porque tu eres todo lo que necesito, eres mi esposo y el padre del be..."- se detuvo, lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Katara"- se levantó a abrazarla, tenían que saber si todo estaba bien, de verdad, la incertidumbre los estaba matando, por un leve momento habían olvidado lo que era importante, Katara se alejo un poco de él, se levantó de la manta, necesitaba algo de aire.

-"Voy a caminar un poco... no te preocupes"- sin regresar a mirar, ella salió del lugar.

---

Caminar entre las copas de los árboles no era tan difícil, debía admitir que Jet era muy hábil en generar una cuidad como aquella en aquel lugar, solo esperaba que su seguridad durará el tiempo suficiente.

Cubrió con sus brazos su cuerpo, el viento helado soplando, podía notar por los cambios climáticos que pronto comenzaría a nevar, también se preguntaba como iban a afrontar tal situación en aquella cuidad en los árboles... pero lo más seguro era que supieran manejarla bastante bien.

Sus manos descendieron con cuidado a su vientre, acariciándolo mientras leves lágrimas trazaban un camino por sus mejillas, realmente deseaba crear que todo estaba bien, pero las palabras de la mujer que la ayudó continuaban haciendo eco en su mente, una y otra vez.

"_Mi niña lo siento tanto, parece que... lo siento mucho"_

No lo había dicho realmente pero podía comprender lo que trataba de decir, apretó su mano contra su abdomen, podía sentir la calidez recorrer su cuerpo, sus lágrimas continuaron, no había perdido a su bebé... no lo había hecho...

Un leve gemido, capto su atención, seguido de otro... sus mejillas quemaron intensamente mientras el color rojo subía a su piel y la coloreaba, era bastante obvio porque se pronunciaban aquellos gemidos, los podía reconocer pues ella misma los había pronuncia a lo largo de tres años desde que estaba con Zuko.

La voz femenina era algo aguda pero sin duda se encontraba apasionada, no quería ser descortés por ninguna razón y mucho menos que pensaran de ella algo malo, no era ninguna pervertida para espiar a una pareja en su momento más íntimo... sin embargo la curiosidad la estaba matando, no por el acto en si, que hacía sus mejillas sonrojarse cada vez más, sino porque la voz femenina le parecía muy familiar.

Durante algunos minutos se debatió entre ello, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus acciones fueron totalmente involuntarias y se vio a si misma acercándose al lugar de donde provenían los gemidos apasionados. Un poco sonrojada observó a la pareja, y agradeció que no pudiera distinguir claramente que estaba sucediendo, realmente no deseaba mirar "todo" lo que estaba sucediendo... enfoco un poco más su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El cabello castaño estaba completamente enmarañado, contra la corteza del árbol, la rama en si, podía distinguir la figura masculina con la femenina... el cabello castaño del hombre, los brazos, las piernas entrelazadas, la piel bronceada con la piel blanca fundirse.

_-"Jet..."- _

Fue el leve susurro de la mujer, mientras ella se abrazaba intensamente a **_Jet_**; Katara sabía muy bien quién era la muchacha, dando la vuelta con la cara bastante roja, se encamino a paso lento hacia su lugar de descanso con Zuko, cuando entro en el lugar, su esposo miró extrañado la expresión del rostro de su esposa, además de todo rojo, parecía bastante sorprendida.

-"¿Q-que sucedió?"- preguntó algo inquietado.

-"Solo..."- sus mejillas quemaban mientras se acomodaba nuevamente junto a Zuko –"descubrí la respuesta a una de nuestras preguntas"-

-"¿Eh?"- ahora si, Zuko estaba totalmente confundido.

-"Mañana te lo digo"- sin más Katara se cobijo la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, Zuko todavía extrañado por la actitud de la muchacha, no le dio mucha importancia y apago la luz de la pequeña antorcha, dejándolos a oscuras, se recostó a su lado y dejo que el sueño lo venciera.

Katara abrió sus ojos nuevamente mientras trataba de enfriar un poco sus mejillas¿realmente porque no lo había pensado antes?, se dijo a si misma pensando en los acontecimientos del día y la _noche_... a los pocos segundos el sueño comenzó a vencerla, realmente su cuerpo necesitaba un buen descanso y mientras su mente comenzaba a flotar en un tumulto de oscuridad, se juró a si misma, jamás volver a ver un momento ajeno tan intimo como ese.

---

Durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Katara se sentía un poco incomoda y algo atenta a las actitudes de Jet, aunque algo extrañada de que Ty Lee no se encontrará en el lugar, además las preocupaciones continuaban asaltándola pues se preguntaba que podía a ver sucedido con la risueña y algo melancólica Ty Lee.

-"¿Sucede algo Katara...?"-

-"¿Eh...?"-

-"No has probado la comida"- murmuró Zuko mientras observaba a su esposa, ella movió la cabeza en señal de que se encontraba mejor, fue entonces que comenzó a comer algo de fruta de una canasta. A los pocos minutos, Katara no pudo aguantar su curiosidad más.

-"Jet... ¿dónde se encuentra Ty Lee?"-

-"Viene en unos momentos, se está encargando de algunas cosas"-

-"Ya veo..."- nuevamente continuó con su comida cuando algo llegó a su mente –"disculpa Jet... sabes... ¿dónde puedo encontrar un curandero?"-

-"¿Un curandero?"- el muchacho abrió sus ojos cafés oscuros –"¿te sientes bien Katara?"-

-"Si... si pero verás..."-

-"Solo queremos ver a un médico, hemos estado débiles durante las últimas semanas, especialmente Katara, por lo que es natural que ella quiera ver a un curandero, para ver como esta su salud"- Zuko respondido por Katara, y ella podía comprenderlo, el asunto que ambos deseaban consultar con el curandero, era algo muy privado e importante para los dos.

-"Hay uno... pero al momento no se encuentra en el lugar, sin quieren pueden esperar algunos días"-

-"Oh... esta bien..."-

-"Pero Katara..."- murmuró entre dientes Zuko

-"Nos quedaremos unos días de todos modos, igualmente quisiera ver a Haru..."-

-"Por supuesto"- Una persona se acercó a Jet, el muchacho se mantuvo con una expresión seria después algo preocupada –"Katara, me tengo que retirar... espero te agrade la comida"- después se levantó siguiendo al hombre que llegó anteriormente. Zuko mantuvo su mirada seria, algo no estaba bien.

-"Katara quédate aquí, volveré en unos minutos... algo no esta bien"-

-"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?"- preguntó molesta la joven –"voy a ir contigo, tampoco me gusto la actitud que tomo Jet, algo malo esta sucediendo"-

-"¡No, Katara!"- Zuko sostuvo la mano de su esposa, pero no estaba seguro de que esta vez la convenciera, de todos modos Katara era igual de obstinada que él. Fue entonces que Ty Lee se presentó al lugar, con una sonrisa risueña y bastante calmada en su rostro y sin perder el tiempo Zuko se acercó a ella tomando la mano de Katara.

-"¡Ty Lee me harías el favor de llevar a Katara a conocer el lugar, de seguro le encantará, nos vemos!"- Ty Lee, respondió un "¡seguro, porque no!", muy animada, entonces él se encamino por la dirección que Jet había tomado. Katara apretó sus puños, pero Ty Lee la detuvo.

-"Bueno... sería emocionante si caminamos un rato juntas¿no?"- una sonrisa –"para conocernos mejor, de todos modos... tengo que comentarte algo"-

Ante el último comentario de Ty Lee, Katara comenzó a ponerse nerviosa... pero aceptó gustosa, por lo que ambas jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

---

Zuko se quedo a cierta distancia, sus habilidades como el Espíritu Azul le habían enseñado a ser bastante cauteloso al escuchar conversaciones entre otras personas, por lo que escondido entre las ramas altas, escucho lo que hablaban Jet y sus hombres.

-"Así que atacaron sin permiso..."-

-"Si... el mensaje llego está mañana"- habló la chica de cabello oscuro, colocando sus manos en sus cintura, mientras el hombre a su lado solo realizaba un movimiento con la cabeza. –"no pudieron con ellos... lo intentaron, pero la guardia de Azula era demasiado..."-

-"¿Número de sobrevivientes?"-

-"Ninguno..."-

-"¿Están seguros?"- un leve movimiento afirmativo de parte de ellos, Jet lanzó los pergaminos al suelo con fuerza, completamente molesto –"¿¡en que rayos estaban pensando!?" – colocó su mano en su frente, frunciendo el ceño –"les di ordenes claras de solo ayudar a los refugiados de no enfrentarse al campamento de Azula"-

-"Muchos estaban molestos, también eran fuertes guerreros... sin embargo no pudieron con ellos"-

-"¡Por ello les di las órdenes, he tratado con personas de la nación del fuego prácticamente toda mi vida!"- apretó sus puños –"ya nada podemos hacer... envíen a un grupo pequeño por si acaso alguien sigue con vida, si no encuentran a nadie que regresen inmediatamente... sin ser vistos"-

-"¡Cómo ordenes!"- ambos se retiraron inmediatamente. Jet levantó su mirada, sus ojos serios.

-"Sal de donde te encuentras"- era una orden, no una petición, Zuko se lanzó de la rama encarando a Jet, mientras apretaba sus puños, furioso –"antes de que digas nada... quiero que me digas... ¿cuán peligrosa es Azula?"-

-"Tu deberías saberlo... ya has peleado con ella, supongo"-

-"Solo responde"-

-"Por más que odio admitirlo, porque ella es sangre de mi sangre, sus instintos son despiadados"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió?"-

-"Una división... cometieron un error, ya es demasiado tarde para ellos"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"Dile... a Katara que no podrá ver a ese hombre más..."-

-"¿Se encontraba en esa división?"-

-"Si, de todos modos estaban advertidos, no siempre puedes controlar las emociones humanas"-

-"Es así... al menos no los enviaste a la muerte"-

-"Nunca lo haría, eran parte de nuestra rebelión, ellos tomaron la decisión incorrecta"- miró serio a su interlocutor –"no eres el único que tiene seres queridos para proteger"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Yo también tengo a los míos"- el silencio inundó el lugar.

---

Ty Lee y Katara se encontraban riendo de unos cuantas historias de la infancia de Zuko, Katara no podía creer cuantas veces en su niñez Zuko termino en una fuente de agua, bajo un montón de tierra, todo por obra y gracia de su pequeña hermana.

-"A Azula siempre le gustaba molestar mucho a Zuzu"-

-"Jajaja... no puedo creerlo"- colocó su mano en su vientre inconscientemente, Ty Lee la miró seriamente –"tantas cosas que él no me había contado"-

-"Son bonitos recuerdos que mantenemos en nuestras memorias... la verdad, la vida de Zuko no fue siempre flores y cerezos, fue bastante dura y complicada muchas veces"-

-"Especialmente la relación con su padre"- Katara murmuró con tristeza.

-"Azula siempre fue la niña de su padre..."- Ty lee miró el sol brilla en el cielo –"¡No puedo creerlo, ya es mediodía, debo ir a verlo!"- miró a Katara con una sonrisa –"¿me acompañas?"-

-"¿Verlo... a quién?"- se encontraba un poco confundida.

-"¡Vamos!"- Ty Lee se adelantó un poco, ambas caminaron unos minutos en los cuáles comenzaron a entrar en un lugar que Katara reconoció rápidamente, como el lugar de la noche anterior, lo que hice que sus mejillas se sonrojarán nuevamente, Ty Lee se mantenía delante de ella, sin mirarla habló –"sabes Katara... se que estuviste ahí anoche"- Katara se detuvo en seco, sus mejillas completamente rojas, sus ojos brillando de la vergüenza.

-"Lo siento mucho... de verdad, no deseba... verlos en su momento íntimo, lo siento mucho"- sus mejillas quemaban.

-"No te preocupes esta bien, es culpa de Jet por ser tan descuidado... y mía en si por dejarlo actuar en un lugar que no esta cubierto por un techo"- una sonrisa ligera, sus mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo.

-"Así... tu relación con Jet..."-

-"Es algo complicada"- suspiro –"ni yo misma creo comprenderla, solo sucedió..."- ambas entraron en una habitación bastante bien decorada con paredes de madera y bastante cálida para el clima frío fuera de ella –"En un principió las cosas solo sucedieron, fue después de que deje a Azula... sabes no creo que ninguno de los dos planificó algo, tampoco lo esperábamos"- una sonrisa en su rostro –"pero esta bien, Jet puede ser frío a veces"- le ofreció un asiento a Katara –"pero también tiene su lado amable y cariñoso"- apretó sus puños –"tiene un cierto parecido a Zuko, pero a la vez son muy diferentes"-

-"Jet y Zuko son muy diferentes"-

-"Claro, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie..."- las palabras no eran con ninguna mala intención, por lo que antes de que Katara pudiera responder, Ty Lee se adelantó –"¡ah!, no entiendas mal, ni nada, Zuko es tu esposo creo que por ello puedes comprenderlo mejor que nadie en el mundo, además ahora que esperan un bebé..."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Ahora que esperan un bebé?"- los ojos castaños se abrieron en sorpresa –"¿¡No me digas que no lo sabias!?"- suspiro –"¡pero es bastante obvio, tienes como cuatro... meses si no me equivoco"- ante la sorpresa de Ty Lee, Katara comenzó a llorar –"pero... ¿qué sucede... no dije algo malo, no es así?"-

-"No... no esta bien, no te preocupes... es solo..."- no podía contener sus lágrimas –"hace unos días tuve un sangrado muy fuerte, que me dejo totalmente débil, la mujer que me atendió dijo que... dijo que..."-

-"¿Qué habías perdido al bebé?"- una sonrisa comprensiva –"Katara, es natural que de vez en cuando una mujer embarazada sufra de un sangrado, que puede incluso bordear un aborto, pero eso no significa que no este embarazada o que haya perdido al bebé. Lo importante fue que recibiste ayuda en ese momento lo que evito que perdieras al bebé"-

-"Pero... la mujer..."-

-"Bueno todos cometemos errores, pero en mi caso yo te digo... no lo estoy haciendo, es bastante obvio que tienes cuatro meses, tu cuerpo es muy diferente, además la ropa que llevas... como llevas tu mano a tu vientre..."- Ty Lee se acercó a Katara colocando su mano en su vientre –"no tengas miedo, mira que esta creciendo cada día, lo que significa que esta bien"- se alejo de la muchacha, mientras comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa.

-"¿Cómo sabes todo...?"-

-"¿Estó?- un movimiento en una esquina de la habitación, un bulto envuelto entre grandes cantidades de pieles y mantas, Ty Lee esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a aquel bulto, desenvolviéndolo con cariño. –"sabes porque lo sé... yo pase por lo mismo"- la sonrisa se volvió mucho más brillante, mientras Katara abría sus ojos totalmente sorprendida, mientras frente a ella, entre los brazos de Ty Lee se encontraba un bonito niño de alrededor de un año de edad, de cabello café oscuro y ojos semi adormilados del color de los ojos de su madre.

---

Para el anochecer Zuko regresó de nuevo a su habitación, había pasado, después de su conversación con Jet, caminando por todo el lugar, al final había apreciado aquel lugar, sin duda Jet era un buen líder de su gente.

Al entrar en la habitación Katara se encontrar sentada en el piso, mientras sus ojos parecían encontrarse pensativos, cuando ella lo vio, se lanzó en sus brazos colocando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad –"sabes Jet dijo que..."-

-"Qué sigo embarazada"-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Ty Lee me lo confirmo"- susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su esposo - "no puedo creerlo... es un sueño¿no es así?"-

-"No... Estamos a salvo, nuestro bebé esta a salvo..."-

-"Por un momento... por un momento..."- lágrimas, no sabía si eran buenas o no para el bebé, pero estaba feliz... su bebé estaba bien, estaba con vida, dentro de ella –"Todo esta bien"-

-"Somos una familia..."- alejó a Katara de él –"también no vas a creer lo que Jet me dijo..."-

-"¿Que Ty Lee y él llevan juntos como dos años y tiene un hijo de un año?"-

-"¿Cómo sabes todo antes que yo?"-

-"Recuerda que pase la tarde con Ty Lee... también me lo dijo, además conocí al pequeño Han, es un niño bastante bonito... aunque por lo poco que me contó Ty Lee, el niño no era en si parte de sus planes, pero no quise entrar mucho en ello, creo que Ty Lee a veces parecía tener una mirada de tristeza, aunque es bastante claro que ama a su hijo y... hay sentimientos profundos para Jet"-

-"Jet mencionó lo mismo... en si no quise indagar en detalles, no soy ninguna anciana chismosa... ¡ouch!"- Zuko se quejo por el "leve" golpecito cariñoso que su esposa le dijo.

-"¿Acaso soy una "anciana chismosa"?"-

-"No Katara y no quise decir eso..."- suspiro para él –"de todos modos por lo poco que dijo, comprendí que para él es muy importante que su hijo se encuentre a salvo y me admitió que ser padre es algo que no puedes llegar a imaginarte ni los sentimientos que vienen con ello"-

-"¿Nervioso sobre el bebé?"-

-"No..."- abrazó a Katara –"estoy feliz... no perdimos a nuestro hijo, eso es lo más importante"- juntaron sus frentes, Katara enarcó una ceja.

-"¿Hijo... podría ser una niña, no crees?"-

-"No me importa, solo sé que seguimos con nuestro bebé"- ambos sonrieron, mientras dos sombras los observaban desde afuera. Jet se dio la vuelta mientras Ty Lee lo seguía muy de cerca, su relación sin duda era inesperada, pero se encontraban juntos... cualquiera que fuera el sentimiento que los mantenía juntos.

---

Dos semanas más pasaron, al final Zuko y Katara tomaron la decisión de que era hora de finalmente salir de aquel lugar, ahora era algo más notable el estado de Katara, pues la ropa era más ancha, aunque su vientre no era muy grande, era ya bastante claro para otros que se encontraba embarazada. Ty Lee le había dando algunas prendas de vestir de color verde y unas cintas que podrían decorar su ropa para que luzca más bonita además de más maternal.

Ambos se despidieron, para después continuar su viaje, aunque en el fondo si deseaban quedarse con amigos tan preciados en un lugar como aquel, pero sabían que no debían hacerlo pues siempre que ellos se mantuvieran demasiado en un lugar, era demasiado peligroso para otros.

Jet y Ty Lee, quién se encontraba con el pequeño Han en sus brazos, que se movía de un lado a otro, además de colocar una pequeña manita sobre el pecho de su madre, en señal de hambre; permanecieron en su lugar observando como en la distancia las figuras de Zuko y Katara desaparecían lentamente.

-"Me sorprendió un poco que Zuko terminará con Katara, es tan... inesperado"- murmuró Ty Lee, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro.

-"A mi no mucho"- Ty Lee lo miró –"Hace tres años y medio, cuando encontré a Katara y Zuko por primera vez y ellos alegaban que pronto se separarían en caminos diferentes... por al momento solo eran compañeros de viaje, sucedió algo en la noche que hizo que de alguna forma me sintiera celoso de él"-

-"¿Q-qué cosa?"-

-"Katara estaba dormida en la entrada de aquella pequeño casa... yo me encontraba en el bosque y cuando regresé la mire, me iba a acercar a ella cuando... Zuko apareció, lo que sucedió después no fue muy claro, pero... se que él la beso mientras estaba dormida"-

-"¡Qué romántico!"- Ty Lee gritó emocionada.

-"Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella jamás seria mía"- movió sus hombros –"de todos modos, creo que el destino tenía preparado algo diferente para mi"- su mano rozo ligeramente la mano de Ty Lee, provocando en la muchacha un pequeño shock eléctrico, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Entonces recordó algo.

-"No le dijiste a Katara lo sucedido con la Tribu de agua del norte... ni que su hermano estuvo aquí"- susurró.

-"No lo creía conveniente... después de todo en el estado frágil que se encuentra, hubiera sido muy peligroso para su bebé..."-

-"Si... pero, tampoco le dijiste que Haru desapareció en batalla..."-

-"Como dije... es mejor por la salud de Katara, que por el momento no sepa de algunas cosas"- Jet tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su madre.

-"Jet... ella no es tu responsabilidad, es la de Zuko... es su esposa"- Ty Lee miró en la distancia –"ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro"-

-"Lo sé... pero ella es mi amiga"-

-"Tarde o temprano sabrá todo lo sucedido"-

-"Entonces ahí estará su esposo con ella... ven vamos adentro, está haciendo demasiado frío"- Jet se adelanto con el pequeño Han en brazos, Ty Lee miró detrás de ella, deseando en su interior que la suerte siempre acompañará a la joven pareja porque ellos realmente la necesitaban.

---

Azula lanzó al hombre golpeado contra el suelo, con un suspiró de frustración por no a ver conseguido nada de información sobre el líder de la rebelión, Kanaye la siguió muy de cerca, hasta que ambos salieron de la tienda en donde lo tenían prisionero, al salir del lugar encontraron a Mai vendando una herida causada por aquel maestro tierra que tenían prisionero.

-"¿Ya sano la herida?"-

-"Si, no fue nada grave"- miró a Azula –"¿ya dijo algo?"-

-"Nada... tiene voluntad de hierro... en fin, te puedes quedar con él"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Necesitas compañía Mai, además no es físicamente desagradable... al menos los hombres tienen un buen uso en este caso"- ante las palabras de Azula, un pequeño, pero muy pequeño tono rosa cubrió las mejillas de Mai.

-"No lo quiero"-

-"Como tu quieras... igual está a tu cargo"- después Azula continuó caminando mientras Kanaye seguía detrás de ella, Mai se mantuvo en silencio en su lugar, mirando a la soberana de la nación del fuego alejarse, para después con un paso lento y silencio entrar a la tienda detrás de ella, mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo.

El invierno había llegado.

Continúa...

**

* * *

Notas ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** (aunque un poco atrasado xDD)¡Nuevo capítulo!, con muchas sorpresas inesperadas... después de este episodio voy a enfocarme nuevamente solo en Zuko y Katara, igual hay muchas cosas que aún tienen que suceder, al final este episodio "Encuentros & Recuerdos" es porque todos se encontraron con alguien o los caminos de todos se han cruzado de diferente manera, ahora¿es sorpresiva la relación de Jet y Ty Lee?... como dije muchas cosas han pasado en tanto tiempo, jejeje. 

En fin. ¡Nada sucedió con el bebé!, no quería que le sucediera nada, estoy muy apegada al pequeño, pero Zuko y Katara pasaron muchos momentos dolorosos y preocupantes por ello, pero todo esta bien, el bebé continua creciendo sano y salvo y sobre que una chica/mujer puede sangrar mientras está embarazada es verdad, puede incluso suceder cuando no se sabe aun que esta embarazada, lo que puede hacer pensar a una muchacha/mujer que no lo esta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida más adelante xDD.

En fin nuevamente muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me siento muy animada, siempre al leer sus comentarios y su apoyo constante a la historia. ¡Recomendienla a sus amigos! (broma) Jejeje xDD, sinceramente les agradezco su constante lectura de mi historia, muchas gracias por todo. Haré todo lo posible por una pronta actualización (¡En serio lo haré!). Muchos abrazos.

**Princesa Sheccid: **(Abrazo) ¡perdón por hacerte llorar!, pues Katara no perdió al bebé, si la verdad los temores de Zuko siempre están presentes, él también sufrió muchísimo con la incertidumbre de pensar que habían perdido a su bebé. Azula, es una villana como ninguna, pero sinceramente a mi me agrada mucho el personaje xDDD, es cruel, despiadada pero... puede que tenga un punto débil... talvez. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto!.

**anita-asakura: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, como siempre me animan mucho, en este capítulo definitivamente apareció Sokka, Jet y Ty Lee XDD muchas sorpresas inesperadas, espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias!.

**Argen: **La universidad siempre trauma xDD pero hay que seguir estudiando, en fin muchas gracias por tus reviews, y tu apoyo a la historia (:o), espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!.

**Alexandra: **¡Perdóname por hacerte llorar!, pero tranquila, el bebé esta bien, está seguro en el vientre cálido de su madre... aún sus padres pasaron momentos muy difíciles por la incertidumbre. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de "Sweet Little Things".

**Vero Uchiha: **¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo con el cameo de Sokka xDD. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a la historia ¡Muchos abrazos, espero te agrade el nuevo capítulo!.

**Kitsune-Megamisama: **¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!, si es muy triste lo que sucedió en la vida de Mai, pero ella en realidad es algo fría a lo sucedido... en fin, ya apareció Ty Lee (XDD), con unas cuantas sorpresas por encima, me alegra que te gustará Kanaye, la verdad él es muy fiel a Azula (demasiado), pero él tiene sus motivos y razones, también en donde se involucran ciertos sentimientos.. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!.

**ShinobuByako: **¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! ()¿Zuko calmar sus instintos xDDD...?. creo que es parte de él xDD jejeje, sobre si el bebé será una niña o niño… "eso es un secreto", jejeje, quedan unos cuantos meses para Katara pues ya redondea los cinco meses (O.O), en fin muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto.

**Navi the fairy: **¡Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te gustará mi historia y muy pronto leeré la tuya, muchos abrazos, espero continúes con la historia, nos vemos pronto!.

**Renaissance Lady-K: **¡Lamento mucho demorarme en la actualización! Pero ya llego, espero te agrade este capítulo que cada vez hay más sorpresas xDDD jajaja y unas cuantas menciones del pasado (), Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos muy pronto pues quiero actualizar rápido los episodios... pero todo depende de mi tiempo con la universidad (TOT), en fin, muchas gracias, nos vemos muy pronto!.

**Always mssb: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, todo esta bien... hay muchas cosas más aún por venir, el nombre del bebé, jejeje... es un nombre muy especial, pero aún falta algunos meses, muchas gracias por todo!.

**Radika: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, espero no a verme demorado mucho, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo... hay muchas sorpresa, jejeje espero continúes con la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡nos vemos!

**Agradezco a todos los lectores de la historia, muchas gracias por todos los reviews¡nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo!.**

**Atte:**

Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	7. Entre tus manos

"**Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

_**Para la madre de una amiga, ahora en el cielo.  
**__**Para David Alejandro, bienvenido al mundo.**_

"_Tu mano cálida contra mi piel,  
__Las sensaciones que recorren mis sentidos,  
__Los movimientos latentes de vida,  
__Cada instante entre tus dedos."_

**6. Entre tus Manos**

El invierno finalmente había llegado, los copos de nieve caían lentamente de la amplia expansión celestial y cubrían todo el paraje antes lleno de plantas verdes, en una colina de color blanco que parecía no tener fin.

En medio de la tormenta de blancura y el viento helado que recorría los campos, se encontraba una pequeña cuevita, con una luz de fuego encendida en ella; en la cueva, cerca del fuego y cobijados por una manta gruesa de lana, se hallaban Zuko y Katara, aunque Zuko estaba sentado contra la pared del pequeño lugar de piedra, observando con sus ojos dorados, la llama que bailaba sobre la madera.

Mientras Katara estaba recostada descansando profundamente en su regazo, mientras él con cuidado acariciaba su cabello, ambos vestidos con ropas cálidas para cubrirse del frío, ella suspiró tranquilamente en el abrazo cálido, mientras presionaba su cabeza contra su estómago y sus piernas, sonrió para él, recordando que muchas veces en invierno, Katara siempre recurría al calor natural de su cuerpo masculino para cubrirse del tiempo, pese a que ella prefería muchas veces el clima frío al clima cálido.

Un leve tono rojo cubrió sus mejillas, al recordar ciertas noches frías en la casita del pueblo en la que habitaron tanto tiempo, trató de alejar sus pensamientos de aquellos suaves y apasionados recuerdos mirando al fuego, sin embargo no lo consiguió con éxito, pues los leves movimientos de Katara en su regazo, provocaban ciertos deseos, normales en un hombre joven como él, hacia ella, que descansaba tranquilamente si ser perturbada por nada ni nadie.

Aclarando un poco su mente pensó en el bebé que Katara llevaba en su vientre, podía sentir el amplio abdomen contra las telas que se encontraban debajo de ellos. Una sonrisa en sus labios, había extrañado momentos así, de paz y tranquilidad, con solo las llamas destellantes sobre la madera como sus compañeras, mientras su joven esposa y la criatura que habían creado descansaba en sus entrañas.

Cerró sus ojos, necesitaba un poco de sueño, dejó que el calor lo llenará por completo, y entonces sus sentidos fueron a un lugar olvidado en el tiempo, a un lugar que hace muchos años no regresaba...

---

"_Abrió sus ojos dorados en aquel lugar, tanto tiempo olvidado, las habitaciones del palacio en la distancia, el hermoso estanque donde los patos tortuga nadaban placidamente, el olor a cerezos y ceniza... este era el jardín de su madre._

_Extendió sus manos para tocar su rostro, tratando de creer por un leve segundo que la ilusión que su mente le daba era tan real como Katara en su regazo. Podía sentir los aromas de la primavera, el sonido del agua, el color rojizo del cielo mezclado con el color azul natural, podía respirar y sentir la brisa cálida sobre su piel. _

_-"Zuko..."- escuchó una voz, suave y cariñosa, detrás de él. Su corazón se detuvo, por un segundo, para luego acelerarse, sus manos temblaban y su cabeza se mantenía intacta en su lugar, tenía miedo de regresar a mirar detrás de él, tenía miedo que al hacerlo el sueño terminará y no tuviera la oportunidad de verla... apretó sus puños, su cabeza se movió con delicadeza, sus ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa._

_Frente a él se encontraba, parada con gran elegancia, su madre, su preciada y amada madre, con su cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, usaba un elegante vestido chino de color rojizo con adornos dorados, su labios eran rosados y sus manos delicadas y estilizadas. Esta era su madre, tal y como la recordaba, frente a él, con pasos temblorosos se acercó a ella mientras su mente continuó rogando que el sueño no terminará._

_-"Madre..."- susurró cuando cayó en aquellos brazos, mientras cerraba sus ojos aspirando el suave aroma materno, después de tantos años volvía a sentirse como un niño –"Madre..."- el aire no pasaba por su garganta._

_-"Mi querido hijo"- podía sentir las suaves manos sobre sus hombros –"has cambiado tanto, en todos estos años..."- una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios._

_-"Madre... ¿qué sucedió esa noche, por qué te fuiste?"- siempre había querido preguntarlo, tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo..._

_-"Muchas cosas, Zuko... muchas decisiones"- los ojos de su madre brillaban con tristeza –"pero me alegro que todo en tu vida fuera lo mejor"-_

_-"No exactamente"- Zuko se separó de su madre y con cuidado la llevo para que se sentaran junto a la fuente –"muchas cosas sucedieron madre, tuve un problema con mi padre... él, él..."-_

_-"No tienes que decírmelo hijo, siempre lo supe... tu padre cometió muchos errores, trajo mucho dolor a la vida de las personas y también a su propia familia"- los puños se apretaron –"siempre desee volver, pero las cosas eran muy difíciles en aquel entonces, y cuando tome la decisión final, mi tiempo había terminado"- los ojos se Zuko se abrieron de par en par._

_-"Madre tu estas..."-_

_-"El tiempo nunca puede ser detenido..."- de pronto el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse, Zuko se levantó y observó las nubes tomar un tono oscuro en el cielo, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza y el agua en la fuente comenzaba a vibrar con intensidad, las antorchas a su alrededor se prendieron, mientras el fuego bailaba incesantemente sobre ellas._

_-"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"- preguntó exaltado mientras observaba a su madre._

_-"El momento que no puedes detener"- susurró mientras sus ojos observaban en la distancia, evitando así, encarar a su hijo._

_-"¿A que te refieres?"- se sentía confundido. Pronto en un segundo, todo el lugar se perdió en el silencio, el agua dejo de vibrar, la tierra se detuvo de temblar, el viento dejo de soplar, y el fuego que bailaba sobre las antorchas comenzó a extinguirse uno por uno._

_Zuko observó a su madre mientras ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas con sus labios apretados, sus ojos abiertos observando el palacio en sombras frente a ella –"¿madre...?"- dirigió unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar en la distancia del palacio, sollozos intensos, sus pies dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a moverse en aquella dirección, entonces su madre lo detuvo._

_-"Zuko, no hijo... no es el momento indicado, se que no estoy a más a tu lado, no en vida"- la revelación lo dejo sin palabras –"pero no debes ir a ese lugar, no ahora"- era un ruego, una suplica en su mirada dorada._

_-"Madre, no puedo quedarme aquí..."- sus ojos evitaron aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya, aquella mirada que siempre lo reconfortaba –"algo esta sucediendo detrás de las paredes del palacio"-_

_-"Lo siento tanto hijo..."- su madre soltó su brazo, agachando su cabeza._

_-"Espero volver a verte..."- susurró dando la vuelta, para seguir el camino que le dirigía a los sollozos._

_-"Yo también, amado hijo... yo también"- fueron las últimas palabras de la hermosa mujer, mientras conforme se alejaba su hijo se alejaba de ella y los sollozos se intensificaban, pronto su presencia se desvaneció en las sombras hasta dejar tan solo un lugar vacío en sus recuerdos, se sentía triste por no ver más a su madre, pero la preocupación que invadía su ser ante los sollozos era mayor, porque su corazón no dejaba de palpitar intensamente._

_Al doblar una esquina en medio de los pasillos oscuros, pudo observar sombras reunidas en un solo lugar, sollozando, mientras una figura en el centro se encontraba arrodillada, intento enfocar su vista para ver mejor pero la oscuridad se lo impedía, y en lo poco que sus ojos pudieron divisar, observó asombrado que la figura arrodillada que sollozaba en silencio, abrazaba intensamente un cuerpo entre sus brazos... y con un destello leve de luz pudo observar una pálida mano delicada caer contra el suelo."_

---

Abrió sus ojos, su corazón latía intensamente, su frente y sus manos sudaban, estaba asustado por lo que su sueño le acaba de mostrar, se sentía confundido, preocupado... Katara en su regazo, comenzó a despertarse, preocupada por el repentino cambio de temperatura en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, al observar el rostro horrorizado del muchacho, se levantó con cierta dificultad hasta que su propio rostro se encontraba frente al de él, tomando con sus delicadas manos enguantadas el rostro de Zuko, hizo que él la mirara.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Zuko la miró intensamente, para después abrazarla escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, susurrando palabras ilegibles.

-"Nada... solo un mal sueño, es todo"- se alejó de ella, observando sus facciones delicadas iluminadas por la luz del fuego.

-"Zuko..."-

-"Me encuentro bien Katara, no tienes porque preocuparte de esa manera"-

-"Tengo todo el derecho del mundo"-

-"No en este momento"- Zuko mantenía su mirada firme contra la joven, Katara algo molesta, solo se acomodó un poco y volvió a recostarse, tardo unos minutos en conciliar el sueño pues preocupaciones siempre rondaban su mente, llevándola a un punto donde muchas veces, comprendía que aún había un largo camino que recorrer en su relación.

Después de que Katara se durmiera, Zuko se mantuvo observando el fuego, no tenía sueño, pues el temor invadía sus sentidos, deseaba comprender los pocos minutos de reencuentro con su madre, sus palabras y la última imagen del sueño que asaltaba su mente, una y otra vez.

Miro a Katara, con sus labios entre abiertos, un mechón de su cabello cayendo en su rostro, la expresión tan tranquila, tan relajada. Suspirando se recostó contra la piedra fría detrás de él, necesitaba olvidar su sueño para poder volver a dormir o intentar hacerlo, cuando por fin lo consiguió, fue porque se encontraba demasiado cansado para mantenerse despierto, más no porque la imagen de la mano pálida había desaparecido de su mente.

---

Cuando la oscuridad es lo único que has conocido en toda tu vida, no hay nada más allá de ella que las sensaciones que se despliegan a su alrededor y el dolor físico constante que no puede ser detenido.

Era su mundo el que no podía cambiar sin nada más que la sombras, sin nada más que oscuridad, pero en ella se había vuelto valiente y fortalecido, sin embargo en algún momento aquella oscuridad puede demostrar su debilidad.

Al menos esos fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, al observar con sus ojos claros la frente sudorosa y la expresión de dolor de la joven de cabello negro recostada en el futón, tomando de una esquina, con un trapo de color blanco, el agua, remojándolo con cuidado para luego colocarlo sobre aquella frente pálida y caliente por la fuerza de la fiebre.

Una joven de cabello castaño que lo tenía en una trenza, entro sin hacer mucho ruido en la habitación, con una mirada preocupante en sus ojos castaños, prendió una vela, mientras con sus manos y con la ayuda de otra mujer, una anciana que la seguía, trataron de curar algunas heridas aún sangrantes de los brazos de la joven con fiebre.

-"Debemos sacarla de este lugar"- pronunció la muchacha de cabello corto y ojos claros, sus ropas color verde de un guerrero – "lo que le hicieron no tiene nombre... necesita un médico, si los soldados y yo no hubiéramos llegado tan tarde..."-

-"No te culpes amiga, nadie podía saber que aquello iba a suceder"-

-"¡Mírala!"- gritó molesta señalando a la jovencita en el futón –"solo tiene diecisiete años y lo ha perdido todo... su familia, su hogar, su esposo y..."- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-"No debía pelear... ella sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, no debió enfrentarse a los soldados de la nación del fuego, no en su estado tan delicado..."-

-"Siento pena por ella... lo ha perdido todo en segundos..."- miró las reacciones de dolor en su rostro –"tan solo es una niña"-

-"No lo es..."- apretó sus labios –"desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie es un niño, ni siquiera ella, además no puedes sentir lástima por uno de los mejores guerreros de nuestros tiempos..."-

-"No siento lástima... pero no puedo contener la preocupación, mírala, es todavía una niña, y en este estado no puedes evitar pensar que es _frágil_"- vio la luz de la vela en una esquina de su alrededor –"debemos moverla en caso de que los soldados de la nación del fuego regresen a terminar su trabajo..."-

-"Guan-Yin... dijo que no debes llevarla a ningún campamento de la nación de la tierra"- un suspiro –"Guan-Yin dio ordenes de llevarla a un templo en el norte, un templo de la tierra en el norte en donde va estar segura en los próximos años"-

-"Debes confiar demasiado en Guan-Yin... para ser una persona a quién no has visto"-

-"Si la vi... una vez hace mucho, después de que la guerra estallará sin control, la conocí... se de sus habilidades, como vidente, ella sabe como deben hacerse las cosas, es lo que ha mantenido a lo que queda del reino de la tierra en pie"-

-"Tanta fe depositada en otra niña... ¿por qué siempre colocamos nuestras vidas y decisiones en los demás, especialmente en niños que no debemos involucrar?"- su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada.

-"¿Lo conociste no es así, al avatar?"-

-"Fue hace mucho tiempo, era joven, tenía muchas esperanzas... en su grupo había un muchacho, alguien importante para mi..."- sus últimas palabras fueron solo leves susurros.

-"Aún eres joven, solo tienes veintiún años y no subestimes tanto a Guan-Yin porque ella tiene diecisiete años físicamente, pero su mente, su mundo es muy diferente, es tan sabia y anciana como el mismo tiempo"-

-"Pero..."-

-"No más peros, lo que los soldados bajo tu mando deben hacer es llevar a la joven guerrera al templo de la tierra del norte, ahí estará segura, hasta que el tiempo llegue"-

-"¿Qué tiempo...?"-

-"No lo sé... ni lo entiendo, aquellas fueron las palabras de Guan-Yin"-

-"Esta bien, prepararé a los soldados, es un largo viaje que hacer y debemos cuidar de su salud física¿alguien de tu familia vendrá con nosotros?"-

-"Si, mi madre irá con ustedes, para cuidar de su salud"- señalo con su dedo a la joven que ahora parecía descansar, aunque su frente aún sudaba producto de la alta fiebre. Mientras tanto la otra joven con ropas de guerrero, se levantó y alejó de la habitación, fue entonces que la chica a sus espaldas, susurró –"¿lo extrañas... a ese muchacho que viajaba con el avatar?"-

-"Si... fue mi primer amor"- susurró –"pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo..."- cerró las puertas tras de si.

---

Cuando terminaron de descansar en aquella cueva, Zuko y Katara decidieron que lo mejor era continuar su viaje, aunque las inclemencias del clima, eran cada vez peores. La temperatura parecía descender a diario, lo que dejaba a un lado los buenos momentos que ellos pudieran compartir en un lugar cálido.

Katara estaba acostumbrada a un clima frío como aquel, sin embargo Zuko, que pese a los años de mantenerse en contacto con aquel clima, aún no se acostumbraba tanto y podía sentirse muy incomodo, incluso su piel parecía ser más delicada al viento helado que soplaba todos los días, pues sus mejillas usualmente pálidas, se encontraban algo sonrojadas y magulladas, porque el viento helado había quemado su piel.

Eran momentos que usualmente Katara disfrutaba mucho, le divertían al menos, pues Zuko, molesto como siempre por el clima, se veía literalmente adorable, con su rostro arrugado por el enojo y las mejillas rojas, con los ojos dorados siempre brillando y la nariz a veces algo azul.

-"¿Puedes decirme que resulta tan gracioso?"- Zuko frunció el ceño molesto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-"jejeje"- Katara colocó su mano sobre su boca tratando de mitigar un poco su risa, sus ojos azules se abrieron y observaron el rostro del joven –"lo sient-to"- las ligeras risas continuaba, coloco una de sus manos en su estómago para disminuir el pequeño dolor de la fuerza de la risa –"nada... de verdad nada"- seco con su dedo una lágrima en el borde de su ojo.

-"Jajaja"- Zuko dijo con un tono sarcástico –"sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima... hace demasiado frío"-

-"Pero... ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y aún a si no estas acostumbrado al invierno"-

-"Tienes que comprender un poco... esta ropa tampoco es muy caliente"- bajo sus brazos de su pecho y se acercó a Katara, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, el vientre ancho de la muchacha rozo su abdomen, un diminuto roce que le causo un pequeño cosquilleo –"aunque... siempre en esta época encontrábamos la forma más adecuada de mantenernos calientes..."- susurró con un tono apasionado en el oído de la muchacha, la cuál se sonrojó inmediatamente, alejando a su esposo de ella.

-"¡No-no digas esas cos-as!"- sus mejillas quemaban –"la situación es un poco diferente ahora, tu sabes..."- indirectamente señaló su abdomen amplio y redondito en su cuerpo –"n-o, no podemos hacer eso"- sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas.

-"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó algo curioso, según recodaba en algunas de las enseñanzas de su sabio tío, de las cuáles sinceramente estaba muy agradecido aunque muchas veces le habían hecho sonrojar, la educación sobre la intimidad entre hombre y mujer especialmente en época de fertilidad y concepción eran parte vital en la vida natural de una pareja de la nación del fuego; por ello no comprendía porque Katara de repente se sonrojaba ante tal idea.

-"Porque..."- Katara sentía quemar la sangre en sus venas, recordaba claramente que cuando una mujer se encontraba esperando un hijo, siempre se mantenía alejada de la casa de su esposo, para evitar cualquier contacto entre los dos, pues no era bueno para el niño tal hecho, pero... eran sus recuerdos y las tradiciones con las cuales había sido criada, pero sus tradiciones no podían ser las mismas de su esposo, además sus ojos escanearon indirectamente el cuerpo de Zuko, recordando todas aquellas sensaciones que solo él podía brindarle, desvió su mirada, debía respetar sus tradiciones, por el bien de su niño –"¡no podemos y punto!"-

-"¿Por qué no... no creo que sea tan difícil?"- alzo la voz un poco exasperado, sin darse cuenta que ante tal idea sus mejillas también tomaron un tono rosa, porque pensándolo bien¿como podía suceder con el suave vientre ancho de su esposa en medio?

-"¡Porque no!"- ambos estaban muy sonrojados en aquel instante, mirando sus manos trató de evitar la mirada de su esposo, se sentía muy incomoda hablando de aquellos detalles de su vida intimida en campo abierto, en medio del invierno, cuando más necesitaban de algo cálido.

-"Katara yo..."- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, apretó sus puños, era hombre, tenía sus deseos, trataba de comprender la actitud de su esposa, pero la forma en la cuál ambos podían ver el mundo a veces era muy diferente, basado en las enseñanzas que ambos recibieron.

-"Sigamos caminando..."- murmuró la muchacha evitando la mirada de su esposo, se sentía como una niña, como una joven avergonzada del acto físico entre dos amantes, suspiro, caminando lentamente delante de su Zuko, con sus mejillas aún coloradas.

-"..."- se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el tono rosa continuaba adornando sus mejillas pálidas al seguir paso a paso lento sobre la nieve a su esposa.

---

El joven en la silla de ruedas indicó una habitación en donde la joven pareja de la tribu de agua con el bebé, podían descansar. Sokka ayudo a la joven de ojos azules a acostarse en la cama, mientras acomodaba al bebé de cinco meses junto a su madre.

Cuando ambos se durmieron, él salió de la habitación y se dirigió al hombre joven, ambos mirando el amplio cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas.

-"No pueden quedarse mucho tiempo"- murmuró el muchacho.

-"No te preocupes, mi esposa y yo te agradecemos que nos ayudes, el tiempo que sea necesario"-

-"Lamento no poder ayudarlos con más cosas... lo siento mucho, pero la guerra aumenta cada día y hasta nosotros tememos por nuestras vidas, si mi padre..."-

-"Tu padre era un genio, un hombre para admirar, cuando lo conocimos hace tanto tiempo, realmente siempre admiré sus trabajo"-

-"Aunque ayudó a la nación del fuego"-

-"Eso acabó cuando llegamos aquí"- comenzó a caminar lentamente –"parece que solo fue ayer cuando aterrizamos los tres, aquí..."- sus palabras eran melancólicas.

-"Siento mucho la perdida del avatar..."-

-"Era un gran amigo, muchos buenos amigos perecieron aquel día... muchos otros perdieron la esperanza, el equipo avatar se desintegró..."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada amigo, nada..."- dio la vuelta para entrar en el gran templo –"tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra Mayu"-

-"Es muy bonita"- el joven miro la luna en el cielo –"tan bonita como la luna"

-"No amigo, no tanto como la luna... pero si parecida a ella"- continuó sus pasos lentos.

-"¡Sokka, espera!"- el joven gritó, recordando que necesitaba saber algo –"¿dónde está Katara?"- el hombre de la tribu de agua frente a él, detuvo su paso, pero no regreso su mirada, el viento helado soplo levemente.

-"Ella desapareció..."- un leve susurro –"no se si todavía se encuentra con vida..."- el silencio inundó la atmósfera del lugar.

---

El fuego los mantenía calientes, ambos a cierta distancia el uno del otro, los ojos dorados fijos en los ojos azules, mientras las mejillas continuaban de color rojizo; Katara trataba de evitar su mirada, cerró sus ojos mientras extendía sus manos al fuego para calentarse, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por el frío, sin embargo mantenía la distancia entre su esposo y ella.

Zuko por su parte, continuaba admirando la figura pequeña de su esposa, mientras ella trataba de calentarse junto al fuego, desde la discusión de la mañana, ambos se mantenían alejados el uno al otro, evitando inclusive un leve roce de manos.

Enarcó una ceja molesto, mientras colocaba un trozo pequeño de madera seca en el fuego para mantenerlo vivo, sus ojos dorados bailaron por un segundo ante la sensación que provocaba en su interior la intensidad del fuego sobre la madera. Suspirando alejó sus pensamientos del fuego y todas aquellas sensaciones que acarreaban sus más profundos deseos como hombre, miró a Katara nuevamente, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como tratando de alejar no solo el frío fuera de la cueva, sino las sensaciones y los deseos de su cuerpo ante la necesidad de calor.

No comprendía porque ella no se sentía cómoda ante la idea de un momento intimo entre los dos, para él en su debido momento había sido un poco extraña tal idea, pero después la despejo de su mente, sin embargo debía considerar que las tradiciones con las cuales Katara había sido criada eran muy diferentes a las suyas, por ello, ella trataba de mantenerse alejada de él. Talvez estaba mal visto entre su pueblo, que una pareja que se mantuviera junta durante el desarrollo del embarazo.

Suspiró intensamente, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, si debía comprender que más allá de sus deseos como hombre, se encontraban sus deberes y derechos como esposo y padre, y debía respetar los deseos de su joven esposa, quién llevaba en vientre a su hijo.

-"Katara..."- susurró.

-"¡uff!"- ella se volteó a otro lado.

-"Katara... no me ignores"-

-"Mhm..."- la muchacha continuó sin responder, mientras se alejaba un poco más de su esposo.

-"Katara..."- estaba comenzando a molestarse con aquellas actitudes, ella parecía como una niña mimada –"Katara... ¿puedes dejar de ignorarme?"- suspiró –"necesito... necesito disculparme"-

Katara abrió sus ojos sorprendida, regresando a mirar a su joven esposo, encontró un par hermosos ojos dorados, brillantes, él se encontraba junto a ella, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, golpeando contra su pecho, llegando a escucharse en sus oídos. Instintivamente remojó un poco sus labios con su lengua, fijando su mirada sobre los labios de Zuko, sus mejillas tornándose más rojizas.

-"Zuko..."-

-"Gracias..."- se alejó de su esposa, la cuál pronunció un leve quejido de frustración mientras se acercaba más a él. Zuko se mantuvo observando el fuego y con cuidado tomo la mano de su esposa entre la suya –"lamento lo que sucedió en la mañana... yo..."- desvió su mirada –"debes comprender algunas cosas..."- suspiró intensamente –"soy un hombre, tengo deseos como tal... no las puedo evitar y eres mi esposa, la única en mi vida, la única a quién he tocado, amado, deseado, la única que ha hecho que mi cuerpo sucumba ante el tuyo..."- sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa –"perdóname, soy nuevo en todo esto, no es que todos los días tenemos un bebé en cami..."- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de labios suaves sobre los suyos, acallándolas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para encontrar la mirada de color azul de los ojos de Katara, aún en el beso, ambos continuaban fundidos en la intensidad de la mirada del otro.

-"Esta bien"- susurró Katara cuando sus labios se separaron –"no tienes de que preocuparte y también debes perdonarme, no debí actuar como una niña, se que es una situación normal en la vida de una pareja, pero me siento incomoda, mis tradiciones, todas aquellas cosas que me enseñaron cuando una mujer espera un hijo... son totalmente opuesta a las tuyas... se que puede ser duro, pero necesito un momento así, por el bien del bebé"- colocó la mano de Zuko en su vientre –"que continua creciendo día a día"- una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Si..."- suspiro, colocando un brazo detrás de Katara –"hay cosas que aún trato de conocer de tu pueblo... cosas extrañas"-

-"¿Extrañas?"- Katara recostó su cabeza en su brazo, a su lado–"TUS costumbres son extrañas"-

-"¿Las mías?"- enarcó una ceja, mirando a Katara con una sonrisa misteriosa –"¿qué hay de las tuyas?"- sonrió –"como lo sucedido en la noche de bodas, no me esperé lo que hiciste esa noche... sabes la herida aún estaba fresca en la mañana"-

-"¡No digas eso!"- se sonrojó intensamente, recordando aquellos momentos, tan atrás en el tiempo –"era como debían ser las cosas... tú... yo..."- trató de enfocar su mirada en el fuego –"era nuestro momento..."-

-"Nuestro primer momento..."- Zuko la abrazó con fuerza, siempre que se encontraba junto a ella, mantenía un sentimiento de posesión en él. Ella era suya y él era de ella, con su brazo derecho sujeto a Katara a su cuerpo por la cintura y utilizando el brazo izquierdo, extendió su mano para retirar un cabello del rostro de su esposa, sus labios descendieron depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-"No has dejado de preguntarte... ¿cómo es que terminamos así?"- susurró Katara entre el sueño que comenzaba a vencerla ante el calor que recibía directamente del cuerpo de Zuko.

-"Todos los días..."- suspiró –"el destino nos llevo a este momento... y por eso estoy agradecido, talvez desde el inicio estaba destinados a estar juntos"-

"Te casarás con un poderoso maestro" 

Los recuerdos de aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, abrazando a Zuko, cerró sus ojos –"Si... desde el inicio"- su mente se inundó en la oscuridad, recordando todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido a lo largo de los años y aquel primer encuentro, tantos años atrás en el polo sur.

---

"_Frío... hacía demasiado frío a su alrededor, lo cuál era extraño pues segundos atrás se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo; en la distancia podía escuchar el viento de invierno soplar con fuerza, sobre su cabeza... sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. _

_Sin embargo algo más llamó su atención, el olor a comida casera recién hecha y una suave voz cantando... aquella voz..._

_Abrió sus ojos en un segundo, levantándose de su cama en el suelo, hecha de pieles... observó en segundos el lugar a su alrededor, su corazón latiendo con intensidad, lágrimas en sus ojos cuando encontró a la figura portadora de aquella voz en la distancia. _

_Tantos años desde el último momento que la vio con vida... tantos años en los cuáles había tratado de encontrar su imagen y su voz en la distancia brumosa de sus recuerdos de infancia; cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo observar la belleza de su largo cabello oscuro y cuanto era el tiempo en que no había visto aquella sonrisa..._

_-"Mamá..."- susurró, sintiendo como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, como la había extrañado –"mamá…"-_

_-"Katara, mi pequeña, ven aquí"- su madre extendió sus brazos, ofreciendo un abrazo, sin perder tiempo, la muchacha se lanzó al calor materno de su madre, refugiándose en su pecho –"¿cómo has estado mi querida niña?"-_

_-"Mamá... tantas cosas han sucedido, madre... la guerra, la destrucción, quisimos detener todo pero..."- eran recuerdos dolorosos que no deseaba contarle, pero encaró a su madre con valentía –"no pudimos hacerlo... fallamos"-_

_-"Tranquila, hija mía, no puedes culparte por lo sucedido... el destino tenía grandes cosas planeadas, de a ver ganado la primera batalla, nada de lo que el destino tenía, hubiera sucedido, ni tu esposo, ni tu hijo estarían aquí"- susurró la hermosa mujer ante el asombro de Katara._

_-"Madre... ¿sabes de Zuko y mi relación con él?"-_

_-"Si... hace mucho los he estado observando"- tomó una de las manos de su hija –"es un buen muchacho Katara, no podría sentirme más feliz"-_

_-"Mamá... ¿no sientes que esta mal?, porque él..."-_

_-"Es hijo de la nación del fuego..."-_

_-"Si... siempre desde que era pequeña fui enseñada a creer que el agua y el fuego no se mezclan, pero... tantas cosas... yo lo amo madre y amo al hijo que creamos juntos"- bajo su cabeza._

_-"¿Quién dice que está mal...?"- su madre sonrió-"lo importante es el lazo que los une y que siempre los unirá, mi hija... siempre"- pronto la sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante serio –"pero a veces esos lazos pueden ser muy dolorosos"-_

_-"¿A que te refieres madre?"- sin embargo su madre no contesto... desvió su mirada unos segundos ante el sonido de gotas de agua caer; cuando regreso su mirada hacía su madre ella ya no se encontraba en su lugar, asustada Katara se levantó y comenzó a buscar por todo el pequeño lugar, pronto escucho voces que la llamaban, preocupada corrió fuera del lugar y ante su asombro todo el mundo que la rodeaba se transformó en un hermoso palacio que no logró identificar por unos segundos._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa podía distinguir uno que otro detalle del lugar que lo identificaban por completo, tragó saliva, se encontraba en el palacio real de la nación del fuego. Pronto su asombro paso desapercibido cuando escuchó los pasos de una figura que corría rápidamente, cuando pasó frente a ella pudo vislumbrar un traje de color azulado con blanco, sin perder tiempo persiguió a la figura, para encontrar que ella se detenía al entrar en una gran habitación._

_Los latidos de su corazón podían ser escuchados en sus oídos mientras el pulso aumentaba con velocidad, la sombra frente a ella detuvo su paso y comenzó a caminar temblorosamente, frente a la misma se encontraban sombras sin rostro, y una en el centro sujetando con fuerza algo entre sus brazos... enfoco su mirada, el cuerpo de alguien... escuchó un sollozó y un cantó triste antes de que todo desapareciera frente a ella"_

_---_

_-_"Katara... Katara despierta"- escuchó la voz de Zuko llamarla, con algo de pereza abrió sus ojos azules y encontró a Zuko mirándola con impaciencia y algo de preocupación en su mirada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó confundida.

-"Debemos irnos..."- Zuko se mantenía serio, sin decir nada más comenzó a recoger las cosas con rapidez.

-"Pero... pero¿por qué?, no ha amanecido todavía..."- en ese instante Zuko apagó el fuego con el movimiento de su mano –"¿¡qué esta sucediendo!?, Zu-"- la mano de su esposo se colocó sobre su boca.

-"Shhh, no hables Katara... tenemos compañía"- murmuró mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de Katara –"soldados... un grupo pequeño"- sus ojos dorados brillaban con preocupación –"pero es demasiado riesgoso"-

-"Lo siento, no lo sabía"- sujeto la mano de Zuko, para calentarse un poco –"¿cómo lo supiste?"-

-"No estaba completamente dormido... pude escuchar sus pasos"- se recostó contra la fría pared de la cueva, sin el fuego, el lugar a su alrededor comenzaba a bajar de temperatura, apegó a Katara contra su pecho abrazándola, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino, el pequeño vientre abultado contra su abdomen, sus piernas masculinas, una a cada lado del cuerpo de la muchacha, debían mantenerse calientes.

-"Zuko..."- cerró sus ojos, podía escuchar el latir del corazón de su esposo, era acelerado, preocupado, inquietante, con delicadeza, levantó su mano para colocarla contra su pecho, en el lugar donde palpitaba el corazón –"tranquilízate, todo estará bien"- murmuró suavemente, aunque sabía que las temperaturas comenzaban a descender incesantemente en las noches por aquella temporada, sin embargo se refugio en su cuerpo, podía sentir frío a su alrededor, pero de alguna forma se encontraba caliente.

-"No puedo hacerlo, los soldados están muy cerca, demasiado..."-su voz temblaba –"Katara si llegan a atacar..."-

-"No debes tener miedo Zuko, todo estará bien, puedo defendenderme..."-

-"No voy a permitir que pelees nuevamente, no después de lo que sucedió hace casi dos meses, por el bien del bebé, no puedes arriesgarte"-

-"Pero... no puedo dejar que pelees contra ellos solo"- mordió sus labios por la preocupación que asolaba su cuerpo –"estaremos bien"-

-"Katara, recuerda que debes correr en todo caso, debes hacerlo, puedes prometerme eso"-

-"¡no, claro que no!"- apretó sus manos –"no te voy a dejar solo"-

-"Solo..."- escucharon el crujido de unas ramas, sus respiraciones se agitaron rápidamente, la temperatura a su alrededor continuaba descendiendo, Zuko retiró a Katara de su lado, colocándose en posición defensiva frente a la muchacha.

En la oscuridad no podían observar nada, solo escuchar el sonido de voces en la distancia, una antorcha iluminada, pasos acercándose donde ellos se encontraban ocultos, Katara se mantenía arrodillada, colocó sus dos manos en al frío suelo, sus manos apretaron la tierra congelada, su corazón se aceleró en segundos. Si los encontraban, no tendrían más opción que pelear por sus vidas, colocó una de sus manos en su vientre, no podía dejar que su bebé estuviera en peligro nuevamente.

No quería admitirlo pero nunca antes había estado tan aterrorizada de lo que podría suceder si los soldados los encontraban. No deseaba perder a su bebé, pero tampoco a su esposo...

Zuko por su parte se mantenía inquieto, trataba de tranquilizar su mente, para el momento en el cuál fuera necesario batallar, pero no podía relajar la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, podía sentir la palpitación acelerada de su corazón, porque temía por la vida de Katara y el bebé. Si los encontraban, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, para salvar la vida de Katara, cualquiera, incluso perder su vida.

Está revelación lo asustaba más, pues estaba dispuesto a perder su vida por la vida de su esposa y por el niño que esperaban, nunca antes había imaginado arriesgar su vida por la vida de alguien.

Los pasos continuaron acercándose, fue entonces que el fuego de una llama los iluminó por completo, Zuko abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo se volvió rígido por completo, estaba listo para...

-"¿Pero muchachos que hacen aquí, en la oscuridad y en este frío?"-

Zuko perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en las rodillas de su esposa, ambos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a un grupo de viajeros con ropajes muy extravagantes para ser pueblerinos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

-"Nosotros..."- dijeron al unísono, tratando de formular palabras ante la sorpresa –"pensábamos que eran soldados de la armada de fuego"-

-"¿Armada de fuego?"- mencionó una mujer –"¡te dije que no hicieras esos sonidos extraños de hombres borrachos!"- se escuchó un golpe.

-"Pero mi vida eran mis famosas imitaciones..."-

-"¡Asustaron a los muchachos!"- la mujer caminó unos pasos donde ellos –"¡míralos se encuentran pálidos!"-

-"La verdad estam..."-

-"¡Nada de nada, mi nombre es Yamata Hirogane!"- sonrió la mujer mientras extendía la mano a Zuko para que levantara, cuando lo hizo, tomo con cuidado a Katara y la ayudó a levantarse también. –"¡disculpen todas las molestias mis niños, mi esposo le gusta realizar voces la mayoría del tiempo!"-

-"¡Pero, pero, pero eran muchas!"- Zuko enarcó una ceja.

-"Usualmente lo hago así muchacho"- se escuchó una voz gruesa que lentamente fue acercándose hasta que hizo su presencia un hombre muy pequeño que no llegaba ni hasta la cintura de Zuko.

-"¿ohmm?"- Zuko abrió sus ojos ante el pequeño hombre, uno de sus ojos comenzó a palpitar lentamente, mientras Katara con un suspiro golpeaba su cabeza ligeramente.

-"¿Soldados de la nación del fuego, eh?"- habló sarcásticamente su esposa, Zuko retomó su compostura rápidamente, mostrando una cara seria.

-"Estaba seguro de que lo eran"-

**¡Poch!**

-"¡Pobres niños!"- la mujer le reclamó una vez más a su pequeño esposo después de darle aquel pequeño golpe –"en fin... somos un circo andante, el hombre que los iluminó y no ha dicho una sola palabra es mi hermano menor, usualmente realiza acciones sin decir palabra alguna"-

El hombre que sostenía la antorcha entre sus manos sonrió levemente, acercándose a Katara sosteniendo su mano y besando la palma de la misma; la muchacha sonrió delicadamente mientras Zuko cruzaba sus brazos y refunfuñaba algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

-"Jeje"- sonrió el hombre pequeño –"el resto de nuestra familia está aquí"- el pequeño hombre iluminó a sus espaldas alrededor de treinta personas; hombres, mujeres y niños todo sonrieron a la joven pareja, quienes saludaron educadamente a todos los presentes.

---

Su visión se encontraba borrosa, le dolía todo su cuerpo y podía sentir ardor en cada una de las quemaduras de su piel, el olor a sangre con carne quemada mezclada con hierro; de pronto el viento helado toco su piel magullada, estirando su mano trató de sentir el viento helado como si se tratara de una ilusión que se desvanecía lentamente de su lado.

Entonces escuchó los pasos delicados de una persona, podía identificarlos por aquella forma de caminar, tan diferente a la de los soldados que lo habían torturado las últimas semanas en busca de una respuesta, pero él era un hombre de palabra, jamás traicionaría a sus aliados, además estaba listo para morir hace mucho tiempo.

-"Deberías contestar las preguntas que te hacen"-

Pudo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, la misma que siempre venía a su lado después de cada tortura, siempre usualmente su voz era fría sin sentimientos, pero está vez era diferente, su tono era de... ¿preocupación¿preocupación por él?.

-"No necesito de tu ayuda..."- murmuró confundido de a quién se dirigía, pues no podía enfocar claramente con su mirada la figura femenina y su ubicación –"tampoco tus consejos"-

-"No te estoy dando consejos"- caminó lentamente hasta encontrarse al lado del hombre, con sus ojos dorados siempre observando la figura física del hombre completamente maltratada –"pero Azula te dio a mi cargo... y me molesta que mis pertenencias estén tan maltrechas la mayor parte del tiempo"-

-"¡No soy ninguno de tus juguetes!"- gritó con intensidad antes de vomitar sangre –"¡aléjate de mi!"- cerró sus ojos ante el dolor en su pecho –"eres igual que esa maldita..."- sintió un par de dedos debajo de su barbilla.

-"Cuida tus palabras, si ella te escuchará en estos momentos... no estarías con vida"- soltó los grilletes que sostenían sus muñecas –"para ser un maestro tierra, eres más débil de lo que esperaba"-

-"Si tuviera todas mis fuerzas no hablarías de esa manera..."- amenazó, tratando de sostener sus brazos adoloridos contra su cuerpo lastimado, en su mente aún trataba de recordar como había sido vencido y tomado prisionero.

-"Entonces... ¿por qué no te recuperas por completo?"- ella se arrodilló a su lado.

-"¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando me encuentro la mayor parte del tiempo siendo torturado?"-

-"Eres un maestro tierra... te recuperas al tener contacto con el entorno que te rodea..."-

-"El invierno dificulta muchas cosas al momento"-

-"Es lo mismo para nosotros"-

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó confundido, pronto escuchó el sonido de música y baile, pero la sorpresa mayor vino cuando sintió el contacto de agua fría contra su piel –"¡¿qué te sucede?!"-

-"Tienes quemaduras y heridas en tu piel, debo limpiar las heridas de lo contrario se infectarán"-

-"Ya lo dije... no necesito de tu ayuda"-

-"No me importa si la necesitas o no"- podía escuchar los pasos de la mujer acercarse a él –"eres ahora de mi propiedad, Azula espera lo mejor de mis regalos"-

-"No soy un objeto..."-

-"Entonces demuéstralo"-

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Mai... ¿tú?"-

-"Haru"-

-"Bien Haru... demuéstrame que eres mucho más que un simple prisionero"- fueron las palabras de la mujer antes de que sintiera sobre su cuerpo una manta húmeda, mientras sus heridas se refrescaban lentamente, continuaba escuchando a su alrededor música y entre la visión borrosa y sangrienta de sus ojos pudo observar una figura y sentir un par de manos cálidas sobre su piel.

---

-"¿Así que se encuentran viajando solos?"-

Los dos muchachos asistieron con la cabeza, mientras Zuko extendía sus manos contra el fuego que habían formado en la cueva entre todos, a su alrededor las personas conversaban y reían, ausentes por unos momentos de la guerra que los rodeaba; mientras Katara acariciaba con cuidado su vientre sonriendo calurosamente a la mujer frente a ellos.

-"Lo siento mucho... no debimos asustarlos de esa manera"-

-"No, no hay ningún problema, no tiene de que preocuparse"- susurró Katara tratando de calmar a la mujer –"estamos bien"-

-"¡Pero debimos asustarlos tanto y tu muchacha en tu estado, no debió ser el mejor momento!"-

-"Tranquila, de verdad..."-

-"¿Cuántos meses tienes?"-

-"¿eh?"- Katara parpadeó sus ojos.

-"¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes muchacha?"-

-"Alrededor de cinco meses"- respondió sonriendo Katara, la mujer se acercó a ella colocando su mano con cuidado en el pequeño vientre.

-"Dime... ¿se ha movido, ya?"-

-"¿Movido?"-

-"Pataditas... movimientos del cuerpo, sientes como si una musaraña ardilla revoloteara en tu estómago"-

-"No..."- Katara comenzó a recodar si en algún momento pudo sentir algún tipo de movimiento que la mujer explicaba, pero no había sucedido nada, extrañada comenzó a pensar que su bebé era demasiado tranquilo de lo usual.

-"¿Aún no?"- sonrió –"ya lo hará, incluso en el momento que menos los esperes"-

-"¿A dónde se dirigen?"- interrumpió Zuko a las dos mujeres – "¿cuál es el camino que recorrerán?"-

-"No lo sabemos aún muchacho... han pasado tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo, somos un circo andante y antes los soldados de guerra no nos molestaban, incluso dimos unas cuantas presentaciones pero ahora las cosas..."- interrumpió el pequeño esposo de la mujer, sentándose junto a ellos, cruzo sus brazos preocupado.

-"Ya no tenemos ninguna clase de inmunidad por ser actores de teatro... la soberana de la nació del fuego quiere eliminar a todos aquellos que se opongan a su reinado... no importan si pertenecen a su nación o no"- murmuró con preocupación la mujer –"en nuestra compañía existe al menos 5 familias que pertenecen a la nación del fuego pero que decidieron dejar a un lado a su pueblo por buscar un lugar más pacífico"-

-"Pero cada día eso tiene mayor dificultad"-

-"¿Entonces que harán?"- preguntó Katara.

-"Hemos escuchado rumores..."-

-"¿De una ciudad sobre los árboles?"- Zuko se adelantó a ellos –"Podríamos indicarles el camino, venimos de aquel lugar"-

-"¿Eh?"- murmuró confundida la mujer –"no, no... bueno si hemos escuchado de la ciudad de los árboles, pero no queremos ir a ese lugar... verán..."-

-"Mi esposa le teme a las alturas..."-

-"Así que no gracias... jejeje"- sonrió nerviosamente la mujer.

-"Como decía mi esposa, hemos escuchado rumores no solo de una ciudad en los árboles sino de un cuidad, protegido entre las montañas, dicen que el lugar está protegido por los dioses pues ellos enviaron a un interpreté para resguardar aquel lugar"-

-"¿A quién se refieren?"-

-"Una mensajera... una niña prodigio"-

-"Una esperanza para nuestra gente"-

-"¿Quién es?"- no sabía porque pero las manos comenzaron a temblar, miró a Katara la cuál permanecía en silencio –"¿es el avatar?"-

-"No, no muchacho... ya no creemos es aquellas fantasías"-

-"¿Fantasías?"- Katara apretó sus puños contra la tela de su falda.

-"Si... bueno eso no es lo importante, la persona a la que me refiero es una vidente que apareció hacía algunos años"-

-"Tres"-

-"Si, tres años... deben a ver escuchado de su nombre"- el hombre miró a su esposa –"¿cómo se llamaba?"-

-"Guan-Yin... la vidente de los sueños, seguro debieron a ver escuchado de ella"-

-"¿Guan, Guan-Yin?"- Katara preguntó incrédula, mientras Zuko abría sus ojos de par en par y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar agudamente.

-"¡Sí, ella misma!"- la mujer sonrió emocionada –"dicen que solo tienen diecisiete años pero que a su edad es muy sabia"-

-"Si, tiene diecisiete... debe estar por cumplir dieciocho años"- la voz de Zuko temblaba.

-"Oh... es una niña tan joven, igual que ustedes... querida que te sucede te has puesto muy pálida¿necesitas algo?"-

-"No, no, no es nada, solo necesito tomar aire unos momentos"- Katara se levantó con cuidado, entonces antes de que se pudiera retirar una mano sujeto fuertemente su brazo.

-"¿Quieres... quieres que te acompañe?"-

-"No Zuko, estoy bien... necesito estar sola"- Katara se alejó de él y mientras Zuko la observaba con sus ojos dorados, aquellos momentos se sintieron más y más fríos pues ella se alejaba de él lentamente y no estaba seguro de porque no había preocupación en su corazón al respecto.

---

Se recostó contra los árboles cubiertos de nieve, respirando agitadamente mientras evitaba a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, su corazón agitándose contra su pecho, apretó su vientre contra ella, mientras tragaba saliva y se recriminaba a si misma por sentirse de esa forma ante el fantasma de un recuerdo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero aún podía recordar el rostro de asombro de Zuko en su mente y no podía evitar sentir miedo ante los recuerdos.

De pronto sintió una brisa cálida sobre su rostro, como si se tratará de una caricia, en su corazón podía escuchar la voz de su madre tranquilizándola y asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien; sonrió para ella misma, se burló también de aquella actitud que había tenido.

Se incorporó con cuidado y estaba a punto de dirigirse camino a la cueva cuando fue que vio entre la oscuridad del bosque cubierto de nieve el movimiento de antorchas y conforme ellas se acercaban, estaba muy segura de que se trataban de soldados en marcha.

No era una falsa alarma como momentos atrás, cuanto más se aproximaban Katara pudo divisar con mayor claridad los rostros cubiertos por los cascos simbólicos de la nación del fuego; con rapidez corrió camino hacía la cueva, pues sabía que por la agilidad con la que los soldados se acercaban, iban a atacar por sorpresa y no había duda que nadie sobreviviría a ese ataque.

Mientras tato Zuko se encontraba nervioso, iba a levantarse para ir en busca de Katara cuando la observó entrar, corriendo agitadamente con todo el peso de su cuerpo, corrió donde ella, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos comenzó a preguntar que había sucedido, pero ella trataba de hablar demasiado rápido para su comprensión.

-"¡Katara, respira con más calma, no entiendo que dices!"-

-"¡Soldados!"- gritó llamando la atención de todos –"Soldados de la nación del fuego se acercan"- ambos encontraron sus miradas.

-"Todos los hombres a sus puestos debemos estar listos para la batalla, mujeres y niños deben esconderse"-

-"¡No!"- gritó una voz en al distancia.

-"¡Las mujeres nos quedaremos a pelear!"-

-"¡Dos mujeres cuidarán a los niños!"-

-"¡Bien!"- el hombre miró a su esposa –"¡Prepárense para la batalla!"- mientras a sus alrededores todos comenzaron a moverse, el hombre se acercó a Zuko y Katara –"que la muchacha por su estado vaya con los niños, tu ven conmigo para pelear"- Zuko solo movió su cabeza, el hombre se alejó.

Zuko se separó de su esposa e iba a dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás hombres, cuando una mano lo detuvo sujetando su ropa, regresó a mirar a Katara, ella se encontraba preocupada pero estaba decidida en algo, él conocía aquella mirada.

-"¡Iré contigo!"-

-"¡No voy a permitirlo!"-

-"¡Estaré bien, no voy a dejar que pelees solo!"-

-"¡No me vencerán, tengo la opción de usar mis habilidades con el fuego!"-

-"¡Pero no quiero que pelees solo!"-

-"¡Katara, no voy a permitir que entres en batalla!"-

-"¡Zuko!"- las miras de ambos se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos retrocedía, sus corazones acelerados luchando contra sus pechos, sus respiraciones agitadas –"no quiero perderte..."-

-"Nunca lo harás"-

Katara soltó la tela de su ropa y lo dejó ir, podía observar como se alejaba de ella lentamente hasta perderse entre la personas que corrían de un lado a otro, una mujer llego a su lado y la sostuvo del brazo, llevándola con ella fuera de aquel lugar, sin embargo nunca apartó de su mirada el camino que Zuko había tomado.

---

Las horas siguientes a la llegada de los soldados, se transformaron en una eternidad llena de caos, destrucción y muerte; los hombres y las mujeres pelearon con toda la fuerza de sus corazones y sus almas. Zuko se mantuvo en la batalla durante las primeras horas sin realizar ninguna clase de movimiento donde utilizará fuego contra los soldados de la nación del fuego.

Sus habilidades en combate a mano limpia superaban las habilidades de cualquier hombre que hubieran visto; estaba entrenado para sostener ese tipo de batallas mucho antes de que aprendiera a controlar el fuego, era natural en él, su madre se había esmerado para que él aprendiera no solo de los maestros del fuego sino de los luchadores, combatientes, maestros en pelea limpia.

Su madre había preparado a su hijo para un futuro en donde las batallas constantes serían pan de cada día, donde una batalla, eran la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. También en aquellos momentos en los cuáles se dio cuenta de que aunque siempre había dependido de las habilidades de Katara para batallar juntos, sin ella a su lado, podía utilizar mayor concentración de su persona en la batalla sin preocuparse en que ella saliera lastimada.

Las horas continuaron en la batalla en medio de la nieve; pronto las llamas iluminaron con una gran explosión el lugar en el que se encontraban; Zuko abrió sus ojos al observar a su alrededor a unos cuantos hombres y mujeres heridos, algunos con quemaduras intensas, otros sangrando... otros estaban muertos.

Apretando sus puños, encendió sus manos y salió a pelear contra sus enemigos, no tardo en derrotar a muchos, movilizó una serpiente de fuego a su alrededor, recordando las técnicas que utilizaba su esposa en batalla, sostuvo sus pies contra la nieve; lanzó sus primeros ataques.

Varias exposiciones continuaron, a sus alrededores y muchos soldados cayeron vencidos, sus cuerpos se encontraban en los alrededores del bosque. Pronto un luchador que no había visto antes salió a favor de los caídos; se enfrentó contra él mano a mano, el fuego que estallaba entre sus dedos.

Sus manos se juntaron, unas contra las otras mientras fuego los rodeaba, las llamas cubrieron su ropa y empezaron a quemarla, su piel ardía ante la sensación del fuego y pronto el olor a carne quemada inundó sus sentidos trayendo a su memoria un doloroso recuerdo que inundaba su mente de aquella marca que llevaba en su rostro.

Las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo y la de su oponente cuyos ojos se tornaron rojizos; perdía sus fuerzas por la intensidad del dolor sobre la carne, sus rodillas se doblaron, comenzaba a debilitarse, respiraba con dificultad... iba, iba...

"_Katara..."_

Una ola de agua helada lanzo al hombre que lo aprisionaba con sus manos y el fuego a varios metros de distancia contra unos árboles, pronto otra ola se formo en lo alto del cielo, iluminado por una brillante luna, en segundos se transformó en miles de púas de hielo afiladas que cayeron como arcos de flechas contra los soldados y por sobre todo contra aquel hombre herido en el árbol.

La nieve se tiño de color rojizo, la sangre se expandía por todos los rincones y en los árboles; sin embargo Zuko solo podía sentir el viento helado contra su cuerpo acariciando delicadamente su piel quemada. Escucho pasos que llegaban hacia él, con cuidado manos sobre su piel desnuda, le daban la vuelta pues ante la separación de su enemigo había caído boca abajo contra la nieve. Sus ojos estaban borrosos... pero por el brillo de la luna en el cielo, podía distinguir en la distancia el hermoso rostro moreno de Katara, manchado de ceniza con algunas heridas pequeñas... su cabello enmarañado y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos azules.

"_Al menos pude verte por última vez..."_

Cuando los ojos de Zuko se cerraron por completo, pánico inundo a Katara, desesperada cubrió con nieve el cuerpo de su esposo, horrorizada por las quemaduras intensas en su piel, podía imaginar las llamas recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Zuko, quemando la ropa que tenía puesto hasta dejarlo casi desnudo y magullando intensamente su carne.

Con sus manos temblorosas transformó la nieve en agua y cerrando sus ojos, se concentró para comenzar a curar las quemaduras alrededor de Zuko; lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en la desesperación de perderlo.

-"Por favor... por favor... no me dejes"- susurró entre el llanto.

Cuando el agua dejó de brillar, observó la piel de Zuko que se encontraba ya curada, aún así había perdido mucha sangre y se encontraba débil, en la oscuridad de aquella sección del bosque clamó por ayuda durante minutos que parecieron una eternidad, pero nadie llegaba donde ellos.

Solo había silencio, recordó que había ayudado a las mujeres a huir con los niños, pero ella se había quedado con aquellos pocos hombres que se mantenían con vida... había batallado intensamente incluso en sus delicado estado.

Tenía un dolor intenso en su abdomen pero podía sentir algo cálido provenir de su interior y mimetizar el dolor; continuó gritando, pidiendo por ayuda... pero nadie recurrió a su llamado, solo había oscuridad nada más que oscuridad y un terrible silencio. Se retiró el abrigo que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba caliente pues llevaba otro abrigo mucho más delgado. Cobijo a su esposo y esperó que alguien viniera por ellos.

Las horas pasaron, nadie llegó a su lado pronto comenzó a nevar y un frío penetrante los cubrió, Zuko continuaba inconsciente y como la temperatura comenzaba a descender, él también estaba más y más frío.

Estaba desesperada, no había nadie que los ayudará... comenzó a llorar nuevamente, clamando por ayuda, no podía llevar a Zuko a un lugar cálido, en su estado no podía sujetarlo, además estaba herida en su brazo derecho y en su pierna. Pese a toda la desesperación y el dolor, su cuerpo continuaba manteniéndose cálido y en medio del llanto y la desesperación... jamás pudo imaginar lo que sucedió.

Un movimiento.

Una patada.

Dentro de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, colocó una de sus manos contra su vientre y sonrió, el bebé estaba a su lado, no estaban solos y abandonados en medio de la tormenta de nieve... estaban con vida y el bebé le estaba dando un mensaje. No estaban solos, debía seguir luchando, por ellos, por la familia que eran.

Decidida, apretó a Zuko en el abrigo y se recostó a su lado para brindarle el calor de su cuerpo; podía sentir el lento respirar del muchacho contra su rostro, aún estaba con vida... pero debía mantenerlo caliente por el momento de lo contrario su cuerpo podría entrar en hipotermia y morir.

Otra patada.

No ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, recostó su cabeza contra su esposo, su respiración cálida contra su piel, lo mantendría caliente a toda costa; la tormenta se intensificó y su cuerpo se llenó de calidez, podía escuchar en la distancia de la oscuridad un pequeño latir.

Colocando su mano contra su vientre, el dolor fue más intenso, al igual que otra patada contra su vientre; iban a sobrevivir.

---

La muchacha de largo cabello castaño trenzado, señaló a los hombres que siguieran buscando en los alrededores algún sobreviviente pero lo dudaban. Después de que las mujeres y los niños llegaran hacía dos días a su pueblo en busca de ayuda.

Todo un grupo de hombres y ella había salido en busca de aquel lugar donde se desarrolló la batalla, al llegar solo encontraron cuerpos cubiertos por la basta nieve, de todos modos ella continuó la búsqueda, pues estaba en su naturaleza de curandera y médico buscar sobrevivientes.

Pronto alguien la llamó y junto a otros hombres corrieron rápidamente a donde un hombre señalaba algo en la distancia y la espesura del bosque. Sus ojos se estrecharon y enfocó mejor su vista, entonces...

En la distancia observaban a dos figuras, una cubierta completamente por la nieve y otra a su lado, incorporada; todos corrieron donde se encontraban las dos figuras, cuando llegaron observaron a una muchacha de cabello castaño completamente despeinado y de piel morena estar cubierta de nieve todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella conocía a aquella muchacha en la nieve, acercándose un poco más pudo identificar a la otra figura por la cicatriz en su rostro.

-"¿Katara?"- tragó saliva –"¿Zuko?"-

La muchacha cubierta de nieve regresó a mirarla y perdió la compostura erguida cayendo en sus brazos, estaba agotada pues rápidamente perdió la conciencia, aún así se encontraba extrañamente cálida. Un hombre corrió al lado de Zuko y topo su piel.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra?"-

-"Algo frío... pero aún respira"-

-"Debemos llevarlos al pueblo..."- susurró pidiendo la ayuda de dos hombres para cargar a la inconsciente Katara –"no puedo creer que sobrevivieran... especialmente ella en su estado"-

-"Los conoce señorita Song"-

-"Son viejos amigos"-

-"¡Vamos, necesitamos llevarlos al pueblo!"- gritó un hombre y así entre cuatro hombres más llevaron a la pareja a un lugar más seguro.

Song miró a su alrededor, la tormenta que se había desatado las últimas noches había cubierto todo el rastro de la batalla, observó el pequeño lugar en medio de la intemperie en el cual la pareja de sus amigos había estado y no pude evitar pensar en las muchas posibilidades...

Movió su cabeza, no importaba ese asunto ya, ahora debía llevarlos a un lugar más seguro en el pueblo que se encontraba a dos días de viaje; cerró sus ojos, era un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido.

Continúa...

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **¡Hola!, nuevamente estoy de regreso¡perdón, perdón, perdón!, tanto tiempo desde la última actualización, quiero pedir muchas disculpas a todos mis lectores¡miles de disculpas!. Sucedieron muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, la universidad, mi vida, mi primito ya nació, la madre de una de mis amigas falleció (este capítulo va dedicado a los dos). Tantas cosas vividas. Pero en fin, nuevamente estoy en marcha y ya no volveré a tardar tanto en la próxima actualización (palabra de scout... ejem, no soy uno xDD), pero de todos modos prometo una próxima actualización dentro de poco ). ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que les haya gustado está nueva entrega de "Sweet Little Things" que tardó tanto en llegar a ustedes. Sin embargo... ¡muchas gracias por su paciencia y todos los reviews que recibí en este tiempo!. Gracias por todo.

Agradesco de todo mi corazón por sus reviews y comentarios a **anita-asakura, RADIKA SUNDARI, ShinobuByako, Lia Du Black, Nande-chan, always mssb, Dely, flower of night, YK-Kira, litti, ALEXANDRA, Citzin, stefany, Umeko-chan, Argen, Kitsune-Megamisama, Saku-Nara, kathyagatito, shippo, carlin, ALenis, chibi-Ichigo, hanna kenshina. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores de la historia, muchas gracias por todos los reviews¡nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo!.**

**Atte:**

Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	8. Aurora de Invierno

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_En el cielo los colores destellan,  
__La luz se cristaliza en mil pedazos,  
__Como el tiempo que quedo a tu cargo,  
__Y el dolor de las almas que jamás,  
__Pudieron sonreír."_

**7. Aurora de Invierno:**

"**Zuko"**

"_No se encuentra aquí"_

"**¿Dónde está mi esposo?"**

"_No puedes alcanzarlo..."_

"**¿Necesito saber sí esta bien?"**

"_Abre los ojos"_

"**Zuko"**

"_Abre los ojos, Katara"_

Cuando abrió sus ojos, su vista se encontraba borrosa, podía distinguir levemente el lugar; lentamente las imágenes fueron aclarándose, hasta que se encontró a si misma, mirando el techo de madera y la lámpara con la pequeña llamita sobre ella.

Trato de mover su cuerpo, pero se encontró aprisionada por las mantas cálidas sobre ella, movió sus manos dentro de las mismas, podía sentir la frágil tela de la ropa de dormir sobre su cuerpo, pero también podía oler el aroma a ropa limpia después de mucho tiempo.

Colocó su mano sobre su vientre, estremeciéndose ante la calidez de su piel abultada, un leve movimiento bajo sus dedos provocó una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse.

-"Ya despertaste..."-

Escuchó una voz a su lado, cuando volteó su cabeza, encontró los ojos castaños de una muchacha que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, era una sorpresa que después de tanto tiempo volviera a ver a la joven.

-"Song... ¿cómo has estado?"-

-"Bien, por el momento"- con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó con cuidado al futón donde descansaba Katara, colocó su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. –"bueno, al menos la fiebre a disminuido"-

-"¿Fiebre?"- cerró sus ojos –"¿cuánto tiempo llevó inconsciente?"-

-"Por lo menos cuatro días"-

-"¡Cuatro días!"- exclamó preocupada, luego comenzó a notar algo –"¿dónde se encuentra Zuko?"-

-"A tu lado"- le señaló con la cabeza –"tuvo al igual que tú, una fiebre muy intensa..."- suspiró –"pero ahora se encuentra estable, debe descansar"-

Katara volteó su cabeza en la dirección contraria en la cual se encontraba Song, para encontrar otro futón a su lado, en el cuál se encontraba Zuko, yaciendo, con su cabello sobre su frente, había rastros de sudor sobre sus sienes, rastros de la fiebre que había sufrido. El corazón de Katara latía con intensidad ante la preocupación.

-"¿Cuándo... cuando despertará?"-

-"Realmente no estoy segura, pero lo hará muy pronto"- Song acomodó la manta sobre Katara –"lo importante ahora es que duermas un poco, por el bien del bebé"- le sonrió –"¿es... es de Zuko?"- se sonrojó ligeramente ante la impertinencia de su pregunta.

-"Por supuesto"- enarcó una ceja

-"Me lo suponía y te pido disculpas por preguntar tal cosa"- se levantó de su lugar con cierta incomodidad –"es solo que no los había visto desde hace tres años, pero en el momento que los encontramos me sorprendí mucho, más aún por el estado en el que te encontrabas y el tiempo que permanecieron bajo la nieve"- frunció el ceño –"debo ser honesta... de no a ver llegado nosotros, ustedes hubieran... hubieran..."-

-"Esta bien Song, no tienes de que preocuparte y te agradezco mucho la ayuda... por cierto¿dónde nos encontramos?"-

-"En un pueblo pequeño entre las montañas, al menos es un lugar seguro al momento..."-

-"Ya veo..."- Katara desvió su cabeza para admirar el techo –"hace mucho tiempo que llevamos sin un lugar estable en donde quedarnos, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía ropa fresca sobre mi cuerpo... se siente bien"-

-"Descansa Katara, ambos lo necesitan, debo retirarme... vendré a verlos con comida en la noche"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Para eso son las amigas"- Song cerró el fusuma tras de si.

---

Azula entró en la tienda llevando sobre su cuerpo la armadura de la nación del fuego, con cierta pereza comenzó a desvestirse, mientras lanzaba una pequeña llama de fuego contra los maderos que se encontraban en una fogata para calentar sus aposentos durante aquella temporada congelada.

Estaba molesta. Enarcando sus cejas apretaba sus puños con furia contra la ropa mientras la deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo; el invierno había detenido sus pasos durante dos semanas para su perpetua molestia, los soldados se encontraban hambrientos y cansados, finalmente no había conseguido obtener ni una sola palabra de su prisionero sobre la resistencia rebelde. Una mueca de triunfo cruzó sus hermosas facciones, había disfrutada cada instante de tortura hacía el muchacho, sus ojos brillaron mientras cubría su cuerpo ahora desnudo con ropa alargada de seda y soltaba su cabello, que caía como una larga cascada brillante y lisa.

-"¿Te sientes frustrada princesa Azula?"-

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa ante una de las voces ancianas que hablaba a sus espaldas, encendiendo llamas en sus manos, lanzó una esfera de fuego contra la voz detrás del cortinaje junto a su lugar de descanso. El viento helado sopló a través de la entrada de su tienda moviendo su cabello contra su rostro.

-"Debes aprender a calmar tus instintos niña"-

-"De lo contrario podrías perder el autocontrol del poder que tienes"-

-"Caer en la ruina como tu padre, el soberano Ozai"-

-"¡No crean que soy tan débil como él!"- gritó frustrada cuando las dos ancianas quienes habían sido sus tutoras gran parte de su vida caminaron detrás del cortinaje, una de las ancianas sostenía en su mano la esfera de fuego, apretándola contra su palma la misma se extinguió.

-"Mira el bajo autocontrol que tienes"-

-"Solo con un puño he logrado evitarlo"-

-"No tienen porque tratarme de esa manera"- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho –"solo me he controlado para no lastimarlas"-

-"¿Estas segura?"- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos ancianas.

-"Si lo estoy"- con paso lento se dirigió a la cama y mientras se acostaba con cierto cuidado sobre ella, clavó su mirada dorada en las dos ancianas –"¿qué hacen aquí?"-

-"Es tiempo ya..."-

-"¿Tiempo para qué?"- preguntó con aburrimiento.

-"Tu vientre debe dar fruto"-

-"Por el bien de nuestra gente"-

-"Por la dinastía que llevamos"-

-"¡Jamás!"- gritó molesta mientras se incorporaba de la cama –"!jamás tendré un hijo, si es lo que están pidiendo!"-

-"¿Acaso no has pensado en las posibilidades?"-

-"La nación del fuego necesita un sucesor, un niño que lleve la sangre de tu padre hasta las alturas"-

-"¡Yo llevó la sangre de mi padre!"- apretó sus puños –"¡yo estoy llevando a nuestra gente hasta las alturas!"-

-"Eres poderosa"-

-"Muy poderosa, princesa Azula..."-

-"Pero no vivirás para siempre"-

-"Un hijo nacido de tu vientre, de la sangre que el cometa te dio"-

-"Será más poderoso que cualquier niño nacido"-

-"¡No deseo tener un hijo!"- gritó mientras cruzaba sus brazos ofendida, no necesitaba de un hijo, ni de un rey para ello –"no me casaré, tampoco"-

-"No estamos pidiendo un matrimonio"-

-"Muchos problemas puede traernos"-

-"Pero tarde o temprano"-

-"Un hombre debes escoger"-

-"Alguien fuerte y valiente"-

-"Qué llene su alma con tu sola presencia"-

-"Un guerrero como el fuego"-

-"Un hombre como el sol"-

-"Para concebir un hijo poderoso contigo nuestra soberana"-

-"Ningún hombre puede llenar esas expectativas, lo sé perfectamente"- camino con paso sigiloso –"no deseo a ningún hombre, no deseo tener ningún hijo"-

-"Aún así, princesa Azula..."-

-"Has llevado a tu cama a cuanto hombre ha estado bajo tus pies"-

-"Cada uno de ellos te ha complacido en tus deseos"-

-"Cada hombre te ha tocado bajo tu propio mando"-

-"Te obedecen"-

-"Te respetan"-

-"Te temen"-

-"No te aman sin embargo"-

-"No te adoran como debe ser"-

-"¿Entonces?"- enarcó una ceja si pudiera acabaría ya con las dos ancianas que parecían querer aún después de tanto tiempo manejar su propia vida –"¿qué necesito, si tanto lo saben?"-

-"Nosotras deseamos un hombre que te haya dado su alma"-

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó sorprendida

-"El caballero que siempre esta a tu lado"-

-"Él puede ser el indicado"-

-"¡Jamás!"- sus ojos brillaron –"dejen las tonterías aún lado, ancianas nefastas... las detesto"- apretó su puño –"marquen mis palabras, no tendré un heredero"-

-"Entonces todo queda en manos del destino"- las ancianas comenzaron a desaparecer.

-"Los herederos del hijo desterrado serán los nuevos soberanos"-

-"¿QUÉ?"-

-"Marca nuestras palabras, princesa Azula..."-

-"El hijo del hijo despreciado"-

-"Tomará tu lugar"-

-"A menos"-

-"Que tengamos un hijo de tu vientre"-

"_Un hijo de tu vientre"_

La dos ancianas desaparecieron mientras Azula apretaba sus dientes con rabia, como se atrevían las dos ancianas a ordenarle que tuviera un hijo, no tenían la menor idea de lo que le pedían, respirado agitadamente, caminó hasta la entrada de su tienda, tomando de un brazo a uno de los jóvenes guardias de la entrada, lo empujo contra ella dentro de la carpa.

En la distancia los ojos dorados de Kanaye observaban, mientras apretaba su mano contra un metal afilado, hasta hacerla sangrar.

---

_En la distancia podía escuchar el sonido del mar, las olas golpeteando suavemente contra las rocas en la playa, el sonido de las aves en el cielo, podía sentir el aroma a sal del agua en la distancia y la brisa cálida acariciar su rostro. _

_Abrió sus ojos y por un leve segundo se sintió cegado por la intensidad del sol sobre su vista, después se levantó del lugar, mirando de un lado a otro confundido del mismo en el que se encontraba. _

_La arena bajo sus pies era rasposa, seca y se encontraba caliente, respiró profundamente, había sucedido algo extraño... trataba de recordar los últimos momentos en los cuales estuvo conciente pero la única imagen que podía ver claramente en la distancia eran los ojos azules de su amada Katara. _

_-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- escuchó la suave voz a sus espaldas. _

_-"¿Eh?"- confundido regreso a mirar detrás de él, encontró una muchacha de cabello oscuro como la noche, piel pálida y ojos de un color verde intenso, llevaba un traje largo de colores, era de seda, una seda muy fina –"¿quién eres?"-_

_-"¿Acaso es importante mi nombre?"-_

_-"¿Lo es para mí, al momento?"- podía escuchar su tono de su voz volverse un poco agresiva e insistente._

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- enarcó una ceja –"no tengo la menor idea de donde me encuentro... además porque una persona como tú se encuentra aquí"-_

_-"Yo..."- la muchacha no desvía la intensidad del color de sus ojos de Zuko, tenía que admitir que le infundía algo de miedo –"soy el inicio, el que sigue será el final"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Puedes mirar el sol en la distancia, príncipe de la nación del fuego"-_

_-"¿Cómo sabe...?"-_

_-"Mira el sol en la distancia"- ordenó levantando su mano y señalando al horizonte, un poco confundido Zuko comenzó a mirar en la distancia como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del basto océano._

_-"Puedo mirarlo..."-_

_-"Cuando el sol hace contacto con el horizonte, entra en contacto con su mayor enemigo, la noche porque donde empieza la noche termina el día, así como donde empieza el día termina noche, sin embargo ambos coexisten en un equilibrio constante... la noche es su enemigo, pero la luna es su amante"-_

_-"No comprendo"-_

_-"Los elementos coexisten con este razonamiento, cada uno de ellos, aire, tierra, agua y fuego... cada esencia en sus cuerpos... ¿no te has preguntando la razón por la cuál le entregaste tu corazón a tu enemigo?"- _

_Los ojos de Zuko brillaron intensamente, en el color dorado se reflejaban los últimos minutos del sol sobre el horizonte. _

_-"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia"-_

_-"Entonces nunca podrás comprender la magnitud de importancia de su unión"-_

_-"¿Te refieres a la diferencia de nuestras naciones?"-_

_-"Más allá de ello, el agua y el fuego son dos elementos opuestos... el uno con el otro, ella era tu enemigo a tus ojos tan solo unos pocos años atrás, sin embargo los sentimientos y sensaciones que llevas en tu ser son tan fuertes"-_

_-"Estoy enamorado de ella¿acaso no es obvio?"-_

_-"¿Enamorado?"- una sonrisa en sus labios –"El sol siempre se ha enamorado de la luna, solo que por primera vez, logro alcanzarla..."-_

_-"Pero..."-_

_-"Una unión tan fuerte como la que los dos tienen... el lazo que formaron desde el primer instante que sus cuerpos se tocaron"- ante aquellas palabras las mejillas de Zuko se tornaron rojizas –"formaron un lazo que nadie puede detener"-_

_-"No puede comprender"-_

_-"Su unión es más importante de lo que parece... porque cada elemento coexiste con el otro y debe dar el principio y el fin... el principio del balance"-_

_-"Estoy soñando..."- Zuko colocó su mano contra su frente con cierta frustración._

_-"Tu amor por la joven del agua es fuerte... pero..."- detuvo sus palabras –"tres pruebas que deberán pasar antes de comprobar la fidelidad de su amor y la fuerza de su unión"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"La primera esta a punto de comenzar…"-_

_-"¿A que te refieres?"-_

_-"Hay una razón por la cual cada cosa sucede, y ambos tienen que probar que todo aquello que sobrevivieron y las pruebas que van a venir, tuvo su razón de ser."-_

_-"¡No juegues conmigo!"- apretó sus puños_

_-"Debes probar..."- se desvaneció en el viento –"esto esta comenzando"-_

_Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron intensamente, sorprendido un viento intenso comenzó a nublar todo a su alrededor, sus manos temblaban mientras comenzaba a llover intensamente y el mar a su alrededor se agitaba._

_En la distancia entonces pudo observar una figura de cabellos castaños… largos… pálida... como una sombra en el tiempo..._

"_Zuko..."_

"_Zuko..."_

"_Zuko..."_

"_¡Zuko!"_

Abrió sus ojos.

---

Los ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, confundidos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, podía vislumbrar lágrimas en sus ojos y la preocupación en la expresión de su hermoso rostro. Con una sonrisa débil levanto su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla morena con cariño.

-"Zuko..."- ella tomó su mano entre las suyas acercándola contra su piel –"estaba tan preocupada..."-

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-

-"Si..."- la muchacha le dedico una pequeña sonrisa melancólica –"¡no... no te levantes!"- trató de detenerlo cuando él intentaba incorporarse, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que el muchacho, tan obstinado como era, logró su cometido.

-"Me siento mejor, no tienes porque tratarme como si fuera un muñeco de paja que va desmoronarse"-

-"Estaba preocupada"- Katara miró sus manos –"tenías una pesadilla hace poco... comenzaste a quejarte... ¿qué soñabas?"-

-"Yo..."- cerró sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de recordar que había sucedido momentos en sus sueños, pero no lograba más que encontrar un vacío en su mente –"no lo recuerdo..."-

-"Esta bien, usualmente los sueños son así"- colocó con cariño su mano sobre el suave vientre, entonces un pequeño golpe en si interior hizo que saltara un poco asustada.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó preocupado Zuko, pero Katara solo movió su cabeza en negación, tomando su mano con cuidado la coloco contra su vientre.

-"¿Puedes sentirlo?"-

-"¿Sentir qu...?"- sus palabras fueron acalladas en el instante que en contra su mano pudo sentir un leve golpecito proveniente del interior del vientre de Katara, seguido de otro golpecito más mientras la muchacha sonreía. Aquella sensación de vida contra su piel, era... no tenía palabras para describir sus sentimientos y emociones –"es... es _increíble_"-

-"Es vida, Zuko... es la vida que los dos creamos"- un tono suave en sus mejillas. Zuko la admiraba en silencio, sus mejillas eran de un rosado suave, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo como una hermosa cascada brillante de color oscuro... era hermosa.

-"Te ves hermosa..."-

-"¿Eh?"- se sonrojo intensamente –"no digas esas cosas..."- de pronto un par de labios se colocaron sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo que brazos fuertes la rodeaban.

El beso en un principio era suave y delicado, romántico, pero pronto comenzó a ser más y más apasionado y Katara podía sentir en él, todo el deseo físico de Zuko por ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante las ideas que cruzaban su mente, podía sentir como las manos de su esposo viajaban alrededor de su cuerpo para introducirse con delicadeza dentro de su ropa. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios, las manos de él acariciaban su piel.

-"Zuko... no..."- Katara suplicaba mientras su propio deseo comenzaba a tomar control de su cuerpo. Zuko la abrazó con fuerza acercando su boca a la oreja de la muchacha.

-"Tranquila Katara... no pasará nada..."- silencio –"pero... aún te deseo"-

Podía sentir como su corazón palpitada con fuerza contra su pecho, podía sentir el tinte de lujuria y deseo en el tono de voz de su esposo... podía sentir como la sangre recorría sus venas con intensidad, tomando el rostro de su esposo, ella lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-"Ejem..."- una voz los interrumpió, ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, Katara volvió a su lugar colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras su esposo solo miraba en otra dirección –"me alegra que ya despertarás Zuko"- murmuró la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-"Song"- Zuko la miró sorprendido –"¿cómo... cuando...?"- estaba confundido.

-"Song junto a algunas personas salvaron nuestras vidas, Zuko..."- murmuró Katara.

-"Gracias Song"- murmuró con agradecimiento Zuko.

-"No fue nada, ambos son viejos amigos..."- sonrió levemente –"quería decirle a Katara que la cena esta lista... pero como ya has despertado y talvez necesiten un tiempo a solas"- los muchachos se sonrojaron.

-"No esta bien..."- susurró la muchacha –"puedes traer la comida... creo que Zuko aún no puede levantar..."-

-"Estoy bien, no se preocupen"- intentó incorporarse –"creo que puedo..."-

-"No está bien, traeré la comida para los dos, Katara esta aún delicada y Zuko acabas de despertar, necesitan descansar... los acompañaré en unos minutos a la cena"- sonrió suavemente, después de ello salió del lugar.

La joven parece permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, uno recostado al lado del otro, Katara tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, escuchando así el latido de su corazón, era reconfortante escuchar aquella palpitación, cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por el sonido.

-"Lamento que te preocuparás por mí"- susurró mientras entrelazada sus débiles dedos pálidos en el cabello de la muchacha, tan sedoso y brillante como el terciopelo. Ella intentó incorporarse pero su esposo se lo impidió –"quédate ahí... me gusta acariciar tu cabello"- ante el comentario un leve tono rosa tiño las mejillas morenas de la muchacha.

-"Creo que aún tienes los efectos de la medicina que te dieron en ti..."- susurró tratando de alejarse de él, los brazos cálidos de su joven esposo la soltaron, con cuidado ella se incorporó colocando una mano para acariciar su vientre.

-"¿Qué piensas que puede ser?"-

-"¿Eh?"- los ojos azules de la muchacha lo miraron un poco confundidos – "¿a qué te refieres?"-

-"Al bebe..."- sus ojos dorados brillaron con una luz distinta, cariñosa... llena de ternura.

-"Creo que ya hablamos de ello¿o no?"-

-"No lo hemos hecho Katara, soy sincero contigo..."- suspiro –"hasta unos minutos cuando pude sentir el movimiento dentro de tu cuerpo pude comprender, que es una vida... es una persona creciendo, dentro de ti, alguien que he creado junto a ti"- sonrió –"es mi bebe"-

-"..."- Katara se mantuvo con una sonrisa –"creo que es un niño"-

-"¿Un niño?"-

-"Si..."-

-"No lo sé, llamado instinto materno pero puedo sentir que se trata de un niño"- sus ojos azules brillaban con ternura mientras acariciaba su vientre –"además... necesitas un heredero varón, Zuko"-

-"Katara"-

-"Es una tradición... tanto en tu pueblo como en el mío"- cerró sus ojos –"el primer hijo debe ser un varón"-

-"Katara..."-

-"¿Si... si fueras el soberano de la nación del fuego?"- sus manos temblaban –"lo importante sería tener un hijo varón"-

-"¡Katara!"- Zuko se levantó del futón, incorporándose para tomar las manos de Katara entre las suyas y mirarla a los ojos –"no pienses en el pasado, amor mío... yo..."- cerró sus ojos –"no me importa el pasado, porque prefiero rechazar mi reino, mis posesiones, por el

único valor importante en mi vida"- la abrazo fuertemente –"tú... mi esposa, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante... mi consejera"-

-"Zuko..."-

-"No quiero exigirte un hijo varón..."- acarició delicadamente el rostro de su esposa –"solo quiero tener un bebe sano"- sonrió tiernamente.

-"¿tu... tu que piensas que puede ser?"-

-"No lo sé... prefiero dejarlo a los dioses... aunque estaría bien un hijo varón"- Katara enarcó una ceja –"esta bien, solo fue una broma"-

-"Tenemos que pensar un nombre..."-

-"Cuando nazca podemos escoger uno..."-

-"Pero así de simple no has pensando en un posible nombre"-

-"Yo..."-

-"¿Haz pensando en uno, verdad?"-

-"Lo tengo en mi mente desde algún tiempo pero..."-

-"¿Pero...?"-

-"No sé si sea el nombre correcto para un niño"-

-"¿Así que también piensas que el bebe es un niño?"-

-"Si, lo he hecho..."- se sonrojó un poco –"pero también comencé a pensar que debemos dejar que el tiempo sea el encargado de guiarnos, solo deseo tener un hijo sano"- sonrió a Katara, ella abrió sus ojos extrañada –"¿tengo algo en la cara?"-

-"No..."- sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos –"me encanta tu sonrisa"-

-"Uff..."- miró en otra dirección, con las mejillas coloradas mientras la suave risa de Katara llenaba el lugar y llenaba sus corazones de buenos pensamientos y grandes esperanzas... aunque aquello no fuera a durar para siempre.

---

Podía sentir una mano cálida contra su rostro, no deseaba abrir sus ojos, porque al hacerlo volvería la cruel realidad y lentamente ante sus pies, la sensación de bienestar que aquella mano le brindaba desaparecería.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad mientras comenzaban a observar el mundo a su alrededor, la mano contra su piel se alejo e internamente grito desesperado por la sensación de cariño sobre su rostro.

-"Bien... estas despierto"-

-"¿Te preocupabas por mí?"-

-"¿Yo?"- una sonrisa sarcástica adornó sus labios –"¿por qué habría de hacerlo?"-

-"No sé..."-

-"Piensas a veces demasiado las cosas... "-

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"-

-"¿A que viene tan impertinente pregunta?"-

-"Solo deseaba saberlo..."-

-"¿Tienes curiosidad por saber mi edad?"- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho –"Tengo veintiún años, veintidós dentro de unos meses, muy pocos"-

-"Eres bastante joven"- se sonrojó ligeramente.

-"¿Y tú, qué edad tienes?"-

-"Veinte"-

-"Vaya... pensé que tenías mas edad"-

-"Cumpliré veintiún años dentro de poco"-

-"Así que..."- meditó la muchacha –"soy un año mayor"-

-"¿Tiene algo de importancia?"-

-"¿La tiene...?"- sonrió –"¿Por qué el repentino interés en conocer mi edad?"- suspiró –"después de todo, eres mi prisionero"-

-"No soy el prisionero de nadie"-

-"Yo de ti, cuidaría tu boca... por mi mano continuas con vida, convencí a Azula que podrías sernos útil"-

-"¿Por qué me necesitabas a tu lado?"- ambos cruzaron las miradas intensamente.

-"No imagines cosas"- advirtió la muchacha.

-"No estoy imaginando cosas, sé lo que miran mis ojos, lo que siente mi piel y mis sentidos... ¿a quién quieres que reemplace?"- su voz era fría poco usual a su forma natural de actuar, al menos tan natural como ella estaba acostumbrada.

-"¡No seas insolente!"- apretó sus puños –"recuerda que tu vida está en mis manos"-

-"Estoy consciente de ello..."- susurró –"pero a veces prefiero la muerte a la vida... no sin ella a mi lado"-

-"¿Ella?"- preguntó curiosa de la mención de una mujer en la vida de aquel muchacho –"¿tu novia... o esposa?"-

-"Casi..."- la tristeza ensombreció su mirada –"ella era mi prometida"-

-"Vaya..."- fue lo que respondió, tratando de asimilar los recuerdos a un muchacho de ojos dorados que hacía mucho tiempo había significado tanto para ella... en otro tiempo, en otra vida, talvez ellos...-"¿qué sucedió?"-

-"Desapareció"-

-"¿Desapareció?"-

-"El día de nuestra boda... fui a verla en la mañana, ella estaba en la habitación, arreglándose... pero de repente, unas horas después poco antes de la ceremonia, ella desapareció..."- podía sentir nuevamente el dolor punzante en su corazón, el dolor del abandono y la traición –"los primeros días la busqué por todos lados, temeroso de que le hubieran hecho daño, sin embargo..."- sus manos atadas por el metal temblaban, provocando que se lastimará –"me di cuenta de que ella me abandonó"-

-"Talvez ella no te merecía"- tapo su boca después de susurrar aquellas palabras.

-"¿No me merecía?"- cerró sus ojos –"en el fondo talvez era yo el que no la merecía"- su corazón dolía demasiado –"aún la amo, sabes... solo quiero una respuesta, del porque ella se fue... en el día que se supone íbamos a unir nuestras vidas"-

-"No puedo decirte que la perdones, es muy difícil... pero tampoco puede decirte que continúes amándola así, hace daño estar, durante tantos años, enamorado de la misma persona intensamente, para que luego de mucho tiempo y de aquello que puede ser tu mayor sueño, te pisoteen el corazón y lo hagan pedazos"- apretó sus puños –"y al final decidas refugiarte en la primera persona que logre brindarte su corazón para poder enmendar el tuyo"- podía sentir la tristeza inundar su alma, ante tantos recuerdos y ante tantas posibilidades.

-"¿Cuál era su nombre?"-

-"¿Te interesa saber su nombre?"- sonrió tristemente –"sabes... estuve casada, mi esposo murió en la guerra, también iba a tener un hijo... murió en mi cuerpo antes de nacer"-

-"Yo..."- estaba sorprendido ante tal confesión –"lo siento mucho"-

-"No me compadezcas, al final mi esposo fue el consuelo..."- cerró sus ojos –"de aquel hombre a quién realmente amaba, mi esposo fue el reemplazo y aunque me entrego su corazón, yo jamás pude darle el mío y con ello nos lastimamos los dos"- se encaminó a donde se encontraba prisionero el hombre de ojos verdes –"entonces... ¿realmente es importante un nombre perdido en el tiempo?"- cerró sus ojos –"creía que podía amarme, que no solo era un muchacho confundido... que realmente podía amarme y por un tiempo fue así... pero"-

-"Desapareció"-

-"Tomó el camino correcto o incorrecto... ¿quién sabe realmente?"- sus ojos se encontraron, el color castaño dorado sumiso en el verde esmeralda de aquellos ojos masculinos.

-"Mai..."-

-"¿Realmente quieres saber su nombre?"-

-"Si"-

-"Su nombre era Zuko, el hermano mayor de Azula... la soberana de la nación del fuego"-

-"¿Zuko?"- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordando la expresión de aquel joven hombre, los ojos dorados y las miradas extrañas que cruzaba una y otra vez con su amada Katara, en aquel entonces creyó que no volvería a escuchar su nombre poco después de que él desapareciera dos días antes de su boda con Katara, boda que jamás pudo realizarse.

-"¿Por qué te encuentras sorprendido?"-

-"Él... él..."-

-"¿Qué cosa?"- su corazón palpitaba.

-"Se encontraba con Katara cuando ella y yo nos comprometimos..."-

---

-"¿En que piensas Sokka?"-

-"En el pasado... en el futuro... en muchas cosas por las cuales batallamos y las cuales perdimos al final"-

-"!Lo intentaste, por la luna, todos saben que lo intentaste!"- clamó su joven esposa mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –"no puedes continuar culpándote de todo ello"-

-"Es que no puedo evitar pensar en las posibilidades, en las cosas que pudieron suceder... ¡podíamos a ver evitado que Azula consiguiera lo que en un principió anhelaba...!"- apretó sus puños con furia –"¡pero estábamos tan convencidos de ganaríamos... jamás esperamos que los resultados fueran otros!"- lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos –"¡lo intentamos, intentamos luchar... pero todos murieron, Aang murió, salimos huyendo como ratas conejo!"- abrazó fuertemente a su esposa –"¡mi hermana desapareció y no puedo negarme a mi mismo de que posiblemente este muerta!"- escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Mayu –"¡nuestra familia, nuestra gente... todos...!"-

-"Sokka..."- ella también se encontraba llorando, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su joven esposo, tratando de que con aquel abrazo alejar todo el dolor que en los últimos años habría sufrido el muchacho, siempre en apariencia el más fuerte de los hombres –"todo estará bien, mi amor... estoy a tu lado y pase lo que pase, lo más importante es que nos encontramos con vida"- sostuvo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, para después besarlo intensamente.

Sokka lentamente comenzó a responder al suave beso consolador de su esposa, poco a poco la pasión fue cegando sus sentidos, con cuidado y abrazando a la muchacha la recostó con las almohadas mientras exploraba su cuerpo.

La luna se alzaba en el firmamento, brillante y grandiosa, mientras dos amantes perdidos, dos viajeros, guardianes de una pequeña esperanza para el mundo, entregaban sus miedos el uno al otro bajo la pasión y el amor que los unía.

---

-"¡Señorita Suki!"- suplicaron los monjes aterrorizados –"¡no podemos controlarla!"- se arrodillaron ante la joven guerrera. –"!hable con la señorita Guan-Yin... la necesitamos, fue la única que pudo tener con...!"- frente a ellos salió volando un muro de piedra seguido muy de cerca de grandes rocas de piedra.

-"¡Déjame salir de este lugar!"- grito una voz en el fondo con ira y desesperación –"¡no soy ninguna prisionera!"-

-"¡Toph!"- gritó molesta Suki –"!¡cálmate!"- le ordenó mientras dirigía su mirada a la nube de polvo que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer y de la misma emergía la figura de una muchacha de tez pálida, de ojos grises, sin vida y cabello oscuro brillante como la noche, largo hasta sus codos.

-"¡Quiero irme de aquí!"-

-"¡No puedes!"- apretó sus puños –"¡no actúes como si fueras una niña!"-

-"¡Mirá quién lo dice!"-

-"¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?"-

-"Sigues las ordenes de esta "Guan-Yin" sin refutar nada"- apretó sus débiles manos –"como si se tratará de una niña obedeciendo las reglas de la madre"-

-"Toph"- murmuró mientras la ira incrementaba –"Guan-Yin ha sido la esperanza que hemos recolectado los últimos años desde lo de... el avatar"-

-"¿Por qué no puedes decir su nombre?"- levantó piedras a su alrededor –"¡Dilo!"-

-"Toph..."-

-"¡Todo el mundo lo omite!"- estaba desesperándose –"¡Nadie puede decir su nombre..."- se arrodillo mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –"ni siquiera yo puedo decirlo... él era mi amigo, solía burlarme de él"- colocó sus manos en su rostro para ocultar de los ojos de los demás su dolor.

-"Toph..."-

-"Si él hubiera sobrevivido..."- podía sentir el dolor consumir sus entrañas, adolorida coloco su mano en abdomen –"si hubiera estado ahí, nada... nada de esto..."- no podía detener las lágrimas, el dolor emitido por su cuerpo, el mismo que había tratado de ocultar durante las últimas semanas –"ellos estarían con mi vida... "ella" estaría con vida"- apretó su mano contra su abdomen, podía sentir el dolor aún fresco en su memoria, los gritos desesperados de sus seres amados en la distancia... el olor a sangre correr por su pierna... la desesperación de su alma.

-"Tranquila..."- Suki colocó sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha, acurrucando la cabeza de la misma contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello en un acto materno –"todo estará bien..."-

-"Era inocente, no tenía la culpa..."- susurró entre sollozos –"¿cómo pudieron?"-

-"Shh..."- continuó acariciando su cabello mientras lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos –"todo pasará... el dolor, los recuerdos..."- trataba de consolar a la muchacha, aunque aparentaba la mayor parte del tiempo ser fuerte y no encontrarse afectada por lo sucedido, sabía que en el fondo, su alma lentamente se consumía por los recuerdos de la familia que había perdido en aquella lucha, por sobre todo... aquella inocente.

---

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- preguntó Zuko un poco curioso de la salud de su esposa.

-"Esta sana, no tienes de que preocuparte... en un principió tenía miedo de que el bebé corriera riesgo por el tiempo que han llevado viajando sin un lugar seguro, pero..."- sonrió –"después de ver como ha reaccionado, lo rápido que adquirió color en sus mejillas pese al color natural de su piel, me hace pensar que Katara está llevando un embarazo muy normal"-

-"Gracias Song"-

-"Es natural¿sabes?"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Que te preocupes por su salud y la salud del bebé... han pasado por mucho Zuko, ella ha sufrido más estrés de lo que una mujer en su avanzado estado debería... pero sorprendentemente están sanos así que no tienes de que preocuparte"-

-"Estoy consciente de ello"-

-"Como siempre de pocas palabras..."- sonrió cálidamente –"recuerdo cuando te conocí la primera vez, tantos años atrás, llegaste con tu tío, el pobre y su intoxicación..."- podía recordar claramente ese entonces como si hubiera sucedido tan solo ayer.

-"Fue hace muchos años"- miró en otra dirección –"era una persona muy diferente en ese entonces"-

-"Lo sé"- suspiró -"la segunda vez que té vi confirmo eso, cuando llegaste aquí con Katara, ambos muy enfermos por el invierno... extraño"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"A excepción del primer encuentro... siempre me he topado con ustedes en invierno..."-

-"Solo han sido dos veces"-

-"De todos modos sigue siendo una extraña coincidencia"- sonrió –"me alegra"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Qué te enamorarás de Katara"- suspiró –"creo que están hechos el uno para el otro..."-

-"Song..."-

-"Omitiendo mis sentimientos de aquel entonces"- miró a Zuko con sus hermosos ojos castaños –"el tiempo cambia a las personas, también a mí..., mi esposo lucha por un nuevo futuro en la fortaleza"-

-"¿La fortaleza?"- tenía que admitir que jamás había escuchado aquel nombre.

-"¿No sabes de ella?"-

-"Song... Katara y yo hemos pasado los últimos años desconectados del mundo para proteger nuestras identidades"-

-"¿Qué los hizo salir a la luz?"-

-"Ya no podíamos quedarnos en el mismo lugar..."- murmuró –"de todos modos... ¿qué es eso de la fortaleza?"-

-"Bueno, te contaré..."- colocó una sonrisa –"muchos soldados empezaron a reunirse, en la fortaleza se encuentra nuestro antiguo soberano reuniendo las tropas que sean necesarias para combatir al ejercitó de Azula..."- apretó su puño –"en los últimos años Azula ha comenzado una casería sin fin de todos los pueblos, expandiendo los terrenos del reino del fuego a razones masivas..."-

-"Lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos"-

-"Hay grupos liberadores que se han ocultado en otros sitios... como sabrás también"- ante tal mención, Zuko solo se limitó a pensar en Jet, Ty Lee y los guerreros que convivían en los árboles. –"tenemos contacto con los guerreros de Jet, si estas pensando en él"-

-"Al menos lo conozco¿no?"-

-"Sabes que es bastante impulsivo, es una persona noble que ama a su familia... la peculiar amante que tiene, jeje el niño es muy bonito"- sonrió para ella –"a lo que me refiero es que nos mantenemos unidos, a nuestra manera tratamos de luchar, el centro de operaciones al que incluso Jet debe contactar incluso si esta en desacuerdo es la "Fortaleza", es el lugar en donde nos ocultamos cuando nuestros hogares están perdidos... es el lugar en donde estamos a salvo"-

-"No quiero ser pesimista..."-

-"Sé lo que vas a decir..."- una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios –"¿somos ingenuos por creer que estamos a salvo cuando el mundo lentamente se consumo en las llamas de ira y soberbia de Azula?"- cerró sus ojos –"tenemos esperanza Zuko, porque... desde la muerte... del avatar"- suspiró –"ella apareció ante nuestros ojos"-

-"¿Ella?"-

-"La Vidente"-

-"¿La Vidente?"- su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, podía escucharlo en sus oídos, sus manos temblaban... sabía perfectamente quién era la llamada así "vidente".

-"Guan-Yin... es una muchacha que a simple vista sobresale de las demás, tiene la tez blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro... Zuko he estado en una de sus visiones, ella ha profetizado el regreso del avatar, las señales que se nos dio indican en el camino... es posible que ya este aquí con nosotros..."- sonrió para ella –"nos devuelve un poco de esperanza en medio de la soledad"-

-"Guan-Yin... es solo una niña"- murmuró.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pestaño confundida –"de todos modos, tenemos confianza en ella..."-

-"¿¡Sabes que con cada visión que tiene el tiempo de su vida se acorta!?"- grito molesto, podía recordar cuando había conocido a la muchacha, podía recordar el dolor de las visiones... la cercanía de la muerte, podía sentir su propio corazón sumirse una vez más entre el dolor y la confusión.

-"¡No te alteres!"- gritó un poco molesta –"no entiendo porque de re..."-

-"¡Ya regresamos!"- gritó una voz en la distancia, el silencio reino en el lugar –"Katara ha comprando un hermoso..."- era la voz de su madre en la distancia, Song miró a Zuko, el muchacho tan solo cruzó frágilmente e su mirada.

-"Song... por favor..."-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"No menciones a Katara sobre Guan-Yin"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No lo soportaría..."- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo muy extraño mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza.

---

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en la cual había dormido con tranquilidad, sin estar sumida en las constantes pesadillas ni las visiones de un futuro y sus muchas posibilidades. Colocando su mano contra su pecho, admiró el brillo de la luna en el cielo y la claridad de la nieve que era iluminada por la misma.

Cerrando sus ojos trató de recordar el olor de las flores y los diferentes sonidos que la naturaleza realizada ante la llegada de la primavera, cuando los abrió nuevamente encontró que su mundo se mantenía constante sin ningún cambio y en completa soledad.

-"¿Qué mensaje vienes a darme?"- susurró a la nada –"Avatar Aang"- en medio de las sombras podía distinguir la imagen borrosa de un muchacho no mayor a doce años.

_-"Es muy riesgoso para tu vida si hablas conmigo de esta forma"-_

_-"¿Qué es la vida, la que yo tengo no es la misma desde el instante que fui elegida como su mensajera?"-_

_-"El tiempo se acerca..."- el niño miró al suelo –"temo por la vida de mis viejos amigos"-_

_-"No puedes evitarlo, todo aquello que he dicho.. todo aquello que ha sido escrito, no puede detenerse, solo sucede, sin nada más"-_

_-"No temes a la muerte... debes encontrar un estado adecuado para hablar con nosotros"-_

_-"Si, los elementos que fluyen... el mismo del cual me alimento es el agua, pero tu sabes el porque ¿no es así, avatar?"-_

_-"Si... por cada generación de avatar nacidos, nacen también los videntes, por cada niño que debe llevar el alma del avatar, nace también el guía que ve el camino del mismo... sabes... jamás conocí a mi vidente"-_

_-"Ella murió en el instante mismo en que naciste, fue un extraño presagió talvez, cuando ella murió en tu nacimiento, los guió a ti, a los monjes del templo..."- cerró sus ojos –"para protegerte"-_

_-"Hubiera deseado conocerla..."-_

_-"Históricamente, los videntes no han sido reconocidos Avatar Aang... éramos considerados amenazas... aunque nuestras vidas durarán el tiempo que fuera necesario..."-_

_-"¿Sin embargo...?"-_

_-"No debemos intervenir... hace mucho tiempo que las ruedas de este destino fueron manejadas... solo resta esperar y ver.."-_

_-"El niño estará a salvo..."-_

_-"Un error los confundirá..."-_

_-"La luna que protege a su amado"-_

_-"La luna que salva a nuestra salvación..."-_

_-"El tiempo decidirá lo que debe ser..."-_

_-"Las pruebas del destino apenas han empezado..."-_

-"¡Por todos los elementos!"- gritó una voz en la distancia –"¡Chuan Yun, ven pronto... la señorita, la señorita Yin se ha desmayado, debemos llevarla al agua!"- entre su propia oscuridad podía escuchar la voz del avatar.

_-"El tiempo decidirá"-_

---

Después de la pequeña cena, la joven pareja se retiró a descansar, Katara necesitaba reposo, después de cinco largos meses podía encontrar un lugar en el cual sentirse cómoda y relajada, algo muy importante para su salud.

Song y su abuela se encontraban arreglando las cosas de la mesita, con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero pese a ello, las actitudes de la muchacha de ojos castaños eran extrañas.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Song?"-

-"Si..."-

-"Algo te sucede..."- la anciana de cabellos grises dejó las cosas para tomar las manos de su nieta –"durante la cena no dijiste muchas palabras, ni siquiera llegaste a contar algo sobre Guan-Yin, tu esposo o..."-

-"Creí que era lo más conveniente madre... a petición de Zuko no dije nada sobre Guan-Yin"-

-"¿Por qué... es bastante extraño, no crees?"-

-"Realmente no quise indagar en los detalles"-

-"Extraño... pero Song no crees que hubiera sido conveniente informarles lo de la tribu de agua del norte"-

-"¡AH!"- Song soltó el plato de madera que llevaba en sus manos –"en ese caso yo no lo consideré conveniente"-

-"¿Por la salud de la muchacha?"-

-"Tiene cinco meses de embarazo abuela, no puedo subestimar los riesgos que puede correr ante una noticia inesperada"-

-"También ha demostrado ser una muchacha bastante fuerte¿sabes?"-

-"Si, desde el momento que la conocí tuve esa impresión de ella, pero aún así, como médico y curandera se lo más conveniente para una mujer embarazad, abuela... la salud del bebé es importante ante todo"-

-"Lo comprendo Song, sin embargo..."-

-"Abuela, es muy duro para una persona aceptar y soportar la muerte de un ser amado..."- susurró con un tinte de tristeza en su voz –"así que no puedo arriesgarme con su estado de embarazo tan deli..."-

-"Pero..."- su abuela cerró sus ojos –"no pueden ocultarle la verdad mucho tiempo, aunque sea dolorosa, la gente de su pueblo esta siendo exterminada lentamente, los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque de hace cinco meses poco a poco están siendo cazados como animales..."- las manos de la anciana temblaban dolorosamente.

-"¡Lo sé!"- Song apretó sus puños –"¡es doloroso pensar en el ataque que tuvo la tribu del norte hace tantos meses, la matanza y la persecución, ni siquiera han podido encontrar refugio entre nuestra gente!"- cerró sus ojos –"la matanza de Azula ha llegado a límites inexplicables... el ataque a la tribu de agua, la muerte de cientos de personas de la tribu... todo en busca del niño profetizado"-

-"El avatar... la soberana de la nación del fuego se encuentra desesperada..."-

-"¿Pero un ataque masivo como tal...?"- lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos –"la gente de Katara esta muriendo, están desapareciendo como sucedió con la gente de los maestros aire... una vez más, un elemento será exterminado, volveremos nuevamente al sufrimiento, a la inconstancia..."- de pronto escucharon el sonido de algo cayendo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó a la anciana a su nieta, con cuidado la muchacha de ojos castaños se acerco a la puerta corrediza de la habitación de la casa... en silencio la abrió y miro en el exterior. –"¿quién era Song?"-

-"Katara..."- susurró en silencio, con cierta agonía –"ahora sabe toda la verdad..."-

---

Katara entró rápidamente en la habitación en la cuál descansaba con su esposo, miró alrededor sin encontrar nada más que oscuridad, lo que explicaba que Zuko aún no regresaba a la habitación... con la espalda en contra la puerta, lentamente fue resbalando hasta caer en el suelo, con el espacio en el cual podía arrimar sus piernas contra su pecho, lo hizo mientras ocultaba su rostro ante la multitud de pensamientos dolorosos que cruzaban su mente.

¿Su gente, exterminada?, La tribu del norte había sido atacada cinco meses atrás, casi seis, cerró sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y realizaban un recorrido por sus mejillas morenas.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus seres amados, su familia en la tribu del sur... los amigos conocidos en la tribu del norte, Sokka y su abuela... todo el mundo daba vueltas y su corazón palpitaba ante el dolor de la perdida de sus seres amados.

Zuko abrió corrió la puerta en ese instante encontrando a Katara con la cabeza baja, en ese instante contuvo la respiración cuando la muchacha lo miró directamente a los ojos, con lágrimas que enrojecían su rostro.

Lentamente se arrodilló a su lado mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, la muchacha ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su esposo mientras continuaba llorando y entre los sollozos entrecortados trataba de decirle algo a su esposo.

-"¿Katara... qué sucedió?"- fue lo único que podía preguntar, aunque en el fondo de su ser temía por las posibilidades que habían dejado a su esposa en ese estado, también se preocupaba por el nivel de tristeza que ella estuviera recibiendo y que podría afectar al bebe.

-"Mi gente..."- susurró entrecortadamente, le faltaba el aire –"toda... mi gente"- no podía continuar, le costaba respirar.

-"¿Qué sucedió con la tribu de agua, Katara?"- tragó saliva, podía sospecharlo... incluso comprenderlo, durante los últimos meses había escuchado rumores, voces en la oscuridad que comentaban algo sucedido con la tribu de Katara. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha, mientras ella continuaba desahogándose. –"Katara... Katara no debes continuar llorando, puede ser peligroso"-

-"¡Mi gente esta siendo exterminada!"- gritó desesperada.

-"Katara..."- estaba preocupado, ante el grito de su esposa... podía sentirle temblando entre sus brazos, eso era peligroso.-"debes calmarte..."-

-"¡No puedo hacerlo!"- sus ojos se encontraron –"¡Mi gente, mi familia!"- apretó sus puños con ira y resentimiento –"¡Mi familia esta siendo asesinada!"- gritó entre las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus ojos –"¡Mi hermano, mi abuela, los niños!"- no podía evitarlo, dolía demasiado, entonces su respiración comenzó a agitarse...la respiración entre cortada preocupó a Zuko, si Katara no se tranquilizaba arriesgaba la vida del bebe... estaba desesperada así que sujeto a su joven esposa y trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

-"¡Escúchame!"- gritó molesto mientras sacudía delicadamente a su esposa –"¡debes tranquilizarte por el bien del bebe!"-

-"¡No puedo!"- gritó mientras las lágrimas continuaban –"¡no puedes comprenderlo... mi gente... ellos!"-

-"¡Katara!"- el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a temblar.

-"¡Zuko!"- fue en ese instante que su esposo le dio una cachetada para que se tranquilizará, la muchacha lo miró entre impresionada y asustada, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con los ojos enrojecidos, pero su respiración comenzó a regularse... con calma se abrazó a él buscando consuelo.

-"Lo siento... yo..."-

-"Esta bien..."- continuó llorando, ambos cayeron contra el marco de la entrada a su pequeña habitación mientras en la distancia podían escuchar los pasos de Song y su abuela corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-"Lo siento tanto Katara... por tu gente..."-

-"Lo sé..."-

-"Lo siento mucho..."-

-"Abrázame fuertemente..."-

-"Siempre..."-

-"Quédate conmigo..."-

-"Lo siento... de verdad lo siento..."- poco a poco podía sentir las lágrimas derramarse de sus ojos ante el dolor de la muchacha –"todo estará bien... lo prometo"- Katara no respondió tan solo continuó llorando en medio del viento helado de invierno que los cubría.

---

"_La vida esta marcada por una serie de sucesos..._

_acontecimientos crueles y dolorosos..._

_pasos imprevistos de un destino predicho,_

_muerte, desolación... consuelo y sufrimiento,_

_todos bajo la misma estela de manos entrelazadas..._

_cada cosa tiene una vida, un camino que debe seguirse._

_¿Podrías soportarlo, no importando lo que suceda?"_

Guan-Yin abrió sus ojos negros observando a su alrededor el agua cristalina que cubría su cuerpo, sus sentidos activos en medio de líquido vital, su cuerpo moviéndose en danza ferviente contra las corrientes suaves del agua.

Podía escuchas las voces del tiempo.

_Destino predicho que no puede ser detenido..._

El dolor de dos amantes envueltos en su estela.

_-"¡Escúchame!"-_

_-"¡No puedo!"-_

Los gritos desesperados de los muertos.

-_"¡Por favor, no!"-_

El dolor de los vivos.

_-"No quiero seguir viviendo..."-_

_-"Debes intentarlo"-_

El alma del tirano.

-_"¡Nadie conseguirá vencerme!"-_

Un camino recorrido desde que recordaba, las voces en medio de los sueños y las pesadillas cazando su mente dolorosamente, aún así estaba acostumbrada a ellas, podía escuchar las aves cantar en la primavera, los sonidos de las hojas que caían de los árboles en otoño, la aurora en el cielo brillante en el invierno, el olor de la arena en verano... ante todo podía encontrar la esperanza que todos habían perdido con el paso de los años.

Sus ojos encontraron el agua a su alrededor, los sueños comenzaban una vez más y ella debía continuar con su mensaje... las sombras ensombrecidas por el dolor de muchos acababan lentamente con su vida.

Sonrió... la vida era tan solo un principio, todo aquello estaba decidido que sucediera de esa forma, entrelazando sus manos, continuó el sueño que estaba predicho... porque su razón de vivir, estaba unida a su razón de morir.

**El tiempo...**

_El llanto incesante de un infante._

**El amor...**

_Una mujer gritando desesperada a un hombre..._

**La vida...**

_Sangre derramada en el suelo... fundiéndose con la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego..._

**La muerte...**

_Un cuerpo inerte... una mano helada._

Como los cuatro elementos comenzaban a fundirse eternamente unidos, lágrimas rodearon por sus mejillas, nadie podía verlas, nadie podía comprenderlas, mientras continuará en el agua su misión era soñar... y soñar... sin detenerse, contando las visiones que podía encontrar todos los días.

Aún así, muchas veces se negaba a contarlas todas, era parte de su vida, su razón de existencia, ocultar parte de la verdad, contar la otra parte...

Viviendo entre sueños...

Soñando un futuro que podía cambiar...

Era parte de su vida...

Podía escuchar las voces en la distancia...

El tiempo había comenzando, no podían regresar atrás.

Continúa...

* * *

**Notas: **¡Hola!, nuevamente estoy de regreso¡perdón, perdón, perdón!, creo que eso sé esta convirtiendo en mi canción regular ToT, en fin espero que valga la pena la espera, este capítulo podemos descubrir que ciertos misterios empiezan a tener sentido o pueden que todo se confunda mas jejeje xDD, en fin quiero agradecer por la espera a todos mis lectores y por sobre todo a las personas que me han dejado reviews, saben todos ustedes me animan a continuar escribiendo, se que me demoro, pero siempre cumplo mis promesas y aquí mismo lo digo, esta historia va a llegar a su final, como debe ser pero... dentro de algunos capítulos más jejeje xDD, en fin quería también consultar algo... recientemente y tras un trauma emocional que recibí al ver el trailer preview de la tercera temporada del avatar, decidí hacer un fic relacionado con aquello jajaja xD, espero que también lo lean, será corto y se escribirá al mismo tiempo que esta historia... en fin, los dejo con la promesa de un próximo capítulo en cuanto me sea posible xDD, un abrazo a todos¡Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews!. 

**Agradecimientos por reviews a¡Eleos Argentum, anita-asakura, Zukara Love (Jejeje, muchas gracias por la insistencia, y por tu paciencia), Umeko-chan, always mssb, Pirate of the Phantom Water, Mizuhi-Chan, ALenis, hanna kenshina, nardi, girlpunk-, Yangchen, alexandra, Gisay y por lo demás a todos los lectores! Su apoyo hace posible esta historia, muchas gracias.**

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	9. Destino incierto

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Cuando las palabras han sido escritas,  
__En tinta hecha de sangre,  
__Y no queda más que el color, seco en papel,  
__Entonces no hay regreso,  
__No hay retorno, nada puede cambiar."_

**8. Destino Incierto:**

La claridad del nuevo iluminaba los rincones de la pequeña casa de madera cubierta de nieve, una figura parada en la entrada observaba el destello de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían sobre la tierra. Moviendo su mano cubrió su cuerpo, tratando de brindarle calor en aquella fría mañana.

-"¿Song?"- murmuró una vieja voz a su espalda.

-"mhm..."-

-"¿Alguna noticia?"-

-"Aún nada"- entonces al terminar sus palabras, en la distancia pudo escuchar el eco característico de aquella ave de plumas blancas, estrechando sus ojos castaños para tratar de visualizarlo en la distancia, extendió su brazo para que el ave de ojos violetas se posara sobre el. –"hola, mi buen amigo... ¿tienes noticias para nosotros?"- el ave extendió su pata como entendiendo la pregunta que la muchacha acababa de realizar.

Cuando hubo retirado el pequeño fragmento de papel de la pata del ave, está se hecho a volar, desapareciendo en medio del ambiente, confundiendo su color blanco con el color del invierno.

-"¿Qué es, mi pequeña niña?"-

-"Un mensaje..."- la muchacha miró el sello impregnado en el papel –"de la señorita Guan-Yin"- no eran necesarias mayores explicaciones.

---

Katara abrió sus ojos ante los primeros destellos de luz en la distancia, podía sentir su cuerpo un poco pesado ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; apretó su puño, se sentía frustrada consigo misma por perder el autocontrol, pero la desesperación que había llenado su ser en aquel instante sucumbió todo razonamiento lógico y autocontrol que podía tener, arriesgando en el proceso la vida de su bebé.

Colocó su mano en su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza, de alguna forma pidiendo perdón a la vida que llevaba en su interior por tantas complicaciones, Zuko tenía mucha razón, los sentimientos que la embargaban podían llegar a afectar a su bebé.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron al joven que descansaba apaciblemente a su lado, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos, con cuidado la muchacha se acercó a él deslizando su mano sobre la mejilla pálida, para mover el cabello detrás de la oreja del joven, Zuko tan solo se estremeció ante tan delicado contacto.

Inadvertidamente, un tono rojizo tiño sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a Katara, entonces un leve gemido provino de la boca del muchacho.

-"Katara..."-

Las mejillas de la joven se cubrieron de carmesí inmediatamente, su mente no dejaba de recordar la forma en la cual su esposo pronunciaba su nombre, suave y apasionada que aceleraba su corazón cuando los dos encontraban un momento íntimo físico que compartir. Desvió su mirada al cuerpo del muchacho mientras recordaba la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos, el calor de sus besos en su cuello y hombros, las sensaciones que emanaba su piel cuando los dos...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, se encontraba embarazada y no debía pensar de aquella forma, pronto cumpliría seis meses de embarazo y no sería tan fácil pensar en las posibilidades de un momento a solas con Zuko, además habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez. Frunció el ceño, debía seguir las costumbres de su gente, no iba a faltar al respeto a todo aquello que su abuela le había enseñado.

Su abuela... su padre, su hermano, su madre... a todos los había perdido a mano de la nación del fuego; cerró sus ojos conteniendo el deseo de gritar, sus manos cayeron a su lado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ante al inminente realidad, su gente estaba desapareciendo, pronto volvería a suceder un genocidio total, tal como había sucedido con los maestros aire.

Podía sentir una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, su corazón estaba lleno de zozobra, cerró sus ojos, para sentir el contacto de una mano delicada sobre su mejillas, al abrir sus ojos encontró el brillante color dorado de los ojos de su esposo. Zuko delineaba con delicadeza los contornos del rostro triste de la muchacha, atrapando entre los recuerdos de sus dedos la imagen de Katara.

-"Lo siento"- murmuró –"por llorar todo el tiempo..."-

-"Es normal llorar... cuando sufres"-

-"Lo siento tanto..."-

-"Si no llorarás entonces no podría ver tu humanidad"-

-"Zuko..."- sus ojos se encontraron.

-"Vamos, creo que el desayuno esta listo"-

-"Sabes algo... no sé, presiento que algo te preocupa"- Zuko se detuvo ante las palabras de Katara, abriendo el fusuma, estuvo pensativo unos segundos.

-"No es nada, no te preocupes"- respondió sin mirarla, la muchacha permaneció unos segundos observando la figura de su esposo desaparecer.

"_Entonces porque siento que me estas mintiendo"_

_---_

El soldado escupió fuego contra sus manos para calentarse, mientras otro a su lado le dio un codazo para que volvieran a su posición como guardianes de la tienda de Azula. Kanaye observó a los dos soldados mientras pasaba delante de ellos intimidando con su presencia a los mismos, era la mirada de los ojos dorados con tintes de color castaño que los hacía temblar, aquellos ojos intensos y fuertes.

Entro en la tienda de Azula, con paso decidido se acercó al lugar donde descansaba la soberana de la nación del fuego, apretó sus puños por unos instantes retirando la cortina de seda que cubría sus aposentos esperando como muchas veces encontrar en la cama algún soldado complaciente mientras se encontraba junto a la reina.

Pero no encontró a nadie, tan solo la figura delicada y frágil de la muchacha que en su sueño parecía ser como cualquier otra doncella; su cabello negro largo cubría su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos se mantenía cerrados, cubiertos de hermosas y largas pestañas. Kanaye se mantuvo en su sitio, su mano acercándose con delicadeza a Azula. Sus ojos delineando la figura femenina, después de todo era un hombre joven, no podía negársele el placer de observar tan solo unos minutos a su reina. Porque ella representaba un mundo inalcanzable a quién era leal.

Retiró un cabello del rostro de la muchacha justo en el instante en que esta comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, una sonrisa suave cruzó sus facciones antes de sujetar aquella mano contra su rostro, sus ojos brillaron con cierta crueldad.

-"¿Me deseas Kanaye?"- preguntó mientras su sonrisa se volvía sarcástica. El muchacho trató de retirar su mano, pero Azula lo detuvo mientras observaba las facciones masculinas, Kanaye había sido un niño bastante atractivo cuando se conocieron años atrás, con los años había adquierido un físico deseable a cualquier mujer. Cerrando sus ojos Azula llevo la mano del muchacho contra sus labios mientras los besaba suavemente.

El rostro siempre serio del joven cambio inmediatamente, sus mejillas se tinturaron de un leve rosa mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el placer y el contacto de los labios y la lengua de la muchacha contra sus dedos. Ahogo en su garganta un gemido de placer, entonces escuchó la risa cruel de Azula, quién se levantaba de la cama, desnuda sin ninguna clase de pudor ante la presencia del joven frente a ella.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó mientras estiraba su cuerpo, pendiente de los ojos de Kanaye sobre ella –"solo tienes que pedirlo, sabes...".

-"¿A que te refieres?"- murmuró dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Azula.

-"Sabes a que me refiero"- la sonrió cruel se formo con intensidad en sus labios –"¿Qué deseas?"-

-"No podemos seguir avanzando, El invierno podría matarnos"-

-"¿¡Que!?"- murmuró molesta mientras cubría su cuerpo con lentitud –"no podemos dar un paso atrás, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetiv..."-

-"¡Moriremos todos!"- gritó exasperado, Azula abrió sus ojos impresionada –"yo... lo siento"-

-"Jajaja"- una risa cruel estalló –"me sorprendes Kanaye, en todos los años que tenemos de conocernos... que tienes al protegerme, es la primera vez... que me alzas tu voz"- se acercó a paso lento al muchacho –"pero esta vez... será la primera"- tomo su mano –"y la última"- clavó sus uñas con fuerza en la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, fuego estalló en su mano. Kanaye retrocedió mientras sujetaba su mano, el dolor intenso perforando sus sentidos.

-"Azula..."-

-"No quiero que el capitán de mi guardia real, se atreva a levantar su voz contra mi"- sus ojos brillaron con ferocidad –"nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, no me importa"-

-"No podemos... estamos a la mitad del invierno, moriremos, es lo más seguro"-

-"Se requieren mínimos sacrificios para conseguir nuestras metas"-

-"Estas hablando de tu gente, tus soldados... no puedes esperar que todos mueran a causa del invierno"- cerró sus ojos –"¡hay soldados enfermos, necesitamos regresar a nuestros hogares, lejos de este maldito clima, somos de sangre caliente, tienes que comprenderlo!"- Kanaye estaba temblando –"envía a los soldados a sus hogares, yo me quedaré, tus sabes que siempre me quedaré a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda... te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas"-

-"¿Tan importante soy para ti?"-

-"Daría mi vida por ti, vendería mi alma si es necesario"- los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-"Envía a un grupo de soldados de regreso a casa, solo los enfermos... los demás nos quedaremos, los más fuertes"- sonrió para ella –"solo los más fuertes deben estar en batalla, regrésalos a su hogar... que Mai vaya con ellos, ella y su preciado juguete"-

-"Como ordenes"- Kanaye se inclinó ante su soberana un poco, se levantó para retirarse.

-"Y Kanaye..."- le muchacho la miró –"no vuelvas a desafiarme, te costará la vida"-

-"Que así sea, mi reina"- se retiró mientras Azula observaba el fuego consumir la madera, como ella consumía el reino de la tierra lentamente, nadie iba a detenerla hasta conseguir aquel niño entre sus manos.

---

Katara mantenía la mirada baja mientras su esposo tranquilamente disfrutaba de su comida, la anciana frente a ellos los observaba con cautela. La muchacha mantenía su mano relajada, acariciando delicadamente su pequeño vientre, una manía que realizaba con frecuencia, era natural, pensaba la anciana, el instinto materno de la joven, la impulsaba a proteger al niño que descansaba en su vientre.

Pero el muchacho era otra historia, podía mantener su mirada en el plato de comida, tomar la cuchara y comer sin que su mente estuviera presente en el momento, enarco una ceja, había observado a la joven pareja durante aquellos días desde que se recuperaran de toda herida. Aunque en la superficie mantenían calma y aparentaban ser como cualquier pareja común, no lo eran. Esa tensión y estrés, algo que los perseguía constantemente, siempre estaba presente con ellos, no los dejaba descansar en paz... la anciana sonrió para ella pícaramente, sabía lo que los muchachos necesitaban. Miró una vez más a la joven pareja, si definitivamente era lo que necesitaban.

Unas horas después mientras reposaban frente al fuego, bebiendo delicadamente un poco de té verde, la anciana observó la mirada calmada de los dos muchachos. Así que decidió preguntar mientras su nieta se retiraba para traer más té.

-"¿Se encuentran bien?"-

-"¿eh?"- ambos jóvenes levantaron la cabeza, se miraron el uno al otro y después a la anciana moviendo sus cabezas de forma positiva.

-"¿Entonces por qué se encuentran tan cabizbajos?"- la anciana cerró sus ojos delicadamente mientras formulaba la siguiente pregunta –"¿acaso la intimidad de cama entre los dos no está marchando muy bien al respecto?"- "bingo", pensó la anciana con triunfo cuando ambos muchachos, se sonrojaron intensamente de los pies a las orejas.

Katara sentía como su cara quemaba, la preguntaba de la anciana era demasiado atrevida, no sabía que contestar... miró a su esposo de reojo, Zuko mantenía la misma expresión de asombro con las mejillas coloreadas, bajo su cabeza para evitar mirarlo, que podía decirle a la anciana sobre ese aspecto de su vida privada, nada en realidad, era su vida "privada".

-"Nosotros... nosotros..."- la muchacha intentaba decir algo, hablar un poco de su relación sin dejar entrever que al momento no era lo más debido compartir un momento solos, de esa forma al menos.

-"No hemos tenido intimidad…"- Zuko miro a otro lado –"de cama, por algunos meses"- Katara abrió sus ojos, como se atrevía a ser tan directo de su... "situación".

-"No se puede"- respondió la muchacha molesta ante la respuesta de su esposo –"me encuentro embarazada y no es lo correcto"-

-"Vaya... no sabía que las tradiciones del pueblo del agua fueran tan exigentes"- murmuró la anciana –"pero no se depriman, de seguro saben que si se puede, que no es una regla general para una mujer estar alejada de su esposo durante el embarazo, no?"-

-"..."- ambos muchachos se enrojecían a cada instante por la forma en la que hablaba la anciana, discutiendo con ellos de su relación intima, estaba hablando de cómo ellos... Katara colocó su mano en su vientre, sus manos temblaban y el calor continuaba inundando su cuerpo, mientras Zuko solo cubría una porción de su rostro con su mano tratando de ocultar las mejillas rojas como la sangre.

-"Porque muchachos, vamos existen formas adecuadas que puede contarles para que se acomoden sin necesidad de perturban a la criatura, el niño no va a sentirlo y ustedes disfrutaran..."-

-"¡Abuela!"- gritó desde la entrada, Song, con la cara un poco enrojecida de los atrevimientos de su abuela y de las cosas que decía –"¿puedes ayudarme en la cocina?"-

-"Pero mi querida nieta, no estaba diciendo nada malo..."-

-"Ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar"- la muchacha guío a su abuela fuera de la habitación –"lo mejor será que descansen por esta noche... les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el atrevimiento de mi abuela, buenas noches"- Song cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

El silencio inundó a los dos jóvenes en aquellos momentos, Katara levantó la vista, con cuidado acomodando sus piernas y sosteniendo su pequeño vientre para incorporarse del piso, miró a su esposo con cierto recelo.

-"¿Qué hice ahora?"- preguntó el muchacho seriamente.

-"¡¿Qué NO hiciste?!"- Katara apretó sus puños, Zuko suspiró ligeramente, los cambios de humor de la muchacha eran cada día más comunes y seguidos. –"¡Le dijiste… le dijiste que teníamos problemas!"-

-"¡Acaso no es un problema que no pueda pasar una noche con mi esposa!"- las mejillas de ambos muchachos eran rojas, ante la vergüenza, la pasión y el calor que estaba llenando sus cuerpos.

-"¡No!"- los ojos azules brillaron –"!porque... es una tradición, es una costumbre de mi gente, no importa si lo deseo o no!"- sus ojos se encontraron –"¡no tienes idea cuan difícil me esta resultando alejarme de ti, eres mi esposo Zuko, mío!"- apretó sus labios –"también tengo deseos¿sabes?... pero quiero respetar las tradiciones de mi gente por mi bien y el de mi bebé... porque ahora mis intereses no están primero, esta la salud de mi bebé primero"-

-"¡Desde cuando estar conmigo no es saludable!"- las mejillas de color rojo, la piel cálida de ambos, los corazones latiendo a toda velocidad, Zuko mantenía la mirada perdida en los labios de su esposa, no podía resistirlo más.

Sujetándola con firmeza del brazo, la acercó hacía el para fundirla en un beso apasionando, apretando sus labios contra los de la muchacha. Katara mantuvo sus ojos abiertos unos segundos más ante el sorpresivo beso, cuando comenzó a sentir la suavidad de los labios de su esposo contra los suyos se dejo llevar.

Lentamente el beso se volvió más apasionado, Zuko tomo el control sobre su esposa, sus labios, abrió los labios de su esposa, pidiendo acceso a su delicada boca, la amaba, la deseaba con su alma.

-"Zuko..."- gemía la muchacha –"no puedo respirar..."-

-"No lo hagas..."- no podía dejar de besarla, sus labios descendieron hasta el cuello de la joven, dejando un camino de besos delicados contra su mejilla y su delicada piel morena. Era demasiado para la joven, podía sentir el cuerpo del muchacho sostenerla con cierta brusquedad, de pronto un golpe, su cuerpo contra la pared, su ropa siendo aflojada, su cuello, sus hombros, parte de sus pechos expuestos al aire de la noche.

Las manos cálidas de Zuko recorrían su cuerpo, sus labios descendían, leves gemidos salían de sus labios, no podía detenerlo. Era demasiado para ella, era aquel fuego, aquella pasión que siempre la embriagaba mejor que cualquier vino o licor.

Entonces...

Zuko apretó su cuerpo contra ella, su abdomen contra su pequeño vientre, un movimiento dentro de ella, su corazón se sobresalto, la fuerza con la que su esposo se acercaba a ella, era detectado por el bebé en su vientre... Era demasiado arriesgado, si ella podía sentir claramente el sobresalto de la vida dentro de su cuerpo, lo más seguro era que el cuerpo de su esposo podía lastimarla con cierta brusquedad.

Apretando sus manos contra el pecho de su esposo, lo alejo de ella, Zuko abrió sus ojos, el color dorado que destellaba con pasión. Podía mirar la cara de preocupación de su esposa, los ojos azules llenos de lujuria, deseo, pero a la vez vergüenza y tristeza. Paso su mano por su cabello, sin mirar, salió de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa lentamente.

Fuera del lugar, Zuko dejo que el aire frío de la noche refrescara sus sentidos, la pasión que consumía su ser y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Podía aún saborear la piel de Katara en sus labios, sentir la textura de sus pechos contra sus dedos.

-"¡Argh!"- dejó salir de su boca un sonido de frustración, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado para su cuerpo, no sabía si iba a soportar estar lejos de ella hasta que el embarazo finalizará, era mucho tiempo... lentamente se inclinó hasta sentarse en el suelo de madera. Era más que solo el deseo físico, era la necesidad de estar junto a su esposa, de amarla y poseer sus labios, su cuerpo como un solo ser... sus ojos dorados miraron la oscuridad, realmente estaba demasiado apegado a ella.

---

-"Abuela, la próxima vez no seas… impertinente..."- La anciana escuchó decir a su nieta por décima vez, simplemente había dejado de escuchar el sermón de Song a partir de la segunda palabra, al parecer su nieta también consideraba inadecuado hablar sobre aquellos asuntos íntimos con los dos jóvenes, no se explicaba desde cuando los jóvenes se habían vuelto tan tímidos cuando a hablar de ese tema se trataba.

Su nieta le había explicado que por lo general las costumbres del pueblo de Katara, eran bastante exigentes en los mismos y aunque la muchacha no parecía seguir muchos ellos, eran valiosos en tradición, especialmente ahora que temía que su pueblo estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

La anciana refutó hablando claramente que los muchachos necesitaban de esos momentos, al menos para sentirse más relajados, con lo que Song recalcó que era un asunto privado de ellos y de nadie más.

Al final la anciana terminó la conversación, con la excusa de que era hora de dormir, así se retiró dejando a la frustrada muchacha sola. En el camino no encontró nadie, ni siquiera el sonido de algún animal en la distancia, tampoco, escuchó nada de la habitación donde habían estado horas atrás. Cruzando los brazos entro en su habitación, sin regresar a mirar preguntó.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?"-

-"Tu ayuda..."- Zuko apareció en medio de la habitación de un rincón oscuro, sus mejillas con un leve tinte rosado.

-"Ya veo..."- la anciana cerró la habitación para que los dos pudieran conversar a solas y en privado, le indicó a Zuko un lugar para que tomara asiento. Entonces la anciana se arrodillo y tomo el suyo. –"dime muchacho..."-

-"Yo... yo..."- no podía evitar sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas –"la necesito, demasiado... más que un impulso sexual... es una necesidad, ella es mi esposa, estar con ella en todo momento, compartir de todos los minutos, de las risas, de las lágrimas, de las discusiones, es lo que adoro de ella... pero también la necesito físicamente, pero no quiero lastimarla, no sus tradiciones, no a su gente, no a mi bebé..."- cerró sus ojos –"cuando la besaba, apreté demasiado mi cuerpo contra ella, el bebé lo sintió... yo lo sentí... me preocupa que pueda herirlo"-

La anciana solo escuchaba las palabras concertantes del muchacho, realmente había amor expresado en esa palabras, era mucho más que un esposo que solo necesitaba contacto físico de su mujer o cuanta mujer que se le cruzaba... el muchacha realmente estaba demostrando que sus sentimientos eran profundos y que la necesidad de su esposa estaba primero ante la suya propia.

-"Yo... no se que hacer"-

-"Primero mi niño... sé que amas a la muchacha"- la anciana enarco sus cejas –"segundo, existen manera selectivas... para que el bebé este seguro... y como dije antes, los dos puedan tener su momento íntimo"- respiró profundamente –"debes respetar las tradiciones de tu esposa, pero hasta cierto punto... creo que los dos necesitan de este tiempo en privado, así que te explicaré..."- y ante la mirada atenta de Zuko, la anciana continuó –"La forma tradicional no puede servir en estos casos... por el vientre abultado de tu esposa, pero puedes hacer..."-

Entre más la anciana continuaba, más sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

---

Katara se encontraba recostada en el futón, era más de media noche y Zuko no había llegado. Colocó su mano delicadamente sobre su vientre, recordando las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando Zuko se encontraba a su lado, era demasiado para ella, la necesidad...

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se deslizaron, acomodándose en la cama, cerró sus ojos pretendiendo que se encontraba dormida, podía escuchar los pasos, el sonido de la ropa al ser removida, sus mejillas quemaban, pronto el sonido de pasos acercándose donde ella...

Su cuerpo se movió ligeramente ante el movimiento de las cobijas al levantarse y la sensación de un cálido cuerpo entrar a su lado, la suavidad de un par de brazos a su alrededor... aquella calidez que inundaba su cuerpo, la relajaba; de pronto comenzó a sentir un par de labios sobre sus hombros, besando delicadamente su piel.

Se estremeció ante el contacto de aquellos labios, sus manos temblaban bajo las mantas, su vientre abultado rozaba contra la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta. Intentó alejarlo, pero el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era intoxicante.

-"Zuko..."- un leve gemido de sus labios –"detente"- era una orden no una petición. Sin embargo sin pronunciar palabra alguna el muchacho continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mano que se encontraba contra el delicado vientre, mientras la otra suavemente se deslizaba bajo la ropa de dormir de la joven, sus labios, calidos, recorrían su cuello, hasta su espalda.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, al sentir claramente la piel de su esposo contra su espalda desnuda, una mano fuerte se deslizo por su piel hasta encontrar uno de sus pechos, con cuidado masajeo la piel obteniendo de los labios de su esposa un leve gemido.

-"Detente..."- susurró la muchacha, sosteniendo sus manos en su lugar, sus labios se acercaron a su oreja.

-"No..."- su voz contenía tintes de deseo y lujuria, pero dolor entremezclados en ellos. Katara abrió sus ojos y con un leve movimiento alejo las manos de su esposo de ella, tratando de sostener las cobijas del futón sobre su semi desnudo cuerpo.

-"Katara..."- sus ojos brillaban.

-"¡Me iré a dormir en otra habitación!"- amenazó la muchacha –"tan lejos como sea posible de ti en este momento"- los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par y en el instante en que la joven se levantaba del aposento, él sostuvo su mano, sujetándola con tal fuerza que ella cayo entre sus brazos, intentó soltarse de su agarro, pero él no la soltaba, sus brazos delicadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, su rostro escondido entre su cuello, oliendo el aroma de su cabello.

-"Perdóname..."- susurró –"no puedo detenerme ni alejarme de ti... deseo tus labios, tus besos, el sonido de tu voz, la suavidad de tu piel, deseo que vuelvas a mi..."-

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se mantuvieron abiertos, sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo. Sus brazos se extendieron hasta colocarse alrededor de la espalda gruesa del muchacho, apretándola contra ella, brindándole del calor de su cuerpo.

-"Yo quiero respetar las tradiciones de tu gente Katara, realmente... pero en todo el proceso siento que te estoy perdiendo, yo..."-

-"Shhhh..."- Katara se alejó cuidadosamente de él, sus ojos se encontraron y la muchacha empezó a acariciar su rostro con cariño, pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios como explorando el contorno del rostro masculino de su esposo. Lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, suavemente acercó el rostro del joven hacia ella, depositando un suave beso sobre aquellos labios que tanto amaba, Zuko por su parte permaneció sorprendido ante tal acto, usualmente era él quién iniciaba el contacto intimo entre los dos, el apasionado… nunca había imaginado tanta delicada y sentimientos depositados en aquel beso tierno de su esposa.

Pronto ella profundizó el beso, adquiriendo permiso para explorar con mayor pasión la boca del muchacho, el fuego nuevamente se encendió entre los dos, Zuko la apretó con mayor fuerza contra ella, envolviendo sus brazos para atraerla hacia él, a los pocos segundos se separaron para recuperar el aire que habían perdido por el beso, sus frentes se tocaron, Zuko acariciaba el cabello semi ondulado de Katara entre sus dedos, la suave textura contra su piel, Katara mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, ojos azules destellantes admirando el color dorado de los ojos apasionados, las mejillas enrojecidas, sin darse cuenta Katara había acomodado a su esposo entre sus piernas para acercarse más a él.

-"Tengo miedo..."- susurró la muchacha – "tengo miedo de esta nueva experiencia... de nosotros... del bebé..."- entrelazando sus manos con las de Zuko las llevo hasta su delicado vientre –"no quiero hacerle daño..."-

-"No le haremos daño..."-

-"Zuko..."-

-"Solo déjate llevar, mi amor..."- un beso suave sobre los labios de la joven –"estoy a tu lado..."- la inclinó con delicadeza –"jamás te haré daño..."- retiro las mantas que la cubrían, admirando así su torso desnudo, deposito un beso suave entre el valle de sus senos –"ni a mi hijo..."- sus labios descendieron por su estomago, sus labios recorriendo su piel, retirando la ropa que quedaba en el camino hasta desnudar la piel del pequeño vientre de Katara, deposito suaves besos de mariposa contra aquel pequeño bulto, sintiendo contra sus labios la vida que se movía en ella –"siempre..."- sus labios continuaron el descenso hasta dejar desnuda ante sus ojos a la joven, su piel morena brillaba con la tenue luz de la lamparilla en la esquina, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas rosadas... su pequeño vientre abultado, sus hermosos pechos... ante sus ojos ella era la manifestación de una diosa.

-"Te amo..."- susurró la muchacha, abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

---

Mai observó como la tienda en la cuál había descansando los últimos meses se desplomaba ante sus pies, mientras varios soldados arreglaban sus cosas junto a el prisionero que dormía en sus aposentos, encadenando sus manos con metal para evitar cualquier tipo de acción desmedida por parte del maestro tierra.

Molesta y con paso firme se encaminó hacía el lugar donde descansaba Azula, entrando sin pedir permiso, encontró a la soberana de la nación del fuego sentada junto al fuego revisando algunos pergaminos.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo Mai?"-

-"¿¡Qué esta sucediendo!?"- apretó sus puños mientras su cabello negro se agitaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo –"¿¡porqué mis cosas están siendo recogidas!?"- sus ojos dorados brillaban con irritación.

-"¿Qué?"- Azula caminó con cuidado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su hermoso cabello oscuro –"Nunca actuaste bajo tus sentimientos, de esta forma..."-

-"No sé a que te refieres..."-

-"Desde que perdiste a tu hijo tus sentidos formales de calma y cordialidad de han perdido..."-

-"¿Qué?"- Mai apretó sus manos pero recobró su habitual calma, su rostro tranquilo, como si nada en el mundo le afectara. –"perdóname por mi atrevimiento, Azula..."-

-"No tienes porque hacerlo"- sonrió -"en fin..."-

-"¿Porqué están recogiendo mis cosas?"-

-"¿No te lo dijo Kanaye?"- Mai respondió solo con la mirada –"bueno... regresarás a casa"- los ojos de Mai brillaron –"vamos no actúes de esa forma, la razón por la que te traje es para que olvidaras la situación de tu familia... todo eso para que te relajaras en el calor de la batalla, pero ahora... mi amiga"- se acerco a la muchacha colocando un par de dedos debajo de su barbilla acercándola –"ya no te necesito"-

-"¿Y que se supone que haga ahora?"-

-"Tomar mi lugar en casa"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Hay cosas que deben realizarse, papeles que firmar, gente que ordenar..."- Azula movió su mano sin mucha importancia –"cosas que haces cuando eres soberano"- la chica frente a ella se mantenía inmóvil –"puedes encargarte de esas cosas como mi representante y a cambio..."- sonrió cruelmente –"puedes llevar el juego con tu pequeño maestro tierra como quieras"-

-"¿¡Azula!?"- las mejillas de Mai se tiñeron de rojo.

-"Lo he notado... no creas que no he visto la forma en que miras su cuerpo desnudo cuando lo torturo en busca de información"- sus ojos brillaron –"es deseo, lujuria... es tan normal, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada... puedes jugar con él cuanto quieras Mai, no me molestaré"-los dedos de una de sus manos pasaron delicadamente sus labios –"todas las mujeres tenemos deseos ocultos y no puedo negar... que el maestro tierra esta bien "dotado", si sabes a que me refiero"- las mejillas de Mai quemaban intensamente –"además te iría bien con un hombre joven en tu cama, después de compartirla con ese vejete de tu marid..."-

-"Detente... no, no quiero escuchar nada más"- Mai dio la vuelta para salir de los aposentos de Azula.

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Haré como siempre lo que me pidas..."- no regresó a mirar –"¿acaso tengo otra opción?"- solo podía escuchar la risa cruel de Azula en la distancia.

---

Una de sus manos se colocó sobre su boca, mitigando así un delicado gemido de placer que provenía de sus labios, sus ojos azules brillantes ante la figura masculina entre sus piernas. Sus mejillas coloreadas de un intenso rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel morena.

-"Katara..."- murmuró suavemente el muchacho a su lado mientras cubría delicadamente su cuerpo con la muchacha sin acercarse demasiado a ella para no depositar el peso de su cuerpo contra el vientre de la muchacha. Los ojos dorados brillaban con pasión y deseo mientras sus manos recorrían las delicadas caderas desnudas de la joven para entrelazarlas contra su propio cuerpo.

Una de sus manos libre, recorrió con delicadeza cada rincón de su piel mientras sus cuerpos unidos, permanecían en un movimiento leve lleno de pasión y amor que parecía entregarlos a un mundo que solo les pertenecía a los dos.

Katara retiró su mano de sus labios para colocarla contra uno de los brazos de su esposo, admiraba la vista que tenía delante de ella, el torso desnudo del joven, su cuerpo brillando tenuemente con un color dorado en su piel, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, amaba la vista delante de ella mientras la oleada de pasión y lujuria continuaba pegando en el fondo de su cuerpo, en su interior para brindar placer a los dos.

No podían acercase demasiado, al menos no por completo sus cuerpos por temor a que lastimaran de alguna forma el pequeño vientre abultado de la muchacha, donde residía placidamente la vida que habían creado.

-"Zuko..."- sus labios solo pronunciaban su nombre, sus sentidos perdidos en el vaivén de sus cuerpos –"Zuko..."- sus ojos azules encontraron los ojos dorados, tan llenos de vida... de amor solo para ella, porque ella era de él, era suya en cuerpo y alma...-"Zuko..."-

-"Katara..."- sus labios pronunciaban el nombre de la muchacha, sus bocas no podían tocarse pero sus manos se deslizaron para tocar cada uno de sus hermoso pechos, preciosos ante su vista, llenos de vida, suaves ante sus manos; cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía el ritmo de su cuerpo, sentiendo, amando, anhelando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la muchacha que era suyo y de nadie más, solo suyo. –"te amo..."- rodó levemente su cuerpo a un lado colocándose junto a la muchacha para nuevamente unir sus cuerpos y amarla con mayor pasión sin necesidad de herir o lastimar a su bebé.

Los ojos de Katara se entrecerraron ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo, Zuko mantenía su cuerpo junto al de ella, detrás de ella pero a un nivel en el que sus rostros podían tocarse, apretó sus manos, deslizándolas hasta colocarla en la cadera del muchacho, él deslizo una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su vientre, sus labios se tocaron, besándose apasionadamente mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban.

Podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar, sus dedos se entrecerraban y de sus labios solo provenían sonidos apasionados, sus ojos cerrados solo se dejaban llevar. Zuko mantenía su rostro oculto en el cabello de la joven, el aroma de su cuerpo penetrando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Gemidos apasionados, mientras la tenue luz de la lamparilla iluminaba sus pieles, el color oscuro contra el color pálido, fusionados los dos eternamente en una danza conocida por los hombres durante siglos, las palabras de amor, los susurros de esperanza, era lo que permanecía en esos momentos entre los dos...

Pronto los ojos de Katara se cerraron mientras gemía el nombre de su esposo por última vez, Zuko escondió su rostro contra el cuello de la muchacha, entre su cabello oscuro, para solo pronunciar un gemido in entendible ante el fuego que finalmente se extinguía.

Unos minutos después, entre sus cuerpos desnudos, Katara extendió su mano para acariciar su brazo con delicadeza.

-"Yo..."-

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sentir y admirar los minutos que habían estado juntos, su respiración aun se encontraba agitada y su corazón latía con rapidez... pero se encontraba contenta, amada y necesitada por él, su esposo.

Zuko mantenía su rostro escondido entre el cuello de la muchacha y su cabello, solo deseaba permanecer unos minutos más en su mundo, en aquel mundo que solo era de los dos... pero el bebé en el vientre de Katara tenía otra idea en mente.

Una pequeña patata, los asusto en aquel instante, sus ojos se encontraron mientras Zuko continuaba con su mano sobre el vientre abultado, otro movimiento fuerte contra su mano, seguido de pequeños movimientos como si se tratara de alguna clase de animalito escondido debajo de la piel.

-"Creo que se esta quejando..."- susurró levemente sonrojada la muchacha –"no dejamos que duerma con tranquilidad..."- sonrió tímidamente.

-"O esta tratando de decirnos que esta aquí..."- Zuko acarició con delicadeza el vientre de su esposa –"diciéndome que también eres de "él" y no solamente mía"- beso delicadamente su cuello mientras continuaba acariciando la piel de la muchacha. Otro movimiento continuó, seguido de uno pequeño... como si se tratara de un pequeño pie contra su palma, la única barrera la piel de Katara entre los dos. Sonrió, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, el amor de su esposa... y pronto un hijo, dentro de cuatro meses más, una vida en sus manos que era de los dos.

-"¿Ya no te sientes tan frustrado...?"-

-"¿Quién dice que me encontraba frustrado...?"-

-"Zuko..."-

-"¿Ya no tienes miedo...?"-

-"No..."-

Con cuidado se levantó a recoger las mantas del futón para cubrir sus cuerpos de la noche fría, abrazando fuertemente a Katara y con un leve movimiento de su mano, dejo que oscuridad de la noche los cubriera con un sueño profundo.

---

Extendió su mano para tocar la nieve que caía, sus dedos pálidos acariciaron el copo blanquecino hasta que se este se esfumará en la nada, sus ojos se mantenían en la distancia como perdidos en el tiempo... en el misterio.

-"¿Señorita Guan-Yin?"-

-"¿Si...?"-

-"Recibimos una respuesta de la señorita Song, ellos están con ella... seguros del invierno"-

-"Me alegra..."- sonrió delicadamente.

-"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?"-

-"Debemos ir... con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde..."-

-"Ha visto más cosas en el futuro..."-

-"Muchas... pero solo una puedo comprenderla, Azula esta en camino... no hay mucho tiempo..."-

-"¿Cuándo partiremos?"-

-"Mañana en la madrugada"-

-"Como ordene"-

Solo quedaba esperar para que el destino continuará guiándolos... solo a veces deseaba que no fuera por el camino que estaba tomando, aquel camino hacia un destino incierto que nublaba la visión del futuro. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la nieve que caía.

Continúa...

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta, quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en escribir este capítulo pero ya saben como son los estudios, la vida, xDDD tantas cosas que pueden meterse en el camino jeje. Otra cosa es que también me dedique mucho a leer fanfics de Sasuke x Sakura, soy FAN! Los adoro lol jeje. Bueno continuando espero les haya agradado este nuevo capítulo no hay mucho que decir, las cosas van tomando un camino pero lentamente, espero les haya agradado el pequeño lime que mostré en la historia, nada graficó pero si la demostración de un amor infinito. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, muchísimas gracias!. Siempre cada uno de sus comentarios me lleva a continuar adelante la historia. Ahora si con un abrazo profundo, nos vemos pronto!.

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	10. Celos

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Los recuerdos permanecen en tu mirada,  
__Cuando te alejas de mí para suspirar en el viento,  
__Cuando observas mis ojos sin mirar en ellos,  
__No sabes que ese recuerdo, me tortura, me quema,  
__Eres mío, solo mío"._

**9. Celos: **

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente contra la tierra nevada, con su manto blanquecino cubrían los rincones olvidados de la tierra alguna vez fértil, los ojos castaños permanecían en la distancia, observando, esperando... buscando. Sin embargo su espera no fue premiada, pronto la oscuridad lleno los rincones de lugar.

Pronto las pequeñas luces de la villa se iluminaron para calentara los hogares, con un suspiro de decepción, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros entro en su hogar para ayudar a su abuela a preparar la cena de la noche.

--

Zuko despertó a la tenue luz nocturna, en las sombras sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a la muchacha recostada a su lado, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos castaños, envuelto en el aroma femenino que lo hipnotizaba.

Un leve movimiento del abultado vientre de dio la señal que el bebe se encontraba algo incomodo, por lo que la muchacha abrió sus ojos lentamente, apretando su mano contra la piel de su vientre, acariciando aquel lugar, quería brindarle seguridad a su hijo, incluso antes de su nacimiento, talvez era de las pocas promesas que podía hacer en su condición.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si..."- su voz era suave, algo cansada –"lamento a verte preocupado de esa manera"-

-"Temía que algo podía sucederte... o al bebé"- cerró sus ojos –"Song dijo que es normal... muchas mujeres pueden sufrir de contracciones en el séptimo mes de embarazo"-

-"Septimo mes..."- cerró sus ojos –"recién estoy comenzando el séptimo mes... no puedo creerlo"- acaricio su rostro –"pero bueno en realidad… en una semana comienza el séptimo mes oficialmente, dos meses más y estaremos realmente acompañados por el bebé"- sonrió –"solo no debo tener presiones algunas..."-

-"Lo lamento tanto..."-

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"Desde el inicio… este embarazo… no ha sido de los mejores para ti, hemos estado huyendo desde el principio, si el pueblo..."- calló sus palabras –"cuando te desmayaste el otro día pensé que algo estaba mal, siempre has estado algo delicada... yo, siento que es mi culpa..."-

-"Shhh..."- sonrió levemente –"creo que me encontraba algo cansada, Song dijo que era normal, además no olvides que, talvez me siento así de agotada porque..."- la muchacha no sabía como expresarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojizo –"hemos estamos activos este mes..."-

-"Si... eh... lo lamento..."- Zuko escondió igualmente su rostro en su cuello, el color carmesí de sus mejillas era más notorio en su piel pálida –"hablando de eso, Song dijo que no era recomendable continuar... porque, bueno..."- su rostro empezó a cambiar de color.

-"¿Zuko?"-

-"Podríamos ocasionar un parto prematuro..."-

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Katara abrió sus ojos asustada. –"por ello talvez es que en mi pueblo estaban las reglas... de que nosotros no..."-

-"Lo lamento, insistí tanto y cuando lo conseguí... bueno arriesgue muchas cosas, me deje llevar por mis deseos"-

-"No esta bien... no eres el único, supongo que ahora debemos ser cuidadosos... de mantener nuestras manos lejos el uno del otro..."-

-"Al menos por el bien del bebé..."-

-"Bueno... supongo que esta bien..."- ambos se miraron, un leve movimiento en el vientre de Katara le indico que era hora de la cena –"debe tener hambre... y la verdad yo también"- sonrió débilmente, realmente se encontraba cansada, últimamente todo su cuerpo dolía, sus pechos estaban grandes e hinchados, su espalda adolorida, sus pies parecían a verse inflamado; cerró sus ojos algo frustrada, era normal, se repetía constantemente, toda mujer padecía las mismas cosas.

-"Te traeré la comida, Song dijo que debes descansar hasta recuperar todas sus fuerzas, recalco que el malestar de sentir calor es normal... y incrementa más esas posibilidades por que el bebé es mío..."-

-"Bueno... te espero para que podamos cenar tranquilamente"- Katara se reclino un poco para sentarse, mientras Zuko se levantaba y salía de la habitación en busca de la cena.

Tratando de acomodar el almohadón donde recostaba su cabeza, topo algo filoso en el suelo que corto inmediatamente su dedo, algo asustada reclino su dedo contra su boca en busca de aliviar el dolor, retirando con cuidado el almohadón, encontró un pedazo de cerámica con extremos afilados, encontró uno manchado de sangre y se dio cuenta en que lugar se había lastimado, con cuidado tomo el objeto y lo coloco lejos de ella.

Entonces algo la estremeció mientras observaba la sangre recorrer suavemente la piel de su dedo. Un mal presentimiento, enfrió sus sentidos mientras su corazón se agitaba rápidamente, en aquel instante no pudo identificarlo, solo podía comprender que algo estaba a punto de ponerla a prueba.

--

Soldados recorrían los rincones del templo, una joven mujer de ojos claros, en ropajes verdes se reunió rápidamente con uno de los soldados.

-"¿La encontraron?"- sus ojos desfallecían con el temor.

-"No..."- el soldado miro a sus pies –"Señorita Suki, nosotros... nosotros lo lamentamos"-

-"No se preocupen, hace mucho tiempo que sus heridas sanaron... sabía que pronto intentaría huir, ella es así, independiente, fuerte... solo deseaba..."-

-"Protegerla un poco más"- el soldado murmuró –"era demasiado joven para soportar lo que ella soporto"-

-"Hemos visto cosas peores..."- cerró sus ojos –"estamos en guerra"- apretó su puño –"pero sus heridas... algunas estaban aún frescas"-

-"Pero ella debe encontrar su destino, así como tu tienes el tuyo Suki"-

-"Yan Eon"- se arrodilló levemente ante la anciana mujer –"¿Dónde se encuentra Guan - Yin?"-

-"En camino a completar una misión especial..."- Suki parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender las palabras de la anciana mujer –"necesito de tu ayuda" – cerró sus ojos antes de continuar –"las tropas de Azula están avanzando a los límites de un pequeño pueblo en el sur, necesito que contactes a todos los hombres que se encuentran escondidos en el templo y los lleves al palacio del loto en las montañas, donde la señorita Guan-Yin... necesitamos que vayas a ese pueblo y saques a una familia... solo a esa familia, ellos serán importantes para lo que nos espera"-

-"¿Pero y los demás?"- sus ojos se encontraban aterrorizados –"No puedo abandonar a los demás cuando Azula llegue a sus manos"-

-"Ellos estarán bien, la gente del pueblo, Azula ira a ver a esa familia... la señorita Guan-Yin lo vio en una visión, están en camino donde ellos, esta familia es importante, debes llevarlos a la casa de la señorita Guan-Yin, solo por tres noches después deberán ser encaminados a un pueblo en el norte donde estarán seguros, hasta que el destino lo diga."-

-"Pero..."-

-"Mi querida niña... no temas por la gente del pueblo, ellos estarán bien te lo aseguro"-

-"Yo..."- sus ojos observaron el suelo, respirando profundamente miro a la anciana mujer –"¿cómo se llama la familia a quién debo buscar?"-

-"La ama de la casa, se hace llamar Madame Wu..."-

--

-"¿Estas seguro de que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?"- sus ojos azules brillaban con intensa preocupación mientras mecía al niño de siete meses de edad entre sus brazos.

-"No no podemos..."- Sokka observó la media luna brillaba sobre el cielo azul, mientras las montañas se encontraban cubiertas de una intensa nieve –"no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie más, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo"- miró sus cosas –"además consiguieron un lugar para nosotros, donde podemos ocultarnos lo que resta del invierno, es un lugar seguro... le llaman el palacio del Loto... ¿o era el templo del loto?"- se sentía un poco confundido.

-"No Sokka, iremos a un templo, no al palacio del loto, ese es el lugar donde dicen vive la vidente que sabe de la existencia del nuevo avatar" – miro al niño entre sus brazos –"las personas del palacio del loto fueron quienes encontraron el templo para que nos ocultemos..."-

-"Si..."- rasco su cabeza levemente –"dijeron que ahí se encuentran reunidos algunos soldados fieles al reino de la tierra"-

-"Estaremos seguros entonces..."- su corazón palpitaba con preocupación

-"Por un tiempo si..."- acarició la mejilla de la muchacha –"¿tienes todo listo Mayu?"- la joven movió su cabeza afirmativamente, Sokka le sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hijo con amor. –"entonces salgamos de aquí"-

--

Los pedazos de porcelana quebrantada se dispersaron por el suelo, mientras la comida se revolvía una contra otra, el sonido atrajo la atención de la anciana mujer que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cocina.

-"¡¿Song, que rayos esta...?!"- no pudo continuar sus palabras, sus ojo se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Delante de ellos sobre un extrañó animal de color blanco con un cuerno brillante, que se distinguía en la tenue luz del día de invierno, vestida en ropajes claros de piel blanca, se encontraba una joven de ojos grises casi azulados, con cuidado y con ayuda de un hombre joven de cabellos blancos, la misma descendió con cuidado ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres.

Se acerco a paso lento, como si se encontrará flotando sobre la nieve, cuando llegó finalmente a la entrada, retiro la cubierta de su cabeza, cabello negro como la noche que resaltaba sobre la pálida piel blanca y los labios rojos como la sangre, con una sonrisa suave le hablo a las presentes.

-"Ha pasado algún tiempo"-

-"¡Guan-Yin!"- ambas mujeres se arrodillaron ante la recién llegada.

De pronto un leve sonido de impresión desvió la mirada de las tres mujeres a un lado, ahí encontraron a Zuko con la mirada perdida, sus ojos abiertos, su piel pálida de la impresión. Guan-yin, sonrió tristemente.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."- inclinó su cabeza levemente –"príncipe Zuko"-

--

Katara escuchó el murmullo de las voces en la casa, y el movimiento desesperado de los sirvientes y habitantes del lugar por tratar de mover cosas, en el estado delicado en el que se encontraba, se levantó con cuidado hasta acercarse a la puerta del tanami, deslizo la entrada para encontrarse con una joven mujer que caminaba a paso rápido delante de ella, Katara noto el nerviosismo en la mujer.

-"¿Sucede algo...?"-

-"¡Señorita Katara... tenemos una visita inesperada!"- aún así la mujer sonrió –"pero bien recibida..."-

-"¿De quién se trata?"- por alguna extraña razón, Katara tenía miedo a preguntar.

-"La dueña de nuestros destinos... el futuro de nuestro mundo…"- la mujer se encontraba extasiada –"la vidente"-

-"¿La vidente?"- el corazón de Katara palpitó con temor.

-"Si... Guan-Yin, Guan-Yin ha venido a esta casa..."- la mujer salió corriendo con manteles en sus manos, mientras en su interior el mundo de Katara se desvanecía lentamente, se arrodillo con cuidado mientras la presión comenzaba a bajar en sus venas. ¿Acaso está era la prueba que tanto le había preocupado, acaso olvidar a una persona era totalmente imposible...?.

Apretó sus puños, no... No debía temer nada, Zuko estaba ahora con ella, los secretos de su corazón le pertenecían solo a ella, él era su esposo. ¿Entonces porque la desesperanza llenaba su corazón intensamente?

--

Zuko permanecía en la distancia de las tres mujeres que se encontraban en aquel sitio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, su mirada perdida en el vació mientras sus sentidos escuchaban atentamente.

-"Muchas gracias por el té"- agradeció la muchacha, para su edad Guan-Yin gozaba de la virtud de la sabiduría y el conocimiento, arremetida toda su vida a la voluntad de sus visiones, había aprendido a madurar más pronto que sus contemporáneos.

-"¿Desea que le preparemos una habitación para esta noche?"- preguntó cuidadosamente la abuela de Song.

–"No... En este momento no es necesario"- cerró sus ojos como meditando –"pero solo me quedaré esta noche"- sus ojos se dirigieron a Zuko –"he venido por el príncipe de la nación del fuego y su esposa"-

Zuko levanto su mirada asustado, miles de preguntas recorrían su mente, mientras sus ojos dorados se fijaban en los ojos misteriosos de color grisáceo. ¿Cómo sabía ella... que Katara era ahora su esposa, cómo podía una persona tan joven mantener la frialdad pese al pasado que conocía de ellos dos?

-"No pienses demasiado príncipe..."- cerró sus manos levemente –"olvidas que puedo leer los pensamientos del corazón..."-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Hace mucho tiempo no me hubieras hablado de esa forma"-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva, joven príncipe."-

-"Olvidas que soy mayor que tú"-

-"Tu olvidas que soy la vidente del avatar"-

-"..."-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mientras las dos mujeres observaban asustadas la conversación entre Zuko y la joven Guan-Yin, todos sabían que la vidente no era mayor, diecisiete años la convertían en una niña prácticamente, pero en su mundo... usualmente, a esa edad muchas ya estaban casadas. Song bajo la mirada levemente, pero no la vidente, ella no era como ninguna de las mujeres presentes.

-"¿Guan... Yin...?"- una débil voz saco a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos.

-"Katara..."- Zuko murmuró débilmente, mientras sostenía a su esposa con fuerza entre sus brazos. -"¿porqué te encuentras levantada...? debes descansar por el bien del bebé"-

-"Quería... ver si era verdad, que..."-

-"Ha pasado mucho princesa Katara"- murmuró dulcemente la muchacha.

-"Guan-Yin..."-

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"-

-"Algo... delicada, pero bien"- Katara admiró la belleza de la ahora mujer, vagamente podía recordar las facciones de infante que llevaba cuando se conocieron, tres años atrás.

-"... me alegro mucho..."- Guan-Yin se levantó con fuerza del suelo, y caminó lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a Katara, con una sonrisa en sus labios, coloco su mano sobre el abultado vientre, ante la sorpresa de la joven pareja. –"es sano... y fuerte..."- miró los ojos azules de la muchacha frente a ella, vio el sudor en su frente y el cansancio en su piel –"es la incompatibilidad de los elementos que te tienen en este estado..."- murmuró –"por ello he venido por ustedes, para que cuiden de ti, el resto de tu embarazo"- Katara abrió sus ojos.

-"No... Creo que esta..."- no pudo decir palabra alguna.

-"Si continuas sin recibir el tratamiento adecuado, podrías morir el día del parto."-

Ante las palabras la joven pareja se estremeció, Zuko apretó la mano de la muchacha con fuerza, mientras su corazón palpitaba con velocidad, Katara mantuvo su mirada en el joven, tratando de descifrar la mezclad de sentimientos que recorrían la mente del muchacho.

Guan-Yin observó a la pareja tristemente, mientras sus pensamientos recorrían hasta el cielo, donde la luna comenzaba a brillar intensamente... la primera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar, sus ojos se desviaron hacía Zuko.

"_¿Podrás controlar el tumulto de tu interior?"._

_--_

_-"No puedes creer lo que sientes"- sus ojos grises miraron el cielo, su cuerpo aún inocente._

_-"¿Por qué no?"-_

_-"Porque vez en mi la imagen de un ser querido que perdiste..."-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Yo... yo no soy tu destino, lo siento… ni la persona antes de mi lo era tampoco..."-_

_-"¿Entonces... yo...?"-_

_-"Vagamente soy una niña... pero no puedo sentir lo mismo, pero ella, ella te amará intensamente y tu a ella, es solo que no lo sabes aún"-_

_-"No comprendo..."-_

_-"Cuando mañana despierten, te sentirás mejor"-_

_--_

Abrió sus ojos asustado, encontró a Katara durmiendo a su lado, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento él fuera a desaparecer, acarició su mejilla tiernamente, ella era su esposa, ella era su destino, es lo había comprendido tres años atrás cuando estuvo a punto de perderla...

Coloco sus manos sobre su rostro, lo había arriesgado todo por quedarse a su lado, cuando la beso momentos antes de su boda, sabiendo que la perdería para siempre... cuando ella salió junto a el, vestida aún en las ropas con las cuales le iba a jurar fidelidad a otro hombre...

Ambos lo habían arriesgado todo por estar juntos, para siempre, unidos por sus lazos matrimoniales, sus lazos de amor... y ahora, ahora estaban unidos por el niño que Katara llevaba en su vientre.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se estremecía... sabía que amaba a Katara con toda su alma, entonces porque se encontraba en aquel instante, cuando el pasado parecía venir a poner a prueba su corazón, aquella confusión latente...

Sabía que si dejaba que ese tumulto se extendiera en su interior lastimaría tarde o temprano a Katara. Cerró sus ojos llenos de frustración, con cuidado se levanto sin despertar a su esposa y salio de la habitación.

El frió de la noche helada cubrió su cuerpo semi desnudo inmediatamente, pero no importaba en aquel instante, solo quería que sus pensamientos dejarán de revolverse en su mente.

-"No es bueno despertar a la media noche"- una suave voz murmuro en al distancia. Sus ojos se fijaron en medio del pequeño jardín, donde Guan-Yin se encontraba, vestida de blanco, con el cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí...?"-

-"No podía dormir..."-

-"¿Premoniciones...?"-

-"Si..."- cerró sus ojos mientras admiraba la luna llena –"sobre el avatar"-

-"¿de verdad ha vuelto, esta aquí entre nosotros...?"- desvió su mirada cuando el viento soplo levemente, cuando volteo nuevamente a encarar a la joven vidente, sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par. El viento soplaba suavemente sobre el cabello y la ropa de dormir de la muchacha, moviéndolos delicadamente como si ella se encontrará bajo el agua, su piel pálida era iluminada y sus labios rojos brillaban con intensidad. Las mejillas de Zuko adquirieron un tono rojo suave, casi invisible en su blanca piel.

-"Es posible... que este entre nosotros... como existe la posibilidad de que no lo este aún"- cerró sus ojos.

-"Los videntes solo juegan con las palabras, sin llegar a una respuesta clara"-

-"¿Y cuál es la respuesta clara que quieres?"-

-"Yo..."- sus ojos brillaron con algo más que curiosidad, algo que la joven vidente trato de evitar a cualquier costo.

-"Nunca me explicaste bien..."-

-"¿Qué cosa...?"-

-"Cuán doloroso puede ser amar a alguien"-

-"..."-

-"Príncipe... cuando me conocieron, tres años atrás, estaba destinada a lo que soy hoy día, es para lo cuál nací... todos tenemos un destino para cada uno de nosotros, es como son las cosas, es así como funcionan las cosas"-

-"Entonces no podemos ser guías de nuestros caminos..."-

-"En parte si... en parte no..."-

-"¿Eso que significa?"-

-"¿Crees que todo lo que sucedió en tu vida fue una mera coincidencia... cada detalle doloroso, cada detalle alegre... cada momento de amor, de dolor, de perdón...?"- cerró sus ojos mientras extendía su mano tratando de atrapar el viento entre sus dedos –"no, Zuko, todo sucede por una razón"-

-"..."-

-"En este momento... lo único que quiero hacer es protegerlos, como mi destino lo ha predicho"-

-"¿Fue por ello... que hace tres años nos conocimos?"-

-"¿Tu que crees?"-

-"Yo..."-

-"Guan-Yin"- una voz fuerte y seria, se escucho en los oscuros pasillos, interrumpiendo las palabras de Zuko, puedo observar como un brillo nuevo se reflejan en los ojos de la muchacha al escuchar aquella voz, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

-"Sano..."- murmuró dulcemente la joven.

-"Ya es muy tarde"- murmuró el joven hombre que salía de las sombras, de cabello blanco, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, lo cuál sorprendió a Zuko era la manera tierna y casi delicada con la que se acerco a la joven para ayudarla a subir los escalones para salir del jardín.

-"Será... mejor que descanses... tenemos que realizar un largo viaje"- murmuró la muchacha, mientras era arropada cuidadosamente por su protector, antes de salir de la vista de Zuko ella lo miró intensamente, casi represivamente –"no soy tu madre Zuko..."- desapareció tras la esquina de una habitación.

El muchacho permaneció mudo de palabras, a que se refería con ello Guan-Yin, el sabía perfectamente que ella no era su madre... que era lo que trataba de decirle... estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando encontró un par ojos azules que lo miraban fríamente.

-"Katara..."-

La muchacha no respondió tan solo regreso a recostarse en el futon y sin palabra alguna se durmió dándole su espalda al joven muchacho. Zuko sin decir nada se recostó junto a la muchacha.

--

Los ojos dorados brillaron con satisfacción, mientras observaba al pueblo frente a ella consumirse hasta las cenizas, cubiertos en ropajes más cálidos para el invierno, los soldados que se encontraban al mando de la soberana de la nación del fuego, lo destruían todo mientras la risa cruel de Azula se escuchaba entre los gritos, los llantos y sollozos de la gente del lugar.

Tan extasiada como se encontraba Azula, Kanaye dirigió al ejercitó junto a ella, observó como un soldado se acercaba rápidamente donde ellos se encontraban.

-"¿Encontraron a la familia?"-

-"No... No hay nadie... al parecer salir unos días atrás... no sabemos nada de ella"- la mano de Kanaye sostuvo con fuerza el cuello del soldado hasta comenzar a estrangularlo. Azula se encontraba pasos atrás observando lo que hacía Kanaye al soldado.

De pronto podía escuchar las voces de las dos ancianas detrás de ella, susurrando su nombre y los beneficios que tendría su pudiera darle un heredero a la nación del fuego, sus ojos se enfocaron intensamente en Kanaye, él era uno de sus hombres más fieles... tan fieles como un cachorro león podía ser a su amo... tan fiel que la deseaba hasta quemar su propia alma con sus deseos, podía verlo a diario en su mirada, en sus ojos... sonrió con satisfacción... por ahora era lo único en lo cuál el podía conformarse.

-"Mátalo Kanaye... por su incompetencia"- murmuró seriamente Azula, mientras se movía de la vista del pueblo. Después de escuchar como la sangre salpicaba en la distancia, sonrió para ella que Kanaye era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella... solo por ella –"no importa ya... encontrar a esa adivina, ha gastado gran parte de mi valioso tiempo... pensé que sería una buena idea, que con ello podría alcanzar al avatar, pero en fin..."- apretó su puño.

-"¡Su majestad!"- un soldado traía entre sus manos a un hombre anciano junto a una niña que lloraba con fuerza.

-"¿Acaso no dije que no quería prisioneros?"- enarco una ceja –"¡Maténlos!"-

-"¡NO!"- grito el anciano hombre –"tengo... tengo datos que le podrían interesar"- Azula detuvo sus pasos, mirando al anciano con cierta curiosidad.

-"¿Esos... serían?"- bajo una rodilla para encarar al aldeano herido... miro a la niña. –"Dímelo... o la decapitaré ante tus ojos"-

-"No... No por favor a mi nieta... se lo suplico"-

-"Bien... dime esos datos en este instante, si no quieres ver la cabeza de la niña rodar en la nieve"-

-"... hace unos días... vinieron soldados... se llevaron a la familia Wu... al bosque... no se sabe a donde pero si siguen el camino al norte pueden encontrar... lugares donde..."-

-"Abuelito... no... No les digas... ¡ahhhh!"- un soldado jalo el cabello de la niña con fuerza sosteniéndola de esa forma.

-"Por favor mi nieta..."- el anciano lloraba desconsoladamente –"los fieles a la vidente... todos ellos, están ocultos entre los bosques verdes... en invierno es imposible encontrarlos, pero se sabe que están ahí... ellos ocultan al avatar, es su deber"- Azula sonrió victoriosa, esto era algo totalmente nuevo, encontrar al avatar escondido entre unos a fieles a una... ¿vidente?

-"Y... ¿cómo se llama dicha vidente?"-

-"Guan-Yin..."-

-"Ya veo... traidores que se alzan bajo un nombre..."- miró al anciano –"muchas gracias por la información amable hombre, tendrá la recompensa que merece"- se levantó del suelo para caminar hacia su transporte sin antes murmuran al soldado a su lado unas palabras –"maten a la niña primero, luego al anciano"-

-"Como ordene su majestad"-

Mientras se alejaba con Kanaye a su lado podía escuchar la voz del anciano gritar desesperado mientras escuchaba el grito desgarrador de la niña. Kanaye apretó sus puños y dientes.

-"¿Acaso me consideras cruel Kanaye?"-

-"Te dio la información que querías... no era necesario acabar con él y la niña..."-

-"Te estas volviendo blando... además... es un traidor, los traidores a tu gente se merecen el castigo de la muerte"-

-"¿Es lo que planeas con tu hermano...?"-

-"No... Su muerte... su muerte voy a disfrutarla lentamente por cada segundo que dure..."- sus ojos brillaron con crueldad –"necesito que averigües algo…"-

-"Lo que desees Azula..."-

-"¿Quién es esta... vidente que tanta fama he escuchado que tiene?"-

--

Mai observó la ventana que daba al gran jardín de su casa, después de la muerte de su esposo, el jardín se veía algo desolado; aquel lugar era su lugar secreto, donde podía sentarse y relajarse a diario cuando estaba embarazada... ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa podía darle cuidados necesarios para que volvieran a crecer las plantas.

Aunque no estaba segura... usualmente nunca había sido buena con las plantas. Observo como los sirvientes terminaban de vestir a Haru con ropajes de la nación del fuego, mientras el joven hombre mantenía su mirada en la nada.

-"¿No te gustan?"-

-"El rojo no es exactamente mi color..."-

-"Yo creo que resaltan tu rostro un poco más..."-

-"Talvez los moretones de mi rostro, y las heridas del látigo de Azula en mis brazos, espalda y piernas."-

-"Lo único que deseaba era obtener información"-

-"En mi pueblo el traidor lo paga con la muerte"-

-"En mi pueblo es lo mismo..."-

-"¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma... que soy para ti...?"- sus manos se encontraban con grilletes al igual que sus pies, sin embargo se encontraban a una distancia prudente que le permitiera caminar y mover sus manos con libertad... pero eran símbolos de su esclavitud, nunca podría huir, los grilletes eran de metal. Los maestros tierra no pueden controlar el metal... todavía no... En su caso.

Mai se acercó lentamente su cabello oscuro completamente suelo, que caía sobre su ropa, que dejaba al descubierto más piel de lo que a Haru le hubiera gustado ver. Tenía que admitir que ella... pese a la mirada fría que sus ojos reflejaban, era realmente hermosa... desde la textura de su piel pálida, hasta las curvas de su cuerpo.

-"¿Por qué te has quedado sin palabras...?"- sonrió misteriosamente... en lo que su boca podía formar una sonrisa.

-"Mai..."- aquella voz hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera –"¿qué quieres realmente de mi...?"- apretó sus puños –"¿soy un esclavo, un prisionero, un traidor?"- cerró sus ojos –"¿quieres torturarme hasta que confiese y traicione a mis aliados cercanos... o...?"- sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa –"¿soy el esclavo que va a complacerte en tu cama?"- Mai detuvo sus pasos –"¿acaso soy eso... nada más que un juguete sexual para satisfacer tus necesidades?"- sus ojos brillaron –"porque si eso es lo que quieres, que te complazca en la cama, que te toque en cada rincón de tu piel para hacerte gritar en éxtasis"- su respiración era agitada –"!entonces solo ordéname que te lleve a la cama para jod!"-

El sonido de una cachetada se escucho por todos los pasillos alejados de la habitación, Mai mantenía su mano contra la mejilla de Haru, sus ojos llenos de ira e indignación ante las palabras del joven muchacho.

-"¡Llevenselo!"- gritó molesta a unos sirvientes junto a ella –"¡No le den agua ni pan durante tres días!..."- se acercó a él, acercando sus labios a su oreja murmuro tristemente.

-"Solo quiero... un amigo"- se alejo lentamente –"pero si eso no puedo tener... entonces no necesito nada de ti..."

--

El viento soplo suavemente sobre los rostros cálidos de Zuko y Katara mientras ellos se preparaban para dejar el que había sido su hogar durante dos meses, con cierta tristeza, Song abrazo a Katara cariñosamente mientras le daba algunas pequeñas recomendaciones que debía seguir para mantener en cuidado su salud.

Después colocando una capa sobre su cuerpo, ella subió al caballo avestruz junto a ella que se encontraba cubierto de ropajes rojizos cálidos por el invierno, Zuko con mucho cuidado subió detrás de ella para sostener las riendas del animal, viajarían de esa forma, Katara no estaba en el estado adecuado para ir sola por su cuenta en un caballo avestruz.

Sus ojos azules observaron con cierta pena mientras se alejaba del que había sido su hogar, durante casi dos meses, las siluetas de Song y su abuela desaparecían entre el basto color blanco a medida de que se alejaban.

-"¿Vas a continuar sin hablarme?"- preguntó el muchacho con cierto recelo a lo que Katara se mantuvo muda de palabras. –"bien..."- murmuró algo molesto mientras trataba de mantener sus brazos alrededor de su esposa de forma protectora. Era su deber después de todo.

El viaje era largo, al menos según ellos recordaban, así que mientras se mantenía en los brazos cálidos de su esposo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna poco a poco Katara comenzó a inundarse en el mundo de los sueños...

Al final solo quería un instante de paz.

--

"_Sus ojos azules se abrieron, para encontrar un basto campo de trigo frente a ella, un poco asustada se levanto colocando como de costumbre su mano contra su vientre, el pánico la invadió cuando encontró que su abultado vientre no existía, en su lugar tenía el abdomen plano y duro como antes de su embarazo._

_La desesperación comenzó a formarse en su corazón, comenzó a buscar desesperada, corriendo por todo el basto campo, tratando de encontrar a su bebé, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza... entonces se detuvo._

_Frente a ella se encontraban jugando varios niños, son exactitud tres niños, dos varones y una niñas. Pronto el temor que sentía desapareció, acercándose a paso lento y calmado donde los niños, ellos detuvieron su juego para observarla y reír, uno de ellos se hecho a correr mientras la niña y el niño se quedaban atrás. _

_La niña con una sonrisa en sus labios, solo miró a Katara con sus ojos... en aquel instante no pudo descifrar el color, pero la misma solo sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás del otro niño, dejando al pequeño detrás de los dos._

_Katara se arrodillo frente a el, podía observar por el tamaño de su cuerpo que no era mayor a ocho años, el niño la miró dulcemente como si ella fuera la razón de su existir, lo que impresionó a Katara era el color intenso de sus ojos, un color entre dorado y azul, algo violeta dado el brillo del sol en el cielo._

_Cariñosamente acarició la mejilla del niño, quién en respuesta solo sonrió, para después salir corriendo, dejando a la muchacha sola en sus pensamientos._

_-"Es un lindo niño..."- murmuró de pronto una voz a su lado. _

_-"¿Es mi bebé...?"- preguntó a la extraña que se encontraba junto a ella, podía sentir el calor humano irradiar de esa persona, pero por alguna razón Katara no podía regresar a mirarla... sin embargo, por el tono de aquella voz, no era mayor a los quince años posiblemente._

_-"¿Tú que crees...?"-_

_-"El color de sus ojos... creo... no estoy segura..."-_

_-"Entonces no debes preguntar lo que no comprendes aún..."-_

_-"No puedo comprenderlo... él me sonrió..."-_

_-"Los tres niños te sonrieron, como cualquier otro niño lo haría, ellos están llenos de amor, esperanza, paz... son la nueva generación, son el futuro de todos nosotros" – el tono de aquella voz era suave, incluso infantil, pero sus palabras eran tan sabias como el tiempo._

_-"¿Por qué estoy aquí...?"-_

_-"No lo sé..."-_

_-"Me siento segura aquí..."- los ojos de Katara observaron la nada._

_-"Este es mi lugar secreto..."- murmuró la voz con un tono de alegría. _

_-"¿Así...?"-_

_-"Si, desde hace mucho que llevo esperando este momento..."-_

_-"¿Qué momento...?"-_

_-"Conocerte..."-_

_-"¿Eh...?"-_

_-"Mira... las sonrisas de los niños..."- el viento soplo intensamente llevándose con ella el eco de la voz a su lado, con risas infantiles que llegaban a sus oídos, Katara observó su vientre, todavía plano, tratando de comprende porque había visto a los tres niños, tratando de comprender que significaba... _

_Cerró sus ojos recordado la voz de la misteriosa joven a su lado, era en cierta forma parecida a la voz de Guan-Yin pero diferente... parecía por un instante... no estaba loca, negó con la cabeza, mientras continuaba su camino por aquel basto lugar... tratando de encontrar los niños, especialmente al niño de los preciosos ojos._

_De pronto un sentimiento de seguridad la asaltó... estaba segura, si aquel niño... era su hijo." _

_--_

-"Despierta Katara... debemos descansar para la noche..."- abrió sus ojos, observando detalladamente el rostro de Zuko frente a ella, si... las facciones eran similares, en cierta forma, pero no podía asegurarlo, aquel niño de su sueño, era más pequeño, más inocente... sus ojos un una mezcla entre el dorado y el azul... un color violeta... sonrió acariciando su vientre, no estaba del todo segura pero su instinto plenamente le podía confirmar que esperaba un niño.

-"Es un niño..."-

-"¿Qué...?"-

-"El bebé... es un niño..."- sonrió a su esposo. Quién mantenía la mirada un poco confundida ante la declaración de su esposa.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar segura...?"-

-"Tuve un sueño..."-

-"Katara, los sueños no pueden confirmar si el bebé será un niño o una niña..."-

-"No ahora estoy segura, tenía mis dudas, pero era mi instinto materno lo que me decía que posiblemente el bebé era un niño..."-

-"Katara, el instinto no puede confirmar que vayas a tener un niño o una niña..."- trataba ser un poco racional ante lo que su joven esposa le estaba confesando, para ser sincero estaba emocionado con la idea de que su primer hijo fuera un varón, pero no podía descartar la idea de una niña, que también anhelaba intensamente en su interior; sin embargo era natural en el orgullo paterno muchas veces que deseará el primer hijo siempre fuera un niño, era una exigencia instintiva...

-"¿Por qué no puedes creerlo...?"-

-"Si algo aprendí en mi vida es que nada esta predestinado... siempre la vida cambia, aunque muchas veces no la queramos."-

-"Creéme, siento que el bebé es un niño..."-

-"Katara..."-

-"Confió en mi instinto..."-

-"Entonces creo que comenzaré a pensar en nombres para un niño..."- besó suavemente su palma, parecía sus preocupaciones habían sido olvidadas por el momento. –"cambiando de tema... no quiero que consideres a Guan-Yin una amenaza"-

-"No la considero una amenaza... de ella no me preocupo"- el rostro de Katara se ensombreció. –"sus intenciones son buenas después de todo... recuerdo vagamente como era ella, pues la primera vez que la conocimos, ninguno de los dos tenía alguna clase de relación intima... solo éramos compañeros de viaje..."- sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de su cabello –"pero ella es diferente ahora, ya no luce como una niña..."-

-"¿Katara...?"-

-"Confió en ella... en quién no confió es en ti"-

-"¿En mi...?"- Zuko frunció el ceño, algo exasperado –"¿no confías en mí?"- apretó sus puños –"¿no te he demostrado los últimos tres años que eres lo más importante en mi vida?"- estaba comenzando a molestarse –"lo deje todo por ti, Katara, mi mundo entero solo por ti…"- el tono de su voz parecía acusatorio.

-"¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras semejante sacrificio!"- bajo molesta del caballo avestruz, sin molestarse por el malestar que esto le ocasionó a su cuerpo, especialmente a sus ya hinchados pies.

-"¡Katara no tienes que comportarte de esta forma!"- gritó el muchacho tratando de seguir a la joven, a pie, en medio de la nieve. Guan-Yin no podía escuchar la conversación entre la joven pareja, ni el conflicto que se estaba formando, porque se encontraba ya descansando en sus aposentos.

-"¿¡Qué no me comporte de que manera!?"-

-"¡Tan infantil!"-

-"¿¡Acaso me vez como una niña!?"-

-"¡No, no lo hago!"- sostuvo su brazo para que ella lo encarará, en el proceso fue algo agresivo en sus movimiento, obteniendo de su esposa un ligero gemido de dolor.

-"¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!"- gritó molesta la muchacha, encarando a su esposo, los ojos azules brillando con furia –"¡No quiero que te me acerques de ahora en adelante, dormiré en una tienda sola!"-

-"¡Como quieras!"- Zuko se alejó molesta de ella, estaba cansando de sus celos incontrolables, de su inestabilidad emocional, patio la nieve con furia, mientras se alejaba para armar su tienda con cuidado. Mientras Katara con la ayuda de algunos hombres de Guan-Yin pronto armo la suya y colocó fuego junto a ella... cuando se acostó entre las pieles de dormir, no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente hasta el amanecer.

--

Guan-Yin observó son serenidad la actitud de la joven pareja de esposos, con un poco de preocupación en su semblante, era el bebé de Katara quién importaba en aquella situación, sin embargo al momento la madre no dejaba la tensión a un lado, parecía que incluso aumentaba con la presencia de su esposo.

-"Sugiero que Katara venga conmigo en el carruaje... es por su seguridad"-

Los ojos azules de Katara observaron a la vidente con cierto asombro, mientras está sonreí suavemente, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza Katara aceptó, el resto del viaje, se encontraría junto a la vidente y sin mirar a su esposo se levanto para empacar sus cosas.

Zuko observó a Guan-Yin mientras su corazón se aceleraba lentamente, la joven muchacha frente a él, mantenía la mirada segura, sin ni siquiera parpadear.

-"Anoche tuve una visión..."-

-"¿Fue dolorosa...?"-

-"Siempre lo han sido, toda mi vida... creo que eso fue lo que primero te impresionó, la primera vez que me conociste"-

-"Nunca había visto a una persona sufrir esa cantidad de dolor en segundos..."-

-"No me duele físicamente..."- la muchacha señalo su corazón –"duele aquí porque soy un ser humano..."- después señalo su cabeza –"y duele aquí porque un ser humano no esta hecho para soportar el futuro que a todos nos aguarda y tratar de comprender que este puede cambiar como el abrir y cerrar de nuestros ojos."-

-"Es lo que todavía no comprendo..."- cerró su puño –"una vez me dijiste que todo lo que sucedió en mi vida, desde el abandono de mi madre, se supone que debía suceder..."-

-"Así es..."- sus ojos encontraron los de Zuko –"así como el hecho de que tu padre dejará para siempre marcado tu rostro con la vergüenza, así como tu tío se convirtió en tu guardián y maestro..."- cerró sus ojos –"así como el hecho de que tus ojos se cruzaron con Katara la primera vez que la conociste... en aquel instante aunque no lo supieran, sus vidas estuvieron entrelazadas hasta llegar al momento del hoy"-

-"Ella... es mi vida..."-

-"Aseguraté de que siga permaneciendo como tal..."-

-"¿Qué estas insinuando...?"-

-"Todavía necesitas aprender tantas cosas..."- Guan-Yin se levantó con cuidado acercando su rostro junto al de Zuko, sus mejillas se tinturaron ligeramente –"para la edad que tienes... no sabes controlar las emociones..."- depositó un beso en su mejilla, acariciando con la palma de su mano la otra. -"no te dejes engañar por las apariencias y la confusión... por tu bien, por el bien de todos..."- se alejó de él, caminando hasta salir de la tienda para ordenar que todo fuera empacado.

-"Guan-Yin... yo..."- trató de detenerla, sin embargo ella no regresó a mirarlo.

-"Shhh... No es el momento"- después desapareció de la vista de Zuko, el ex príncipe se mantuvo en su sitio, confundido de sus acciones, confundido de las palabras y acciones de Guan-Yin, confundido de sus sentimientos. Apretó sus manos contra su cabeza, deseaba en aquel instante tener a su tío con él.

--

El carruaje de Guan-Yin era mucho más cómodo que viajar en el caballo avestruz y mucho más seguro ahora que una tormenta de nieve se había desatado, en cierta forma, eso la preocupa intensamente, especialmente porque profundamente aún quería preocuparse por su esposo.

-"Él estará bien..."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Es un maestro fuego... puede calentarse solo."- las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron intensamente ante las palabras de Guan-Yin.

-"Eso espero... porque por un buen tiempo va a hacerlo solo"-

-"¿Aún estas molesta con él?"-

-"No quiero ser ruda, pero no creo que te convenga..."-

-"Esta bien Katara, solo no te exasperes demasiado... por el bien del bebé..."-

-"Mi hijo..."-

-"¿Tu hijo...?"-

-"Creo que el bebé es un varón"-

-"No lo confirmes todavía..."-

-"¿Por qué no...?"- acarició su vientre con cariño –"puedo sentirlo... en mi interior, en mi corazón, el bebé... esta unido a mi"-

-"Si... pero... ¿cómo puedes asegurarlo?"-

-"Tuve un sueño..."-

-"¿Una visión?"- de pronto Guan-Yin se encontraba muy interesada, la conversación no era casual, ni era la confirmación de Katara sobre que su bebé era un niño... quién podía comprender tanto sobre sueños que ella misma, durante todo su vida los había visto, los había comprendido y los había visto ser cumplidos, sin embargo por experiencia propia sabia, que el tiempo... podía ser muy caprichoso.

-"He tenido sueños... muchos desde el inicio de mi embarazo..."- Katara colocó su mano sobre su frente, sus ojos azules brillaban con inconformidad.

-"¿Muchos?"- estrecho sus ojos un poco intrigada –"¿Cómo eran...?"-

-"Bastante confusos..."- miró a la vidente –"pero el último... en el último vi a un niño con unos ojos preciosos, sentí que era él, que él era mi bebé"-

-"Katara... los sueños, las visiones pueden tener diferentes significados... incluso diferentes líneas de tiempo si no sabes comprenderlas, ver a un niño de ojos preciosos, no implica que este sea el bebé que esperas..."-

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"El tiempo siempre se mueve y nos habla en metáforas y analogías... es difícil comprenderlo... he vivido mi vida en ellos y aún no puedo descifrarlos"- apretó su puño –"como las visiones sobre el avatar..."-

-"El avatar..."- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par –"el siguiente en la línea es el agua... alguien de la tribu de agua..."-

-"Lo he investigado, especialmente desde que iniciaron las visiones más fuertes..."- sus manos comenzaron a temblar –"casi he muerto en muchas de ellas... pero, siempre me dicen palabras sin sentido, señales cosas... frases, sin embargo se que la luna cometió un error que se convirtió en nuestra oportunidad de salvación..."-

-"¿Yue, Yue esta involucrada?"-

-"No lo sé... su espíritu es protector por naturaleza, protege a los seres que ama... y ella es leal, leal con todo su pueblo, pero no comprendo porque..."-

-"¿Dejó que toda la tribu de agua fuera atacada y este a punto de ser borrada del planeta?"- el dolor inundaba las palabras de Katara, sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento, Guan-Yin observaba en detalle el delicado estado emocional de la muchacha, no podía dejar que sufriera.

-"No puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan como tal Katara, sin embargo puedes intentar pelear y de ese modo... moldearlo"-

-"No puedo comprenderte... aún después de tantos años, es difícil hablar contigo"-

-"Antes era un poco inmadura Katara, ahora hablo como debería hacerlo... ¿acaso alguna vez no consultaste a un adivino, muchos de ellos dan vuelta en sus palabras y a veces es confuso comprenderlos?"-

-"Madame Wu..."-

-"Ella predijo que te casarías con un poderoso maestro, ¿no es así?"-

-"Pero pensé que se trataba de Aang... aunque estaba confundida en un principio, realmente, consideré que Aang se volvería mi esposo, pero... eso fue antes, antes de..."-

-"De que el muriera..."- Guan-Yin cerró sus ojos –"debía a verlo conocido... no solo soñar con él"- sonrió tristemente –"el día que el murió mis visiones se volvieron más dolorosas, era lo peor que podía suceder, pero en parte lo comprendo, como vidente, el dolor del futuro cayó en mis hombros..."- cerró sus ojos –"pero... como vez las cosas cambian, al final del camino de esa predicción, Katara terminaste junto a un poderoso maestro... solo que él no era la persona que esperabas"-

-"Dude por mucho tiempo... al menos ese día, estaba tan confundida de lo que acababa de hacer"- se sonrojó fuertemente- "estaba a punto de casarme con alguien más... alguien que confiaba en mi... y yo, yo..."-

-"Te dejaste llevar..."-

-"Cuando Zuko entró y me confesó todos sus sentimientos, me sorprendí, yo lo amaba pero estaba a punto de casarme con alguien más, Zuko no era exactamente en ese momento lo que esperaba"- era una confesión, una verdad –"yo..."-

-"Era lo que tu corazón llamaba..."- Guan-Yin sonrió.

-"Lucharé por él"-

-"¿Disculpa...?"-

-"Es mío... ten eso cuenta"- jamás en su vida Katara se había sentido con tantos deseos de reclamar lo que era suyo, los celos la invadían intensamente, pero era la verdad, Zuko ante todas las cosas era su esposo, solo de ella, y el padre del bebé que esperaba...

-"Entonces... lucha... lucha por él, con él... Katara porque vienen pruebas y tendrás que ser muy fuerte para soportarlas"-

-"¿Qu...?"- no pudo terminar su pregunta porque en ese instante, el carruaje se detuvo y Guan-Yin descendió rápidamente, un hombre ayudó a Katara a salir mientras sostenía su espalda, cada día se volvía más duro mantener el embarazo, especialmente con siete mes...

-"Bienvenidos"-

Catara abrió los ojos, frente a ella se encontraba un hermoso palacio, escondido entre los altos árboles cubiertos de nieve, Zuko se acercó su lado, instintivamente tomando su mano, en aquel instante lo único que ella deseaba, por el bien de Zuko, por el bien del bebé, era que ese momento durará para siempre.

"Continuará..."

* * *

**Notas: **Quería seguir escribiendo algo más... pero bueno, debo dejar muchas cosas para el próximo capítulo, jeje. Katara en realidad tuvo muchos altos y bajos emocionales, pero creo que es normal considerando que esta en el último trimestre de su embarazo... lo que debe doler mucho, recuerdo cuando mi prima estaba así... XD bueno pero al final lo valió de verdad, continuando Zuko esta verdaderamente confundido jaja, pero esa es la idea, sobre Guan-yin, como todo vidente creo que es un misterio, no dejaba de escuchar su voz como si se tratara de una mujer adulta cuando claramente ni siquiera ha llegado a los dieciocho años. Bueno un saludo a todos, muchas gracias a las personas que continúan dejando reviews y leyéndola pese a la tardanza que tomo en escribir la historia, nuevamente disculpas por ello... pero mi vida es un poco... "loca" con trabajos de la universidad y mis propios conflictos emocionales xDDDD. En fin muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos el próximo capítulo que nos esperan explosivas sorpresas!! Lo prometo, va estar muy bueno xD hasta yo lo espero pronto!! Jeje. Muchos besos y nos vemos!. Ah… los dejo con una carta en especial.

"**A todos mis lectores y fans de Zutara"**

En los últimos meses, nuestros esperanzas y deseos han subido y bajado, sea por el final de la serie y los cambios que han sucedido en la misma, muchas cosas buenas y según el comic... otras un poco penosas, sin embargo así es la vida, se que parece un cliché de algo, pero son cosas que pasan, jeje. Cuando me comencé a interesar en la pareja de Zuko y Katara lo hice porque ambos personajes me parecen excepcionalmente apasionados, y eso es un punto clave en todo lo que me gusta. Me gustan los amores prohibidos de alguna forma, o aquellos que tienen una posibilidad un poco remota de terminar juntos, es instintivo en mi, sin embargo cuando me fijo en estas parejas, y me gusta escribir, dibujar y imaginar sobre ellos, pienso en la pasión que desprenden ambos personajes; esto sucede con Zuko y Katara, cualquiera que sea la decisión final de los creadores, me siento contenta de que me gusten ellos dos, son en todo el dibujo, la mejor pareja que puede a ver, porque aunque no lo crean así muchas personas, están hechos el uno para el otro. En cuanto al final, no importa porque todos nosotros, quienes creamos en el fandom, somos los que mantenemos vivos aquellos que nos agrada, debo admitir que en un principio estaba algo triste pero eventualmente me emocioné. ¿Por qué?, al final esta pareja es mía, vive en mi imaginación y puedo hacer lo que desee ahí. Hay mucho que explotar con Zuko y Katara y nadie ha dicho que nos hemos rendido aún, siempre habrán los fans y eso mantiene vivo a un fandom para siempre. En cuanto a mi, disfrutaré de escribir sobre ellos y la dualidad de su amor, porque me siento feliz, me hace feliz y se que a muchos les agrada lo que hago, así que muchas gracias a todos, estemos en pie y continuemos adelante porque el final de la serie no significa el final del Zutara sino el comienzo que todo fan puede darle a la pareja, después de todo no existen límites a la imaginación y creanme... hay mucho aún que descubrir.

**Con cariño  
****Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)**

**¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	11. Creación

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momji (Lady Padme)

"_Dulce vida que embellece el día,  
__Entre mi ser, dentro de mi corazón,  
Se alimenta del sol y el día,  
__Su sonrisa es pequeña,  
__Fruto de mi amor."_

**10. Creación**

El fuego consumía a su alrededor los grandes árboles cubiertos de nieve, ni la crueldad del clima helado podía apaciguarlas, quemando y destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, incluyendo la pequeña ciudad escondida entre ellos.

Los rebeldes huían para esconderse entre las profundidades del bosque desnudo, alejándose la mirada cruel de la soberana de la nación del fuego. En medio de la destrucción un de los hombres de Azula, logro uno de sus principales cometidos, capturar a uno de los miembros más importantes del grupo rebelde.

-"Coloquelon de rodillas"- ordenó Azula cuando el muchacho fue traído delante de ella, sus manos atadas, su rostro golpeado y con sangre en sus labios. El muchacho fue colocado en sus rodillas, pero mantuvo la mirada firme y enardecida de odio contra Azula, aquellos ojos castaños la miraban seriamente, sin miedo a retroceder por la mera presencia de la joven mujer.

-"¿Azula?"- Kanaye observó los ojos dorados de la muchacha arder en furia, nunca le había gustado que nadie la desafiara, de ninguna manera, no delante de sus soldados –"¿te encuentras bien?"- la joven reina solo mantenía su mirada en el muchacha, apretando los puños, como si tratara de mantener la calma reprimiendo la ira de su interior.

-"¿Dónde está?"-

-"..."- el silencio reino en los labios del joven muchacho.

-"¿¡Contesta!?"- Azula grito un poco exaltada –"¿dónde se encuentra tu líder... y según se su esposa?"-

-"El líder no tiene esposa alguna..." – respondió vacilante. Kanaye mantenía la mirada firme en Azula, esperando nuevamente una reacción exaltada de la muchacha. Sin embargo esta no vino, sonriendo con triunfo, Azula bajo de su caballo dragón, caminando lentamente hasta el muchacho, arrodillo una pierna para encararlo, suavemente tomo entre sus dedos el mentón del muchacho, los ojos dorados brillaron con crueldad ante el temor en la profundidad de los ojos cafés.

-"¿Pero hay un líder, no es así?"- sus ojos brillaron con triunfo ante el error del muchacho.

-"¡Jámas te lo diré... prefiero morir!"-

-"..."- Azula se mantuvo en silencio, con sus labios sellados en una mueca de inconformidad, con seriedad miró al joven –"¿último deseo?"-

-"Deseo que tu alma nunca tenga descanz..."- el muchacho no pudo terminar sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando Azula sello sus labios en un beso ante los asombrados soldados a su alrededor, Kanaye se mantuvo en silencio mientras apretaba más fuerte las riendas del animal en el que se encontraba.

El sonido de metal perforando la carne hizo eco en medio de las llamas y la nieve del bosque, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ante el intenso dolor que perforaba su corazón para después cerrarlos cayendo ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suelo blanquecino pronto cubierto de un líquido color carmesí.

Azula limpio de su boca la sangra que había manchado sus labios, con una mirada desaprobaste ante Kanaye, subió al animal para adentrarse entre el bosque buscando a su verdadera víctima.

-"Hagan todo lo posible por encontrarlos, no me importante lo que tengan que hacer, ¡no me importa que tenga que quemar todo el bosque si es de ser así!"- fue su orden, Kanaye solo bajo la cabeza con aprobación para desaparecer en medio del bosque, del fuego y la nieve.

Azula solo saboreó la sangre en sus labios, dulce... como la vida y la muerte. Sonrió cruelmente, y su risa fue un eco cruel en medio de los árboles y los gritos desesperados de los rebeldes alrededor de ella.

--

El llanto del pequeño niño entre sus brazos no era lo mejor al momento, colocando su mano sobre su boca trato de ocultar el sonido del llanto sin lastimar a su pequeño hijo. En todos los años que llevaba nunca había sentido tal cantidad de terror en su vida como en aquel momento, no por su vida misma, sino por aquellos a quienes amaba.

Miro la desesperación en Jet, aunque su rostro mantenía la calma absoluta, sus ojos podían decirle que estaba aterrorizado de que los encontraran en medio de aquella cueva entre el bosque.

-"¡Tienes que callarlo!"- le ordenó, los ojos de ambos encontrándose en aquel instante.

-"No puedo..."- murmuró desesperado –"si aprieto más mi mano contra su boca"- sus ojos miraron con desesperación a su pequeño hijo –"¡podría ahogarlo!"- su corazón latía con desesperación, apegando al niño contra su pecho.

-"¡Ty Lee!"- apretó sus puños –"¡solo haz que se callé, sino lo hace… nos encontrarán!"-

Desesperada en un mero atento de silenciar a su pequeño hijo, Ty Lee descubrió uno de sus pechos, ante los asombrados presentes, Jet mantuvo su mirada fría mientras la miraba con asombro disimulado, los ojos de la muchacha se mantuvieron desafiantes ante el joven delante del ella, el propio padre de su hijo. Con cuidado pese a que su hijo había sido destetado unos meses atrás, volvió a colocar al niño contra su seno, el cual para su propia sorpresa aún tenía leche.

Bajo el refugio y el calor de su madre, el niño pronto se callo, manteniendo su boca fija en el pecho de su madre, que ahora le brindaba el alimento que tanto necesitadaza, además de la seguridad de un lugar mejor, aunque fuera solo un instante.

Los ojos castaños de Jet se mantuvieron en la piel expuesta de la muchacha, con un leve, casi imperceptible tono rosado en sus mejillas, miro a sus hombres con una mirada ruda para estos dirigieran sus ojos a otro sitio.

El sonido de los dragones acercarse los alertaron, especialmente cuando en medio de su escondite aquellos animales detectaron el olor de sangre humana.

-"¡Corran!"- ordeno Jet con desesperación, empujando a Ty Lee, para que cubriera su cuerpo, la muchacha con una rapidez sorprendente, sujeto el niño contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras corría en medio de los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Un par de soldados fueron tras ella, el niño entre sus brazos empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras la joven corría por su vida y la de su pequeño niño, al mantenerlo seguro contra su cuerpo, imposibilitaba alguna acción para autoprotegerse peleando con sus habilidades.

Pronto un soldado cubrió su camino mientras otro la acorralaba contra unos árboles, sin saber a donde correr, la muchacha cerró sus ojos moviendo ágilmente su cuerpo para escapar de sus captores, para encontrarse ante los ojos dorados de una sorprendida Azula.

-"¿Ty...Lee?"-

-"Azula..."- los ojos castaños observaron oscuramente los ojos dorados frente a ella, mientras sostenía al niño entre sus brazos, Azula estrecho sus ojos calculadoramente al observar el pequeño cubierto con ropas cálidas entre los brazos de Ty Lee.

-"Una escoria… ¿mestiza?"-

-"..."- Ty Lee no dijo palabra alguna apegando a su pequeño hijo contra su pecho para protegerlo de las palabras crueles de Azula y una mirada desgarradoramente aterrante. Azula con cuidado bajo de su dragón para encarar a la que una vez fue una de sus compañeras, miró a la joven de pies a cabeza, sonriendo cruelmente ante el estado cualquiera en el que se encontraba su "vieja amiga". –"a-aléjate"- suplico la muchacha, en su vida había estado tan aterrorizada, no era miedo por su vida, sino por la vida de su hijo.

-"¿Acaso es tuyo el niño?"- sonrió con crueldad mientras levantaba su mano, Ty Lee abrió sus ojos en terror, reconocía aquel movimiento, estaba a punto de atacarla y no podía defenderse –"¿cómo puedes traicionar a nuestra gente de esta forma... la pureza de nuestra sangre?"- esbozo una mueca de crueldad entremezclada con ira –"eres una vergüenza"-

-"¡Aléjate de mi!"- Ty Lee cerró los ojos cubriendo a su hijo con su cuerpo ante el inminente ataque, sin embargo este no llegó, en una acción desesperada Jet ataco a Azula, sin embargo recibió el ataque de fuego de Azula de lleno contra su brazo. Ty Lee miró sorprendida como en cuestión de segundos, el padre de su hijo, los había protegido.

-"¡Corre!"- gritó el muchacho mientras cubría su brazo quemado –"¡debemos huir ahora!"-

-"¡Tu brazo!"- gritó la muchacha, tratando de acercarse a él.

-"¡No te acerques a mi, no tenemos tiempo!"- su rostro reflejaba un dolor intenso que trataba de cubrir tratando de calmar a la muchacha –"¡saquéenla de aquí!"- ordenó a un par de sus hombres que llegaron a su auxilio, pronto huyeron esquivando ágilmente a los soldados de Azula, enterrándose en las profundidades del bosque invernal.

Azula se mantuvo en su sitio, su mirada en la distancia en la cual escapaban los rebeldes y su líder, y una "vieja amiga"..., su cabello movido por la brisa helada del día; con una mano todavía estirada en el movimiento con el cual había herido a Jet. Kanaye observó en silencio, en la espera de una orden desesperada para cazar a los rebeldes, sin embargo, la soberana de la nación del fuego sujeto su costado izquierdo, desplomándose ante los ojos atónitos del muchacho, contra la nieve. Rápidamente descendiendo del dragón, corriendo donde la joven, sujetándola entre sus brazos, abrió sus ojos con desesperación al observar la herida profunda de espada que sostenía con su mano Azula para tratar de detener la sangre que empezaba a salir de su cuerpo con intensidad, manchando de color rojizo la blanca nieve.

Sus labios se tiñeron de rojo, por la sangre que salía de su boca, al esbozar una sonrisa cruel e irónica, mientras trataba de mantener la cordura ante la idea de haber sido herida, sus ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad pese a la herida.

-"Me ha herido Kanaye..."- sonrió –"quiero su cabeza en una bandeja de plata..."- murmuró con cierto tinte de desesperación mientras sus ojos dorados se apagaban lentamente.

-"¡Azula!"-

--

-"¡Ah!"- la joven de ojos grisáceos miró todo a su alrededor, el sudor recorriendo su sienes y su piel, mareada se levanto de sus aposentos mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hasta una esquina de su habitación donde se encontraba la ventana, con debilidad abrió las puertas de la misma para sentir la brisa helada contra su piel, desplomándose segundos después contra el suelo ante los ojos desesperados de la mujer que la resguardaba al entrar en la habitación.

-"¡Guan-Yin!"-

-"¡Es... es demasiado!"- gritó en medio de lágrimas mientras era sujetada entre los brazos de la mujer –"¡las pesadillas, los sueños... se está acercando!"- sus ojos grisáceos miraron el cielo sin luna mientras el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba y gritaba con desesperación –"¡se esta acercando!"-

-"¡Tranquilicece!"-

-"¡ah!"- cerró sus ojos –"¡son demasiadas visiones, demasiados pensamientos!"- sus ojos estaban envueltos entre lágrimas –"¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!"- el sonido de una cachetada hizo eco en medio de las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

-"¡Sano!"- gritó la mujer al muchacho que entraba en aquel momento –"¡debemos colocarla en el agua!"- cerró sus ojos mientras Sano se acercaba a la muchacha y la sujetaba entre sus brazos, la mujer fue hacia una esquina para mover uno de las figuras en la misma, abriendo de debajo del símbolo de la flor del loto esculpida en el suelo de la habitación, una clase de fuente de agua cristalina, un color azul brillante muy parecido a la fuente de aguas del polo norte, era mejor conocida como el agua de los dioses.

Con cuidado Sano coloco a una semi consciente Guan-Yin dentro del estanque, hundiendo su cuerpo en el mismo, mientras la joven batallaba con la inmensidad de visiones que afloraban en su mente. Sin saberlo un par de ojos observaban la escena con indignación.

--

Katara abrió sus ojos, el color azul intenso de su mirada, dirigida al techo de la habitación, con cierta pereza extendió su mano a su lado para abrazar delicadamente al muchacho que compartía la cama con ella desde hacía tres años, sin embargo no encontró más que el espacio vació de la misma.

Una profunda soledad la invadió, recordando que hacía una semana que ambos no compartían la misma habitación o la misma cama por voluntad propia, aún estaba algo molesta por las inseguridades que Zuko cargaba día a día, pese a tener veintiún años, casi veintidós, lo que le recordaba que pronto sería el cumpleaños del muchacho, cerró sus ojos, realmente deseaba que su relación volviera a ser como antes, antes del embarazo... cuando solo eran los dos.

La puerta del tanami se deslizo suavemente dejando entrar a uno de los sirvientes de la casa, la muchacha vestía ropajes sencillos de color verde y traía en sus manos una bandeja de comida. Arroz, Tofu y té, una buena alimentación balanceada para el estado de Katara.

-"Muchas gracias..."-

-"No es ninguna molestia, la señorita Guan Yin ordenó a todos los sirvientes de la casa asegurarnos que estuviera lo más cómoda posible"- sonrió mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a incorporarse –"tiene ya siete meses, dos meses más y podremos ayudarla en el parto"- sonrió tiernamente.

-"¿Ayudarme en el parto?"- Katara sabía de bebés, ella misma había traído niños al mundo muchas veces, pero al pensarlo detenidamente era muy diferente ayudar en un parto a ser la persona que esta dando a luz. Su mirada tomo seriedad, si se encontrará en su hogar, su abuela le ayudaría en la noche del parto; sus ojos se entristecieron, su pueblo... todos ellos...

-"¿Se siente bien?"- preguntó la muchacha al ver el rostro pálido de Katara.

-"Si no es nada... comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, es todo"- mintió, no quería preocupar a la muchacha, sabía que no podía realizar esfuerzos físicos excesivos, ni tensiones extremas... estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo debía ser cuidadosa.

-"Me alegro..."- suspiró aliviada –"estaré en la cocina por si necesita algo de mi"- la muchacha se iba a levantar –"por cierto mi nombre es Chichi"- la muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente.

-"¿Chichi?"- sonrió un poco –"es un nombre un tanto extraño"-

-"Podría culpar de eso a mis padres... pero la elección de un nombre para un hijo es muy importante"- sonrió –"se que ellos estarían orgullosos"- estaba saliendo cuando Katara la llamo.

-"¿Podrías... podrías decirme si sabes algo de mi esposo?"- Katara se sonrojó ligeramente.

-"No lo he visto, señorita... pero creo que se encontraba conversando con la señorita Guan..."- no pudo continuar sus palabras porque Katara se levantó bruscamente sin importarle su estado tomando un abrigo colgado en una esquina, salió ante la mirada sorpresiva de la muchacha. –"están en el ala oeste de la casa, señorita..."-

-"Gracias"- Katara camino en la dirección indicada, con el corazón golpeando intensamente contra su pecho.

--

Guan-Yin se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, su color había pasado de un tono leche crema a un tono que bordeaba el azul pálido contra la piel blanca, sus ojos estaban cansados y sus labios usualmente rojos se encontraban algo morados. Se encontraba sentada observando la nieve caer en el horizonte con la presencia de un hombre a su lado.

-"¿Qué te trae tan temprano a mi?"- sus ojos lo miraron –"príncipe Zuko"-

-"¿Cuánto te queda?"-

-"¿Qué pregunta tan directa...?"-

-"..."- el silencio reino entre los presentes –"no lo sé..."- cerró sus ojos –"mi cuerpo se ha ido desgastando los últimos años a una velocidad alarmante y ni siquiera tengo dieciocho aún..."- un dolor intenso en su interior la consumió, pero se mantuvo firme con la mirada en la nieve –"solo se que estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario"-

-"¿No es demasiado pronto para dejarte caer en el destino?"-

-"Nunca me he quejado de él..."-

-"Tres años atrás... estabas tan llena de vida... tan..."-

-"¿Radiante?"- sonrió tristemente –"era una niña... con sueños y metas, con el deseo de huir lejos..."- miro intensamente los ojos del ex príncipe –"tendría mi edad ¿sabes...?"-

-"¿Quién?"- los ojos dorados de Zuko escasearon la mirada de la muchacha, buscando una respuesta que jamás podría ser contestada.

-"El avatar..."- la tristeza invadió sus ojos –"me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlo... él... venció al señor del fuego... pero... pereció en las manos de tu sangre"- Zuko apretó su puño al recordar que fue su error dejar ir a Azula y que ella tomará el control del poder del cometa, aquel terrible día... cerró sus ojos al escuchar la respiración pausada de Guan-Yin a su lado –"es así como las cosas debían suceder"- dirigió la mirada a la nieve –"¿pero de haber sobrevivido el avatar... crees que ella estaría contigo?"- Zuko tembló ligeramente ante las palabras de la joven muchacha, realmente en aquel entonces... ellos no era nada, solo conocidos, amigos... luchando por una causa en común... talvez solo talvez...

-"No lo sé..."-

-"Las cosas siempre suceden por una razón, nunca podemos renegar del destino, porque todo tiene un motivo"- sonrió –"el avatar falleció ese día rompiendo un ciclo... algo que no pensábamos que sucedería, pero... el ciclo puede renacer nuevamente"-

-"¿Ha nacido un nuevo avatar, no es así?"-

-"Yo..."- cerró sus ojos –"solo tengo que esperar..."- su mano pálida se extendió contra la blanca nieve –"cada avatar siempre tiene un vidente a su lado, por siglos fue así... el avatar Roku nunca lo supo pero su esposa... su esposa era uno de nosotros"- Zuko abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa –"nunca lo había mencionado antes... pero cada avatar tiene un vidente a su lado, uno que nace de su elemento, que se alimenta de su elemento... pero existen reglas que siempre deben cumplirse, los avatares son seres del tiempo, de los elementos, nacieron para generar equilibrio, los videntes son los que guían sus caminos, los que observamos, los que protegemos el destino... nosotros..."- cerró su mano en un puño –"no podemos amar"-

-"Pero... Roku..."-

-"No fue el primero... incluso su vidente, su esposa, ella sabía de esto... como todo vidente, pero supongo que a veces los sentimientos son más intensos"- silencio –"no escaparon de su propio castigo..."-

-"Es... cruel"-

-"El destino puede ser cruel, pero es como suceden las cosas, así es como funcionamos... es lo que genera equilibrio en la naturaleza de cada uno de nosotros..."- el viento helado soplo sobre su rostro –"es lo que nos da vida..."- silencio –"y lo que nos la quita..."-

--

La muchacha de piel morena giraba de un lado a otro, moviendo su cuerpo, el sudor que goteaba por su piel, desesperado el muchacho a su lado acostó al pequeño niño entre las pieles, mientras tomando un trozo de tela lo remojaba en el agua fría junto a los aposentos de la muchacha.

-"Sokka..."-

-"Shh..."- sus ojos azules se encontraron –"todo estará bien"-

-"No creo... que yo..."- cerró sus ojos ante el intenso dolor en su cuerpo.

-"No..."- cerró sus puños –"¡no te dejaré ir!"- apretó sus dedos con fuerza –"no como a ella..."-

-"¿Yue...?"- se recostó contra las almohadas –"¿o Suki?"- la muchacha cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo perdiera la conciencia, mientras Sokka, se mantenía con la mirada perdida ante el recuerdo de sus amores perdidos.

--

La sangre salpico su mejilla pálida, sus ojos sin luz miraron el horizonte mientras mantenía su mano extendida, frente a ella, en montículos de tierra se encontraban los cuerpos desgarrados de un grupo de soldados de la nación del fuego, sus gritos habían sido apagados horas atrás ante la presión de la tierra estrujando sus músculos y huesos hasta quebrarlos.

En medio de la nieve de infierno, el panorama frente a ella era solo sangre, dolor y muerte; incluyendo las voces lejanas de algo que pudo a ver sido pero que jamás fue. Caminando lentamente entre los cuerpos destruidos con los pies descalzos sobre la nieve, su largo cabello negro se movió contra su rostro.

Con cuidado llegó hasta las ruinas de lo que meses atrás había sido una hermosa mansión, un lugar donde creían estar seguros, con los labios series, movió sus manos enérgicamente hasta enterrar mediante temblores la destruida mansión en medio de la nieve, de la tierra, del olvido.

Sin limpiar su rostro y sus manos de la sangre que la cubría, cayó arrodillada contra la nieve... mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba su mano contra su abdomen, recordando... intentando sentir lo que ya no existía más.

El viento helado solo soplaba... horas después, con un leve movimiento de su mano, retiró la nieve de la tierra fría en el fondo, observando la pequeña planta que comenzaba a crecer, signo de que la primavera pronto iniciaría...

Se levanto con cuidado cubriendo la plata con unas pequeñas columnas de tierra, camino a paso lento, como si se tratará de un ser sin vida, una muñeca de porcelana en medio de los cuerpos destrozados de los soldados y la sangre que marcaba el camino. Pronto su silueta escondida en la capa, desapareció en medio del bosque de invierno.

En el centro del lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la gran mansión, en medio de los cuerpos destrozados de los soldados y la sangre que pintaba la nieve, se encontraba cubierta una diminuta planta, el color verde sus hojas, tan intensos como los ojos de aquella que pudo haber nacido, pero la vida le fue arrancada antes de tiempo cruelmente.

--

Katara observaba con una mirada triste las dos figuras en el balcón, admirando la nieve, nada más uno junto al otro a cierta distancia prudente, con paso decidido entro en medio del lugar.

-"Buenos días Katara"- murmuró Guan-Yin, sin mirarla, sonriendo suavemente ante la llegada de la muchacha –"¿te sientes bien?"-

-"Buenos días..."- los ojos dorados encontraron los ojos dorados, y ambos mantuvieron sus miradas bajas, tratando de evitar el cruce de palabras entre los dos, una semana habían estado alejados el uno del otro... no podían admitir que era una tortura mantenerse apartados el uno del otro, la conexión que tenían era demasiado profundo, más allá del físico estaba en sus almas y se lastimaban mutuamente al mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. –"Zuko..."-

-"Yo... será mejor que vaya a desayunar..."- se giro suavemente para pasar junto a la muchacha –"iré a tu habitación después de comer algo..."- murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

-"Zuko..."-

-"No en este momento Katara... luego... no ahora..."- su corazón latía intensamente ante las palabras del muchacho, y la mirada dorada sobre su cuerpo. Un ligero movimiento en su interior hizo que despegara su mirada del muchacho durante unos segundos, los cuales él aprovecho para salir del lugar. Katara miró el espacio vació donde momento antes había estado su esposo con una mirada triste.

-"¿Aún siguen enojados?"-

-"Yo..."- miró la palidez en la piel de la muchacha –"¿te sientes bien?"-

-"Ah... hoy día muchas personas han estado pendientes de mi salud"- sonrió –"cuando la persona más importante en esta casa deberías ser tú"- le extendió una mano a Katara, indicando que podía acercarse, cuando lo hizo, coloco con cuidado su mano sobre el amplio vientre –"¿cómo te has estado sintiendo estos días, alguna clase de malestar?"-

-"No ninguno..."-

-"Katara cuando nos conocimos... eras mucho más comunicativa conmigo"-

-"Eras una niña... y a veces me recodabas a una amiga que tuve hace mucho tiempo..."- Katara miro el horizonte cubierto de nievo –"muy pronto llegará la primavera... el frío terminará..."-

-"Es lo que todos esperamos"- miró a la muchacha seriamente –"Katara, yo no quiero quitártelo"-

-"¿Qué?"- los ojos azules se abrieron impresionados –"¿a que te refieres?"-

-"Sobre Zuko... tu y yo..."- coloco su mano sobre su mejilla delicadamente –"yo no siento nada por él, lo sabes perfectamente, hace tiempo que lo sabias... ¿Por qué dudas entonces?"-

-"Él esta... comportándose diferente, todo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar... él..."- cerró sus puños mientras apretaba sus dientes –"me aleja de él cuando se encuentra cerca de ti"-

-"Eres su esposa..."-

-"¡No entiendes!"- Katara tapo su boca –"yo... lo siento"- Guan-Yin miró en otra dirección con tristeza.

-"Él no me ama Katara, él esta enamorado de ti... profundamente"- sonrió a la muchacha –"solo esta un poco confundido..."-

-"¿Entonces porque duele tanto?"-

-"Tú también lo estas alejando de ti, no quieres sentir celos porque no es algo natural en ti..."- cerró sus ojos –"el agua es tranquila, pacífica... conductora de la vida, pero a veces, Katara, puede ser intensa en sus emociones y desatar tormentas inesperadas que destruyen vidas..."-

-"Yo..."-

-"Debes controlar tus emociones..."- silencio –"aunque lo comprendo, las emociones se desatan en los cambios hormonales del cuerpo de una mujer que espera un hijo"- toco suavemente el vientre de la muchacha –"este bebe es la mayor prueba del amor que Zuko tiene contigo... ¿acaso crees que te hubiera pedido un hijo sino te amara demasiado?"-

-"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?"-

-"¿Qué él te pidió un bebé?"- sonrió –"los videntes podemos ver, el pasado, el presente y el futuro... es parte de nuestra naturaleza conocer la vida de otros"- cerró sus ojos –"no dudes más... hace mucho tiempo una adivina te dijo que ibas a casarte con un poderoso maestro..."- silencio –"Zuko es tu esposo, Katara, no tienes porque dudar... solo necesita un poco de tiempo"-

-"¿Por qué esta tan confundido...?"-

-"Ve en mi el reflejo de alguien a quién perdió y jamás pudo recuperar..."-

-"_Ursa..."-_

-"Solo que aún no puede abrir los ojos a la realidad, es todo... pero pronto lo hará de una manera u otra"-

-"Señorita Guan-Yin"- ambas muchachas miraron al dueño de la voz –"es hora de que descanse..."- se acercó a la muchacha y la sujeto entre sus brazos, con una mirada seria observó a Katara –"habla con él... Zuko es tu alma Katara, sus destinos están entrelazados... y el bebé de tu vientre es la prueba de ello"-

Guan-Yin apego su cabeza contra el pecho de Sano mientras cerraba sus ojos murmuró al muchacho –"el tiempo se acerca..."- pronto perdió el conocimiento sumiéndose a un sueño profundo del que parecía no despertar.

--

"_Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar un basto prado en la distancia, donde un niño jugaba de un lado a otro._

_-"No queda mucho tiempo..."- murmuró una voz a su lado. Abrió sus ojos impresionada mientras miraba al muchacho con la flecha sobre su frente._

_-"Avatar Aang..."- Se arrodillo para con cuidado encararlo._

_-"No nos queda mucho tiempo... todo se esta complicando, no puedo hacer nada... yo..."- con cuidado se levanto hasta tomar al niño entre sus brazos y apegarlo contra su pecho._

_-"Shhh... todo estará bien"- trataba de consolarlo, era su naturaleza como vidente._

_-"Jamás supe de los videntes..."- murmuró el muchacho –"¿Tuve uno alguna vez?"-_

_-"Si..."-_

_-"¿Quién...?"-_

_-"El hombre que te crió desde tu nacimiento..."- los ojos del avatar se abrieron de par en par –"el siempre supo que tu destino no estaba en aquella época, el sabía lo que necesitabas... el sabía que te irías..."- _

_-"Yo..."- miró a la muchacha frente a él –"eres muy bonita, tanto como Katara"-_

_-"Gracias..."- sonrió levemente –"me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte..."- acarició la mejilla de Aang con nobleza, respecto y cariño como si se tratará de una hermana mayor –"todo avatar tiene un vidente... excepto el alpha"-_

_El muchacho se estremeció al escuchar las palabras, mirando a la joven sostuvo su mano con cuidado, observando la palidez de su piel y el poco brillo de sus ojos._

_-"Estas muriendo..."-_

_-"Si... pero no ahora, no en este momento..."-_

_-"Ella... Ella es muy poderosa..."-_

_-"Lo sé... pero sabe lo que esta haciendo, lo que todos debemos a hacer para proteger al avatar"- sonrió –"ese avatar será el omega..."- respiró profundamente al sentir la brisa de verano contra su piel –"todo estará bien"-_

_-"Me preocupa Katara..."-_

_-"Esta un poco débil, pero pronto mejorará... tienes que considerar que espera un bebé... una mezcla entre el fuego y el agua, algo jamás visto, al menos con dos maestros de aquellos elementos"-_

_-"Zuko..."- miró el horizonte donde jugueteaban algunos niños –"si las cosas... hubieran sido diferentes... Katara... y yo..."-_

_-"No pienses en esas cosas, las cosas suceden porque deben suceder, nunca existen las coincidencias..."-_

_-"Aang"- una voz los interrumpió, ambos miraron en dirección donde provenía la voz, en ese momento Guan-Yin abrió sus ojos impresionada._

_-"Eres tú"- el viento soplo intensamente y la respiración comenzó a faltarle."_

_--_

Abrió sus ojos desesperada ante la falta de aire, los presentes también reaccionaron sobresaltados mientras Sano, bajaba hasta donde se encontraba Guan-Yin en el agua a sostener a la muchacha para que pudiera respirar mientras la misma sufría de extraña convulsiones.

-"¡Alpha!"- gritó antes de caer en el agua mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, y su cuerpo se movía rápidamente como si se estuviera ahogando, en ese instante una figura envuelta en llamas entro en la habitación, lanzándose al agua para sujetar de la cintura a Guan-Yin ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, especialmente de Sano, el guardaespaldas personal de Guan-Yin.

-"¡Le ordeno que suelte en este instante a la señorita Guan-Yin!"- gritó una mujer mayor –"¡tenía una visión, no puede simplemente sacarla del trance se esa forma!"-

Los ojos dorados se Zuko brillaron intensamente mientras sostenía el cuerpo húmedo de Guan-Yin en sus brazos, colocándola con cuidado en la cama solo miro a la inconsciente muchacha, pasando su mano contra su cabello trataba de sentir el tumulto de emociones que recorrían su interior.

-"¡Tenía que hacer algo, se estaba ahogando!"-

-"¡No debe estar ni siquiera en esta habitación!"- grito la anciana mientras ordenaba a Sano que sacara al muchacho de la habitación –"no lo queremos cerca de Guan-Yin... no sabe nada de su destino, no interfiera en lo que no le conviene... tiene otros asuntos más importantes que resolver"- con eso las puertas se cerraron en su rostro.

Zuko miro la puerta con seriedad, fue en ese momento que escucho un leve movimiento detrás de él. Girando para observar la fuente del sonido, encontró los ojos azules de Katara observándolo intensamente, el dolor reflejado en ellos.

-"Katara... déjame... yo..."-

-"Creí que podríamos hablar, solucionarlo todo... pero..."- apretó sus puños –"¿por qué te empeñas en seguir hiriendo mi confianza?"- la muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor.

-"¡Katara!"- corrió donde ella –"¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"¡Aléjate de mi!"- retiro la mano del muchacho de su cintura mientras abrazaba su vientre con cuidado –"¡no te quiero cerca de mi bebé!"-

-"¡Katara!"- gritó el muchacho mientras observaba como la muchacha perdía la conciencia, sujetándola rápidamente entre sus brazos.

--

Katara abrió sus ojos al anochecer, se encontraba recostada sobre el frágil futon, a su lado descansando placidamente, encontró a Zuko, con cuidado sin despertarlo, acarició su rostro... mientras lágrimas comenzaba a asomar en sus ojos, tenía miedo... tenía miedo de perderlo, de perder lo que tenía...

Y los celos también la consumían en el interior, porque durante mucho tiempo, Zuko había sido su amigo, su compañero, su amante y su esposo... siempre juntos, el uno al lado del otro. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas mientras trataba de contenerse, lo amaba demasiado que dolía intensamente como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma con profundidad.

Cuando una lágrima cayo sobre su mejilla, Zuko abrió sus ojos, encontrando a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo llorando desconsoladamente sobre él, con cuidado extendiendo sus brazos, la sujeto entre ellos, escondiendo su rostro contra su cabello castaño, adoraba cada rincón de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, la sensación que producía el vientre de la muchacha contra su abdomen...

Se sentía seguro...

-"No llores..."-

-"Es tu culpa..."-

-"Solo estaba tratando de ayudar..."-

-"No te creo..."-

-"Katara..."- no pudo terminar la frase porque la muchacha comenzó a besarlo intensamente que sus mejillas pronto se encontraron cubiertas de un color carmesí –"Katara no deberías... el bebé... dijeron que estabas..."- pero los delicados besos pronto lo acallaron, encontraron la cinta del vestido que cubría a la joven lo desató, dejando caer la prenda de los hombros y el cuerpo de la muchacha, sintiendo entre sus dedos la suave piel de los senos de la muchacha, suaves, redondos, delicados entre sus dedos.

Con cuidado la coloco sobre su cuerpo para no lastimar su amplio vientre, tratando que con cada toque de sus manos, cada beso de sus labios, ella pudiera perdonarle todo el daño que le estaba causando en aquel instante y salvar de alguna forma su tambaleante relación.

--

Despertó en medio de la noche ante la intensidad del sonido del viento, encontrando a Katara dormida contra su brazo, su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado contra el suyo mientras una suave sonrisa se depositaba sobre sus labios.

Delicadamente se separó de ella, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla ni al bebé, tomo los ropajes que se encontraban esparcidos contra el suelo y salio de la habitación de la muchacha, evitando en lo más posible despertarlo.

Sin embargo al cerrar la puerta del tanami no noto, el brillo de los ojos azules al despertar en la soledad del futon.

Unas horas después de deambular por toda la mansión, Zuko había tomado la decisión de que lo mejor para todos era que Katara y él salieran de aquel lugar, podían encontrar un lugar seguro donde se quedarían hasta el parto de Katara... así podría tranquilizar su mente y su corazón. Manteniéndose junto a su esposa, donde era su lugar.

Realmente amaba a Katara y no deseaba perderla y mucho menos arriesgar su vida y la del bebé, por toda la tensión y dolor que le hacía sufrir. Con cuidado se acercó a la habitación de Guan-Yin, solo quería hablar con ella y despedirse, pedirle unas cuantas provisiones y un par de caballo dragón para poder pasar el invierno.

Toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie salió a verlo, con cuidado abrió las puertas de madera y entro en la semi oscura habitación, tratando de acostumbrar la escasa luz a sus ojos, divisó en la cama la figura dormida de Guan-Yin. Una parte de su mente grito que saliera en aquel instante de ese lugar, que al amanecer podría hablar con la joven vidente, sin embargo sus pasos continuaron hasta colocarse frente a la dormida muchacha.

Observó la palidez de su piel y el cabello negro... la imagen de un recuerdo de su infancia azotó su mente unos segundos sin embargo los desecho. Llamo suavemente a la muchacha con la esperanza de que despertará y así hablar entre los dos... sin embargo no sucedió.

Sin darse cuenta se sentó en la cama mientras admiraba el rostro de la muchacha... tenía un extraño parecido a Azula, y a la vez a su madre… pero era otra persona totalmente diferente, tan alejada y tan distinta a él. Poco a poco se fue inclinando mientras trazada con la yema de sus dedos los labios rosados de la muchacha, su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia y aunque en el fondo de su mente algo le gritara que se detuviera, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Entonces...

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de la muchacha, era un roce, un toque simple... el sonido de una respiración lo separó inmediatamente de la muchacha dormida, abrió sus ojos dorados en terror, cuando encontró los ojos azules de Katara frente a él.

-"Katara..."-

-"No..."- el sonido de su voz era un reflejo de traición, dolor, un intenso dolor que se reflejaba en las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, Zuko detrás de ella. Cuando las dos figuras salieron de la habitación, Guan-Yin despertó asustada, levantándose para correr detrás de la joven pareja.

-"¿¡Qué has hecho príncipe Zuko?"- se lamento dolorosamente.

--

Zuko sostuvo a la muchacha de un brazo, para que lo encarará y así tratar de explicar lo que había sucedido, cuando la muchacho lo miró, la imagen ante él, simplemente lo desgarró, su rostro estaba rojo, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo manchando sus mejillas.

-"¡Alejáte de mi!"- gritó mientras apartaba su brazo.

-"¡Katara debo explicarte, fue un accidente!"-

-"¡Tus labios cayeron de pronto sobre los suyos!"- grito desesperada –"¡No quiero volver a verte!"-

-"¡Katara!"- sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha, entonces en una fracción de segundos, se escucho el eco del fuerte golpe, Zuko permanecía en su lugar estático, mientras Katara retiraba su mano de la mejilla del joven, empujándolo para alejarlo de ella.

-"¡Esto terminó!"- grito entre lágrimas mientras corría por los pasillos, Zuko permanecí en su sitio durante unos instantes hasta escuchar la voz débil de Guan-Yin detrás de él, la muchacha estaba acompañada de Sano.

-"¡Ve tras ella!"- murmuró entre sus labios débiles –"¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde…!"- entonces pudo escuchar una voz represiva de la joven –"espero hayas aprendido que un error... puede costar demasiado caro"-

--

Katara recogió lo que pudo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos, las bolsas donde podría llevar la ropa y dinero, salió rápidamente, pero ante la presión punzante en su abdomen, se detuvo, recargándose contra uno de los pilares en la mansión. Respirando entrecortadamente, corrió al lugar donde se encontraban los caballo dragón.

Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, no quería encargarlo, ya no más, sino olvidar que sus sentimientos, una mueca de intenso dolor se reflejo en sus labios, mientras un ligero sudor comenzó a recorrer sus sienes.

Con lágrimas en los ojos no solo por el dolor físico que tenían en aquel instante, sino el dolor de su corazón, sujeto las riendas del caballo dragón, cubriendo su cuerpo con la capa, se aventuró a la tormenta de aquella noche.

Mientras tanto Zuko, la buscaba intensamente por toda la mansión, cuando observó que las cosas de la muchacha no se encontraban, desesperado fue a buscar un caballo dragón para perseguirla, sabía que Katara se había adentrado en la tormenta así que en ese momento, la vida de su esposa y su hijo estaban en peligro por su propio error.

--

La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, el viento soplaba contra su cuerpo con intensidad, cubriéndose con la capa de lana intento, refugiarse del cruel frió, entonces el dolor de su abdomen continuó aumentando con mayor intensidad, agobiada por el dolor, movió al caballo dragón contra unos árboles cercanos a lo que parecía ser una diminuta cueva, la protegía del viento sin embargo no de la nieve que caía.

Bajo del caballo dragón sosteniendo su abdomen, fue entonces que lo sintió, el dolor punzante más fuerte que nunca, como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos... el sonido de agua al caer y el olor a sangre la alarmaron inmediatamente. Su fuente, su agua de fuente se había roto, desesperada acomodo, las telas que llevaba en su bolsa y se recostó sobre el helado suelo cubierto de nieve... la sangre comenzó a fluir con intensidad de su cuerpo manchando su ropa... mientras el dolor punzante aumentaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces la desesperación la alarmo, no podía... no podía estar sucediendo, era demasiado pronto, no estaba lista, solo tenía siete meses... el bebé... el bebé estaba en camino y era demasiado pronto para él, no... Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos, no podía estar sucediendo.

Entonces un dolor desgarrador le perforo el alma, sin poder evitarlo lanzó un grito a la noche cubierta de nieve.

Zuko abrió sus ojos al escuchar la fuente de sonido del grito, con rapidez se movió entre la tormenta hasta divisar a otro dragón, con cuidado se acercó hacia ellos y lo que vio le helo la sangre, Katara se encontraba arribada contra una roca, tenía unas telas debajo de sus piernas, amabas piernas abiertas y podía ver como la sangre salía de su cuerpo con intensidad, mientras manchaba la nieve del color rojizo.

-"¡Katara!"-

-"¡Zuko!"- grito extendiendo sus brazos –"el bebé... el bebé ya viene..."-

-"¡Es demasiado pronto!"- se arrodillo frente a ella mientras se colocaba en medio de sus piernas –"hay demasiada sangre..."-

-"Estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre... no puedo... detenerlo, el bebé... necesito de tu ayuda"- sus ojos se encontraron, el dolor, el resentimiento, la fidelidad, el amor... un tumulto de emociones los recorrieron, aquel instante de pronto fue interrumpido por el grito desgarrador de Katara mientras ella sostenía sus piernas para mantenerlas abiertas.

-"¿Que hago...?"- el sudor recorría su siene, el viento frío soplaba sobre ellos, mirando a Katara se levanto con rapidez y movió al otro dragón para que los cubrieran y les brindaran el calor de sus cuerpos, evitando así que murieran congelados por la tormenta. Con cuidado volvi a arrodillarse frente a la muchacha, ayudándola con sus piernas, desatando las prendas de la parte inferior sin retirar la falta de la muchacha.

La desesperación brillaba en sus ojos ante la sangre, y los gritos de la muchacha; Katara por su parte jamás había experimentando tanto dolor, podía olor la sangre que provenía de su cuerpo, mientras en su interior podía sentir que si su cuerpo era desgarrado en dos. El dolor abdominal, sus huesos partirse... entonces pudo sentir al bebé... el bebé... sosteniendo sus piernas empezó a pujar fuertemente.

-"¿¡Qué hago!?"- grito desesperado.

-"¡Solo mira!"- otro grito de parte de la muchacha –"¡cuando veas la cabeza extiende tus manos y ayúdalo a salir!"- sus ojos se encontraron, Katara desvió la mirada, cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus huesos abrirse, la sangre era demasiado, ella lo sabía... estaba perdiendo sangre pero... no se detendría, el bebé, su bebé era su prioridad.

Zuko extendió sus manos, cuando la cabeza del bebé comenzó a verse entre las piernas de su esposa, con cuidado miró a la muchacha mientras ella sudaba y gritaba al empujar, la sangre... su cuerpo se mantenía rígido, podía ver que ella estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre... sin embargo en aquel momento su mente se enfoco en el nacimiento del bebé.

Veía la cabeza y mientras Katara pujaba fuertemente, el sostuvo, la diminuta cabeza del bebe, manchando sus manos desnudas de sangre, poco a poco el bebé comenzaba a salir, mientras su padre, lo sostenía con cuidado sin lastimarlo, entonces un grito desesperado se escucho...

El viento se detuvo...

La nieve también...

El llanto de un infante estremeció el silencio.

Zuko miro asombrado a la vida entre sus brazos, era delicada... frágil, cubierta aún de sangre por el nacimiento y aún unido al cuerpo de su madre por el cordón umbilical, rápidamente, retirándose su abrigo cubrió al bebé con el mismo, mirando sus diminutas manos... no tenía nada filoso entre sus manos y miro a Katara...

-"Corta el cordón con tus dientes..."- estaba muy débil pero entre las sombras que comenzaban a formarse en su vista, pudo ver la cara de espanto ante la sola idea... sonrió en su interior.

Con un bebé llorando desconsoladamente, Zuko se inclino, hasta sostener entre sus labios la carne cálida del cordón, cortando el mismo con sus dientes rápidamente, el sabor de la sangre no resulto de su agrado.

Miro al bebé... el llanto era intenso... sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño, un bebé normal de nuevo meses, usualmente era grande, el bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos era pequeño, con pies y manos aun pequeñas, sus labios rozaron la diminuta boca... debía calentarlas mantas, con sus manos empezó a generar mayor temperatura para el bebé.

-"Debemos regresar..."- miró a Katara, la muchacha estaba poniéndose pálida, la sangre continuaba brotando de su cuerpo, la muchacha estaba perdiendo la conciencia. –"¿Katara?"-

-"Zuko..."- sonrió débilmente –"es... sano..."-

-"Esta bien... Katara, pero es..."- sus ojos dorados se abrieron –"¿¡Katara!?"- se acercó a la joven, sus manos aun cubiertas de sangre.

-"Zuko... prométeme..."-

-"No... no..."- cerró sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de ellos. –"¡No!"-

-"Cuida... del bebé..."- perdió la conciencia, Zuko se acercó a ella, colocando con suavidad su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha, aun con el bebé entre sus brazos, que en aquel instante estaba en silencio, con su cuerpo subió de temperatura en la búsqueda de recuperar a la muchacha, sin embargo la misma no despertó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla morena, su mano mancho la piel de sangre...

-"No me dejes..."-

-"¡Zuko!"- grito Guan-Yin, al observar la escena, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar la criatura en los brazos de Zuko y el estado de Katara. –"¡Sujeten a la señorita Katara!"- ante la orden los demás hombres, rápidamente sujetaron a la muchacha entre mantas cálidas, para subirla en los dragones y salir de aquel lugar rápidamente. Guan-Yin bajo de su corcel y se encamino hacía Zuko, retirando al bebé de entre los brazos de su padre –"es demasiado pequeño..."- sus ojos brillaron con temor –"debemos regresar a casa"-

-"Si la pierdo..."-

-"Nada sucederá..."-

-"Alejáte de mi..."-

-"Como desees..."- sosteniendo la infante entre sus brazos, subió nuevamente al corcel, sin mirar atrás se encamino con la criatura recién nacida hacía la mansión. Era demasiado prematura... tenían que salvar su vida también.

"Continúa..."

* * *

**Notas: **Creo que el todos hemos estado viviendo unos cuantos traumas últimamente, especialmente desde que la serie del avatar acabó en Estados Unidos, estaba un poco... (triste, deprimida, haciéndome la idea) en un inicio, pero luego me sentí mejor y mi imaginación despegó como cohete jajajaja xDD. ¡¡Al final Zutara siempre será la mejor pareja y unos pocos episodios lo demostraron!!. Bueno el bebé finalmente ha venido al mundo, pero nació prematuro, así que se encuentra en un estado riesgoso, lo digo porque yo nací prematura y un bebe pequeño debe tener muchos cuidados. No esclarecí el género del bebé. ¿Qué creen que es?, les doy una paleta de dulce a quién le atine xDD jeje. Katara… Katara esta muy mal… solo espero que nada le suceda.

En fin muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, muchos besos a todos y lamento tanto a verme tardado tanto en el nuevo capítulo, pero ando en vacaciones, yeah!, así que pronto le doy a la continuación, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!!.

**Con todo mi cariño.  
****Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)**

**ZUTARA FOREVER**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	12. Primavera

**"Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Los destellos de sus ojos inocentes,  
__El llanto del infante entre sus brazos,  
__Una criatura ha venido al mundo"._

**11. Primavera: **

Sostenía la carta entre sus manos temblorosas, su vista perdida en el jardín seco frente a ella con los sus hombros descubiertos por la prenda de vestir rojiza hecha de seda que llevaba puesta, mantenía su cabello negro como la noche suelto cayendo como una lisa contra su espalda desnuda. Sus ojos observaban el lugar inerte frente a ella, mientras las primeras flores de la primavera florecían delicadamente en medio del fúnebre lugar.

Sus ojos castaños, casi dorados observaban en la distancia, mientras mantenía la seriedad constante de su rostro contra la luz del nuevo día. La primavera en la nación del fuego no era muy diferente del invierno o alguna otra estación, al ser una nación de vientos cálidos y fuego, usualmente el invierno solo consistía en una disminución pequeña del calor, prologando lluvias constantes y tormentas. Fuera de eso el lugar era bastante agradable.

Por lo que la llegada de la primavera no marcaba diferencia alguna en el cambio de estaciones, solo un pequeño aumento en la temperatura del viento así como la prosperidad de muchas clases de plantas y flores pequeñas.

-"Señorita Mai, ¿se encuentra bien?"- un sirviente pregunto inquieto al observar como la muchacha no dejaba de observar su jardín.

-"Noticias del campo de batalla... Azula fue herida"- miró al sirviente manteniendo su semblante serio –"estará bien, no fue nada grave después de todo, pero al parecer este desafortunado incidente me convierte en la comandante de la nación del fuego durante los próximos meses"-

-"¿Significa...?"-

-"Soy como la nueva soberana... o algo así, al menos durante los próximos meses, hasta que Azula se recupere completamente"- camino delicadamente por su habitación para sentarse a escribir unas cuantas ordenes del día –"Azula y parte de su ejercito están retornando, para que la reina pueda recuperarse al cuidado de médicos de la nación."- cerró sus ojos –"entrega estas cartas a los comandantes en las tierras al norte, este y oeste"- se levanto con cuidado –"serán unos meses muy pacíficos para las otras naciones..."- sonrió –"puedes... ¿traerme mis herramientas de jardinería?"-

-"Como ordene señorita Mai"-

-"Una cosa..."- miró al sirviente con cierta tristeza –"asegurasen que el prisionero tenga todas las comodidades..."-

-"Como ordene"-

-"La primavera..."- miró a la distancia nuevamente el vacío jardín –"veamos si puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más."-

--

Ty Lee recostó con cuidado a su pequeño hijo sobre las pieles cubriéndolo con mantas cálidas para que el pequeño pudiera descansar después de pasar aquellos días intentando huir de la presencia de los soldados de la nación del fuego.

Cerró sus ojos castaños recordando los rostros de los asesinados y de los heridos, el terror en cada uno de ellos, lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que había sucedido, del dolor que se regaba a su alrededor, del sufrimiento que su propia sangre podía causar a la gente a su alrededor, de comprender por instantes, el rencor destellante en los ojos de Jet, de venganza, contra los suyos...

Era doloroso pensar que la persona que más amaba, era en el fondo el enemigo de tu gente; con cuidado se aseguro que el niño estuviera completamente dormido, dejando un suave beso sobre su cabeza, se acerco a la otra esquina de la cueva en la cual se encontraban ocultos, miró a Jet tratando de envolver con mantas la herida de su hombro.

-"¿Te ayudo?"- preguntó tímidamente, algo poco característico de ella, pero todo era fuera de lugar en su personalidad desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Jet.

-"¡No!"- gritó molesto mientras sus dientes apretaban la tela, estirando la misma con su otra mano para generar una presión firme sobre la sangrante herida. Los ojos castaños se tornaron tristes. –"lo... lamento..."- murmuro el muchacho mientras reprimía una mueca de dolor –"¿cómo se encuentra Han Lee?"- los ojos de la muchacha lo encontraron.

-"Bien... estaba asustado, pero se encuentra mejor..."- cerró sus ojos –"por un momento... al ver la mirada de Azula, por un momento..."- no podía evitar las lágrimas salir de sus ojos ante la sola idea de perder a su hijo cruelmente en las manos de la soberana de la nación del fuego, la que alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas –"ella es capaz de todo... lo hubiera torturado... lo... no quiero ni imaginarlo..."-

-"No lo hagas..."- se acercó lentamente a la joven, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla suavemente, acariciando la piel con delicadeza como si de tratara del pétalo de una rosa, ante tal contacto Ty Lee no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de éxtasis.

-"Jet..."- sus ojos brillaron ante la mirada del muchacho, con timidez acorto la distancia entre los dos, rozando sus labios suavemente, aquel tímido contacto activo los sentidos del joven, quién bruscamente la sujeto, girándola contra las pieles debajo de ambos, colocándola bajo su cuerpo. Los ojos castaños se abrieron en sorpresa mientras el rubor comenzaba a subir en sus pálidas mejillas, Jet sostenía con una mano las dos muñecas femeninas extendiéndolas sobre la cabeza de la chica, así mismo una de sus rodillas se encontraban en medio de las piernas de la muchacha, apretó su cuerpo masculino contra el frágil cuerpo mientras escondía su rostro en la intersección de su cuello y hombro, aspirando el deliciosa aroma a fresas de su piel.

-"mhm..."-

-"¿Jet...?"- podía sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel, mientras su mano libre recorría cada una de sus curvas –"no... Jet... no podemos, ah!"- las sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo intensamente –"ah!.."- apretó sus labios ahogando un gemido al sentir la mano cálida de Jet en medio de sus piernas –"detente... Han... esta durmiendo... tus hombres..."- cerro sus ojos mientras el corazón palpitaba furioso contra su pecho.

-"shh..."- susurró mientras sus ojos se encontraban, delicadamente besó sus labios y la muchacha se dejo llevar por la pasión que la embargaba.

--

Durante dos semanas, poco a poco la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer de los grandes bosques alrededor del pueblo y la mansión escondidos entre las montañas, regalando a todos una maravillosa vista de colores verdes, grandes ríos y el sonido de los pájaros cantando todos los días recibiendo así la primavera.

Sus ojos mostraban una calidez infinita al encontrar un mundo como aquel frente a ella, observando con atención los grandes árboles, sintiendo el viento cálido acariciar su rostro, mientras saboreaba en sus labios los olores de la primavera.

-"¿Señorita Guan-Yin?"-

-"¿Si...?"-

-"La señorita Katara"- un hombre anciano miró a la vidente con una sonrisa levemente perceptible en sus ancianos labios –"esta mejorando exitosamente... aún no despierta por la fiebre que padeció, lamentablemente en estas semanas, pero su cuerpo esta mejorando, la cantidad de sangre que perdió pudo provocar que muriera, pero... la joven tiene una voluntad de hierro que no permite que se rinda por nada del mundo."-

-"Me alegra mucho escuchar las noticias"- murmuró la joven con una sonrisa –"¿y sabes algo del príncipe Zuko?"

-"A su lado, como ha permanecido durante las últimas dos semanas"- el anciano parecía meditar –"padecía de un sufrimiento extremo... mucho dolor en sus ojos"-

-"Bueno, es su esposa..."- suspiro –"se encontraba preocupado por ella"-

-"La primera noche, se veía destrozado, especialmente porque la señorita Katara no dejaba de sangrar..."- cerró sus ancianos ojos –"la cantidad de sangre... la desesperación, ni yo mismo puedo creer que la joven sobreviviera, una persona cualquier podía haber muerto de la cantidad de sangre perdida"-

-"No debemos preocuparnos más, ya paso..."- sonrió –"¿y cómo se encuentra?

-"¿Se refiere al recién nacido?"- el anciano coloco su mano contra su barbilla –"mejorando lentamente, esta respirando sin dificultad, su corazón aún es frágil por los latidos, pero la cantidad de calor a su alrededor permiten que poco a poco se mantenga en una temperatura estable..."- el sirviente se mantuvo en silencio –"el príncipe Zuko no ha ido a ver al bebé aún..."- el anciano murmuro débilmente, Guan-Yin cerró sus ojos con tristeza.

-"El padre de la criatura esta pasando por una etapa... aceptando muchas cosas y perdonándose otras más, pero... debemos darle tiempo, después de todo ha pasado por mucho estas últimas semanas, deja que se acostumbre a la idea, que see de cuenta de la realidad y cuando sea el tiempo justo..."- cerró sus ojos –"él irá a _verla_"-

--

_**Una semana después...**_

Sus ojos dorados se mantenían en la muchacha que descansaba sobre la cama, su piel se encontraba pálida en el color moreno de la misma, los ojos cerrados mientras su cabello ondulado caía como cascada contra las almohadas sobre las cuales reposaba su cabeza.

Sostenía su mano fría entre las suyas, tratando de brindarle un poco de su calor corporal mientras repetía una y otra vez que lamentaba haberla herido de aquella manera, cerrando sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas se desplazaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-"Ella esta dormida... pero puede escucharte"- una voz suave habló a su espalda. –"lo más seguro es que te haya perdonado... ¿por qué seguir torturándote de esta forma?"

-"Deje muy claro que quería que te mantuvieras alejada de mi"- respondió con cierto rencor.

-"Hice lo que me pediste príncipe Zuko..."- cerró sus ojos –"pero no puedo seguir más tiempo alejada"- con paso lento pero firme caminó hacia el lecho donde descansaba Katara –"necesitaba intervenir cuando veo que eres demasiado injusto"-

-"¿Injusto?"- estrecho sus cejas con indignación –"¿¡a qué te refieres!?"-

-"¿No crees que has abandonado a una criatura inocente las últimas semanas?"- respiró profundamente –"una criatura que lleva tu sangre"-

-"Yo..."- apretó la mano de Katara –"no deseo _verla_en este momento"-

-"No creo que sea justo..."-

-"¿¡Y qué mi esposa se encuentre en este estado, lo es!?"- gritó con frustración

-"No, pero recuerda que en un principio... fue la consecuencia de tu error, príncipe Zuko"-

-"No..."- sus ojos encararon los ojos de la muchacha –"¿por qué no me detuviste?"-

-"¿Acaso podría a verlo hecho...?"- suspiro –"las cosas solo pasan, y aunque cometiste un error, has sabido pagarlo, ahora no debes seguir culpándote... ni a la niña..."-

-"Su nacimiento..."- apretó sus puños –"su nacimiento puso en riesgo la vida de mi esposa"-

-"Como puede suceder en todo nacimiento, no eres el único hombre que ha perdido una esposa al dar a luz, son cosas que suceden..."- se arrodillo frente a Zuko –"tampoco puedes culpar a la pequeña de eso"- cerró sus ojos –"no me explico porque ella decidió nacer antes, considerando lo pequeña y frágil que se encuentra... pero esta viva Zuko, ella es la representación de los más profundos sentimientos que tienes hacia tu esposa"- coloco su mano en su corazón –"no es justo que la alejes de ti... porque la estas rechazando"-

-"Yo..."- la sensación de rechazo, el dolor de no sentirse amado por su propio padre, era como siempre se había sentido cuando era pequeño, sus ojos dorados se llenaron de sufrimiento.

-"Sin darte cuenta estas haciendo lo mismo que tu padre..."-

-"¡No soy igual a Ozai!"- grito mientras ahogaba sus lágrimas, con una sonrisa triste se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de Katara –"volveré en unos momentos... tengo que ver a nuestra hija..."- sonrió soltando la mano de Katara para salir de la habitación.

--

Tenía que admitir que se encontraba asustado, durante las últimas tres semanas desde su nacimiento, había procurado permanecer junto a su esposa, sin alejarse ningún instante de ella preocupado por su salud, olvidando completamente a la pequeña, _su hija..._

Pero en el fondo sabía la realidad, por un instante había culpado a la pequeña del estado frágil en Katara, al llegar a la mansión, había escuchado al médico que el nacimiento de un bebé como el de ambos había puesto en riesgo la vida de su esposa, que sería así con cada nacimiento... pues ambos eran elementos opuestos y sobre todo maestros de aquellos elementos.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por sus acciones pecaminosas y haber abandonado a su bebé, estaba adolorido en el fondo de su corazón porque podía a ver perdido a Katara, pero en el fondo de su doliente alma se encontraba feliz porque su hija, aunque pequeña parecía estar fuerte. Al menos eso era lo que había escuchado.

Al entrar en la habitación oscura y pequeña, miro la cantidad de lámparas y velas alrededor de la cuna donde descansaba el bebé, mirando a Guan-Yin, obtuvo de la muchacha una mirada de aprobación para acercarse a la pequeña, sus pasos eran lentos hasta que comenzó a divisar en medio de las mantas, una pequeña cabeza, demasiado pequeña, con un poco de cabello oscuro comenzando a crecer en ella, en la oscuridad de la habitación y la tenue luz de las lámparas no podía distinguir el color del cabello de la bebé. Pero si podía ver que a diferencia de otros bebés, su hija se veía demasiado frágil. Eso lo atemorizó más.

-"¿No...?"- trago saliva –"no se ve muy grande..."- susurró mientras un dolor punzante abrigaba su corazón.

-"Nació dos meses antes de lo previsto... le hemos brindado los cuidados necesarios, pero aún es pequeña, solo esperamos que pase estos dos primeros meses para que obtenga todos los rasgos naturales de un bebé de nueve meses"- miró la palidez en la piel del príncipe y la duda en sus ojos –"puedes cargarla si deseas"-

-"Yo..."- su cuerpo temblaba –"no podría hacerlo..."- tenía miedo que al sostenerla en sus brazos se quebrantara como una muñeca de porcelana, en sus ojos, su hija parecía una.

-"¡Tonterías!"- la muchacha se acercó junto al joven y con cuidado sujeto a la durmiente criatura entre sus brazos con las mantas rodeándola, colocando su cabeza con cuidado entre sus brazos, un leve movimiento alerto a los dos presentes que estaba comenzando a despertar –"mi cuerpo no es tan cálido como el tuyo, tómala..."- entregó a la pequeña a los brazos de su padre, colocando la pequeña cabeza y el cuerpo entre la seguridad de los brazos paternos, aun sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, Zuko sujeto a su hija, confundido miro los pequeños ojos comenzar a abrirse lentamente. En la oscuridad podía distinguir el tenue tono de piel de la pequeña, un color canela.

-"Sus ojos..."- enarco una ceja –"son... ¿plomos?"- miró a Guan-Yin con confusión, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con preocupación.

-"Es normal... tiene apenas tres semanas de haber nacido y sus ojos no se han expuesto a la luz solar"- al mirar el rostro confundido del muchacho, Guan-Yin suspiro –"los recién nacidos obtienen su color de ojos después de mirar la luz solar por primera vez, la luz se filtra en su mirada y le da el tinte de ojos que necesitan..."- sonrió –"usualmente los ojos plomos llegan a ser castaños o cafés..."- silencio –"dependiendo del origen de los padres del bebé"-

-"¿Castaños o cafés?"- se encontraba confundido, al menos esperaba los ojos del color de su esposa... pero...

-"Si notas bien su tono de ojos se encuentran entre plomo con un tinte dorado"- enfatizo la muchacha –"tendrá ojos dorados, príncipe Zuko"- sonrió débilmente.

-"El color de mis ojos"- la niña entre sus brazos se movió lentamente, al mirar aquellos pequeños ojos, que pronto reclamarían el color dorado de su mirada, una emoción comenzó a embargar su cuerpo extasiándolo, jamás había sentido una sensación como aquella, un sentimiento puro de felicidad.

Con cuidado tomo una de pequeñas manitas que se escondían entre la manta y la sostuvo contra su dedo... su dedo era bastante grande comparado a los pequeños deditos de su hija, sin embargo lleno su corazón de calor... está era su hija, algo que era suyo... en aquellos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no de sufrimiento ni de dolor, sino de alegría, una alegría tan intensa que parecía que su corazón fuera a explotar, hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba en su alma tal emoción; arrullado levemente a la pequeña descendió sus labios hasta besar la suave frente.

-"Pensabamos que sería un niño..."- sonrió mientras las gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pálidas, una de aquellas lágrimas cayó sobre el rostro de la infante –"supongo que Iroh no es un buen nombre para una niña..."- miro a Guan-Yin mientras mecía a su hija delicadamente –"¿aún conserva todo el cordón umbilical?"-

-"No"- miró el rostro de decepción del muchacho –"pero si guarde el cordón... conozco de aquella tradición príncipe Zuko, así que me asegure de conservar el cordón de tu hija para que puedas hacer el rito tradicional de nombramiento"- sonrió –"supongo que ya tienes pensando un nombre..."-

-"No realmente..."- sonrió mirando a la bebé –"pero ella es mi hija... es mi princesa..."- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. –"eso es... mi princesa"-

-"¿Eh?"- la joven no comprendía los murmullos del muchacho.

-"No importa..."- apego a la pequeña contra su pecho, brindándole del calor de su cuerpo –"¿qué le han estado alimentando?"- habían pasado tres semanas, en los cuales Katara permanecía inconsciente, por lo tanto la tan preciada leche materna no había alimentado a su hija en aquellos días.

-"Leche de unicornio"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"El corcel que tiene el cuerno dorado..."- la joven cerró sus ojos –"es la leche más pura y natural que podíamos brindarle, si observas la bebe tiene una boca muy pequeña, pero nos hemos arreglado con la alimentación, sin embargo... esperamos que Katara despierte, la lecha materna es vital para la bebé"-

-"Entonces debo llevarla junto a Katara..."-

-"No creo que se una buena idea..."- suspiro –"al momento no creemos conveniente que la bebé salga de esta habitación, la hemos mantenido caliente... pero... no es seguro, príncipe Zuko"-

-"Lo que ella necesita en este momento es a su madre..."-

-"Katara aún esta inconsciente..."- Guan-Yin, extendió sus brazos, tomando de los brazos de un receloso padre a la pequeña, para colocarla nuevamente en la cuna cálida. –"debe permanecer en este lugar hasta que Katara despierte... no te preocupes..."- sonrió –"¿qué sientes al saber que tu heredera es una niña?"-

-"No creo que sea importante... es mi hija"-

-"Pero eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego... naciste para gobernar, un hijo varón es lo que esperan todos"-

-"No tengo más el título de un príncipe... ni un reino"- miró a la pequeña –"solo tengo a mi familia... y eso es suficiente"-

--

Sokka comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras mecía a su pequeño hijo de siete meses, el cuál lloraba intensamente en busca de la leche materna, sin embargo en aquellos momentos, su padre no podía proveerle de la misma.

Miro a su esposa descansando por la fiebre en la cama, durante un mes completo había estado enferma, casi al borde de la muerte, pero al parecer el mundo espiritual aún no la necesitaba por lo que poco a poco había comenzado a recuperarse.

Con el niño entre brazos se acerco a la ventana, admirando la vista nocturna, pronto ante la quietud de la noche primaveral, el niño comenzó a descansar, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño lo invadiera, con una sonrisa en sus labios, el joven padre miro el cielo nocturno y infinitas estrellas en el firmamento, recordando mejores épocas, de amistad y grandes batallas, donde todo parecía estar bien.

--

"_Observó el cielo, cubierto de nubes blancas, sus ojos azules fijaron su vista en el lugar en el cuál se encontraba, la nieve cayendo del cielo como lluvia blanquecina, el campo frente a ella cubierto de nieve..._

_-"Me gusta mucho la nieve"- susurró una voz a su lado._

_-"¿Eh?"- miro a su interlocutora para encontrar a una niña de no más de siete años de edad, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban intensamente._

_-"No me tengas miedo..."- sonrió la pequeña –"después de todo una madre no debe temer a sus hijos"-_

_-"¿!Eres mi hija¡?"- gritó impresionada la muchacha, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con miedo. Solo puedo escuchar la sonora pero inocente carcajada de la niña._

_-"No, claro que no"- sonrió –"pero supongo que no debes temerle miedo a los niños, si ya tienes uno, ¿no?"-_

_-"¿¡Mi bebé!?"- colocó sus manos contra su vientre, en busca del calor habitual de la vida que llevaba consigo, para encontrar su plano y vació vientre –"mi bebé..."-_

_-"Esta esperando que despiertes"- murmuro la pequeña._

_-"Mi hijo..."- ante las palabras de la muchacha, la niña solo sonrió para ella. –"Dime una cosa... ¿estuve antes aquí... era verano... habían tres niños...?"-_

_-"¿Cuáles niños, siempre hay muchos niños aquí...?"-_

_-"El más pequeño tenía tu edad..."- miró a la pequeña, la misma que movió con cuidado su hermoso cabello negro como la noche._

_-"Mhm... en este lugar siempre están los niños..."- sonrió._

_-"Quisiera verlos... nuevamente, especialmente al de ojos violetas..."-_

_-"Lo verás... algún día, si es lo que el destino quiere..."-_

_-"No... entiendo..."-_

_-"Mira..."- señalo a una distancia prudente, en medio de la nieve se podía divisar la silueta de un gran palacio-"hace muchos años que no cae nieve aquí..."-_

_-"¿Pero...?"- estaba sorprendida por el dramático cambio en la conversación, la niña era extraña, vivaz, alegre, pero su mirada era diferente, no solo por el color esmeralda de sus ojos, sino por la actitud en su mirada. _

_-"Hace mucho años que yo recuerde... pero... ahora esta nevando..."- sonrió tristemente, sus ojos verdes apagándose –"nos volveremos a ver..."- la niña sonrió, levantándose, empezó a correr en medio de la nieve, desapareciendo en la distancia._

_-"Siempre es así conmigo..."- murmuró una pequeña voz sus espaldas, Katara miró detrás de ella para encontrar un color de ojos grises, entremezclados entre la tristeza y la alegría._

_-"Aang..."-"_

Cuando abrió sus ojos no podía vislumbrar con claridad el lugar en el cuál se encontraba, estaba mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza, la luz sobre ella era tenue... lo que la confundía un poco más; su piel quemaba contra las mantas que estaban sobre su cuerpo... poco a poco los recuerdos azotaron su mente con fuerza, llevando la desesperación a su corazón.

-"¡Mi bebé!"- gritó desesperada mientras se incorporaba de la cama con brusquedad, provocando un fuerte mareo en su cuerpo, antes de caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas, un par de brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

-"No debes agitarte..."- susurró en su oreja una voz masculina, sus ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa y con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía darle, empujo bruscamente al dueño de aquellos brazos, tumbándolo contra el suelo.

-"¡Álejate de mí!"- gritó molesta mientras el sudor recorría su sien, sus ojos azules pronto encontraron los dorados del muchacho, podía vislumbrar la tristeza y el dolor en esa mirada, pero no deseaba volver a ser engañada... era demasiado doloroso.

-"Katara... yo..."-

-"¡Dije que no quería que te me acercarás...!"- trataba de alejar al muchacho de ella... entonces pudo sentir sus brazos envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, con sus puños intento alejarlo de su cuerpo, evitando el contacto con desesperación –"¡te odio!"- repetía continuamente mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas morenas –"¡te odi…!"- se detuvo al sentir algo líquido y cálido contra la piel de su hombro. Sorprendida inclinó su cabeza un poco para observar al muchacho escondiendo su cabeza contra su cabello mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. –"Zuko..."-

-"¡Perdóname...!"- rogó el joven mientras apega su cuerpo a la muchacha, apretando su abrazo y escondiendo mucho más su cabeza contra su cuello. –"¡Yo... cometí un error... un maldito error...!"- sus labios besaron la piel morena –"te amo... te amo con toda mi alma... perdóname por el dolor que te cause..."-

Los ojos azules permanecían perdidos, la habitación en silencio salvo por los leves gemidos del muchacho en sus brazos, cerró sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por su piel, recordando los momentos dolorosos, podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas; sus lágrimas y las de su esposo.

-"Shhhh..."- tomo con cuidado el rostro del muchacho, con una débil sonrisa beso su frente –"todo estará bien"- no sabía que responder, estaba muy cansada para en aquellos instantes discutir todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

-"Katara..."- suavemente deposito sus labios sobre los de la muchacha –"mi Katara..."- continuó acariciando su cuerpo con devoción.

-"Disculpen..."- una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, desde la entraba de la habitación, con la mirada un poco seria, Zuko observó a una joven sirviente con un bulto entre sus brazos. –"La señorita Guan-Yin me informo que la señorita Katara estaba despierta, por eso he traído al bebé para que lo alimente"-

-"¿Mi bebé?"- los ojos azules se encendieron con una nueva vida, mientras extendía sus brazos débiles ante la mirada de su esposo. La muchacha se acercó a la pareja con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y con delicadeza coloco a la bebé es los brazos expectativos de su madre. –"mi hijo..."-

-"Hija..."- corrigió débilmente Zuko, mientras su esposa lo miraba impresionado.

-"¿Hija...?"-

-"Si... el día que nació quería decírtelo, pero perdiste la conciencia... y luego enfermaste"- sus ojos miraron el suelo, mientras un leve tono rojizo alumbraba sus mejillas. –"¿puedes ya perdonarme?"-

-"En... este momento, no quiero pensarlo Zuko, han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo..."- miró a la bebé entre sus brazos –"es hermosa..."- la pequeña comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, Katara ahogo un gemido de sorpresa ante el brillante color dorado de los ojos de la pequeña –"supongo que los sueños a veces no son como uno lo espera"-

-"En un principio sus ojos eran plomos..."- sonrió débilmente –"no sabía que pensar..."- Katara lo miro con desaprobación pero no dijo nada –"su color de ojos tomo el tono dorado hace unos días, muy pocos realmente"-

-"Es demasiado pequeña"- su cuerpo se encontraba débil pero su instinto materno le dictaba proteger a la bebé entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que ella podía tener, ser capaz de hacer todo por ella, porque aquella pequeña infante, era suya... llevaba su sangre y la de su pueblo... miro a Zuko –"gracias..."-

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó tímidamente el muchacho.

-"Por la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"- en su debilidad, sonrió.

-"Katara..."- el tono rojizo se extendió en sus mejillas –"yo..."- sonrió –"fue un trabajo mutuo, ¿no crees?"- fue el turno de la muchacha para sonrojarse.

-"Si..."-

-"Katara..."-

-"Zuko..."-

-"Debes alimentarla..."-

-"¡Si, claro!"- con cierto cuidado removió parte de su vestuario, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos morenos, con delicadeza acerco la pequeña boca de la bebé a su pezón, esperando que se alimentara, durante unos minutos la bebé no pudo sostener con fuerza, pero al cabo de unos instantes lo logro, aferrando con sus pequeños labios el seno materno para alimentarse. Zuko mantenía su vista fija en la criatura, extasiado con la belleza que podía cargar un ser tan pequeño, a la vez aquella fragilidad lo llenaba de orgullo y deseo de dar su vida entera por aquella bebé, era su hija... sonrió débilmente. –"tu mirada es diferente..."-

-"¿De verdad?"- acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hija.

-"Esa mirada la he visto antes..."-

-"¿Dónde...?-

-"Siempre me miras de esa forma"-

-"¿Eh?"- se sonrojo con intensidad, desviando su mirada un poco –"están más grandes, demasiado..."-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Tus pechos..."- el rojo de sus mejillas brillaba en la oscuridad –"me gustan así también..."-

-"Zuko... eres un pervertido"-

--

Durante la siguiente semana, se mantuvieron juntos, por la presencia de su hija, para protegerla, bañarla por primera vez, darle de comer, cambiarla. Todas aquellas actividades naturales que debían realizar como padres, sin embargo trataban de evadir el tema de lo que había sucedido en el nacimiento de su hija a toda costa; Katara aún se encontraba débil, por lo que dormía sola en la cama mientras Zuko permanecía en un mueble cercano en la misma habitación.

-"No podemos seguir llamándola "la bebé" para siempre"- murmuró la muchacha mientras alimentaba a la pequeña –"debemos pensar un nombre"-

-"Tengo un nombre para ella... es solo que esperaba que te recuperarás por completo para darle su nombre"- sonrió débilmente, impresionada Katara observó al muchacho, pensando como responder ante el mismo.

-"Pense que íbamos a ponerle un nombre juntos..."-

-"No teníamos nada pensado, excepto dos hombres masculinos... que dado el caso, ahora no podemos utilizar"-

-"Es cierto... los nombres de tu tío y mi papá..."- suspiro –"no había pensado en el nombre de una niña, podía ser el nombre de mi madre o el nombre de la tuya..."-

-"No... Ella necesita un nombre fresco, algo... algo que le de significado a su vida"- sonrió con tristeza –"se cuanto amamos los nombres de nuestros padres pero..."-

-"Son una memoria demasiado frágil para continuar manteniendo"- la misma tristeza la invadió –"te comprendo, creo que la bebé necesita un nombre nuevo... algo importante"- sonrió –"así que ponle el nombre que quieras"- respirando profundamente –"¿cuál será?"-

-"Puedo dejarlo como un secreto, al menos hasta el día de la ceremonia..."-

-"¿Cuál ceremonia?"-

-"En mi pueblo... hay una tradición para nombrar a los bebés..."-

-"Nunca había escuchado de ella"-

-"Solo la realiza la familia real"- se sonrojo ligeramente –"se que ya no tengo más ese estatus, pero... quiero que mi hija reciba su nombre como todos los herederos de la nación del fuego... no porque vaya a heredar un trono, sino porque es mi hija... lleva mi sangre..."-

-"Es tu heredera por derecho"-

-"Si..."- sus ojos miraron a la bebe con tristeza –"pero ella no vivirá ese derecho..."- el miedo lo inundo –"si Azula llegara a enterarse por algún motivo que tengo una hija, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por acabarla"-

-"No dejaremos que eso suceda"- beso la frente de su pequeña –"la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario"-

-"Katara"- cuidadosamente sujeto con su mano el mentón de la muchacha para que lo mirara –"sin ustedes, yo moriría"- cerro sus ojos –"yo moriré para protegerlas, mi vida no tiene valor si las pierdo"- las mejillas de Katara se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

-"No deberían hablar de temas tan mórbidos frente a la vida que llevan ahora entre sus manos"- una voz suave se escucho, la joven pareja miró a la muchacha que entraba en la habitación, alejándose incómodamente por la presencia de la misma. –"Yo... necesito llevarme a la bebé, para prepararla para el ritual de nombramiento"-

-"¿Ritual de nombramiento?"- Katara miro algo molesta a su esposo –"¿¡ahora!?"-

-"Si... estaba a punto de contártelo..."- sus mejillas de tiñeron de la vergüenza –"pero de repente cambiamos el tema..."- miro a la bebé –"puedes llevártela Guan-Yin"-

Con cierta inseguridad por la mirada fría de parte de Katara, la muchacha tomo al bebé entre sus brazos saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Con cierto recelo, Zuko se acercó a su esposa para ayudarla a cambiarse.

-"¡No necesito de tu ayuda!"- empujó su mano –"¡puedo vestirme sola!"- una mueca de dolor se fijo en sus labios.

-"Katara... no quiero seguir discutiendo al menos no en este momento..."- sin pensarlo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha apretando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de ella.

-"¡Suéltame!"- forcejeo durante unos minutos la joven hasta sentir los cálidos labios de su esposo sobre su cuello. –"Zuko..."-

-"Quiero que me perdones por mis errores... yo daría el mundo entero por ti, no me importaría destruir naciones, ciudades enteras, solo por estar contigo..."- sus labios subieron hasta su oreja –"eres mi vida Katara... nunca lo olvides"-

Las lágrimas reprimidas por semanas asomaron en los ojos de la muchacha, apretando sus manos contra los brazos del muchacho, dejo que todo el resentimiento de las últimas semanas se descargara.

-"Eres lo único que tengo, Zuko, eres mi familia... con nuestra hija"- cerró sus ojos mientras el abrazo se estrechaba –"cuando te vi besándola... no importa si fue unos segundos, me sentí perdida... sin ti, no tengo rumbo... sin ti no tengo nada..."- se dio la vuelta para encararlo. El color azul de sus ojos, encontró pronto el color dorado de una mirada que siempre la había cautivado –"te amo..."- susurró apegando sus labios a los del muchacho, pronto sus sentimientos fueron derramados, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse por las sensaciones en su piel en sus brazos, en sus labios, en su cuello, en sobre sus pechos...-"Zuko..."-

-"¿mhm...?"-

-"Detente"- murmuró la joven con las mejillas coloradas –"sabes que no podemos... al menos hasta dentro de dos meses más... es lo que dijo el médico..."-

-"Si... lo comprendo..."- su vista dorada estaba llena de deseo y lujuria, pero la contuvo en su cuerpo, delicadamente deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de la muchacha –"ven... quiero que comprendas algo importante de mi linaje"- la muchacha solo sonrió.

--

"_Las llamas eran poderosas a su alrededor y podía escuchar las voces de las ancianas reclamarle una y otra vez la presencia de un heredero. Molesta gritó a las llamas que se detuvieran y estas obedecieron, con una sonrisa en sus labios, alzo sus hombros con triunfo. Este era su reino... su mundo, nadie ni nada podría arrebatárselo._

_-"Te equivocas"- una voz muy familiar se escucho detrás de ella, con cuidado volteo a ver detrás, para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro desfigurado de su hermano mayor._

_-"Zuko..."- murmuro, ocultando la sorpresa que la embargaba, con una sonrisa cruel observo al muchacho, ahora hombre, delante de ella, los ojos dorados brillantes e intensos... el hijo más querido de su madre. –"qué sorpresa..."- caminando a paso lento, rodeo a su hermano mayor con cuidado, con la sonrisa cruel constante en su rostro –"¿puedo saber... en que me estoy equivocando?"-_

_-"El trono... no siempre será tuyo"-_

_-"¿A que te refieres?"- enarco molesta sus cejas –"han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos... fuiste desherado cuando decidiste ayudar al avatar y sus amigos... no perteneces a nuestra gente, eres un exiliado"- sus ojos dorados brillaron con malicia._

_-"En eso te equivocas Azula..."- las llamas hablaron, sus ojos dorados se abrieron por sorpresa –"por mandato de Agni, nuestro pueblo da el favor al primogénito"-_

_-"¡No es justo!"- grito con furia –"¡yo soy la heredera por derecho de Ozai!"-_

_-"Bajo su mandato te convertiste en la heredera..."- habló una voz._

_-"Bajo el mandato de Agni, Zuko es el verdadero heredero... más aún ahora"-_

_-"¿¡Qué!?"- grito furiosa –"¡tengo el poder del cometa entre mis manos!"- las llamas se encendieron a su alrededor –"¡el trono es mío ahora!"- sus ojos se encendieron con furia desmedida –"¡nadie puede arrebatármelo!"-_

_-"Si podemos..."- Zuko levanto sus brazos... entre ellos se encontraba un niño, un recién nacido, los ojos de Azula se aterrorizaron._

_-"Te advertimos, un heredero... es lo que necesitabas..."-_

_-"Ahora es demasiado tarde, Zuko es el verdadero señor del fuego y su hijo nuestro sucesor"-"_

-"¡NO!"-

-"Azula, despierta..."- Kanaye sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven soberana de la nación del fuego, mientras sus ojos la miraban preocupados –"¡tienes una pesadilla!"-

-"¡No, él no puede arrebatarme lo que por derecho es mío!"- grito desesperada, en medio de la confusión, Kanaye levanto su mano para colocarlo sobre la frente de la muchacha, con fuerza apegando su cuerpo contra ella... apretando rincones estratégicos para sacarla de su sueño. –"¡detent…!"- los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa para encontrar la mirada de preocupación y desesperación del joven soldado.

-"Azula..."-

-"¿Qué sucedió...?"- estaba confundida... un leve dolor en su cuerpo, trajo a su memoria los recuerdos de lo acontecido en su última batalla. –"espero que haya muerto..."- murmuró para ella que para los presentes.

-"Has permanecido inconsciente por semanas... con fiebre y herida..."-

-"¿Dónde nos encontramos?"-

-"Al inicio de la primavera... y en camino a la nación del fuego"-

-"¡Cómo te atreves!"- gritó furiosa la muchacha –"¡no podemos regresar a la nación del fuego, no ahora!"- se levanto bruscamente de sus aposentos, sin darse cuenta aún de la debilidad de su propio cuerpo, sus piernas tambalearon haciendo que perdiera el control, cayo inconsciente en los brazos siempre abiertos de Kanaye.

-"Mi querida Azula..."- murmuro con dulzura mientras retiraba un cabello negro del rostro de la muchacha –"no te esfuerces... no ahora aún tenemos mucho tiempo..."-

-"Cuidas de la señora del fuego más de lo que podíamos imaginar..."- la voz de la anciana resonó en su mente, sus ojos se abrieron para encarar a la mujer –"serías el mejor prospecto para engendrar un hijo en su vientre"-

-"¿¡Qué!?"- preguntó sorprendido el muchacho –"¿a qué se refieren?"-

-"Solo... píensalo..."- sonrió la otra anciana –"ahora debes dejar dormir a nuestra señora... se acercan largas y penosas batallas"- su sonrisa creció aún más. –"grandes batallas"-

--

La muchacha de los ojos sin vida, permaneció en medio de las sombras, mientras a su alrededor, la piedra y la tierra poco a poco comenzaban a desvanecerse... dejando un mar de sangre a su alrededor, sus manos tan blancas como su propia alma, se encontraban manchadas del color rojizo... a su alrededor los cuerpos inertes de los soldados caían sin causarle ninguna molestia.

Pronto una gran masa de tierra se desplegó delante de ella, con fuerza escupió un cuerpo ensangrentado con sus extremidades completamente despedazadas, irónicamente... el hombre aún estaba con vida.

Era no mucho mayor que ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro... la muchacha alzo su mano moviendo la tierra con el cuerpo, crucificándolo y colocando su rostro a la altura de su mirada...

-"¿Por...qué...?"- murmuró en delirio a la muchacha.

-"Por mi hija..."- susurró la muchacha –"por mis padres... por el único hombre que me ha amado..."- cerró sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de ellos –"por la inocencia que me quitaron"-

-"Mis hombres..."-

-"Todos y cada uno de ellos... solo faltabas tu... él que ordeno el hecho..."-

-"Lo... lamento..."-

-"Nadie me devolverá a mi familia..."-

-"Así es... la guerra..."-

-"Si... así es la guerra"- su rostro pálido nuevamente fue manchado con sangre cuando la tierra que rodeaba al soldado lo aplasto, triturando su cuerpo a carne y huesos rotos, salpicando el líquido vital contra su piel.

Sus manos dejaron ir, todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor... finalmente cayó de rodillas en medio de aquel lugar, su obra había terminado... podía descansar en paz, ese era el camino que había escogido...

-"Ahora puedes descansar... mi querida Aiko"- y mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos manchando sus mejillas cubiertas de sangre, no podía evitar reír a carcajadas, pensando en la ironía de la vida... después de tanto tiempo, aún podía imaginar la expresión del rostro de Aang ante la crueldad de sus propias obras.

Ya no quedaba nada de lo que ella había sido alguna vez...

--

El fuego encendido en medio de aquel altar le recordó en parte al fuego que siempre permanecía encendido detrás del señor del fuego, y el dolor después de la muerte de Aang, bloqueo su mente de aquellos momentos porque aquel instante lo más importante era su hija.

Zuko mantenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé, mientras con una sonrisa le indico a Katara que se acercara donde ella, con cuidado la joven madre se colocó junto a su esposo, observando detalle a detalle lo que él realizaba.

Mientras acunaba a su pequeña con un abrazo, extendió su otro brazo al fuego, dejando que las llamas lo envolvieran levemente mientras con delicadeza, pasaba el fuego junto al cuerpo de la bebé... Katara abrió los ojos en terror, temiendo que el fuego quemara a la pequeña, sin embargo esto no sucedió y sorprendida observo como el fuego rodeaba a su hija, como si se tratarán de una clase de espiral en llamas.

La pequeña no parecía asustada por ningún motivo, aunque sus pequeños ojos empezaron a tomar un color dorado intenso mientras admiraba el fuego que la rodeaba, de pronto las llamas se retiraron ante la sonrisa tierna que la niña esboza en sus pequeños labios.

Zuko sonrió, mientras el fuego regresaba a su lugar, Guan-Yin se acercó a Zuko sosteniendo una vasija de oro, cuando la abrió en medio se encontraba un pequeño pedazo de carne rojiza y notablemente aún fresca. Los ojos azules de la joven madre se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquel pedazo de carne era el cordón umbilical de su pequeña.

-"Tomalo..."- susurro Zuko, mientras le enseñaba el contenido de la vasija –"debes lanzarlo con tus manos al fuego..."-

-"Esta bien..."- Katara estaba muy confundida por el ritual, sin embargo hizo lo que debía hacerlo... no sin antes cubrir el cordón umbilical de su hija con algo de agua... congelándolo un poco... en su pueblo, el cordón umbilical de un recién nacido debía ser enterrado en el hielo.

Zuko solo la miro atentamente... y cuando la muchacha lanzó el cordón contra el fuego, se desato una llama intensa seguida de humo por el contacto del objeto congelado contra las intensas llamas... en medio del humo... Zuko sujeto con delicadeza a su hija y tomando el fuego entre sus dedos, lo coloco cerca de sus labios, soplando suavemente sobre ellos, le indico a Katara que hiciera lo mismo, y cuando los dos hubieron soplado sobre el pequeño fuego este lo acercó a la frente de la bebé.

Asustada de que el fuego quemara a su hija, intento detener a su esposo, pero la sonrisa suave y gentil depositada en el rostro del joven la calmo, vio con sus hermosos ojos azules, como el fuego iba desapareciendo hasta solo dejar una leve marca rojiza contra la frente del bebé, la marca del fuego. Entonces Zuko, le pidió a Katara que curará la pequeña quemadura de la frente del bebé, con cierto recelo la joven madre hizo lo que se le dijo, retirando la marca del fuego para colocar la marca del agua sobre la piel de la niña... unos cuantos segundos después se desvaneció en la nada, dejando la piel sin ninguna marca o quemadura.

Entonces la sonrisa de Zuko brillo con alegría, colocando un suave beso sobre la frente de la niña, sus ojos dorados encontraron los ojos azules de Katara.

-"Con el ritual del fuego completo... yo... Zuko, hijo de Ozai y Ursa"- sonrió –"te nombro a ti mi hija, hija del agua..."- sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente. –"Himeko"-

"_Himeko"_

Continúa...

* * *

**Notas: **Creo que esta vez me tarde bastante en el siguiente capítulo... más de un mes y tenía planeado escribirlo y terminarlo antes de que acabara julio… XDDD. Estoy haciendo mi tesis, o al menos creo que la estoy haciendo, digo debo entregarla en octubre y no he avanzando mucho... creo que moriré xDD. Bueno finalmente tenemos que enfocarnos en ciertos detalles... jeje ¡es una niña!, desde el primer momento que concebí esta historia en mi cabeza siempre he pensando que Zuko y Katara debían tener una niña... además la pequeña Himeko tiene mucho que ver en la historia, bueno al final creo que a muchos los confundí con el hecho de que el bebé sería un niño... pero quería que así fuera, que no fuera obvio jeje. ¡Bueno ahora son padres!. Es una nueva ruta para ellos... y hay mucho, más que tienen que enfrentarse... En fin muchas gracias a los comentarios constante de todos los que leen esta historia, ¡me hacen muy feli!, realmente les agradezco todo ya que me incentivan a seguir continuando, ¡dejen reviews!... ¡nos vemos a la próxima!. (que espero sea muy pronto.. xDD)

**Himeko**: Princesa o niña princesa.

Atte:  
Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí, me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	13. Inocencia

"**Sweet Little Things"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)

"_En tu mirada puedo encontrar la inocencia,  
__El tiempo pasa tan rápido, pero tus sueños,  
__Aún permanecen... la inocencia"_

**12. Inocencia: **

El llanto infantil llegó a sus oídos, despertándolos a altas horas de la madrugada con su incesante llamado, un poco cansado por las pocas horas de sueño, Zuko se levanto con cuidado depositando un beso sobre el hombro desnudo de Katara, que había dejado el camisón al deslizarse un poco por su piel, para encaminarse hacía la cuna cercana al lecho matrimonial. Su cuerpo tambaleaba un poco, mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos dorados en la oscuridad de la habitación, realmente su mente se encontraba más dormida que despierta mientras caminaba hacia la cuna...

Himeko tenía dos meses de edad, con ello había alcanzado el peso y la salud normal de un bebé nacido a los nueve meses por lo que los cuidados especiales, habían terminado, dejando a cargo a los jóvenes padres de su pequeña hija.

Durante aquella semana, no habían dormido, excepto unas cuantas horas; Katara fácilmente podía conciliar el sueño, talvez era el cansancio o el estrés hormonal que su cuerpo estaba pasando que provocaba ciertos cambios de humor en la muchacha, además de que sus senos habían aumentado impresionantemente de tamaño en menos de dos semanas, lo cuál no le desagrada para nada...

Sonrió para él, entre alimentar, cuidar, bañar, cambiar de pañales a Himeko, su nueva experiencia como padres, definitivamente no era algo para lo que estaban preparados. Era una situación completamente inesperada... sin embargo era maravillosa.

Aún con el sueño sobre sus hombros, observo a la pequeña bebé mientras está lloraba desconsoladamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo amorosos en sus ojos dorados, tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-"¿Qué sucede Himeko...?"- murmuró suavemente mientras trataba de calmar a la pequeña, los pequeños ojos dorados se encontraban rojizos por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, Zuko la acomodo contra su pecho, meciéndola con cuidado mientras acaricia su espalda. Tal acto al parecer relajaba la infante que inmediatamente calló su llanto, sin embargo aún permanecía algo inquieta. Con cuidado coloco su mano en el pañal que llevaba bajo su pequeña ropita, sintiéndolo mojado.

-"¿Se... encuentra bien...?"- murmuró Katara desde la cama, mirando a su joven esposo con la niña entre sus brazos.

-"Necesita un cambio de pañal..."- bostezó levemente –"¿Dónde encuentro uno?"-

-"En la bolsa rojiza... y puedes cambiarla aquí en la cama"- poco a poco Katara comenzaba a abrir sus ojos también, inclinándose para sentarse en la cama mientras estiraba su espalda, un leve quejido vino de sus labios.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó mientras regresaba a la cama con la niña en brazos, y el bolso en una mano.

-"Si... es solo que algunos días, duelen..."- murmuro mientras observaba sus pechos –"No creo que esto sea normal... conocí a muchas mujeres en la tribu de agua que tuvieron un bebé y jamás las vi... con unos tan grandes como los míos"- estiro su camisón para ver directamente sus morenos senos, los cuales un mes atrás no se encontraban tan grandes como en ese momento. –"¡Son... enormes!"- no podía evitar pensar que parecía como si los hubieran inflado con una gran cantidad de agua.

-"Bueno... debes tomar en cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres de tu pueblo siempre usaba grandes abrigos sobre sus cuerpos, lo que debía dificultar observar bien si los tenían tan grandes o no... "- acomodó a la bebé en la cama mientras retiraba el pequeño pantaloncillo de tela para cambiar el pañal húmedo.

-"No te desagradan para nada, ¿no es así?"- preguntó mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos y enarcaba una ceja –"Es más creo que los miras, de frente y te agradan mucho más que antes..."-

-"Katara... la bebé..."- sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas –"¿Y qué pasa si me gustan más ahora...?"- sus ojos dorados la miraron, mientras le indicaba que le diera un pañal de tela limpio para cambiar a Himeko –"Siempre me gustaron... como estaban antes... y no puedo negarte que no me desagraden ahora... me gustan mucho, me gustan demasiado... cuando los miro y deseo tocarlos..."- Katara se sonrojó intensamente ante las palabras de su esposo –"Pero no son solo tus senos... sino tus caderas, tu cuerpo entero... se ve... más completo... hermoso..."- bajo su mirada a su pequeña bebé, mientras terminaba de colocarle el pañal limpio –"Pero por ahora creo que ellos son la fuente de alimento de Himeko, así que debo respetarlos"- mostró una sonrisa tímida, algo avergonzada... tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos –"creo que debes alimentarla"-

-"Si..."- con el leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas, Katara deslizo con suavidad el camisón para dejar al descubierto uno seno moreno, con cuidado y emoción la bebé tomo el pezón moreno y comenzó a succionar de el, extrayendo el líquido materno, mientras los ojos dorados de su padre observaban.

---

Sokka observaba el mapa entre sus manos recelosas, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de ubicar un nuevo lugar donde toda su familia estuviera segura, miro a su joven esposa, la misma mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba recuperándose completamente, sin embargo la fuerza de la fiebre que la había azotado, dejo secuelas en su cuerpo.

Su mano estaba débil y ya no podía escribir como antes, sus ojos se encontraban cansados y ya no podía seguir alimentando a su hijo, lo cuál provoco que el pequeño Heisuke, terminara siendo alimentado por él, por las provisiones de alimento que podía darle.

Miro a su durmiente hijo, sonrió levemente ante las grandes posibilidades a las cuales se enfrentaban, sonrió. Este era su futuro... no podía cambiarlo por más que lo deseara, observó la luna por su venta, miro al cielo y suplico que su amada Yue protegiera a su familia un poco más... lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir.

---

Suki bajo la última piedra que sostenía entre sus manos, sus ojos claros observaron a su alrededor la pila de tumbas una junto a otra hechas de tierra, mientras sus soldados comenzaban a limpiarse las manos. No tenía la menor idea, al menos no hasta ese momento, que enterrar una serie de cuerpos tomará... tanta energía, no solo psicológica sino también física.

Miró a su lado a los soldados terminando de construir las pequeños tumbas de tierra y arena de los destrozados pedazos que quedaron de los cuerpos humanos; en su mente Suki trataba de negarse así misma que está fue la obra perfecta de una persona que conocía, hace tanto tiempo, después de todo ahora sabía que tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la mente de aquella muchacha se había convertido en un tumultuoso centro de terror y dolor que debía ser tranquilizado.

Suki enterró sus uñas en la tierra cubierta de sangre seca, mientras luchaba por no llorar; tantos seres que había apreciado, querido y valorado en su iba... todos estaban muertos, tal vez no solo físicamente sino en sus mentes y esa realidad la golpeaba como mil dagas filosas. Un pensamiento cruel la cruzó ¿entonces, cuando la guerra llegaría para terminar con los últimos vestigios de humanidad que le quedaban?, esa era una pregunta que Suki, no quería, responder porque estaba cansada de perder a sus seres queridos, día tras día, momento a momento. La guerra continúa los estaba destruyendo.

-"Sokka, desearía que estuvieras aquí..."- susurró la muchacha con tristeza, habían pasado varios años desde la mención del nombre del chico que alguna vez fue su novio.

-"¡Capitán!"- escuchó un grito que la llamaba, limpiando sus manos de la tierra en ellas, se levantó corriendo hacia sus hombres.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó lentamente con una mirada seria.

-"Tenemos una pista, miré"- el muchacho le indicó un collar destruido y envuelto en tierra ensangrentada, Sukki abrió los ojos.

-"¡Es su collar!"- sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción –"¿Creen que podremos encontrarla con esto?"-

-"No se preocupe capitán, sé de una persona que podrá encontrarla en menos de lo que esperamos"- la sonrisa amable del muchacho soldado, relajó los músculos de Suki, quién levemente le mostro una sonrisa por igual.

-"Entonces vamos por ella... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- Suki se movió hacia el horizonte, dando una señal a sus soldados, pronto, dejaron el lugar, enterrado en sombras, cenizas y venganza.

---

El soldado de ojos castaños claros, observaba atentamente la figura inconsciente de la soberana de la nación del fuego; tenía un deseo incontrolable por tocar aquel rostro pasivo dormido. Azula, era una persona muy diferente cuando permanecía dormida. Kanaye, no podía sacar las palabras de las ancianas que acompañaban a Azula; esencialmente no podía imaginar en ninguna circunstancia como, él, un "simple" soldado podría... con ella, engendrar un hijo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa pálido ante sus pensamientos. Conocía de los oscuros placeres de la reina de la nación del fuego y soldado tras soldado que siempre salía de su habitación. Kanaye era fiel a Azula hasta la profundidad de sus propios huesos, esculpidos en la tierra de fuego, por eso, jamás, se imaginó en el lugar de aquellos soldados, en la cama y los aposentos de Azula... siendo su _amante._

Además conocía los temores naturales de Azula hacía un hijo, su obsesión constante por el poder la llevaban a evitar a toda costa un hijo en su vientre. El ocultaba los secretos que la reina usaba para evitar un embarazo, él sabía, muy bien, cada uno de los secretos de Azula, y aún ahora, mientras la miraba dormir plácidamente con las heridas aún sangrantes y la fiebre presente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que las ancianas mujeres le habían dicho.

Dio un largo respiro frustrante, mientras pensaba pasaba sus manos por su cabello desordenado, estaba perdiendo la compostura por la mera mención de las aquellas viejas mujeres. Un leve movimiento de la durmiente Azula, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a mirarla, notó que sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, demasiado... atrayentes para su gusto. Unos segundos, dejó que la tentación llenará su interior, y levantó su mano para acercar uno de sus dedos a los suaves labios rojizos, tan tentadores, deseables y lujuriosos que el joven soldado imaginó en su mente pensamientos poco apropiados para con Azula. Sin embargo, no logró tocar su delicada piel femenina, porque la soberana abrió los ojos dorados brillantes y tomó su muñeca bruscamente para detenerlo; aún sudando por la fiebre, los ojos de Azula destellaron con peligroso y agresividad.

-"¿Qué pensabas hacer, Ka-na-ye?"- siseó el nombre del muchacho con un tinte venenoso como una serpiente apunto de atacar a su víctima, mientras estrechaba la mirada.

-"No pensaba hacer nada, su majestad, tenía un insecto sobre su rostro"- Kanaye pensó inquieto que Azula, no era tan estúpida para creerse semejante mentira o excusa tonta, sin embargo la joven reina soltó su muñeca lentamente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel.

-"¿Me deseas Kanaye?"- susurró con un tono deliciosamente lujurioso.

-"No, su majestad"- trató de excusar nuevamente sus palabras bajo una máscara llena de seriedad, pero sabía que Azula, miraba sus ojos y en ellos encontraba como su alma y su cuerpo quemaba deseosos del toque de la reina. Azula soltó una carcajada cruel que hirió al muchacho, aunque supo aparentar una quieta sobriedad.

-"No eres bueno para mentir..."- la risa se detuvo mientras sus ojos dorados miraban al joven soldado –"Tal vez... algún día, Kanaye... tu y yo..."- Azula volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedando sumida en la inconsciencia de su mente.

-"¿Ha dicho algo?"- escuchó una voz anciana a su espalda, Kanaye aún conmocionado por la semi propuesta de la reina, miró a la anciana mujer que se encontraba a la entrada de la carpa real.

-"No mucho"- susurró levemente tratando de mantener su rostro serio.

-"Lo ha mencionado, no es así"- la mujer curvo sus viejos y resecos labios en una sonrisa –"Te ha propuesto ser su amante"-

-"Su majestad, no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones en este momento, sus pensamientos son confusos y sin sentido acto de la fiebre"-

-"Azula, siempre fue una niña confusa, obsesionada con el poder y la admiración de Ozai"- otra voz anciana se hizo presente.

-"Pero cuando Ozai murió a manos del Avatar y Azula, asesinó al Avatar, tomó el lugar que desde el vientre le correspondía"- la otra mujer habló como si estuvieran sincronizadas.

-"Su poder es lo que necesita, pero necesita también un heredero"-

-"Tuvimos un sueño, un sueño poderoso"-

-"Aún está con vida el otro hijo de Ozai, el enemigo de nacimiento de Azula"-

-"¿Se refieren al príncipe Zuko?"- Kanaye se quedo pensativo y mediante –"He sabido que se le despejó de su título y no se sabe de su paradero..."- en parte era mentira y en parte verdad, Azula había pasado cazando la sombra de su hermano meses atrás, además de intentar encontrar a la supuesta encarnación del nuevo avatar en el mundo tras a la destrucción de la nación del agua en el norte. Pero Azula siempre parecía estar cazando a su pasado... los ojos de Kanaye se dirigieron a la joven reina. –"Es complicado y dificultoso que Azula, piense en cazar a su hermano desaparecido"-

-"Príncipe Zuko siempre será una amenaza al linaje de Azula"-

-"El muchacho lleva la sangre de Ursa, una sangre mestiza, una sangre que no es nuestra"-

-"Tenemos la sospecha, que él hará lo mismo"-

-"¿A que se refieren con "hará lo mismo"?"-

-"En sus venas corre la sangre de una mujer cuya sangre no era pura..."-

-"Era la madre de Azu…"- Kanaye no pudo terminar sus palabras porque una de las anciana lo interrumpió levantando su mano y cerrando su boca con una orden silenciosa.

-"¡Silencio, mortal!"- los ojos dorados de la anciana brillaban con crueldad –"La sangre de Azula es pura, como ninguna, nació con la sangre de Ozai y su el alma de Agni en ella, jamás será como su hermano, ni la madre que la concibió. Azula es una hija del fuego..."-

-"Pero no su hermano, el muchacho lleva una sangre maldita, su sangre llamará a una sangre igual y yacerán juntos en el lecho"-

Kanaye trataba de completar las palabras que las ancianas parecían decirle con cierta ironía; si las mujeres tenían razón entonces el antiguo príncipe de la nación del fuego podía ¿tener una amante, era un pensamiento demasiado increíble para el joven solado, pero después de todo el ex príncipe era un hombre y todos los hombres tenían necesidades.

-"Si yacen en un lecho, la sangre de nuestra sangre se mezclará y nacerá una criatura enemiga del poder de Azula, si Azula no tiene su propio heredero..."-

-"Su hermano podrá proclamar el derecho al trono por tener un hijo"-

-"Pero... ¿si esta muerto?"-

-"No lo está, nunca lo ha estado, todos estos meses desde el ataque a la nación del fuego hemos tenido visiones"-

-"Nos muestran el futuro, en nuestras manos pero si la guiamos por el camino correcto"- los ojos de las ancianas brillaron con un secreto bajo ellos; mientras parecían consumir con sus viejos y cansados ojos el cuerpo de Kanaye y de Azula.

-"Tu eres fuerte, muchacho, eres fiel a Azula"-

-"No eres como todos esos soldados de sangre vana que Azula lleva a su lecho, con quienes ensucia su cuerpo en las noches, no... tu podrás darnos un buen heredero"-

-"¡No!"- Kanaye se levantó de su posición junto a Azula, pasando sus manos por su capa antes de mirar a las dos mujeres ancianas con mucha seriedad –"No tengo el menor interés en ser una marioneta de dos mujeres seniles"- dicho esto se levantó y retiró hacia la entrada de la carpa –"No, haré, nada que Azula no desee"- amabas ancianas sonrieron con triunfo, entonces al instante de que Kanaye abrió las cortinas de la carpa se encontró cara a cara con el rostro avergonzado de un joven soldado, casi un niño, Kanaye enarcó una ceja, sin embargo mantuvo la mirada seria. –"¿Se te ofrece algo?"- preguntó pacientemente pero con un tono peligroso.

-"¡Ah!"- el muchacho levantó la cabeza y prontó se incorporó mostrando una señal de respeto a su superior –"...Tenemos noticias, de un rumor..."- el tonó del muchacho era nervioso.

-"¿Qué clase de rumores?"- Kanaye enarcó una ceja.

-"Sobre un poblado oculto entre las montañas..."-

-"Existen miles de poblados entre las montañas"- Kanaye estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-"No, mi señor, no lo entiende"- el muchacho se aclaró la garganta –"Dicen que la soberana de esa tierra... que ahí..."- el joven tragó saliva.

-"¡Habla de una vez!"- gritó Kanaye perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

-"Dicen que su majestad, el ex príncipe de la nación del fuego está ahí"- ante la mención de su del título de Zuko, los ojos de Azula se abrieron de golpe, mientras una carcajada cruel resonaba en la carpa.

---

Mai estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sus ojos miraba de un lado a otro la gran cantidad de papeles que tenía que firmar, además de dirigir; nunca había imaginado que ser "soberana" impuesta por unos meses hasta que Azula llegará, sería tan... tedioso. Soldando el pincel de pluma de sus dedos, dio un largo suspiro mientras una joven doncella sirviente se acercaba bajando la cabeza a ella.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó seria al ver la cabeza gacha de la muchacha.

-"Mi señora, se trata de vuestro esclavo... tenemos problemas con él"-

Mai estrechó los ojos mientras apretaba sus puños en frustración –"¿Qué clase de problemas, supongo que la celda donde se encuentra no tiene nada que la rodee de tierra, no es así?"- Mai se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la sirvienta mientras ella le daba una respuesta corta moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

–"No, mi señora, no tiene nada que ver con eso... es solo que hemos tratado de darle de comer, otra vez, pero el hombre no quiere… señora, tenemos miedo de que muera muy pronto y seamos castigados por su muerte"-

-"¿Así que no ha vuelto a comer?"- Mai frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello negro, lacio y largo. Mientras sus bellos ojos dorados se mantenían sin emoción alguna al igual que su rostro -"¡Llévame con él!"- susurró dando una señal a su sirvienta a lo que la muchacha la guió levantando su cabeza y dirigiendo el camino.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a donde deseaba, aún así mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio podía escuchar los rumores y los chismorreos de la servidumbre del lugar; después de todo no era normal que una mujer noble de la casa de la nación fuego, viuda de uno de los capitanes militares más importantes de Azula, fuera y tuviera un esclavo de la nación de la tierra, enemigos naturales en la guerra contra su pueblo.

Pero a Mai, no le importaban esas cosas, tenía que admitir que Haru había llamado su atención desde el primer momento que lo había conocido; un extraño giro de eventos, lo habían llevado a su lado y tal vez era su prisionero, pero él joven hombre se torturaba a si mismo en lugar que ella lo hiciera. Cuando entraron a la celda, Mai observó que se encontraba maniatado con cadenas levanto sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras el cabello largo le cubría el rostro. Su torso masculino estaba desnudo a la vista de ambas mujeres y solo tapaba su parte más íntima un pequeño taparrabos de color blanco.

Mai estrechó las cejas, la última vez que había visto a Haru, estaba comiendo y definitivamente llevaba algo más de ropa de lo que estaba puesto en ese momento, vio a su lado como la joven sirvienta bajaba su cabeza llena de un rubor natural. Mientras Mai continuaba mirando al joven hombre, entonces levantando su mano y con la mirada seria en la muchachilla le habló.

-"¡Retírate!"- la voz de Mai era firme y seria.

-"Pero mi señora, no sería correcto..."-

-"¡Retírate y espera afuera!"- Mai casi gritó, pero mantuvo su voz firme sin ninguna clase de emoción en ella. La muchacha solo hizo una reverencia y salió de la celda, cerrando la puerta de metal tras de ella con un sonoro chirrido del metal.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Mai volteó la mirada una vez más al casi desnudo muchacho, dando pasos lentos se acercó a él; los ojos de Haru estaban cubiertos por el largo cabello castaño que lo cubrían aún así ella podía sentir su respiración cálida contra su rostro; con lentitud retiró los mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara.

-"... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"- preguntó con calma mientras miraba los morenotes en el rostro del joven hombre, si ahora sabía –"¿Los soldados te atacaron, no es verdad?"-

-"Somos enemigos, era lo que debían hacer..."- movió sus manos con fuerza en los grilletes –"¡Si no tuviera estas cosas en mis manos, te aseguro que se arrepentirían de lo que me hicieron!"- la voz de Haru era llena de ira y discordia. Mai estrechó los ojos.

-"¿También te quitaron la ropa?"- Haru volteó su rostro en otra dirección, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa pálido.

-"Supondré que eso es un si"- Mai comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro mientras colocaba su mano bajo su mentón a modo de estado pensativo –"Me dijeron que no has estado comiendo, ¿es verdad?"- Haru solo gruñó en respuesta –"Supongo que eso es otro si"-

-"Ninguna persona tiene hambre cuando es humillada por sus peores enemigos"-

-"¿Y yo, soy también tu enemigo?"-

-"Eres de la nación del fuego, soy tu prisionero... ¿acaso debería verte de otra forma?"-

-"Pensé que después de nuestra conversación anterior, las cosas serían diferentes..."- Mai comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta de la celda, sin embargo Haru la detuvo con un gruñido suave, complacida la joven mujer dio la vuelta –"¿Me quieres decir algo?"-

-"Dijiste que serían tres días sin alimentos, ahora no deseo comer por ser torturado, pero... quiero mis ropajes"- Haru miró en otra dirección –"Haré lo que me pidas"-

-"¿Acaso... es un acto de rendición?"-

-"No me estoy rindiendo ante una mujer de la nación del fuego"- sus ojos verdes brillaron con una furia bastante atractiva, al menos para Mai. Manteniendo su rostro sin expresión alguna, sea acercó al muchacho.

-"¿Entonces...?"-

-"Seré tu sirviente, haré lo que me pidas, pero no me humillaré ante tus pies"- la respuesta de Haru era contradictoria, sin embargo Mai, sonrió complacida, después de todo si necesitaba la ayuda de un ex militar; aunque claro, debía tener cuidado de no informarle nada de lo que no debía saber.

-"Entonces... somos ¿aliados?"- Mai extendió su mano para colocarla sobre el pecho del muchacho a lo que este se sonrojo ligeramente.

-"Aliados"-

---

Katara se encontraba en una esquina de la casa antigua; mientras sus ojos azules observaban con atención a su joven esposo con su pequeña hija. La nieve se había disipado días antes por el inicio de la primavera, así que los médicos de la casa de Guan-Yin habían dicho que estaba bien si sacaban a la pequeña bebé de la habitación.

Zuko no esperó una segunda opinión, tomó a Himeko, arropada en un trajecito color verde hecho de lana cálida y la saco a los jardines exteriores de la casa de Guan-Yin, Katara se habían mantenido a la distancia, mientras el joven padre se quedaba con Himeko. Observándolos, mientras Zuko hacía pequeñas voces para la niña y parecía contarle el mundo, sacando risas inocentes de su pequeña hija. Katara no dejaba de pensar que Zuko era un buen padre, _y un buen esposo_. Movió su cabeza liberando aquellos pensamientos, pese a que dormían en una misma cama, la relación de ambos aún era turbulenta; en el fondo Katara no podía perdonar lo sucedido con Guan-Yin.

-"¿Es un buen padre, no piensas?"- una voz suave y delicada susurró a su espalda, por unos segundos Katara se tensó, cuando al joven vidente paso a su lado, intentó relajar sus músculos.

-"Si, es un buen padre"-

-"Aún así no puedes perdonarlo con sinceridad"-

-"¿Cómo sabes algo así?"- la voz de Katara era tensa, seria, no le gustaba que otras personas le dijeran lo que ella ya sabía –"Claro, ya lo he perdonado"-

-"Entonces me estas mintiendo"-

-"Eso es un asunto que no pienso discutir contigo"- Katara estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Guan-Yin la detuvo de la muñeca.

-"Katara, Zuko es un hombre complicado, no puedes negarle el derecho de su esposa, porque la única mujer a la que ama eres tú"-

-"¿Entonces porque te besó?"-

-"Fue... un ligero desliz de sus intenciones"- la joven vidente cerró sus ojos –"Zuko, no tiene sentimientos profundos hacia mi ser"- dicho esto dio un largo suspiro. Katara enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"¿Te decepciona ese hecho?"- preguntó un poco celosa, sin embargo Guan-Yin soltó una corta carcajada.

-"No, claro que no, es un estado de alivio, después de todo siempre me preocupaba por esos sentimientos confundidos de su majestad"- descansó una mano en su pecho

-"¿Su majestad?"- Katara miró a la vidente sumamente confundida –"Zuko era el príncipe de la nación del fuego, pero cuando salimos con vida... aquel día, perdió todo poder sobre ese título"-

-"Un hijo de una casa real Katara, siempre será un hijo de la casa real"- Guan-Yin observó atentamente a padre e hija en sus jardines –"Además, ahora tiene un heredero, no importa si el heredero sea una niña, ni que su sangre sea..."- no encontraba palabras para completar su oración, pues no quería herir los sentimientos de la joven madre a su lado.

-"¿Una mestiza?"- los ojos de Katara se entristecieron unos segundos –"Aún si Himeko es una mestiza, es mi hija y la amo con toda el alma... además, no creo que la nación del fuego aceptarían a una mujer de la tribu de agua..."- apretó sus puños.

-"¿También eres de una casa real, no es así?"-

-"¿Qué?"- Katara se ruborizó un poco -"No, claro que no, en el polo sur no existían casas reales, éramos solo nosotros..."- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la joven vidente.

-"Se la historia de tu pueblo, Katara de la tribu de agua, pero sabes... que eres la hija del jefe de la tribu, eso te hace ante los ojos de cualquier nación, hija de casa real"- los ojos de Guan-Yin se estrecharon con confusión –"Aunque puede que varios pueblos, no lo vean así..."-

-"La nación del fuego, por ejemplo es una"- Katara se cruzó de brazo ante un recuerdo pasado –"Cuando nos conocimos Zuko, usualmente me llamaba "campesina" porque ante sus ojos eso era para él..."- dio un largo suspiro –"no me importa mi origen estoy orgullosa de ello y mi hija, es importante, no importa su origen"-

-"Zuko, la bautizó según su familia..."-

-"Si, pero aún tengo mi oportunidad, en los días siguientes que me sienta mucho mejor..."-

-"¿Planeas decírselo?"-

-"¿Decirle qué?"- sus ojos se dirigieron a Zuko –"Él no me tomó en cuenta cuando decidió nombrar a Himeko..."-

-"¿Acaso lo culpas?"- los labios pálidos de Guan-Yin se curvaron en una mueca –"Veo, que aún no lo perdonas"- cerró sus ojos –"en el fondo no te importa lo que haya sucedido con el bautismo de fuego... te importa el beso"-

-"Si, pero es un asunto que no quiero discutir contigo"-

-"Yo no lo amo Katara, no permitas que la falta de perdón que alberga tu corazón para con tu esposo te deje sin amor"- ante las palabras de Guan-Yin, Katara frunció el ceño molesta.

-"No te atrevas a mencionar mi vida..."-

-"Creo que ese asunto lo debes hablar con él... pese a que comparten una cama, creo que les hace falta... un poco de intimidad"- ahora se sonrojó profundamente.

-"¿¡Qué!?"- le quemaban las mejillas –"Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra..."-

-"Oh, si la tienen, sientes que lo necesitas..."- Guan-Yin sonrió suavemente, casi como si ocultará un secreto –"pero no te dejas llevar, pronto se acabará el período de tiempo en los cuáles debías alejarte de tu esposo... sugiero que esta noche..."-

-"¡Eso, no tiene nada que ver con Zu...!"- Katara no tuvo tiempo para tener mi sus palabras porque otra voz suave la interrumpió.

-"¿Hablaban de mi?"- Zuko sostenía a su pequeña hija en los brazos, sorprendido vio como Guan-Yin solo daba una ligera reverencia y se retiraba a la sombras del palacio –"¿Katara?"- sus ojos dorados miraban las mejillas rojas de su esposa –"¿Sucede algo, Katara?"- sus ojos se encontraron.

-"No es nada..."- susurró tomando a la pequeña niña de los brazos de su padre y caminando de regreso a sus habitación. –"No es nada"-

Zuko permaneció en su lugar, mientras contemplaba a las dos mujeres en su vida ir desapareciendo por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión en el bosque, lentamente, sin ser visto soltó un puño contra la pared rojiza a su lado.

La frustración consumía al ex príncipe, porque sabía que pese a que ambos, Katara y él, habían acordado mantenerse juntos, inclusive durmiendo en la misma cama; la relación no iba a ningún lado. Zuko sabía que pese al inicio de la primavera, aún... su propia vida podía quedarse estancada en un frío invierno.

En la distancia, lejos del joven hombre; las flores rosadas de los árboles de cerezo daban al ambiente del jardín un majestuoso y maravilloso paisaje lleno de vida, encanto e inocencia, talvez marcando un inicio hacia una vida diferente.

Para la pequeña Himeko, quién reía entre los brazos de su amorosa madre, la primera era tan solo el inicio de su corta existencia y a su alrededor, estaban todas las personas valiosas que ella necesitaba y que ajenos al mundo que aún se consumía en llamas, permanecían en un paraíso terrenal, que sin que ellos lo supieran, pronto sería consumido en oscuridad.

_Continúa..._

**

* * *

****Notas:** ¡Saludos a todos mis lectores!. Primero, quiero disculparme por no actualizar esta historia en un año, Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo y les debo muchas disculpas, pero en la vida pasan tantas cosas y también los bloqueos de escritores, tenía pensando acabar la historia antes del final de la serie del avatar... pero a veces nada pasa como planeamos xD. En fin, traigo a ustedes un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ¡no olviden dejar un review, siempre animan a continuar!, **y agradezco a todos, absolutamente a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios. Muchas gracias** y espero verlos, pronto, prometo no demorar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte:  
Lady Padme Naberrie.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto Zuko como Katara, así como otros personajes de la serie "Avatar" pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores; los personajes inventados aquí (Himeko, Kanaye, etc), me pertenecerán a mí. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


End file.
